


No Good Deed Goes Unpunished

by fireangel76



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Loki Angst, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Has Issues, Loki's Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:43:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 76
Words: 159,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireangel76/pseuds/fireangel76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki unexpectly finds something he neither looked for nor wanted and it gets in the way of who he is, and what he wants. Will he change his mind? Will he leave pain and destruction on his path? Or maybe he will find a space for a little hope?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dreams

“My name is Leah, although that´s not important, what´s important is the hunt, my price is an elusive asgardian prince named Loki. I´m freezing to the bones, this damn rain hasn´t stopped in hours, I heard a rumor he was going to come to this criminal´s bar tonight, but as usual I´m out o9f luck, no sign of Loki and I can´t feel my fingers anymore.”  
A lonesome figure stands against a wall, waiting in the dark, she looks out of place; too pretty compared to the beggars that crawl around, too shabby for a hooker and way to naïve for a cop. Her long hair is soaked wet as the rest of her, some regulars tried to pick her up but her fierce full look once too close to her meant business and around this neighborhood you don´t mess with someone else’s business.  
With a sigh of utter defeat her watch has come to an end, at least for tonight as she walks back to her motel she´s left alone with her thoughts.  
“What are you doing? Seeking him night after night… you are a housewife for goodness sake! No … I´m not any more, no more house, no more wife, remember?”  
The pain in her chest as she reminds herself all that is lost is too much to bare “And now you´re gonna make yourself cry, that´s just great! I need a drink”  
At last she reaches the stairs that lead to her room, no one would miss her if she didn´t returned, but at least that meant there´s no one there to see her cry or drink, both of which will have to wait, she´s too numb so she walks directly to the bathroom, a hot shower is all that´s on her mind right now.  
If she saw herself in the mirror she wouldn´t recognize herself, her slightly chubby figure had transformed into a lean almost skinny one, the sparks that lived in her eyes has died with them, cold numb blue eyes framed by dark patches replaced them.

As the hot water warmed her body her defenses melted away, as the dull pain in her chest returned silent tears began to pour out until she couldn´t silence them anymore. And there she stayed clumped in the bathtub floor holding to her knees as if her life depended on it until she was too exhausted to cry anymore.  
“Happy now?” She admonished herself mentally –“That serve no use, now you are just too exhausted. Just as well, maybe that will help me get some sleep on an empty stomach, besides the only place I can find him is in my dreams.”  
Ironically she had started dreaming with Loki a few weeks after she started looking for him, almost every night he visited her, and she looked eagerly forward to see him. “He´s just a figment of my imagination, she used to tell herself, or my subconscious trying to tell me something; either way I might as well enjoy the ride.”  
As she dried her hair and put on her nightgown she kept quietly pensive, she was pretty much broke, all her savings practically spent, and if she planned on keeping on with her hunt there weren´t many options for a woman like her to get money fast, well to say the truth only one, but she dreaded the idea.  
“Maybe Loki will have an idea!” she sadly joked to herself as she turned off the lights and climbed onto her bed.  
It seemed she only had been sleep for a couple of minutes when a voice awoke her …  
-Well, you seem to be doing a very poor job at taking care of yourself little pet- She knew who the voiced belonged before she opened her eyes.  
-Loki!-she practically jumped into his arms.  
-You seem awfully glad to see me, what did you do this time?- He scolded her as he wrapped her into his arms.  
-Nothing …. Yet – she answered “Damn subconscious thoughts!”  
-Yet? That doesn´t sounds good. Now little one tell me what´s on your mind-  
-I don´t want to think about it, forget it, and kiss me.- she answered as she made a small pout.  
He laughed at her antics –That´s not going to work, I´m not that easily distracted.-  
-Como on! Can´t I deal with this in the morning? When you are gone ….? I have nothing but my dreams. Why spoil them? – She looked both angry and sad as she pulled away from him.  
-If I´m a figment of your imagination or your subconscious as you constantly claim, then I see no harm on you telling me what’s wrong. - He answered her  
-Fine! - She sighed in annoyance –I´m broke that´s what´s wrong. And I´m afraid I only have one choice to get more money.-  
-Steal it? – Loki asked in hope  
-Of course not, I have no idea of how to do that, and according to my dreams I´m pretty skilled in other areas .- As the words came out of her mouth she realized just what she had just said and blushed dark red.  
-You can´t possibly mean … -Loki snapped at her  
-Yes, I do. And I don´t wanna talk about it. - Leah interrupted him.  
-You can´t! I won´t let you!-Loki yelled  
-You are just a dream! And I will do whatever I have to do to find the real you! - She screamed back as her tears threatened to pour out of her eyes.  
-What if I told you that these aren´t dreams?-Loki softly told her almost as if saying the words hurt him.  
-What do you mean? These are dreams! I´ve been looking for you for over eight months now. These are dreams! This is my mind trying for me not to go crazy!-  
-No, it´s not. - Loki insisted a very seriously concern look on his face.  
-Why are you being so cruel? These are dreams! They have to be! – For a moment she doubted her resolve, what if he was right? No, he couldn´t be, there had to be a way to prove him wrong. Without a second though she went for her drawers and after a moment she pulled out a pair of scissors.  
-I´ll prove to you this is a dream! - As she said the words she sliced the palm of her hand.  
-No!- Loki ran to her side, he had been to slow to react, as he hold her in his arms he could tell she was in shock staring at her wounded hand as she mumbled –It can´t be, it can´t be, it can´t be … - Tears were pouring free now as she desperately tried to make sense of what Loki had said.  
Suddenly none of it matter as SHIELD´s agents broke into the room –I´m sorry – were Loki´s last words before he teleported away leaving Leah behind.  
-Damn it, we lost him! I told you Coulson, we should have waited until Thor arrived! - A tall dark man wearing an eye patch yelled to a middle age man in a suit.  
-I couldn´t sir, we were already risking her too much. - The man replied as he bandaged Leah´s hand with a towel –Are you ok? – But Leah didn´t seemed to have heard him she kept mumbling to herself –It was a dream, I thought it was a dream, why did he do it? – as she spoke the last words she looked directly into Agent Coulson´s eyes looking for an answer she knew he didn´t had.  
-I don´t know – he answered feeling sorry for her, they had used her as bait – But maybe we can help you find out why … - He tried to sound more confident that how he felt, as he helped her up Thor arrived.  
-Leah! Are you hurt? If Loki did this to you I will make sure he pays for it- Thor voiced as he looked the white towel that Coulson had wrapped around her hand that was now soaked with blood.  
-Thor?! – Leah answered in surprise – No, it wasn´t Loki, please it wasn´t him … I … - in a second the world went black, luckily Coulson caught her as she fainted.  
-I demand to know what happened – Thor told Coulson as soon as the medical team had taken Leah to the medical ward on the hellicarrier.  
-I´m not really sure either Thor, Leah is the only one that can fill in the blanks, but I can show you the recording the surveillance team made tonight.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me how you like it so far, I´ve got the whole story drafted on my mind, so it just a matter of typing it down, be patient as I will keep uploading the chapters as I type them.


	2. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SHIELD has Leah in their custody, to Fury she´s an asset to Thor a friend.

-According to the recording this has been going on for some time now – Coulson tells Thor as soon as the recording has ended.

-How long have you been aware of these encounters? –a pensive Thor asks him

-We´ve only picked up some strange readings that resembled Loki´s the day before, we weren´t sure they were his until he showed up; that´s when we called you – Coulson answered

-I can´t believe she was following Loki´s trail, how did she found him?-Thor asks Coulson in exasperation

-Your guess is as good as mine, she managed to find him when SHIELD couldn´t –Coulson points out then adds –Thor, I read the Golden Bridge incident report, I understand you feel responsible for Leah in account of what happened, but is that all?-

Thor gives Coulson a questioning look –What do you mean?-

-I wonder if … you had feelings for her.-

-How you dare suggest such a thing? After all she has been through I would not take advantage of her. - Thor roars

-I´m sorry Thor, I didn´t mean anything by it, I just had to ask – Coulson quickly apologized to the irritated god.

-I ´d better go see if she´s all right –Thor answers still angry at Coulson´s question.

As Thor leaves Nick Fury walks in the room and asks Coulson –So, do you think he´ll get in our way?-

-He does have feeling for her Sir, even if he hasn´t figure it out yet. You can bet he´s going to give us a hard time.-

-And are you going to give me a hard time too, Coulson?-Fury asks him

-I agree with Thor Sir, she´s been through enough already, but I´m not that naïve. I know she can be a great asset, but I wonder if Loki will really come back for her Sir, after all he abandoned her.-

-Trust me on this Coulson, I have a feeling he will –Fury ends his phrase as he pats Coulson´s shoulder.

Meanwhile Thor has arrived in the medical ward and is sitting next to Leah´s bed waiting her to wake up. The doctors had administer her a sedative after she almost had a nervous breakdown when she woke up on board the hellicarrier. The truth had been too much for her to handle.

It was the second time Thor had been at her bedside, the first time it had been him who had put her there, not intentionally of course, collateral damage Tony called her.

As he looked at her Thor noticed that even if this time she wasn´t injured she didn´t look any healthier than the last time.

Steve interrupted his thoughts as he approached –How is she? - He asked

-Your healers say she is fine at least physically, although they are running some more tests to make sure. - Thor answered, concern showing through his voice.

-She´s a strong lady Thor, I´m sure she´ll be fine. What I don´t understand is what she was doing with Loki. –

-Looking for answers – Clint answered and added after looking into both Thor and Steve´s puzzled faces –About that day, about why he did it. At least that would´ve bothered me too.-

-Come on! Who knows what´s on reindeer games mind –Tony interrupted – She should´ve been happy he chose to do something nice that day, and moved on.-

-Not everyone is as uncaring as you Tony – Natasha scolded him – Normal people have something tedious to you called feelings.-

-I have feelings too! - Tony complained –And now you have hurt them – he added as he made a serious pout trying to look offended.

-You´ll survive! – Natasha replied with a smirk.

-I don´t think that´s important right now, Thor is right about something what´s wrong with her isn´t physical. – Banner interrupted then he added as he fidgeted with his glasses – I don´t think being in SHIELD´s custody will help her mental state, she needs to be in a more friendly environment. And I´ll admit this much I´m not that comfortable around them either.-

-Come on Bruce! They are the good guys – Tony snapped.

-That may be true, but they believe on the end justifying the means and I don´t like that.-

-So what do you suggest Doctor? - Natasha asked.

-Well – Bruce doubted for a moment –Right now, I think the only person that can make her feel safe is you Thor.-

-Me? –Thor asked in disbelief – But I nearly … -

-Yes, we all know, and you spent months apologizing afterwards, she has no one left, she knows and trusts you, she knows you´ll keep her safe.-

-That I will – Thor roars with conviction.


	3. Change of plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and the rest of the Avenger´s convince Fury to let Leah go, what could go wrong?

-I didn´t though Thor would give us trouble so soon –Fury tells Coulson  
-But he had a point Sir, staying in the hellicarrier would only contribute to the deterioration of Leah´s mental health, she doesn´t trusts us. You saw how she reacted when she woke up.-  
-That´s the only reason I agreed for her to leave with them, besides should we need her we know exactly where she is. -Fury added still angry at the present outcome, though he knew they would have to fight the Avenger´s for Leah´s custody at some point this wasn´t the right moment to do so.  
Leah had been more than happy to leave with Thor and the rest of the Avenger´s, she wasn´t exactly sure why but SHIELD made her nervous, she had almost cried with joy when she saw Thor at her side instead of SHIELD´s agents when she woke up, she couldn´t wait to get away from them.   
Afterwards in the Avenger´s tower Dr. Banner was finishing his own medical examination of Leah.  
-But they already draw my blood in SHIELD, do we really need to do this again? –Leah complained pointing to the small puncture mark she had in her arm.  
-I´d rather have my own lab results, it´s just a little pinch, I´ll be gentle, I promise. - Banner tried to reassure her  
-Ok – Leah sighed with defeat “I´m too tired to argue any way” were her thoughts.  
-You seem fine, except for your malnutrition and lack of sleep symptoms, but that can be easily fixed with some rest and food, when was the last time you ate?-Banner asked Leah-  
-I think … yesterday´s morning –Leah responded as she slightly blushed, she didn´t thought he could notice and that made her uncomfortable.  
-There’s no need to be ashamed Leah, I once too wondered on the streets, I know how it´s like, it can be our secret if you want to – Bruce reassured her, she did look one step away from homeless.  
-I … -Leah started to protest then changed her mind –Thank you Dr. Banner, I would appreciate it.-  
-Please call me Bruce, Leah. Now let´s get you something to eat, afterwards you can go to your room and get some rest.-  
At the mention of food Leah´s stomach complained with a sound full growl that made her blush even more than before –Oh dear!- she exclaimed in embarrassment.  
-Don´t worry, Tony has a stock full kitchen, I´m sure we can find you something tasty to eat.- Bruce said as he gave her an understanding smile.  
As they reached the kitchen they found Thor and Clint finishing a pizza, Leah prayed her stomach would keep quite this time, fortunately it did. Bruce left after a while, telling them that he had to take care of Leah´s lab results.  
After a while Leah yawned, she was tired, being sedated wasn´t the same that resting though she felt conflicted, dreaming didn´t sound as appealing as the day before.  
-I think we should let you get some rest Leah, after all it has been a long day-Thor told her as soon as he noticed her getting sleepy.  
-But I don´t feel tired –Leah lied –I want to hear how your adventure ended.  
-Nonsense, you can hear it tomorrow; besides the Doctor ordered lots of food and rest and I don´t plan on crossing him – Clint joked  
-All right, but you are voting me off the island – Leah pouted  
-We are what? – Thor inquired.  
-She means she doesn´t want to go Thor – Clint explained, it seemed there would always be a common day expression or reference to explain to Thor; after all the cultural differences between planets were least to say … huge.  
-I will show you your new accommodations Leah, I am quite sure you will find Stark´s hospitality more than welcoming- Thor made a small vow while pointing her to the door.  
-Good night then –Leah told Clint – But I do want to hear the rest of your story tomorrow.- She had decided she wouldn´t break down in front of them anymore when she woke up the second time in the hellicarrier mostly because she didn´t wanted to be sedated again. She had learned to hide her emotions too well during the past months, they didn´t needed to see her cry, so the only option left was trying to act as normal as possible, like normal would be a word that could describe her situation.  
They had just reached Leah´s room when a voice called for Thor –Mr. Odinson your presence is urgently requested by Mr. Stark in the penthouse.-  
-All right Jarvis, tell him I´m on my way- the he added – I am sorry Leah but I have to go.-  
-It´s all right Thor, I´m sure you have important matters to attend to I’ll be fine – she gave him her best fake smile.  
Thor smiled her back as he told her good night, then made his way towards the penthouse.  
-What is the urgent matter you called me for? - Thor asked as soon as he reached the penthouse where Steve and Tony were talking to a virtual screen where an image of Nick Fury appeared.  
-Fury wants us to take Leah back with SHIELD. - Tony almost yelled – Like we hadn´t had this same argument a couple of hours ago-  
-Why? We are just getting her settled, and she already looks a lot better.- Clint asked as he arrived.  
-Probably because they just found out the same I just did. - Bruce added as he walked in  
-What did you find out? - Steve asked intrigued.  
-That Leah is pregnant. - Bruce answered  
-I´m what?! – Leah screamed in surprise, no one had noticed her walking in just behind them, she had felt scared of being alone and went in looking for company.  
-With Loki´s child –Fury added – This changes everything, I want her back on board the hellicarrier as soon as possible.-  
-That´s not going to happen- Thor boomed – The child is my nephew and he will stay under my protection as well as his mother.-  
They were all in the middle of a very heated argument when Jarvis interrupted them – Mr. Stark I´m afraid your guest Mrs. Leah is having a panic attack and she need assistance urgently.-  
The whole room went silence, no one had noticed her leaving the room; then Steve told Fury – I think we´d better end this later.-  
-Agreed –Fury answered as the screen went dead.  
-Jarvis, where´s Leah? – Tony asked the AI.


	4. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will the Avengers do regards Leah now that Fury demands her to be delivered to SHIELD? Is Thor getting to involved with her?

-I´m pregnant?! This can´t be happening!! I can´t be!!- were Leah´s thoughts as she ran down the corridor, she didn´t knew where she was running to nor she cared, she just knew she had to get as far away of the penthouse as possible, tears were running down her cheeks, why was this happening?, only the day before she thought Loki´s visits were dreams and now she knew she was pregnant with his child. He could´ve least told her why, even if it was a lie, he could´ve told her something.   
Exhaustion made her trip and there she stayed lying on the ground as she let all the emotions of the last day overwhelmed her. Panic made her sit up as she noticed her breathing becoming constricted , but it didn´t helped, she had no idea of where she was, she had been in such a hurry to escape and now she was alone. She could feel a dull pain in her chest, it was different from the pain she usually felt, sharper. As she let herself slide to the ground she could hear voices at the distance calling for her, but she wasn’t able to call them back, a sweet sensation of oblivion filled her as her senses faded away.  
-She is in the southeast corridor of the north wing two levels below the penthouse Sir- The AI answered Tony.  
-How the hell she got away so far so fast?- was Tony´s response –Never mind that, Steve, Thor you are the fastest go get her, Banner will be waiting for you on the medical word, I´ll guide you to her.-  
Steve speed and agility gave him the advantage as he was the first to arrive, he reached her just as she felt unconscious, swiftly he carried her directly to the medical ward where Banner, Clint and Natasha had been waiting for them. After what seemed an eternity Banner went out the ward to the small waiting area where the rest of the team was waiting for news.  
-Will she be all right? –Thor asked him concern written all over his face  
-Yes she will Thor.-Banner told him with a smile  
-Thank God!-Tony sighed with relief then asked –What the hell happened?-  
\- Jarvis was right it was a panic attack, she´ll be fine. –Banner answered then he noticed the questioning looks of both Thor and Steve  
-Sorry, I just realized you don´t know what that means, a panic attack is a strong emotional response combined with psychological and physical symptoms that …-  
-I´m sorry Doctor, you are losing them – Tony interrupted slightly amused by the even more puzzled and worried looks on both Thor and Steve.  
\- She was too scared – was Bruce short explanation - I can´t say I blame her, it was a terrible way to break her the news-  
-And Fury wasn´t exactly helping either – Tony added  
-Can I see her? - Thor asked  
-I gave her something to sleep, you won´t be able to talk to her until morning, but you can see her if you want.-  
-I would like to if you allow it – Thor answered  
-I do, just don´t wake her, she needs to rest.-  
When Thor walked in Leah´s room he saw her wearing an oxygen mask, and also noticed an IV strapped to her hand, she now reminded him more off the first time they met, he had finally found her in an hospital not far away from the bridge where Loki and him had been fighting, Loki had left her there after saving her from him.  
She had disappeared from his life a couple of months afterwards, he had assumed she had moved on with her life. And now she had reappeared in his life in the most unimaginable circumstances.   
-So Doc, what´s your prognosis?- Tony asked Bruce, they were all together trying to figure out what to do next about SHIELD´s intentions to Leah.  
-Considering everything that has happened to Leah a panic attack is the least harmful thing that could have happened, she is in no physical danger, but we need to keep her away from stressful situations, or there is a good chance of this happening again.-  
-You are kidding me right? Can´t yo gibe her something to avoid this from happening again? Yoga, perhaps? –Tony said as he nervously smiled as he though like that´s gonna happen, no stress full situations, right …  
-I can give her something to lessen the anxiety but I´d rather not medicate her if we can help it. And about stressful situations, reassuring her we won´t deliver her to SHIELD might be a good first step.-  
-I think we can all agree that giving her up to Fury isn´t a choice.-Steve stated  
-Of course not – Thor voiced –Why do they want her anyway?-  
-A bargain chip –Natasha answered then explained –It gives them the upper hand against Loki, either to force him as their allied or to capture him.-  
-That is not how an honorable warrior behaves – Thor said with disgust   
-I agree Thor, and that´s why we are going to do everything on our power to keep her safe.-Steve reassured him  
-There´s another problem you hadn´t thought about – Clint added – SHIELD won´t be the only one after her if the word spreads out.-  
-What do you mean? - Tony asked concern showing on his voice  
-Loki has both allies and enemies that will stop at nothing to seize the opportunity to control him. -  
Everyone went quite, Clint had made a good point. The first one to speak again was Steve – There’s no point on worrying about that right now though I would suggest we raise the security in the tower just in case.-  
-Consider that done – Tony replied quickly – now, should we draw straws to see who gets to tell Fury he won´t be getting his hands o her?-  
-I´ll do it Tony. – Steve answered –All things considered she is safer with us that in the hellicarrier, and also more comfortable, if that doesn’t convince him …-  
-You can always tell him I´ll withdraw his funds – Tony interrupted him with a smirk  
-You really would do that? –Natasha asked  
-Yes, I would, using a woman and her unborn child against Loki sounds like something a terrorist would do, and I´m not funding terrorists –  
-Then we are settled, now Doctor, what would be the next step to help Leah to get better.-  
-Normally, therapy or group therapy is suggested especially considering her history but I´m afraid that´s not an option right now due to security issues, so I recommend we take turns talking to her, even just listening to her might be helpful, though we have to be careful not to overwhelm her, we don´t want her to shut us down. – Banner answered  
-So you want us to play shrink? - Tony replied with irony  
Banner continued as he hadn’t heard him -Thor and Natasha should give it a try first, they have the best chance of reaching her – looking at Thor and Natasha questioning and almost in denial looks he added – Natasha is the only woman apart from her, she will feel more comfortable talking to her than with the rest of us, as for Thor I think I´ve already explained that she trusts him.-  
-Well at least it sounds like a plan, I don´t think it can go worse than it already has –Tony said then added – Come on Steve let´s tell Fury he won´t be getting his hands on Leah any time soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment. I want to know what do you think of my story, and have patience Loki will reappear soon


	5. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leah has more questions than answers and that her heart is also confused isn´t helping her.

-What happened? - Was Leah´s first though as she woke up in the early morning –Oh, yes! I remember now! – for a moment she felt scared she was back on board the hellicarrier until she saw the lights of New York City at the distance.  
As she sighed with relief she noticed she was in a glass window bedroom and across the hall a couch where Thor was soundly asleep, had he been there all the time?  
-Yes, he´s been there all night.- Natasha´s voice as she came in the room pulled her out of her thoughts. –How are you feeling?-  
-Better, I guess – Leah answered she didn´t wanted to think of her feelings right now – I´m a text book lady in distress, am I not? – she asked with a sad smile  
-I wouldn´t say text book, but yes you are –Natasha smirked – Do you want to talk about it?-  
-Not really – Leah admitted, then asked her – Is it really true? Am I pregnant with Loki´s child? – She hoped against all odds she had dreamed that part.  
-Yes, you are – Natasha answered her as she grabbed Leah´s hands in her own to comfort her as she saw the distress in her eyes – Don´t worry, we are here for you, you are safe her-   
-I don´t wanna be safe –Leah´s voice quivered – I want answers and all have now are more questions.- Tears betrayed her as she continued – Why am I still here? Why he saved me? Wy couldn´t he let me die? He knew what I was looking for, why didn´t he gave me answers? Why did he kept coming to me? Why did he finally decided to tell me the truth? What am I to him, a toy? – she barely ended her last sentence when she broke down in tears, Natasha held her as she kept crying.  
-I´m sorry Leah, I don´t know the answers, why are they so important to you? – She wanted to understand her, that way she might be able to help her.  
-Because I don´t know any more what my purpose is –Leah whispered as soon as her crying subsided then she asked Natasha – Do you think he knows … that I´m pregnant?-  
After all Loki had done to her Leah´s question surprised Natasha – I don´t think so, why you ask?-  
-I ... I´m not sure, I know I should be angry at him and I am, but I miss him also. Now that I know everything I thought I dreamed is true I don´t know what to think.-  
Thor interrupted their conversation as he walked into the room –Leah, you are awake, how are you feeling? - He asked concern written all over his face.  
-Uhm, better, thanks. I´m so sorry I made you all worry.-  
-You don´t have to apologize, I´m glad you are feeling better, are you hungry? Should I bring you breakfast?-  
-Breakfast would be fine Thor, thank you – Leah gave him a small smile.  
As Thor left Natasha asked – Leah, do you love Loki?-  
Leah blushed – I don´t know, I never thought about it, I was certain I was dreaming, that it was all in my head. That once I finally found him and get the answers I wanted the dreams would stop and I would have to go on with my life. Now, I´m confused, I don´t know what´s true and what’s a lie.-  
-What do you mean? – Natasha frowned  
-Well, we talked a lot – Leah blushed again as she lower her gaze – I know it´s hard to believe due to my actual predicament, but that wasn´t the only thing we did.-  
-Oh! I didn´t mean … - Natasha quickly apologized  
-Don´t apologize – Leah interrupted her – This is so confusing, and I know Loki isn´t a good guy but he isn´t that bad either, well; at least he isn´t for me. I´m not making any sense.-Leah sighed with frustration – I wish I could talk to him.-  
Natasha looked at her with understanding eyes, she did had an idea of what she meant. –I´m sorry, but I don´t think that´s going to happen any time soon.-  
-I know. - Leah answered – I didn´t though it would – as she said the words she looked sad.  
-Breakfast is serve, my lady – Thor said with a smile as he entered the room bringing with him a tray – You like strawberries if I remember correctly.-  
-Yes, I do – Leah smiled – I can´t believe you remembered.-  
-Of course I did.- Thor smile grew larger.  
“This is a bad idea” Natasha thought to herself “I hope it´s only my imagination” But she had a feeling it wasn´t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How you like it so far? Loki will appear son and explain everything.


	6. Melancholy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leah is near her breaking point, she has realised she is a prisioner even if she´s in a golden cage but something else is troubling her ...

Weeks had gone by without any news from Loki, it seemed he had fallen of the face of the Earth. Meanwhile his absence added to the fact that Leah had been cooped in the Avenger´s Tower all that time, which started to take it´s tall on Leah´s mood, she was growing sadder and restless although she made her best effort to hide it from the others by the time morning sickness appeared everyone had noticed she wasn´t taking it as well as she claimed.  
The only times she seemed genuinely happy was when Thor told her stories about his and Loki´s youth. From time to time she would smile and said to herself mostly –So that really happened- or –It was true-.  
Thor cherished those precious moment where Leah smiled forgetting all of her worries at least as long as his stories lasted. He was grateful to Loki for saving her, and at the same time enraged he had deceived her so, he wanted to protect her, to keep her safe from everything and everyone.  
One morning Leah failed to appear for breakfast, concerned Thor looked for her in her room, when he couldn´t find her there he remembered about Jarvis and asked the A.I. –Jarvis, can you please tell me Leah current whereabouts.- he still felt strange talking to Starks invisible servant, though he knew it would be faster than looking for her all over the Tower.  
-She is in the penthouse Mr. Odinson, in the terrace. - The A.I. quickly answered  
-Thank you Jarvis – within moments Thor had reached the penthouse, Leah was sitting on the floor of the terrace, resting her head over one bended knee, she was so self-absorbed she didn´t heard Thor walking in until he spoke.  
-You missed breakfast – Thor softly told her.  
Startled by his presence Leah gave a small jump as she started to dry out the tears she had been shedding with her sleeves – Thor … I … I´m not in the mood for breakfast right now .-  
-Are you feeling all right? I can call Dr. Banner …-  
-No!- Leah interrupted him – I don´t feel ill, I´m just not in the mood, I just want to be alone for a while.-  
-But Leah, you should think of your baby …- Thor started to scold her.  
His words made something snapped inside Leah, her previous sadness turned into rage as she answered him –Think about my baby? You think I´m not thinking about him? That´s all I think about! What will happen when he´s born? We will have to stay here for always? For our own protection? I hate being locked in here, this maybe more comfortable than the hellicarrier but it´s a prison nonetheless.-  
-You could always come with me. –Thor told her  
-To Asgard? – Leah shrieked – How is that any better? Your people hate Loki as much as Earth people do, if not more. There´s no chance of happiness for us there.-  
-I don´t know what you want me to say or do – Thor answered her a bit angry at her outburst  
-I don´t want you to say or do anything Thor, what I want I cannot have. Just leave me alone! – Leah spat at him as she started walking away.  
Thor grabbed her hand desperate to console her –Wait Leah, don´t go! What is it that you want?-  
-I want my freedom back! – Leah answered crying as she kept trying to wriggle her hand out of Thor´s she screamed in despair – I want Loki! –  
Thor left her hand go surprised by her statement, as soon as Leah felt her hand free she ran inside the penthouse towards the lift, leaving a very confused, hurt and angry Thor behind.  
Suddenly Steve´s voice came up in his intercom – Thor … -  
-What?! – was Thor´s angry response.  
-Thor we need you to come to the situation room, Loki has finally showed up and he´s not alone.-  
-I´m on my way Captain – Thor answered, he was glad the opportunity had presented itself to give Loki a piece of his mind.  
When Thor arrived to the situation room everyone had already geared up, Loki, Doom and Doom´s army of doombots were on the screen.  
-So, what are they up to this time? – Clint asked  
-It seems they are after something inside the Natural History Museum. Knowing Doom it could be anything – Banner answered  
-Anything powerful and dangerous you mean – Tony added.  
-So what are we waiting for? – Thor replied  
-Aren’t we a bit eager this morning big man? –Stark started asking though Thor´s angry glare made him add – And it´s not of my business, forget I said anything.-  
After settling for a plan they decided to leave someone in the Tower to keep an eye of Leah in case SHIELD got any ideas to retrieve her while they were away. Bruce volunteer to stay, he alone could stop any intruders trying to break in.  
Before they left Thor took Banner aside and told him – I´m afraid I made Leah upset earlier, would you … -  
-Talk to her? Don´t worry Thor I will.- Banner reassured him.  
It was a good thing the plan included Thor dealing with Loki, that way he wouldn´t feel guilty of leaving his teammates to deal with Doom and his army.


	7. I´m not lying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the confrontation between Thor and Loki has arrived, who will prevail?

Without further delay the team got on board the Quinjet as they go through their plan which consisted mainly in rescuing the Museum visitor´s whom had become Loki and Doom´s hostages. Tony would draw the attention of the doombots posted outside so the rest of the team could go in undetected.  
As they got closer to Central Park Steve approached Thor –Can I have a word with you?-he asked to the blond god as he took him aside from the others. Thor followed him slightly irritated.  
-Before you say anything, I need you to promise me you will stick to our plan, our priority is to rescue the hostages, any personal issues will have to wait until then, do we understand each other Thor? –Steve asked him a very serious look on his face.  
-We do Captain, and once we have rescued the hostages, Loki is mine.-Thor aggressively answered  
-All right –Steve replied, then he added –And Thor, just remember whatever happens between you and Loki down there Leah´s going to find out eventually, so … don´t do anything you´ll regret later.- without waiting for Thor´s replied Steve left.  
Thor was taken aback by Steve´s comment, he was still very furious at Loki, but Steve´s words lingered on his mind.  
Within minutes they we´re landing in Central Park, Jarvis had used the satellites to locate the hostages, they we´re in the Ocean Life Hall. Before leaving to play his part on their plan Tony jokingly told them –Guys, remember it´s a museum. Try not to break everything- then he lured the doombots posted outside on a wild goose chase while the rest of the team went in.  
-Where to Nat? - Clint asked Natasha who had the plans of the museum   
-To our right, we need to follow the corridor until we hit wall and then left – She answered as she added – They chose their position carefully, there´s only one way in or out, they´ll see us coming-  
-Is there a way we can access the hall from the upper level?-Steve asked her.  
After a few seconds of analyzing the map Natasha smiled as she answered –Yes, there is. Here. - She pointed a corridor on the second floor that had a view to the lower level.  
-Perfect, Thor and I will go to the second floor, you and Clint will go ahead and lure the doombots to that precise spot so we can ambush them. -  
-All right, meet you there – Natasha answered as both Clint and she proceed to follow the corridor.  
It didn´t took them long to find some resistance as they approached the hall, though compared to other enemies doombots were a fairly easy target their number´s didn´t made it any easier.  
-I hate this damn things! – Clint shouted to Natasha as they ducked behind some pillars.  
-I think they feel the same way about us – Natasha yelled him back as she fired her gun.  
Suddenly they heard the sound of metal against metal, in less than a minute it all went silence as they took a peek they saw Steve and Thor.  
-What took you so long?-Natasha complained  
-This place is like a maze –Steve answered – It took us a while to find the right corridor.-  
-Well, I´m glad you did- Client told them as he added – Should we get moving?-  
-This way boys – Natasha motioned them.  
Within moments they had reached the hostages and got rid of the remaining doombots, but there was no trace of Doom or Loki there.  
-Why would they get into so much trouble just to leave?-Steve asked outloud mainly to himself  
-Maybe the hostages were a diversion – Natasha answered  
-Umm, Sir? – a small child pulled from Steve´s uniform.  
-Yes?- Steve answered as he knelt to the child´s level, then the young boy whispered something on his ear.  
Steve smiled as he ruffled the kids hair–Thank you son, now go to your parents. –  
-You are welcome Captain- the boy answered with a big smile before running to his folks.  
-I think I know where Doom and Loki are –Steve told the rest of the team – He said they were talking about a gift from the stars.-  
-The Meteorite Exhibition.- Tony said as he walked in  
-Right!- Steve agreed – Thor and I will go to the Exhibit, while the tree of you get this people to safety, we don´t know if Doom has more doombots hiding around.  
-All right! Call us if you need us –Tony answered  
-You are going to need this – Natasha said as she handed the Museum plans to Steve.  
The Ross Hall of Meteorites was on the opposite side of the Museum, as they approached they could hear the sound of glass breaking and voices, it seemed that they still hadn´t found what they were looking for.  
Once they were close enough Thor shouted –Loki!-  
Both Loki and Doom turned in surprise being caught off guard, but they didn´t stood still for long as Thor was already charging against Loki, he tackled him with such strength they both went through the Museum outer wall and landed in the middle of the street.  
While Steve dealt with Doom inside the Museum, Thor and Loki´s fight had already taken them to Central Park.  
Both adversaries were strong, Thor was armed with Mjolnir while Loki had a three points spear which he used with great skill.  
-Are we angry brother? - Loki mockingly told Thor as he blocked another blow from Thor´s hammer with his spear.  
-You know very well I am- Thor spat at him as he flung his hammer against Loki again who ducked and avoided being hit for only a couple centimeters  
-Anger makes you slow Thor – Loki again mocked him as he swung his spear against Thor´s leg making him fall.  
Thor grunted as he quickly got up and charged again – How dare you do that to her? – He reproached Loki  
-Her? … Oh! Do you mean that midgardian bitch I dich when SHIELD found me – Loki laughed sarcastically as he and Thor kept throwing and blocking punches at each other – I got tired of her, why you care? You like her? You can have her- Loki mocked him again as he had successfully managed to make Thor unhand Mjolnir, then he swirled his spear ready to make another attack.  
Thor couldn’t believe how cold and demeaning were Loki´s words about Leah, it only made him angrier –I´ll teach you to talk about Leah like that – Thor shouted as he flung himself against Loki grabbing Loki´s spear and using it to pin Loki to the ground.   
– I don´t see what the big deal is – Loki added– She had her fun and so did I-  
-Fun! You call that fun? You deceive her – Thor yelled at Loki who seize the opportunity and twirl his spear against Thor´s head to free himself.  
As he got up he shouted –I´m the god of lies Thor, that´s what I do! – He was smiling as he swiftly charged against Thor again who was still on the ground summoning Mjolnir at his side. – Why do you care?-  
Mjolnir flew to Thor´s hand just in time for him to block Loki´s blow, then quickly charged again with all his strength as he shouted – I care because she´s pregnant with your child –  
Thor words sank in Loki´s heart at the same moment Mjolnir broke his spear breaking sparkles, the strength of the shock wave send Loki flying a few meters away against a tree.  
Thor expected Loki to attack again, the blow had been strong but no strong enough to defeat him, but Loki didn´t moved, he just stayed on his knees looking to the ground in defeat –I´ve failed!- were the words that were frozen on his lips.  
-No, you are not going to get away this easy Loki – Thor grunted – Fight me!-  
As Loki didn´t answered him back Thor pulled him up by his clothes – Fight me I say!-  
-Did you left them with SHIELD?- were Loki´s words as he looked up at Thor  
-What?!- Thor asked in return  
-Tell me! Did you left her with SHIELD? – Loki asked again.  
-Why do you care? – Thor spat at him.  
-Because I love her you stupid oaf!- Loki yelled to him  
\- You liar … - Thor roared ready to give Loki a piece of his mind  
-I´m not lying- Loki yelled back, only then Thor noticed the lonely tear running down Loki´s cheek.  
-No! You abandoned her… - Thor said as he took a step back releasing Loki wondering I there were any true to his words  
\- I thought I could save her, but I was too late – Loki explained  
-Save her from what? - Thor inquired still unsure if it was just another of Loki´s tricks  
-From me! – Loki shouted as he hit his chest with his fist – I only bring chaos Thor, everything I touch becomes tainted, I wanted to spare her, but I was selfish it took me too long to let her go.-  
-Then why did you said such poisonous words about her? - Thor inquired again   
-The same reason I abandoned her to SHIELD, to make you all think that I didn´t cared for her, that way you would’ve considered her just another victim and let her go. But I failed. - Loki´s sounded desperate.  
-I´m still not convinced you are telling me the truth, I want you to explain everything to me until I am satisfied. - Thor answered  
-Thor, we are in the middle of a fight – Loki told him with irony  
-I don´t see us fighting right now. Truce? – Thor volunteered  
-If I answer your questions will you answer mine? – Loki asked in earnest   
-I promise- Thor agreed  
-Truce then – Loki agreed –Though I suggest a change of scenario. I don´t want this conversation to fall into the wrong ears.-  
Suddenly Loki teleported them to one the roof of one of the building surrounding Central Park, Thor had been prepared for an attack when he realized Loki had teleported them and was surprised when there was none.  
Loki read the surprise in Thor´s face and told him – We agreed on a truce, and I will keep my end of the bargain, at least until I get the answers I want.- he smirked sadly  
As he sat on the cornice asked – What do you want to know Thor?-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long (writer´s block), next chapters are already drafted so I´ll upload them soon


	8. Truce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki explains everything to Thor, but someone else is evesdroping on their conversation.

-Let´s start from the beginning …why did you saved her?-Thor asks as he sits on the roof floor  
-Because I´m a sentimental fool – Loki answered  
-Loki if you are not going to tell me the truth our deal is off! – Thor nagged him  
-All right! – Loki sighed as he shrugged his shoulders – Because of you … -  
-Of me? – Thor inquired puzzled by Loki´s answer  
-I remember that day clearly we were having a hell of a good fight, there were cars on fire, debris from the bridge, lots of smoke … thinking about it doesn´t surprise me that neither of us saw her walking right to the middle of it, she just appeared as if she were a ghost right between us as you summoned your lightning’s against me, I could´ve easily avoid them but as I heard you scream when you realized she was there, when I saw the look of horror in your eyes, the realization that you just had killed an innocent, in that moment I wanted to spare you from it becoming true, I wanted to protect my brother and the only way I could do it was by saving her .-  
Thor looked at Loki confused – Why? Why did you cared?-  
-I told you I was a sentimental fool that day, she meant absolutely nothing to me back then until … I held her. When I first looked into her eyes they were void like life had been drained from them, she didn´t even noticed me getting a hold of her to shield her from your blow, she just wasn´t there. And then your lightning hit us and as I screamed in pain before teleporting us they suddenly became alive, it was like watching the universe being born, she noticed me and then the strangest thing happened, there was no fear on her eyes, not form me, not from the possibility of dying … I had almost forgot how that looked like, but there it was, she was concerned about me. Can you believe that? She was worried about me! - Loki nervously laughed. –When my senses returned I found us still holding each other a few miles away from the bridge, she had blackout. Finally I could get a good look at her, she looked injured but not from the lightning her cuts and bruises were fresh, someone had cured them earlier that day, she was wearing a hospital gown and you could see the marks of where an IV had been on her right arm. She was bleeding so I left her in the nearest hospital.-  
-Yes, the Golden Gate General Hospital where I found her.-  
-I know, I saw you when you did – Loki confessed – The look on your face when you saw her alive made it worthwhile.-  
-You were following me? - Thor asked  
-No, I was watching her. I watched her for weeks, I´m not sure why, when I noticed your constant visits I thought she would fall in love with you, after all how many midgardian or asgardian woman for that matter can resist your charms, so I left.- Loki plainly added  
-She didn´t – Thor confessed annoyed  
-I found that out afterwards when I noticed her following me a couple of months later.-  
-Why did you deceived her? Making her think she was dreaming of you – Thor asked  
-I wasn´t planning to –Loki admitted – It was more like a confusion on her behalf and I just didn´t told her wrong, at first I was curious about why was she following me witch such intensity so one night I teleported myself to her motel room to find out. I founded her passed out sitting still on a chair her head resting over the room´s table, with more of a couple bottles scattered all over …-  
-You are lying … - Thor protested energetically  
-I am not lying, and even if you don´t like to hear it you know I am telling you the truth, or did she fooled you into thinking she was all right? How could she had been all right when she lost everyone she loved the day we met her? – Loki snapped at Thor, he was trembling with anger.  
-I know, it was a terrible lost. – Thor apologized –Please continue, I won´t interrupt you again.-  
-All right – Loki answered still angry at Thor´s outburst, he closed his eyes and sighed as he remembered - I was looking at her when she suddenly came to and saw me, although she was still very drunk I think that the surprise of seeing me there cleared her head a bit though not enough because she started laughing until suddenly she asked me what I was doing there, I told her that I heard she was looking for me so there I was to find out why. –  
-You want to know why I´m looking for you? - Leah asked me as she took another sip from one of the bottles next to hear –Wouldn´t you like to know? – Then she laughed, I was seriously thinking she wouldn´t be able to give me any answers or remember any of it by the next day when she started talking – I want to know why …-  
-Why what? – I asked her in return  
-Why you saved me? Why am I still alive? - She explained  
-Isn´t it enough that you are? Why should I explain my actions to you? - I´m not sure why but I didn´t wanted to tell her it was because of you  
-Right! Why should you? You are only a dream, you don´t have any answers for me, as I don´t have them you can´t give them to me. – She nervously laughed as she kept drinking  
As she was in a talkative mood I tried to find out more –Maybe if you give me more answers I will be able to give you some –  
She laughed almost hysterically – Ok, Freud let´s psychoanalyze ourselves! I don´t think I´ll remember this dream in the morning anyway, so why not? Ask away!-  
-Why is it important to you to know? – I asked  
-Because I should´ve died that day, twice and I´m still here. - She answered as she played with her glass  
-Twice? - I was rather confused   
-Yes, on the car accident, all my family died except for me, my parents, my husband Martin … – she had to stop as her voice quivered, I could see the tears in her eyes she was refusing to shed - … and my baby – she broke down at that point.  
I was shocked by her confession, I understood right then why she looked so injured that day, why was her mind gone when I first hold her. I´m not even sure how it happened but the next thing I knew I was holding her, trying to comfort her. She cried for what seemed hours when she finally quieted down she added – He took them away from me, and he didn´t even gave me the comfort of … justice … no, no I didn´t wanted justice I wanted vengeance and he took that away from me too.-  
-Who did? – I asked her  
-The drunk driver that hit us, he died in the accident too. - She answered, almost whispered. She had felt asleep in my arms.  
-I was feeling confused with all the emotions she was waking in me, I understood her anger, her pain, but didn´t knew what to do about them so I laid her down in the bed and left. I tried to forget about her for days, but almost without thinking about it I found myself on her room again, this time she didn´t seemed as drunk as before she even looked a little cheerful though it might as well been the whisky.  
-Hi stranger! – She greeted me as she noticed I was in the room – I remember our talk!-  
-Really? I didn’t though you would. – I replied to her   
-Well, me neither, but I seem to be holding my liquor better than expected.- she smiled, I had never seen her smile before that moment, and she looked beautiful , I think she noticed I was staring at her because the next thing she did was ask If I liked what I was seeing, she caught me completely off-guard. I, Silver Tongue was speechless, can you picture that? - Loki laughed at the memory – It took me a moment to react and when I finally said yes she got up from her chair, approached me and out of nothing kissed me …-  
-Stop right there – Thor interrupted and swiftly added– I don´t need to hear that part-  
Loki chuckled at Thor´s reaction – Like I was going to tell you, though I´m pretty sure you can imagine what happened through the next months –  
-I´m trying not to – Thor asked with a frown then asked – Why didn´t you told her the truth?-  
-Because I didn’t wanted that … whatever that was to end. - Loki confessed – I was selfish I wanted her to be mine, and mine alone, I was scared that If I told her the truth there wouldn´t be a chance of her staying with me; but as months went by I noticed she kept drinking and that she wasn´t eating nor sleeping much. At first I tried to get her to eat something when I visited her, or to get rid of the alcohol but whenever I did she got suspicious so I eventually quit, I tried to figure out something else. I was watching as she consumed herself with guilt for surviving, I now was afraid of telling her the truth because of what the truth would do to her, that´s when I realized I couldn´t help her, no matter how much I loved her I was now part of the problem. Furthermore, she wouldn´t stop looking for me, she was almost bankrupt and she didn´t even considerate to stop, I needed someone else to help her, to stop her from keep harming herself but it wasn´t as I could just ask for your help, the moment I showed I cared I painted a target on her back, so I came up with a plan to lead you to her.-Loki looked up at Thor – I was hoping you and your Avengers would pick up my trace and find her, I didn´t thought that SHIELD would beat you to it, when they did I had no choice but abandon her in hope they wouldn´t keep her.-  
-They almost did – Thor informed Loki –  
-So they don´t have them? - Loki asked in hope  
-No, they don´t – Thor gave him a little smile – Fury thought us every step but we refused to let her with them even before we knew she was pregnant.-  
-Is she and the baby all right? – Loki asked relieved  
-You might say that – Thor answered him a bit uncertain if he should tell Loki about what happened in the morning – She´s … umm … sad-  
-Sad? What do you mean? Why? – Loki´s face betrayed him on how much worried he was which made Thor´s decision easy, even if there was a slim chance Loki would do the right thing he had to risk it, he owed Leah that much.  
-She … she loves you – the words were heavy on Thor´s heart – and misses you, and she is worried about herself and the baby, she knows SHIELD or anyone else that knows she’s pregnant with your child would get a hold on them if given the chance, she feels like a prisoner.-  
-It´s all my fault – Loki reproached himself  
-Then do something about it- Thor replied  
-Like what? – Loki asked angrily   
-Change your ways, I´m sure Father would forgive you. They would be safe in Asgard- Thor told him  
-You think I hadn´t thought of that? How long do you think it would take me to get bored and abandon her there, a decade perhaps? I couldn’t do that to her, it would be too cruel. I am who I am Thor, and I don´t think I can change it, and If I did change for her I would end up resenting her. She doesn´t deserve that, she deserves someone better than me.- Loki said bitterly  
-But she doesn´t want someone else Loki! - Thor replied angry at Loki´s response  
Thor´s intercom interrupted them, it was Banner, he had told Leah where he was and who he was fighting and Leah was worried, they wanted to know if he had found him.  
-Yes, I have. We are talking right now – Thor answered them, as he heard their response he grew impatient and told them – Yes, talking. Tell Leah Loki is fine, I´ll talk to her when I get back.- with that he severed the connection.  
-She knows. – Loki sadly stated  
-Yes, she was worried, I´m not sure what she must had thought.-Thor told him  
-Probably that you would try to kill me.- Loki ironically said with a smirk  
\- I wouldn´t! – Thor protested offended  
-I´m not so sure about that, you were pretty angry.-Loki added  
-I´m still am, but that´s not the point. What are you going to do now? Will you come with me and explain everything to Leah? – Thor inquired  
-I´m not sure, I got to think about it. But I´m not going with you. - Loki answered him  
-What do you mean? You need to talk to her!- Thor snapped at him  
-I can´t, I already told you she deserves much better than me, you know everything now. Explain it to her and … tell her that I am sorry.- Barely he had finished his sentence Loki teleported away.  
Unknown to both Loki and Thor was the fact that one of the doombots had recorded their conversation, Doom had managed to escape and soon would be in possession of the recording.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally things are getting explained, hope you think it was worth the wait.


	9. Facing the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leah has a heart to heart talk with Bruce

As soon as the team left Banner went down to Leah´s room, he wasn´t sure of what had happened though he knew that if Thor had felt compelled to tell him they must have had a really bad argument otherwise he wouldn´t had mentioned.  
His suspicions were confirmed when he heard Leah´s response as he knocked on the door.  
-Go away Thor! I don´t wanna talk! Leave me alone!-  
-Leah, it isn´t Thor. It´s me Bruce, can I come in? – He asked hoping she wouldn´t sent him away.  
After a long awkward silence Bruce heard footsteps coming to the door, he sighed with relief when he heard the door being unlocked.  
-I´m sorry Bruce, please come in- Leah said as she kept trying to clean her tears with her sleeves.  
Bruce looked at her and couldn´t help to feel concerned, she usually hided her feeling all the time, but this time she didn´t cared to anymore. –“What should I tell her?”- Bruce thought to himself –“Asking if she´s all right when she´s obviously isn´t doesn´t sound as a good idea.”- Then he decided to be direct –“Leah, you look upset. What happened?-  
-I kind of had a fight with Thor – Leah admitted and then proceeded to admonish herself –I can´t believe I was so mean to him, I´m so stupid.-  
-I hardly think you are stupid Leah, how about you tell me what happened?- Bruce asked her.  
As Leah told Bruce the details of her fight with Thor he just listened attentively adjusting his glasses or placing his hand over his chin in deep thought.  
\- … so you see – Leah ended her recollection of the fight – I´m just plainly stupid.-  
\- Leah, you aren´t stupid, why you keep saying that?- Bruce asked her  
\- Because I know Thor is the good guy, the right guy, I should be thrilled he pays me any attention, and I do enjoy his company but I don´t think of him like that. God knows I´ve tried but I just can´t. And I know Loki is the bad guy, the wrong guy and I would be better off without him, and still … - Leah stopped unable to end her sentence.  
\- And still he is the one you love- Bruce ended her sentence  
\- -Yes!- Leah acknowledge as she broke down in tears holding her own arms in search of comfort, which unexpectly camed from another couple of arms holding her, Bruce warmth undid her completely, as she embraced herself to him it seemed that all the tears she had withheld were pouring out.  
As Leah´s sobbing finally subsided she told Bruce – I´m sorry, I don´t know what came over me.-  
-You don´t have to apologize Leah, there´s no shame in crying, now how about you clean yourself and then we go to the kitchen and fix you something to eat, we can keep talking on our way there.-  
Leah seemed a little reluctant so Bruce added –And if you don´t want to talk I can do all the talking, agreed?-  
-Ok, agreed.- Leah answered as she went to the bathroom to rinse her face.  
-Are you feeling better now?- Bruce asked her as she came out.  
-A little, I hate to admit it, but after all that crying I do feel better, though a bit worn out too.-  
-I´m glad you do, and it´s only natural you´ve been under a lot of stress.-  
-That´s an understatement.- Leah added  
As they went to the lift Banner asked her – Do you really feel like our prisoner?-  
-Well … yes- Leah answered – I know you are doing your best you can to protect us but the fact remains, I can´t get out because it´s too dangerous.-  
-Maybe we can fix that – Bruce told her then added as he saw Leah´s expression grew into a smile – I´m not making any promises, but I´ll talk to the others, maybe we can come up with a plan that allows you to spent a few hours off the Tower.-  
-Really Bruce? I would love that, thank you so much- Leah exclaimed in excitement  
-What would you want to do if we managed to safely take you outside?-  
-I´m not sure, I guess a walk in the park is out of the question. Maybe shopping? That would definitely make me happy – Leah answered in hope.  
-Ok, well see – Bruce told her then added –About what will happen when your child is born, that´s a tough question. Are you sure you don´t want to move to Asgard?-  
-Yes, I´m sure.-Leah answered – I want to stay on Earth, Asgard sounds great to visit, but I can´t see myself living there. I would be lost.-  
-All right, I´ll have to get back to you on that one then.-  
-Sound fair –Leah agreed then she suddenly noticed everything was too quite.- Where is everyone?-  
-They had to go on a mission. - Bruce answered as he served her the eggs he had just prepared on Leah´s plate, he hoped she wouldn´t ask him anything else about it, he was a terrible liar.  
Leah picked up Banner´s discomfort as he answered her, for a moment she tried to ignore it and took a sip of her glass of milk, suddenly she asked – That sounds exciting! Where to?-  
-Not far away, in the city-  
Banner´s reluctance to give her any details peaked her curiosity, after another sip she added – Really? Who are they fighting?-  
-Doom … and … his army of doombots. - Bruce answered her as he retrieved the bread he placed in the toaster a few minutes before.  
-Bruce, you are hiding something from me, what are you not telling me? – Leah asked as she takes another sip  
-“Damn!”- Bruce thinks to himself – “If I lie to her she won´t trust me again” - so against his own better judgement he tells her –Loki is with Doom.-  
-What?!- Leah´s grip on her glass tightened suddenly causing it to break on her hands –Why didn´t you told me? Please I need to talk to Thor Bruce, please, I need to, before... before it’s too late.-  
Bruce turned around as he heard the glass shattering and ran to her with a towel to stop her hands from bleeding.  
-Good Lord Leah! Look at your hands! We need to take care of them now- Bruce scolded her.  
-No Bruce, please I need to talk to Thor first, before it’s too late –Leah pleaded as her tears threatened to start pouring out again.  
-Too late for what? – Bruce asks her in earnest  
-Before he finds Loki – Leah keeps pleading fear reflected in her eyes – Please Bruce, after all I said to him you can´t let him fight Loki!-  
-Leah, what are you so afraid of? You really don´t think Thor would .. – Bruce asked trying to calm himself down and concentrate on Leah´s wounds.  
-Hurt him? Kill him? I don´t know. I just refused him for Loki. Bruce at least talk to him.-  
-All right, I will but we need to get you to the medical ward right now.-  
-Ok, just talk to him please – Leah agreed as she let Bruce guide her swiftly of the kitchen.  
-Jarvis. I need you to connect me to Thor´s comlink- Bruce told the A.I.  
-Certainly Sir, it will just take a moment. The connection is ready Sir- Jarvis told Bruce as they got off the lift in the medical ward level.  
-Thor, is Bruce-  
-Banner? Is everything all right? - Thor asked  
-Yes … well … kind of – Bruce answered uncertain of how to tell Thor about Leah´s concerns – Umm … Leah is a bit worried … have you found Loki?-  
There was a moment of silence before Thor answered again – Yes. I have, we are talking right now.-  
-Talking? - Both Leah and Bruce asked incredulous  
-Yes, talking- Thor answered angrily –Tell Leah Loki is fine I´ll talk to her when I´m back. - With that he sever the connection-Sir, Mr. Odinson cut the comlink communication. - Jarvis informed them.  
-There you go Leah, they are both all right, and now let me take a look at your hands.-  
-All right- Leah agreed as she sat in a chair sniffling still, now that she knew Loki was all right she noticed the pain in her hands. –I´m sorry Bruce – she spat suddenly as he removed another shard from her right palm that caused her to whimper – I´m such a mess, you are trying to help me and I just keep making a mess of everything.-  
Bruce sighed as he focused on the labor at hand, they both remained silence while he removed the shards, cleaned the wounds and stitched the deeper gauges. The only sounds were Leah´s muffled whimpers.  
Once he finished bandaging her hands Bruce looked up at her, she was looking miserable as a scolded child, her nose was read, her eyes were puffy, tears still traced her cheeks as she absentmindly stared at her hands.  
-Leah – he called her making her to look up.  
-I´m sorry Bruce – she said again as more tears poured out – I feel so lost all the time, ever since that day I´ve never stopped feeling out of place, like I don’t belong anywhere anymore – It was the first time she had ever mentioned the accident, she thought about it every day but she never talked about it.  
-I understand Leah, I really do. But you have to find a way to move on or you´ll only end up hurting yourself and all the people around you. I know you didn´t mean to, but you shouldn´t had given –Thor false hopes.-  
-But … I didn´t meant … - Leah tried to interrupt him.  
-I know – Bruce interrupted her in return – But the fact is that you did. I don´t have all the answers, and if even Loki gives you any, you will have to come up with some answers on your own about what you want to do with your life, both for you and your child.-  
Leah nodded her head in acknowledgement, Bruce was right it wasn´t about her anymore, whatever happened she had to figure out how to move on.  
-And now, let´s get you cleaned up again, you look like something the cat drag in- Bruce tried to joke to make her relax  
-That bad, uh? – Leah asked.  
-Worst actually, are you in pain?- Bruce asked worryingly  
-A bit … yes – she confessed  
-I´m going to administer you some pain killers, antibiotics and antinflamatories so your wound don´t get infected. Are you hungry?-  
-Not really, I feel too spent to eat.-  
-You might as well get some sleep then, try not to use your hands much, I don´t want the stitches to open.-  
-I´ll try my best. - She meant it, she hated being so much trouble.  
Bruce accompanied her to her room and tuck her in.  
-Thank you Bruce.-Leah said to him just as he was closing her door, Bruce smiled back as he answered –You are welcome, now try to get some sleep.-  
Leah stayed awake for a couple more minutes, she kept trying to figure out how to apologize to Thor and imagining what news would he bring about Loki. As the pain killers kicked in drowsiness won over until she yield to dreamless sleep.


	10. Friend or prisoner?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Thor and Bruce have much to tell totheir team mates, what will be their decision about Leah and her baby´s future?

As Loki left Thor alone at the rooftop the blond god sighted in disappointment as he nodded his head negatively, it was a rather slim chance of Loki doing the right thing … at least this once, and now he regretted taking it .  
-“I should´ve just beat some sense into him.”- Thor thought to himself then changed his mind –“No, that wouldn´t had make it right, not for her at least”- His desire to make Leah happy conflicted with his own desires, and adding Loki to the mix only made it worst; if he didn´t loved her too it would´ve made things so much easier for all of them. And now that he knew the answers Leah needed he was torn between telling her or not. Wouldn´t it just make everything more difficult for her? His hearth and head hurt with the problem at hand, what should he tell her?  
Finally Thor decided to figure it out later, he had been away from his teammates for a long while, he should check on them. So he turned his comlink on and asked Jarvis to communicate him with Steve.  
-Captain, I am afraid Loki got away, did you managed to capture Doom?-Thor asked in hope  
-No, he got away too – Steve regretfully informed him –But Stark may have found what they were after, a vibranium meteorite. We were about to take it with us to avoid another intrusion to the Museum.-  
-I´m on my way then, I will meet you in the Quinjet.-Thor replied.  
The short travel back to the tower was a quiet one for Thor, he kept trying to figure out the best course of action regarding Leah, as they landed Tony couldn´t resist the urge anymore and asked him –So, Point Break … what´s wrong? You´ve been awfully quiet. Did something happened with Loki?-  
Thor was more surprised than annoyed at the question, he sighed and decided he might as well tell them everything that had happened. Maybe between all of them they could come up with a solution to his dilema.  
-Many things son of Stark, I have many things to tell though I am not sure where to start.-  
-That doesn´t sounds good –Tony replied –Do you mind if we talk about it over some drinks –after catching a glimpse of everyone’s disapproving gestures he added -… and food. Come on, I can´t be the only one who´s starving!-  
After they all agreed to take the conversation to the kitchen they were met with an unpleasant surprise that set them all on alert, a bloody trail that ended on a small puddle over the kitchen table, a broken glass and an untouched breakfast.  
-What in Valhalla? - Thor shouted as he raised his hammer ready for an enemy attack  
-Let´s not get ahead of ourselves – Tony said as he saw all of his friends taking defensive postures –Jarvis, did we get invaded and somehow you failed to inform me?-   
-Of course not Sir – was the A.I. response  
-All right, where´s Banner and Leah? - Tony asked  
-Dr. Banner is currently at the medical ward and Mrs. Leah is in her room – Jarvis informed him  
-Patch me through Banner Jarvis … umh, Bruce? Would you mind explaining me why my kitchen looks like a bad horror movie scene?-Tony joked  
-Oh! Sorry about that, I thought I would have time to clean that up before you arrived, we had a “small incident” I´m on my way up, I´ll explain everything in a moment-Bruce told them  
As he pated Thor´s shoulder Tony said to him to reassure him –See big guy, they´re both all right, they just had a “small incident”  
-“Small incident”- Clint repeated taking a better look at the mess on the kitchen table –I wonder what Bruce calls a “big incident”-  
-Believe me, you don´t want to know.- Tony answered.  
They didn´t had to wait long for Bruce to appear, as he walked in Steve pointed out –You seem unharmed-  
-Yes, luckily I am.-  
-Luckily? - was Thor´s annoyed response, the blood had to be from Leah.  
-Yes, if that blood had been mine, there might not be a kitchen to argue in. –Bruce explained – We would have a “big incident” to talk about.-  
-See, told you! - Tony poked Clint with his elbow  
-All right Bruce, we get your point. What happened?-Natasha asked  
-It´s kind of a long story, though this mess is the least of our worries. We need to have a serious talk about Leah and his child. - Then he turned to face Thor and asked - Is it ok if I tell them about … this morning?-  
After a small silence Thor conceded -Yes Doctor, I agree we need to discuss Leah´s situation, I also have a lot to tell you.-  
-Loki, uh? - Bruce guessed  
-Yes – was Thor plain response.  
Bruce proceeded to narrate everything starting with Thor´s request to talk to Leah, when he got to her recollection of the fight Thor couldn’t had felt more awkward though he was reassured by a gentle hand squeeze from Natasha and the understanding looks of his teammates, seemed he wasn´t at all good hiding his feelings about her, none of them seemed surprised.  
\- … so I decided to clean up the medical ward first, I didn´t though you would be back so soon. I should´ve probably warned you about it before you arrived, I can only imagine what you must have thought- Banner apologized  
-That someone had invaded us was our first thought.- Steve told him  
-Or decided to make a snuff film on my kitchen – Tony joked – Loki and you had a talk Thor, how that went?-  
Not at all as I thought it would- Thor confessed as he started to tell his own story, unaware to all of them was a lonesome figure that listened attentively to their words from behind the kitchen door. Leah hadn´t slept for long, the dull pain in her stomach had awoken her, she was on her way to find something to eat when she heard them talking, at first she refused to go in out of shame of the whole “small incident” as Banner called it but as she heard Thor start talking about Loki she froze. As she listened to Loki´s words on Thor´s lips she cried silent tears, he did loved her but he might as well hated her, he wouldn´t even talk to her; she was back to square one alone and pregnant.  
\- When Thor finished his recollection Bruce said to him on a serious tone –We are all she has then.-  
-It would seem that way Doctor Banner. - Thor confirmed.  
-I hate to be the one to say this but Leah is right, what are we supposed to do about her and her child – Tony interrupted. -We can´t just keep them locked in here for the rest of their lives, we are super-heroes, not super-nannies.-  
-We can always send them to Asgard – Clint suggested  
-I have already told you, Leah doesn´t want to go. - Thor reminded Clint  
-We might not have a choice. - Natasha dryly told them  
-You mean we should sent her there even against her will?-Banner incredulously asked   
-If we have no choice, yes.-Natasha answered  
There was a long silence, no one seemed to object the idea. Leah couldn´t believe what she was hearing and ran to her room as the argument continued in the kitchen.  
-No, I do not agree.- Thor suddenly protested  
-Me neither – Steve added- If we do such a thing we´ll only be proving her right.-  
-About being our prisoner? - Bruce interrupted  
-Yes – Steve answered – she made a valid point, she´s been trapped her since we got her out from SHIELD, to be honest I´m surprised she lasted this long without complaining about it.-  
-Why should she complain?-Tony asked offended by Steve´s comment- My house is way better than a 5 star hotel, she should be grateful, I doubt SHIELD would’ve been that accommodating.-  
-And I´m sure she is Tony – Bruce tried to calm him –But think about it, we all have the liberty to stay or go as we please, but we´ve taken that choice from her.-  
-I do understand Bruce, if it were me who´s been locked in I would already tear this place apart, but are you really suggesting we take her out on a shopping spree? –Tony asked in disbelief  
-Yes, that´s exactly what I´m suggesting.-Bruce answered determined to fulfill his promise.  
-Maybe I could buy out a plaza and take her there- Tony suggested  
-I don´t think that would work Tony, she needs to be out with the rest of the world, to feel normal even if it is just for a couple of hours. She´s barely starting to open up, do you realize today was the first time she even mention the accident where all her family died? I´m afraid she´ll clam up again if we don´t at least try to give this to her.-  
-I really don´t think that´s a good idea.-Tony responded  
-Maybe not – Steve interrupted – But it´s the right thing to do.-  
-I´m getting sick and tired of we being the only ones that have to do the right thing all the time, why can´t Loki do the right thing this once?-Tony snapped  
-Tony!- Natasha yelled at him infuriated while slightly nodding her head to point at Thor.  
-I know, I know, I´m sorry. My bad.-Tony apologized  
-You are right Stark.-Thor heavily agreed – None of us would be in this mess if it weren´t for Loki. I can´t make him do the right thing, but I will do what´s right for Leah.-  
-So, will you tell her everything? - Bruce asked concerned  
-Yes, I will, you were right not to keep things from her earlier, refraining to tell her anything of what Loki said would be as bad as lying. She needs to be able to trusts us, though I am worried about her reaction- Thor answered  
-She´s stronger than you give her credit for Thor – Steve reassured him – You are doing the right thing, and who knows she might even change her mind about going to Asgard.-  
-That takes care of one problem, though we still have another.- Clint reminded them  
-How to get her out without any danger – Tony elaborated – Ok, let me think about it, I´m sure I can come up with a plan.-  
Meanwhile Leah had arrived at her room, the prospect of being sent off to Asgard without her consent made her angry, and the knowledge she was alone haunted her.  
-“Of course he won´t do anything”- Leah admonished herself mentally – You were nothing but a stupid child hoping he would come to your rescue once he found out, you still believe in knights in shining armour? Come on Leah, be serious!”-  
She started pacing up and down her room trying to figure out what to do, suddenly she walked into her bedroom mirror, as she examined herself attentively she spoke – All right, you´d better be through with feeling pity for yourself, we have someone else to care about now, and we can´t let him down. You´d better get ready to rescue yourself out.-  
She had decided, she would try to escape on the first chance she got. –“I´m not the first not the last woman to be on my position, alone and desperate. If hundreds, no millions of woman can survive being a single mum I will survive too. There´s no point on deluding myself I still love Loki, I still wish he would come and make everything all right, but I really don´t expect him to. I´m alone at this, and maybe that´s not such a bad thing, who says I need a man to be happy? I know that if I put my heart to it I will find out I´m much stronger that I give myself credit for.”  
-I won´t let you down, I swear.- she said as she caressed her womb, it was staring to show. She would have to act soon before her pregnancy was too advanced to try anything.  
Leah´s image faded on Loki´s skying pool, he had been watching her since she woke up, he cursed himself mentally for not thinking about it sooner when he saw her bandaged hands. He had been tempted to watch her many times but he somehow managed to convince himself against it, it served no point, he already had made up his mind about leaving, seeing her only made it more painful.  
-Leah, Leah… what are you thinking? – He asked out loud, he had a bad feeling he couldn´t shake, she was acting to calmly, she was up to something. – Why do I have the feeling you´re going to do something foolish?-


	11. I´m going to be a father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is torn apart, he wanted power above all, or at least he though he did.

-“Something foolish … like what I did when I stayed with her”.- Loki admonished himself mentally. He had decided to leave her alone, to forget about her, that until Thor told him she was with child, with his child.  
-I can´t be a father!- Loki stated out loud as he started to rant against the idea on his mind.  
–“Did she really though I would settle down, get a white picket fence house, drive a mini-van? Who does she mistakes me for? I´m Loki of Asgard, I´m the God of Mischief, I am not father material!  
Then why do I want to go to her more than anything? Why do I long to place my hand over her womb?  
No, no, no, you´re being a sentimental fool again, that´s what got us into this mess in the first place.  
But … a child, her child, my child, our child”-  
Loki sighed obviously tore – I wonder if it´s a boy or a girl?-  
-“Why do you care? It´s not like you´re going to be at his or her side, watching as he grows. I´m not going to be there when she takes her first steps, or when he speaks his first words, I´m not going to be there on sleepless nights caring for her illness, or standing beside him on his wedding day. I will be nothing but a shadow.  
Will she even tell her I´m his father? Will Leah learn to hate me? Will she feed him venom against me? No she wouldn´t, she´s better than that. She´s better than me, better and at the same time so alike, that´s the problem.  
I don´t think she´ll fancy being a super-villain…. companion, there you see you can´t even say the words, the best you can do for her and your child is to stay away.  
But I can´t just abandon her, all I wanted was to get her off harms ‘way and I ended doing just the opposite. SHIELD is on to her, not even Thor and his friends can protect her all the time.   
What have I done? “-  
Loki rested his head between his hands in deep contemplation, he was a super-villain, he wanted power more than anything … when had he forgotten about that? Why did that small being growing inside Leah matter so much? He might had consider a family once, long ago when he was young, but along the way he buried the idea along with so many other things. Why did it had to happen now? Now that he didn´t wanted it, nor searched for it. Was he lying to himself? Did he really didn´t wanted that? Why had he kept visiting Leah all those months? After all, it was bound to happen sooner or later, why didn´t it happened sooner?  
-“I can’t be with her but I can´t desert her neither”- He finally agreed, he cared too much to do that. –“I can guard her, I can make sure no one hurts her or our child.”-  
-I´m going to be a father! - Loki laughed out loud for a moment, until the whole weight of his current predicament crushed his heart and drove him to tears.  
Unknown to everyone remained the fact that Doom had already found out about Leah and his child, Loki and him may as well be occasional allies, but that was the full extent of their bond, they didn´t trusted each other and with full reason, they were both powerful mages who wanted the same thing…. power.   
-Interesting! - Doom said as soon as the Doombot finished playing the recording of Thor and Loki´s conversation – It was a smart thing trying to prevent this conversation to fall into the wrong ears Loki, too bad you failed.- he laughed, that child was the perfect weapon against Loki, even more if by any chance the baby inherited his father´s abilities he or she would make a perfect apprentice.  
-“There´s no need to hurry.”- Doom thought –“Let´s leave the Avengers to do all the hard work, once the child is born, then we´ll attack.”-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the chapter being so short, next ones wil make up for. Please tell me how you like my story so far, I´m curious to know.


	12. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is making plans on their own, will Leah be able to outsmart them?

Leah´s stomach growled taking her apart from her thoughts –"Damn! I´m so hungry …"- she thought, she didn´t wanted to face any of the Avengers at the moment, especially Thor. She had no way of knowing if they were all still in the kitchen, her stomach growled again to her dismay.

-Damn it, shut up! - She whirled in anger with such bad luck she hit one of her hands against the night table –What the…! Ouch! Fuck!-she nursed her wounded hand against her chest for a moment, once she had calm herself down she slowly took a look at her hand, she could see small blood stains on the white fabric, and then she smiled –Jarvis, can you patch me to Bruce, please?-

-Of course Mrs. Leah- the A.I. answered

-Bruce? - Leah asked trying to sound as innocent as she could, she had learned many things in the streets, it was about time she put them in practice.

-Yes Leah, is everything all right?-Bruce answered

-Umh … I´m afraid I might need a bandage change. I´m sorry, I forgot … could you please come? I´m so tired-

-Of course Leah, don´t worry I´ll be there in a moment-Bruce reassured her

-Thank you Bruce …and Bruce … could you please bring me something to eat? I´m starving.-Leah said trying on purpose to sound like a needy child.

Bruce couldn´t help to smile at her tone –Ok, I will-

Thor felt a bit jealous at Leah´s familiar tone with Bruce, and instantly felt ashamed, he was being a good friend to her, nothing else. Though he couldn´t help to ask –Do you need any assistance Doctor Banner?-

-Thank you Thor, but I don´t think it´s necessary, I can handle it –was Banner response, then he noticed Thor´s disappointment –I think is better I go alone and make sure she eats something before you talk to her. It´s been a hard day for her, we don´t know what will be her reaction to Loki´s revelations.-

-I guess you are right-Thor answered still annoyed at Bruce´s negative answer to join him.

It took Bruce about ten minutes to get down to Leah´s room carrying a tray with some food and a medical kit, which gave Leah sometime to think about what should her reactions be towards the news they were about to give her, she didn´t had a plan yet but she knew she couldn´t let them find out she had overheard them.

-Leah, is Bruce. Can I come in? - He said as he knocked on her door.

Leah remained on her bed, sitting over the edge and answered –Yes Bruce, please come in.-

After removing the now bloody bandage and getting a good look at the source of the blood he asked her –What happened?-

She sighed as she shrugged her shoulders – I knocked myself against the night table, It was so silly of me, I forgot it was there when I woke up – it wasn´t a complete lie he would notice if she lied about how that happened.

-The stitches are still in place, so no harm is done, don´t worry. I´ll clean it up and redress it, but you have to be more careful- Bruce motioned her

-I will- Leah answered as she anxiously eyed the sandwich Bruce had brought to her.

Bruce almost busted in laughter when he caught her –Come on grab it, I can work on your other hand while you eat.-

He hadn´t even finished his phrase when Leah had taken her first bite, while she was about half done she casually asked –Is Thor and the others back yet?-

-Yes, they arrived about an hour and a half ago-Bruce informed her

-And?-Leah asked in earnest

-Thor and Loki talked as you know ….-

-And? - Leah asked again trying to sound anxious

-I think it will be better if Thor explains everything to you, he wanted to tag along but I told him you should get something to eat first-

-You are worried about how I´m going to react.-Leah plainly stated

-Well, he finally has the answers you wanted, and after all that has happened today, can you blame me for being cautious?-

-I guess not – Leah answered –Where is he?-

-In the kitchen, finish your meal and I´ll walk you there.-Bruce offered

-"Damn!"- was Leah´s thought, why couldn´t Bruce just told her, she couldn´t refuse to go, it would be too suspicious so she just nodded her head as she agreed – All right, thank you Bruce.-This wasn´t going to be easy, she wasn´t used to lying, well not that much at least, she wondered how Loki managed to do it all the time, it didn´t seem to bother him.

-Hi Leah! - Tony greeted her as both she and Bruce walked in –We heard you had a "small incident"-

Leah blushed distraught by his comment as she unconsciously hide her hands under her arms while she answered –Um, yes. Nothing to worry about.-

-You think so? We almost had a heart attack when we walked into the kitchen, we thought someone had broken into the Tower.-Tony shamelessly answered

-Come on Tony, give her a break! She´s had a hard day, she doesn´t need you to remind her –Steve interrupted

-I´m sorry that came out the wrong way – Tony apologized -What I meant to say is that we were worried about you and we´re glad you are both ok-he ended giving Bruce a look that spelled help I´m dying in here.

-We are both all right, Tony. And we appreciate your concern-Bruce said trying to lessen the tension that Tony´s comment had built up.

Natasha came close to Leah and added while placing a hand on her shoulder –We really are glad to see you ok- then she motioned the rest of her teammates –I think you need some privacy, guys?-

-Certainly, you are right.-Steve answered dragging Tony away –We have things to do anyway.-

-Ok- Leah answered a bit concerned they might had decided to take her to Asgard right then, she wouldn´t have time to stop them if they had.

-Leah? - Thor called for her when she remained still.

-Oh, yes, sorry!-she snapped back-Bruce told me you had news for me-

She crouched on the opposite side of the couch where Thor was sitting, she didn't wanted to be too close to him. Thor saw her defensive posture but decided to say nothing.

As Thor told her everything that had happened Leah realized she didn´t needed to fake her feelings, they were still to raw for her to hide so she cried again at Loki´s confession of Love and felt angry again at his negative to act on it, though she wasn´t sure if her anger was directed towards Loki or to herself.

-I´m sorry Leah- Thor said ending his story looking worryingly at her eyes.

She realized halfway Thor´s recollection that she hadn´t had time to react to the fact that Loki saving her was either an act of dumb luck or an act of brotherly love, either way it had nothing to do with her, so it took her a moment to answer Thor´s statement –Sorry for what Thor? - She asked as she tried to clean her tears with the back of her bandaged hands, which made Thor move towards her in concern.

-About everything, this morning … and Loki… and that.-Thor said pointing at her hands

-That was my fault Thor, I don´t know what was I thinking I overreacted.- Leah confessed angry at herself . -They will be all right in no time-

-Are you sure? Are you in pain? - He suddenly closed the gap between them as he tried to grab one of her hands.

Leah read his move and retrieve her hand before he could reach it –Thor, please don´t.-

-I´m sorry –Thor apologized –You must still be angry with me-

-No Thor, I´m not angry at you, I´m angry at myself –Leah sighed-I shouldn't had given you false hopes, it was selfish of me, and I shouldn´t had been so mean to you earlier, you only wanted to help me. I´m sorry, I don't want to make the same mistake twice, I do care about you Thor, just not that way.

Thor dropped his head in disappointment then asked in hope- Is there anything I can do to change your mind? Loki might not want a family, but I would.-

Leah´s heart cringed at his words –I ... I am sorry Thor, I wish you could, but you can´t. Even with Loki out of the picture …the heart wants what the heart wants ... and I can´t change it.-

-I understand –Thor heavily admitted – You can´t rule your heart- she couldn't stop loving Loki as he couldn´t stop loving her.

-No you can´t –Leah sighed, it would have been so much easier if she could return Thor´s feelings and forget about Loki, she might even reconsider going to Asgard with him, but it had no point dwelling over it, it wasn't going to happen. As she thought of Asgard she remembered her plan.

-Thor? Did Bruce told you about … our talk?-she asked in hope

-Yes, he did-Thor answered –We've been talking about it, we really don´t have another plan at the moment though I´m sure we´ll think of something before your baby is born, we won´t take you to Asgard if you don´t want to go. Though I hope you´ll reconsider, my Father would protect you, and my mother would be most pleased with your company, it has been a long time since the sound of baby footsteps was heard in the palace.

Leah sighed again as she thought –"So you´re not going to take me by force, but you won´t stop until you convince me. I´m sorry Thor, I have to go away.-

Thor cleared his throat snapping Leah of her thoughts –Oh! I´m sorry! You were saying?-

-Stark is working on a plan to get you safely outside for a couple of hours-Thor told her

Leah´s face lighted up as she heard the news, there was her chance to escape-Oh my god! For real?-

-Yes, Leah. You are not our prisoner, we don´t want you to feel that way and if this helps you we´ll all try to make it work.-Thor reassured her.

-Thank you so much, it will help me. I assure you.-Leah answered

-Though you´ll have to wait until your hands are fully healed-Thor added

-Ok, I can do that, I can wait-Leah said smiling, she had to start making plans on her own.

As the days went slowly waiting for her hands to heal Leah had time to come up with a plan, the only reason SHIELD had got to her was because Loki lured them to her, so she had no reason to believe they would be able to find her again should she choose to disappear. She knew fully well none of the Avengers would agree to her plan specially Thor, allowing her to leave alone wouldn´t be acceptable to them. If she was going to disappear she needed money, but it wasn´t as she could just ask Tony for it. At first she thought of taking something valuable and sell it, but she also needed it to be small and that no one noticed their absence, for a multimillionaire house it turned out to be a very difficult thing to find.

She also took on a mission to watch every spy or thieves' movie she could get her hand into, she now had dozens of plans to escape on her mind; one of them had to work.

As days turned into weeks finally Bruce told her one day – I think we can remove the stitches, your wounds seem to have healed perfectly fine.-

That was all she had been waiting to hear, although she had plenty of ideas on how to escape the money part hadn´t come up as well as she thought it would, she had only managed to put together a couple hundred dollars. As she looked upon her scarce bounty she decided it would have to be enough, she was already on her fourth month, her clothes weren´t fitting anymore. That would make an excellent reason to go on a shopping trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it´s taken so long it´s been a harsh week, holidays give my clients a perfect pretext to postpone payments. I´ve sold my wedding bans to pay for my daughters tuition. I didn´though i would mind, though I don´t regret it, I would do anything for her.


	13. Shopping Spree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leah´s plan to escape doesn´t go just as she though it would

Tony and Bruce had been working on some gadgets to insure Leah´s safety in case she got separated from Thor and Natasha. They had agreed that a smaller group wouldn’t draw too much attention.  
-This necklace has a location device inside –Tony explained as he placed the necklace around Leah´s neck –And it´s expensive, try not to lose it –he ended his phrase by winking an eye at her.  
-Oh! It´s beautiful Tony, I won´t – she already planned to, as a matter of fact it was the first thing she would get rid of.  
-And this –Bruce said as he gave her a cellphone- is an untraceable phone and a panic button. This button will connect you directly to Jarvis and if you push this other one it will send us a signal with your location.-  
-Seems you´ve been thinking about everything –Leah answered smiling, keeping the phone could be a good idea in case she ran into trouble.  
Finally the day arrived, she packed everything she could in the small pouch Tony had given her as a present for the occasion. –“Why couldn´t he pick a bigger bag?”- Leah complained mentally, she would have to leave some stuff behind. She packed the phone, the little cash she manage to find, some cufflinks and other small valuables she was planning to sell, the last item was a small envelope. She had decided she couldn´t just leave them without any explanation, especially Bruce who had been nothing but a true friend to her, she felt guilty about deceiving them, but she didn´t felt like she had a choice, she had to leave.  
Tony and Bruce were staying in the tower in case something went wrong and they needed to coordinate their efforts to locate Leah through her necklace or cellphone. Steve and Clint would stay outside the mall should they need any backup. Only Thor and Natasha were going in with Leah.  
-Are you ok?-Bruce asked Leah as they prepared to leave.  
-I think I´m a bit nervous- Leah confessed though not for the reasons he might think.  
-It will be all right-Bruce reassured her with a smile –Enjoy yourself!-  
-I will, thank you Bruce –Leah gave him a hug, she was saying her goodbyes.  
Bruce blushed at the sudden display of affection –You are welcome- he answered as he hugged her back.  
-Come on guys, she´s going to the mall not to China, lighten up –Tony joked and the complained –What? Don´t I deserve a hug too?-  
-Yes you do- Leah smiled as he hugged him too.  
-All right, that´s enough- he said as he broke the embrace –We don´t want to get someone jealous, don´t we –he smirked at her.  
-You are terrible –Leah motioned him – and don´t pretend you don´t like it-  
-Ok, I do, what the hell! Give me another – He joked as he hugged her back.  
-Is she ready to go? - Natasha asked as she walked in  
-Yes, she is, all systems ready –Tony answered then told Leah –Don´t do anything I wouldn´t do-  
-I don´t even know what that means –Leah replied with a smirk.  
-You are right, bad advice. Mm ... have fun and behave –Tony said with a smile  
-I will – lying had become easier, maybe it´s just a matter of practice she thought to herself.  
Thor was waiting for them in the garage, of course Natasha was driving. Leah could feel her pulse speeding as they left the tower, she didn´t knew how much she missed the chaos of a city, the noise, the traffic, the people, she felt as excited as a young child on her way to an amusement park.  
Thor smiled, she hadn´t look that happy in weeks, after the incident with Loki they had grown apart.  
-You seem happy- he finally said to her.  
-I am Thor – she smiled at him  
Thor looked at her mesmerized, he loved seeing her smile. Leah realized Thor was staring at her and turned her head to the window –Where are we going? - She finally asked.  
-The Mall at Bay Plaza up the Bronx – Natasha answered –It has everything you might need. It might be a little crowded but that will make it easier for us to blend in.-  
It took them about half an hour to get there, as soon as they got off the car Leah was taking mental note of every escape route, security guards and possible hideouts.  
Soon they were at the maternity department of one of the stores browsing, Leah felt it was a shame she wouldn’t be able to take any of the clothes with her, she never thought about learning how to remove the sensors from the clothes.  
After the first round of trying clothes she told them she had to go to the bathroom, both Thor and Natasha walked with her to the nearest bath, before any of them had any ideas of going in with her she said –Come on guys, I´m not a child. I can go in by myself.-  
-All right- Natasha agreed –But we will be right here should you need anything-  
-Thanks –Leah smiled as she opened the door, as soon as she closed it she started looking for a way out –“Damn!”- She thought –“They make it look so easy in the movies, I should´ve known this wasn´t going to work.”-  
-Are you ok? - Natasha asked walking in  
-Yes, of course –Leah said as she walked out of one of the bathrooms after flushing it –Why wouldn´t I?-she smiled as she washed her hands  
-No reason, Thor got a bit nervous, If I hadn´t promise I´d check on you he would´ve storm in-Natasha said as she shrugged her shoulders  
-Please no! - Leah joked  
-That´s what I told him- Natasha laughed.  
They went through a second round of clothes try outs, Leah had a plan by then, Thor was standing outside the dressing rooms waiting, Natasha helped her with the clothes, she had already tried asking her to get a different color or size so she wouldn´t suspect if she asked her again. She had brought with her some hair bands, she would have to braid her hair quickly. As Natasha walked out the pulled a long sweater that covered almost all her clothes from under the pile of clothing where she had been hiding it, provided Thor didn´t looked at her directly she might be able to walk pass him undetected.  
She removed the necklace and placed it over the small envelope she had been carrying. Without a second she took a big breath to steady herself and after making sure Thor wasn´t looking at her way she passed right beside him. She didn´t knew she was holding her breath until she walked out of the maternity department, she kept reminding her not to run it would only draw attention to her, so after what seemed like an eternity to her she reached the sports department which was near the exit. Then she removed the sweater and placed it over some equipment as she pretended to be looking at it, giving a quick glance to her surroundings to make sure no one was looking at her she walked out of the department store.  
She had sent Natasha on a wild goose chase to buy herself some time, the dress she had asked her to get again was lying under the pile of clothes in the dressing room.  
But she knew it wouldn´t take them long to notice her absence so she hurried to the electric staircase, she had barely made it to the next level when she notices two men in suits following her, they had to be SHIELD agents, why hadn’t she thought of that? She had to lose them going back to the hellicarrier was even less appealing than Asgard, before she knew it she was running toward the parking lot, if she got back into the plaza she might run into Thor or Natasha, they must have noticed she was gone by then.  
She could hear footsteps at the distance running towards her- “I have to hide, but where?”-Then she remembered a small maintenance closet on that level, if only she could get there unseen.  
The footsteps sounded closer, she wasn´t going to make it, she stood still for a moment evaluating her options when suddenly someone grabbed her from behind covering her mouth to prevent her from screaming.  
Her eyes opened wide in terror and she began fighting to break free until she heard a familiar voice whispering at her ear –Shhh little one. Stay still or they will see us.- Her heart skipped a beat as she recognize the voice, then she tilted her head left to make sure, and there he was, Loki.  
Leah gave him a surprised and questioning look but Loki only motioned her to silence with his free hand, he was still covering her mouth to make sure she wouldn´t make a sound, then he pulled her further into a small corridor at their back just in time to avoid being seen.  
Loki made sure the agents were gone before releasing his hold on Leah and ask her in annoyance –Are you stupid? What the hell were you thinking running away like that?-  
He never saw Leah´s hand coming until she had slapped him, he looked surprised at her, she was trembling in anger, tears threatening to pour out.  
-You abandoned me! - She snapped at him –After all we shared you just left me there-  
-I had to- Loki snapped back –I did it for you-  
-You had no right!- Leah said raising her voice.  
Loki looked alarmed and tried to calm her –Leah, this is not the right time to be having this discussion-  
-I don´t care! I … -Leah´s angry statement was suddenly quieted by Loki pulling her into a kiss.  
As his lips engaged hers Leah felt overwhelmed by all kind of feelings, sadness, anger, longing, joy, and desire.  
Loki´s quick move had just saved them, the agents walk past by them dismissing them as a young couple making out, after all they were looking for an unaccompanied woman.  
Both Leah and Loki had unconsciously closed their eyes as they kissed lost in the moment, suddenly Leah broke their embrace she looked confused, she thought she would never see him again and there he was, rescuing her, again.  
Loki sighed as he read the confusion on her eyes and said –By the norns I´ve missed you!- It was all he needed to say, before they knew it they were furiously kissing each other again.  
-I´m still angry at you-Leah managed to say between kisses  
-I know – Loki answered before kissing her again.  
Their bodies responded to each other, as soon as a soft moan escaped Leah´s lips Loki smiled –I think we need a little more privacy- he hardly ended his sentence when he had teleported themselves to an apartment.


	14. Lover´s Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot angry sex followed by a heated discussion, definitly things are not going as planed.

-What?!-Leah broke apart in surprise –Where are we?-  
-One of my hideouts-Loki mischievously answered –I thought you would appreciate a more private surrounding- he purred as he bit his lower lip in anticipation as he leaned to kiss her again.  
Leah moved away annoyed –So you think I´m that easy? You left me behind! And now you think just because you came to my aid we´re going to have sex?-  
-You look so sexy when angry-Loki smirked trying to pull hr back.  
Leah blushed dark red, she wanted him too, but she wasn´t going to make it easy –No!- she seriously pouted   
-No? - Loki asked in disbelief as he raised his eyebrows  
-Yes, I said no –Leah crossed her arms standing her ground –You abandoned me!-  
-Didn´t Thor explained all to you?-Loki asked in annoyance.  
-Yes he did, but I shouldn´t have had to hear it from him.- Leah raised her voice  
-Well, I couldn´t just walk into the Avenger´s Tower and explain it myself-Loki snapped at her  
-I hate you! - Leah snapped back angrily  
-No, you don´t- Loki answered as he forcefully pulled her for a kiss.  
Leah though him back for a moment, eventually she stopped and whispered –No, I don´t- as she kissed him back.  
All those months apart, all the anger, the loneliness, the yearning were in every single kiss they shared.  
Suddenly Loki lift Leah up and kissing her still he carried her to his bed, as he carefully laid her down he started kissing her neck extracting more soft moans from her lips, as he travelled his way down he unbuttoned her blouse leaving here breasts half exposed behind the bra fabric, then he squirmed his hand behind her back searching for the bra clasp, he smiled triumphantly when he managed to undo it and hurriedly pull it down exposing her breasts completely.  
-You´re so beautiful – he said looking down at her.  
-Flattering will get you anywhere- she smiled him back as she sat up toi remove her blouse and bra.  
-I´m serious. - He complained  
-I know you are. -She answered as she climb onto his lap as she started to undress him, he was wearing a black leather jacket, a plain green t-shirt and a pair of jeans- I don´t think I´ve ever seen you in casual clothes before – she said as she finished removing his t-shirt.  
-Well, I couldn´t just go in my normal attire, I would´ve attracted too much … -he was interrupted by Leah biting his neck –Ungh … attention.- he finished panting while pushing her back to the bed kissing her.  
-Ah!-Leah moaned back still fidgeting with Loki´s trousers, when she finally managed to get her hand inside them it was Loki´s turn to moan in pleasure as she stoked his cock gently making him shiver as his shaft grew hard.  
Leah pulled him down to bed as she straddled him placing all her attention on pulling off him the rest of his clothes, as soon as she finished the task in hand she turned her attention to Loki´s penis taking it all into her mouth, extracting a delightful moan from him, she knew exactly what he liked, she could feel herself being aroused as Loki started trusting into her mouth. His scent, how much she had missed him, the taste of his skin, the warmth of his body.  
-Stop!- Loki pleaded –I want to cum inside you-  
But Leah ignored him, she was having so much fun making him shiver –Not yet- she said as she started licking his cock with softly tingly moves that made Loki whimper. When he couldn’t fight the urge to penetrate her he rose to meet her, pulling her by the hair he said –Yes, now- the he rolled her down as she pulled her skirt and panties down.  
-Naughty, naughty girl. I´m going to make you pay for saying no to me- As he utter the words he slide a finger inside her which made Leah moan –You´re so wet already, let´s see if I can make you wetter- He slide a second finger making Leah whimper in pleasure as he started trusting them in and out. She was near her orgasm when he pulled them out, as she complained he pull his finger back in this time probing for her g-spot.  
-Oh my god!- Leah´s cry told Loki he had found the spot he was looking for, as he startle to fondle the sensitive spot Leah squirmed under his touch, her panting was growing faster when he pulled his fingers out again.  
-Loki …stop ... that. Just fuck me already – Leah said through ragged breath and flustered face.  
-Since you are asking nicely –Loki mischievously answered as he trusted his swollen member inside her.  
This time they both moaned in pleasure, arching their backs to meet each other with every thrust, furiously clinging one another as their rhythm grew faster.  
With a loud moan Loki came first, followed only seconds behind by Leah.  
When Loki pulled out and laid beside her as they both catch their breaths he turned to face her –We should have angry sex more often.-  
Leah laughed at his occurrence –If you keep me we just might-  
-You know I can´t do that- Loki said in a serious tone  
-Why not? - Leah asked concerned  
-You know very well why- Loki said sitting up  
-But I don´t understand ... then why? - Leah asked pleading  
-Because I missed you –Loki answered –I missed having you-  
-So, that´s all I really am to you? Just someone to fuck! - Leah stood angrily  
-No, you are not. You are much more than that to me- Loki protested standing too.  
-Then explain it to me, why you keep pushing me away? - Leah shrieked  
-Because I love you too much –Loki yelled back –Because when something happens to you I won´t be able to live with myself, and something will happen to you if you keep by my side.-  
-You don´t know that for sure –Leah reasoned – And it´s not like I´m that much better by myself.-  
-What do you mean by yourself? I´m taking you back to the Avengers!-Loki revealed to her  
-What? No! You can´t do that!- Leah protested  
-Come on Leah, be serious. You don´t have a chance of surviving on your own, you have no training, and no powers whatsoever, how long you think it will take SHIELD or someone else to caught you?- he pointed out  
-I don´t want to go back! Please Loki, don´t take me back- Leah started crying, she had been so close to being free.  
-I´m sorry, they will keep you safe –Loki plainly told her  
-You can keep me safe too –Leah whined –Don´t you care about us?-  
Loki´s heart shrank at her accusation –I´m doing this because I care.-  
-Then keep us! - Leah pleaded –I don´t mind you are a supervillain.-  
-I´m not playing little house with you – Loki snapped –The next thing I´ll know you´ll be trying to make me one of the good guys.-  
-I´m not asking you to change –Leah snapped back – I don´t want you to change. I fell in love with you, the real you, not the one Thor remembers or the one you pose to be, the rough around the edges, mischievous, incorrigible you.-  
-I know –Loki wryly said –That´s part of the problem. I don´t deserve someone like you.-  
-That’s not for you to decide- Leah protested as tears ran through her cheeks –If you´re not going to keep me, then let me go!-  
-I can´t do that- Loki protested  
-Why? - Leah screamed  
-Because I love you, that´s why. Because I love you and our child and I want, no I need you to be safe. You will never be safe by my side.-Loki told her  
-I will run away again, if you take me back- Leah menaced him –I will keep trying until I’m successful.-  
-No Leah, you can´t do that. I might not always be there to save you.-Loki pleaded  
-I don´t care –Leah shrieked – I´m not going back.-  
-Please Leah, for our child-Loki pleaded reaching out to touch her womb, when he finally did Leah lost all composure as she started crying out loud.  
-They want to take me to Asgard! I don´t want to go! Please Loki, please! I want to stay on Earth with you! Don´t let them take me!-  
Loki hugged her –Shh, baby don´t cry! I´ll think of something! I promise …-  
-Please don´t take me back – Leah kept pleading  
-I won´t, please stop crying –Loki answered as he sweetly kissed her – I´ll always be at your side, and our child’s.-  
-Promise? - Leah sniffled  
-Yes – Loki answered –Now come back to bed.-  
It was late at night when Loki woke up with Leah by his side, he just contemplated her in silence, trying to memorize every curve, every strand of hair, every little detail, it broke his heart he had lied to her.


	15. A Rude Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It shouldn´t be a surprise, Loki lied to Leah. How can she face the Avengers after what she did?

The first thing that told Leah something was wrong as a sudden change in the room temperature, still drowsy she looked for Loki when all she could find was an empty bed all her senses became alarmed as she recognized her own bedroom in the Avenger´s Tower. Loki had sent her back, no matter how much he had promised her he wouldn’t do it, he had sent her back. For a moment Leah just sat there wrapped in the sheet that covered her naked body staring in disbelief at the window, everything was silence except for the beating of her own heart that drummed in her ears.   
She couldn´t believe he had done it again, too much emotions ranted on her head until rage beat fear, sorrow and everything else. Furiously she grabbed the lamp that rested on her night table and yanking it from its plug she threw it against her nightstand mirror shattering into pieces, then she stood up and trashed everything she could get her hands into, as she forcefully threw a chair against the window she watched as the chair broke leaving the glass undamaged, it was useless, she was trapped again, as the truth of her situation caught up with her Leah dropped to her knees trembling still in anger as she shouted to the sky.  
-You promised! You promised you wouldn´t sent me back! You … -she couldn´t finish her sentence she was crying too hard to be able too.  
Just as Loki had sent her back Jarvis had given Tony and the rest of the Avengers the alarm about an intruder in the Tower, the location of the intruder Leah´s room. Steve, Tony and Natasha were the firsts to arrive just as Leah shouted against Loki for his betrayal. They all froze at the heartbreaking scene as Leah bent in pain while crying, the first to react was Steve he pulled out a blanket to cover Leah up, as he wrapped it around her shoulders Leah snapped up trying to fight Steve´s touch in vain.  
-No! No! Let me go! - Leah pleaded as she cried, it was pointless and she knew it.  
Steve only hold her tight trying to avoid her form hurting herself as she struggled –Leah, come down. It´ll be all right, I promise.-  
They had all read her letter where she thanked them all for all their help and patience, also apologized for deceiving them about her true intentions behind her shopping trip. She explained how she feared they wouldn´t be able to find another solution to her situation but to send her to Asgard. That she hated herself for running away from them, but she couldn´t find another solution that would give herself and her child a chance for a normal life, she hoped they could somehow understand how hard taking that decision was and would be able to forgive her. She also thanked them for all the trouble they had gone through to help her and regretted ruining her friendship with all of them, especially Thor and Banner.   
By then the rest of the team had arrived.  
Leah answered Steve´s between cries –No, it won´t be all right. It will never be all right! He was right, I have no means for defending myself, I´ll never be free – she had stopped struggling and just sobbed with her head vowed down in defeat as tears ran through her cheeks dripping into the blanket and Steve arms.  
Natasha walked to them and knelt in front of Leah as she raised Leah’s chin so she could see into her eyes she asked –Who told you that?-  
The question itself felt like a dagger had pierced her heart, the pain reflected on Leah´s face as she answered –Loki! - More unrestricted crying followed her confession as Natasha motioned Steve to let Leah go as she hugged her.  
-That might be true right now. But it doesn´t have to be- Natasha told her  
Leah tried to still her crying, sniffing still she asked –How?-  
-I can teach you to defend yourself and your child – Natasha plainly answered  
A light of hope lit in Leah´s eyes as she asked between her sniffing –After what I did? You´d still help me? Why?-  
-Because we all deserve a second chance –Natasha replied – Just promise me you won´t run away again – the she whispered –You gave us quite a scare-  
-I … promise. – Leah accepted as she leaned into Natasha for comfort.  
Natasha then asked the rest of the team as she arched her eyebrows motioning them out –Guys, would you mind?-  
It took them a moment to react to her request. –Are you sure? - Tony asked  
-Yes, I can handle this Tony. If you don’t mind we need to have a girl to girl talk. - Natasha insisted.  
-All right guys! Let’s give the ladies some space. Nothing to see! Move on!- Tony herded everyone out before anyone could speak against it.  
When they left Natasha asked Leah- Can you get up?-  
-Yes, I´m not hurt, if you don´t count my pride and self-respect I´m all right.-Leah answered as she got up still wrapped in the blanket.  
-Leah, you don´t have to pretend you are all right, especially when it’s obvious you aren´t – Natasha replied.  
-I´m tired of being the weak link Natasha- Leah confessed  
-You are not weak, Leah, you´re just ...- Natasha made a pause trying to find the right word.  
-Broken? - Leah volunteered –A mess? Hopeless? –  
-Well, something like that, but I don´t think you are hopeless. Now, do you want to tell me what happened? I´ve read your letter, we all did. But I really don´t understand.-  
-Why I refuse to go to Asgard? –  
-Mainly yes, according to Thor you would be treated like a princess, why do you hate the idea so much?-  
-I don´t feel I can trust them.-Leah confessed.  
-The Asgardians? Why? - Natasha asked in disbelief  
-Because of Loki, he grew up there with them, and I´m not saying it´s their fault he turned out … bad but they seem to give him a push into that direction even as a child. I´m afraid the same thing will happen to my child especially when they find out who his father is.-  
-But you …- Natasha interrupted  
-Don´t have to tell them who the father is? Even if Thor and his parents choose to keep the secret I´m sure the truth will come out eventually, plus I don´t think I should start a new life by lying to my child.-Leah explained  
-I guess you have a point. - Natasha agreed. –So what was your plan? You must had one or you wouldn´t had run away.-  
-Plainly to disappear, the only reason SHIELD found me was because Loki was trying to guide you to me.-  
-That´s not that easy. - Natasha scolded her  
-I know that now, SHIELD was on my track as soon as I escaped from your watch.-Leah confessed  
-What? - Natasha asked incredulous –How you know?-  
-Because they almost caught me-Leah nervously laughed as she sat on her bed –And then he rescued me … again.-  
-Loki?-Natasha asked in confirmation as she sat next to Leah.  
-Yes, must be a bad habit that is adopting.-Leah joked –You know what the real sad part is Natasha? He would be a wonderful father if he gave himself the chance. I´m not that sure about a life´s partner but I can see him being an awesome dad.-  
-You are messing with me right? Are we sure we are talking about the same guy? Tall, dark hair, wears a helmet with some huge horns, I do what I want supervillain kind of guy?- Natasha asked in disbelief  
-I know, I know and yes, we are. I know it doesn´t sounds like him and yes, he´s … well … a pain in the ass.-Leah was interrupted by Natasha laughing at her last remark –Natasha! – Leah blushed dark red –I didn’t meant it like that!-  
-I´m sorry, I know what you meant to say and for the record I wasn´t thinking about that until you mentioned it.-Natasha apologized laughing still at Leah´s embarrassment.  
Leah covered her face in shame –Fuck! I´m so screwed!-  
Natasha laughed even more –Oh! I have no doubt about that!-  
Leah started laughing too –Oh god! I´m just digging myself deeper. Maybe I´ll just shut up.-  
-That might be a good idea –Natasha answered between giggles  
Suddenly Leah paled –Oh my god! Natasha! Do you think everyone noticed? Oh go! I´m so ashamed! I´ll never be able to see them in the eye again! –She dropped herself on the bed covering her face –Natasha, will you just shoot me?  
-Come on, don´t be so melodramatic! And if they hadn’t noticed at some point they will, and it’s not like it hadn’t happened before.-Natasha smirked at her  
-Damn it Loki! Couldn´t you sent me here with my clothes on?-Leah complained to the rooftop.  
-I guess, it wouldn’t be fun that way –Natasha joked –God of Mischief, remember?  
-Maybe –Leah sighed –Maybe it’s just the universe getting even. I´ve been awful to all of you- then she turned to see Natasha as she said –I´m so sorry.-  
-It´s all right. I forgive you, but I´m not so sure about everyone else, especially Thor.-Natasha answered  
-He must be very angry at me –Leah turned her gaze to the ground.  
-More like disappointed.-Natasha added   
-That´s worse, angry is easy to cope with. Disappointment … mmm … I don´t know how to deal with that.-Leah confessed.  
-One day at a time –Natasha volunteered. - You´ll have enough time to make amends with everyone while I train you.-  
-So you weren´t kidding about that? - Leah asked surprised  
-I never joke about that sort of stuff Leah. We won’t be able to take a normal training because of your condition but I´ll figure something out. It seems that we will have to establish a special superheroes witness protection program for you.-Natasha elaborated  
-So you really are going to help me disappear?-Leah asked in hope.  
-It might take some time to get the guys on board this, but yes, that´s the plan. I have a feeling you will try to do something as foolish as the stunt you did yesterday if we don´t help you. I´d rather know you and little one here are somewhere safe –Natasha told her as she touched Leah´s womb.  
-Thank you Natasha –Leah told her tears of gratitude on her eyes –I´m sorry I didn´t trusted you before.-  
-I´m sorry too –Natasha told her as she hugged Leah –Although you wouldn’t had a rendezvous with your knight in shining armour, so how did that went?-Natasha asked as she let go.  
-Not so good –Leah confessed –I feel like bloody Juliet.-  
-That sound bad. - Natasha said in a serious tone.  
-Basically fi we weren’t who we are, we would be together –Leah sighed.  
-But then you wouldn´t had met.-Natasha reasoned  
-Yeaph! That´s the problem.-Leah agreed – He sent me back because he thinks you arer the only ones who can keep me safe, he said he need us to be safe.-  
-Well, at least you know he cares.-Natasha said trying to cheer Leah up.  
-And that makes it worst. If he didn’t cared I´d probably be in SHIELD´s custody by now. But my heart would feel … less broken. - Leah sighed  
-Sorry girl, I can´t help you with that. - Natasha said as she shrugged her shoulders. -So how about we deal with what we can do. Today get some rest, tomorrow we’ll start training. And … I´m curious how did you came up with the plan to slip away from Thor and me?-  
-Oh! From like … over a dozen movies.-Leah confessed as she blushed  
-Really? - Natasha laughed –I think I can beat that easily. Now, how about we search you some clothes and get you installed in another room so you can get some rest?-  
-I´d like that, I feel drained.-Leah admitted  
-I bet you do!-Natasha answered with a smirk  
-You are not going to let me forget it, are you?-Leah asked  
-Oh! I will, but the guys might not. You´d better get a thicker skin soon, you´re going to need it. I´d suggest you try to make amends with Tony and Bruce first, we need them on board our plan as soon as we can.-Natasha suggested.  
-This is going to be a long week!-Leah pouted  
-Make it a long month. - Natasha corrected her  
-A month? - Leah asked in disbelief – Do you really think they´ll let me apologize for that long?-  
-I don´t have an idea about that, but men are rather touchy about being deceived. I´ll try to put in a good word for you with Clint, apart from that I can´t make any promises.-Natasha added  
-I guess I deserve it.-Leah admitted  
-I can´t argue about that, but think about this, they wouldn´t be so angry if they didn´t cared. - Natasha agreed then added - And I think Steve is more worried than angry at you, after all he knows better than all of us what is to have your world disappearing in a moment -   
-I know, he promised everything would be all right, I´d like to believe him, but I´m afraid to.-Leah confessed  
-Stop worrying! It´s not good for both of you. –Natasha scolded her -We´ll figure this out. -


	16. Amends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Leah find a way for the team to forgive her? Can she earn their trust back?

It was around noon when Leah finally decided to walk into the kitchen, she wasn´t expecting a warm welcome but she wasn´t prepared for the ice-cold reception the guys gave her, Thor and Bruce practically bolted out of the room without even acknowledging her presence. Tony gave a hurried excuse about having to check some lab results and Clint said he needed to train. The only one who didn´t left was Steve who remained sitting at a stool at the kitchen bar.  
As Leah sat next to him she said –They hate me!- with that she sank her head between her arms all the way down the table.  
Steve smiled sympathetically –No, they don´t. Just give them some time-  
-No Steve, they really do hate me – Leah answered looking back at him.  
Steve sighed –No, they are just angry. They care about you, that’s why they are so angry at you.-  
-Why aren´t you? - Leah asked intrigued  
-I´m angry, but not at you. We tried to keep you safe but we failed to give you what you needed the most, hope.-  
-So, you understand- Leah asked hopefully  
-Steve laid his hand on her shoulder as he smiles –I do, and they will too eventually, you just have to be patient.-  
-It doesn´t seem I can do anything else –Leah confessed- Um, Steve?-  
-Yes?- Steve asked raising his eyebrows  
-I´m sorry, you got to believe me, I never wanted to hurt any of you-Leah´s eyes glistered with unshed tears she was trying really hard not to shed.  
-I forgive you, we all do foolish things when it comes to our loved ones.- Steve reassured her then changed the subject –Have you thought any names for your baby ?-  
Leah was surprised by his question –No, I really hadn´t thought about it. Any suggestions?-  
-Not really, but I can help you come up with some ideas.-he volunteered  
-I would really love that Steve, since you and Natasha seem to be the only one´s talking to me I´m afraid you are stuck with me for a while.-  
Steve laughed –I can think of worst things that being stuck with you- then added –Don´t be so hard on yourself, you did what you thought was the best for your child. Although it wasn´t a very good plan.-  
-Tell me about it.-Leah answered with a sigh.  
The rest of the week went on practically on the same fashion, Leah tried to keep herself occupied with Natasha and Steve who had joined in her training, he wanted to make sure she wouldn´t overdo it.  
-It´s not a good idea for you to get hurt, especially when our Doctor refuses to speak to you.- he plainly told her one day.  
Clint joined in her training the following week, Natasha had finally convinced him to give Leah another chance.  
He acted as if nothing had happened which made Leah feel nervous, so she seized the first opportunity she got to speak to him alone.  
-Clint? I … - she started saying  
-Don´t- Clint interrupted her  
-But … - Leah tried to interrupt him  
-It’s not necessary.-He added  
-But I think it is. And it will make me feel better – she pleaded  
Clint sighed –All right. Go on.-  
-I´m sorry I lied to all of you, I´m sorry I escaped and made everyone worry, but most of all I´m sorry I hurt our friendship. I just hope you can forgive me someday.-She told him apologetically as she nervously fidgeted with her fingers.  
Clint looked at her sympathetically, she looked as contrite as a scholar who has been caught red handed, he placed a hand on her shoulder as he lean to look into her eyes –I won´t lie to you, I´m still angry. And I might be angry at you for a while, but I do forgive you.-  
-Really? - Leah asked in hope.  
-Really – Clint answered her –But I´m upholding you to the promise you made Natasha-  
-About not escaping again? - Leah inquired  
-Yes. - He answered  
-Don´t worry, I´ve learned my lesson. I won´t do it again, I promise. - Leah assured him  
-We´ll see about that. Now how about you show me what you can do with a bow?- Clint said as he handed her his bow.  
Another week went by with no change about the behavior of the rest of the team. Leah´s training had moved on from self-defense to target practice.  
-As your pregnancy advances, we´ll have to stick to more theoretical training.-Natasha had told her.  
Trying to keep herself occupied wasn´t helping her anymore, so one day she just decided to show up at Tony´s lab, if he wanted to yell at her at least it would be an improvement.  
Both Tony and Bruce were at the lab working when she got there, as usually Bruce bolted out of there when he noticed her.  
-You just scared out my assistant.-Tony complained still working in some sort of mechanism.  
-I didn’t meant to. I just wanted to talk.- Leah apologized  
-We don’t have anything to talk about. - Tony icily told her  
-Come on Tony, you haven´t talked to me for two weeks now, at least hear me out.-Leah pleaded.  
-Why?-Tony buffed –How can I know you´re not lying to me again? You could even by under Loki´s mind control.-  
-Then test me.-Leah volunteered – I´m sure you already invented something you can use to tell if I’m saying the truth.-  
Tony raised his eyebrows as he kept pensive –As a matter of fact I did.-  
Leah sighed relieved, at least he was talking to her, then he directed her to a strange looking examining table.  
-This will tell me if you´re under anyone´s influence, hop in.-  
Leah looked at him worryingly, then back at the table.  
-I assure you it´s quite safe –Tony told her noticing her reticence to get up.  
-The things you make me do- Leah sighed as she got up.  
Tony activated the device that made a scan of Leah, as it finished he told her –All right, congratulations you are brain wash free!-  
-Told you – Leah said with a smile.  
-But that doesn´t clear you from willingly working with someone, but this will.-Without any warning Tony punctured her neck with a needle.  
-Hey! - Leah protested as she protectively rubbed the spot where the needle had entered.  
-Now al we need is to plug you to the polygraph and make some base questions-Tony said without minding Leah´s surprised and annoyed look.  
-“Calm down Leah! You are here to make amends, not to start another fight.-“ She reminded herself mentally.  
-All set, let´s get started!- Tony said in an almost happy tone.- Yes and no answers please. Your name is Leah?-  
-Yes. – Leah answered annoyed  
-No attitude – Tony scolded her –Again, your name is Leah?-  
-Yes.-Leah said trying to sound normal  
-Are you pregnant? - Tony asked her  
-Yes – she answered.  
-All right, now lie to me. Are your eyes green?-  
Yes.- Leah lied  
-Do you find me attractive? - Tony smirked as he asked her  
-No – Leah answered with a scowl  
-Lier- Tony told her smiling –Now, do you have a hidden agenda? - He said in a more serious tone.  
-I don´t even know what that means – Leah complained.  
-All right, are you working with a supervillain? - Tony rephrased  
-No, Leah said seriously  
-Have you ever worked with a supervillain?-  
No- she answered  
-Are you working with an evil organization? - Tony asked again  
-No- she answered pouting  
-Did you planned your escape alone? - Tony asked looking at her sternly  
-Yes. - Leah answered  
-Did you knew Loki was following you that day?- Tony asked  
-No. - Leah answered annoyed  
-Did you had sex with Loki? - Tony asked bluntly  
-Are you serious? - Leah asked surprised by the question then pointed to her belly –What do you think? -  
-Point taken, ok, did you had sex with Loki the day you ran away?-  
Leah looked at him incredulous  
-Answer the question please –Tony dryly told her  
-Yes – Leah answered clenching her jaw  
-Did you enjoyed it? - Tony asked without any second thoughts  
-I don’t see how that´s of your concern –Leah answered irritated.  
-I´m just trying to figure out if you would sold your friends for a good shag-Tony angrily answered back.  
Leah´s face grew red with anger and embarrassment, suddenly she yanked the devices Tony had attached to her and got off the examination table as she shouted at Tony –I had it with you and your games! If you don’t want to believe me, then don´t- then she stormed out of the lab.  
She was so angry she didn´t even noticed Bruce on the hallway.  
As he walked in the lab he asked Tony- What just happened? I´ve never seen Leah so angry before, she didn´t even noticed me on the hall.-  
-I might have insulted her – Tony said scratching his head  
-Well, I´m pretty sure you did! - Bruce informed him  
-Damn! - Tony exclaimed –That´s why I didn´t wanted to talk to her, I´m not good at this sort of thing.-  
-You mean personal relations?-Bruce asked  
-Whatever you want to call them –Tony answered –I screwed up.-  
-That´s an understatement- Bruce told him  
-Hey! You are not doing it any better Mr. I disappear if she walks in. - Tony buffed  
-I... have anger management issues.-Bruce said twitching his lips.  
-Seriously? You would go Hulk on her?-Tony asked in disbelief  
-I don´t know, but I didn´t wanted to risk it. - Bruce confessed.  
-Maybe we should give her a break –Tony said looking Bruce in the eye- We both know we can´t keep ignoring her forever, especially now.-  
-I know – Bruce acknowledged –We should really be monitoring her pregnancy closely. We have no idea if there could be complications.-  
-So, should we give her the good news?-Tony smirked  
-Maybe tomorrow. - Bruce answered doubtful  
-All right, suit yourself! –Tony told him walking away.  
-Where are you going?-Bruce asked  
-I owe a lady an apology – Tony explained –And I don´t like to owe anyone anything.-  
It was late in the evening when someone knocked on Leah´s doo.  
“-Who can be at this hour?-“ Leah asked herself as she went to the door.  
-Hi!- Tony greeted her as he stopped with his foot the door Leah tried to slam on him.  
-What do you want?- She angrily asked him  
-To talk, apologize. - He answered smiling – I bring peace offerings – He lifted a beer bottle and a pizza box  
-You know I can´t drink that.- Leah answered with a frown  
-That´s why I brought you this one, alcohol free.- He showed her another bottle.  
-All right – Leah answered letting him through – But I´m afraid you didn´t added a table to these rooms.-  
-No problem. We can have a picnic in your bed.- Tony smirked  
Leah was near laughter, so she bit her lower lip trying to stop herself from smiling as she answered –Only if you promise to behave.-  
-I promise I will be a perfect gentleman.- Tony answered  
She had missed talking to him, after all the rest of the team had more serious personalities.  
-Sop what you been up to?- Tony asked taking his first bite  
-Training mostly.- Leah answered –I´m not overly popular at the moment you know.-  
-I think we can change that- Tony answered her  
-I would like that –Leah said smiling  
-And how´s training coming along?- Tony asked  
-Clint says I´m improving, though I think I´m better with a handgun than a bow.- Leah answered him as she took another bite of pizza.  
-I´ll take that in consideration the next time I piss you off- Tony joked  
-You know I wouldn´t hurt you, at least not on purpose.-Leah answered offended  
-I know – Tony apologized –An I´m sorry I was so mean to you earlier.-  
-It´s all right – Leah sighed as she shrugged her shoulders –You were angry at me and with just reason.-  
-No, it’s not all right- Tony told her –And I´m not angry at you anymore. I forgive you.-  
-Really? - Leah asked with a smile  
-Yes, I´m magnanimous that way.-Tony said taking a sip of his beer.-Now that we are picking up where we were, what´s keeping you awake at nights?- he asked in a serious tone.  
Leah blushed –Is that obvious? - She asked.  
-Yeaph! You can blame it on the dark patches around your eyes, they gave you away.- Tony answered looking at her.  
-You´ll think is silly –Leah told him  
-If it’s keeping you awake I don´t think it´s silly.- Tony reasoned  
-I … I´ve been having nightmares –Leah confessed ashamed  
-Really? - Tony asked intrigued –What off?-  
-Waking up in strange places, Asgard, SHIELD, prison.- Leah answered a bit distraught.  
-Man! He really messed with your head.- Tony exclaimed  
-I know – Leah sighed –Asgardian and earth men are alike, they can be real dicks when they want to.-  
-Hey! I thought we were cool! –Tony protested  
-You practically called me a slut. Now we are even.- Leah smiled at him.  
-All right. Point taken –Tony smiled her back –Do you want to watch a movie?-  
-But you didn´t installed a TV in here –Leah told him unwilling to take the party elsewhere.  
-Who need a tV? –Tony asked –Jarvis, pull through an image of … what do you want to see?- he asked Leah  
-Umm, the Princess Bride?-Leah asked taken by surprise  
-No, we are not watching a girl’s movie- Tony pouted.  
-It´s not a girl´s movie –Leah protested –It has fighting in ti too.-  
-Yeah, yeah, no. Jarvis put Artificial Intelligence- Tony told the A.I.  
-And that´s not a girl´s movie?- Leah asked laughing  
-It´s not, it has science on it. Besides Jarvis likes it, isn´t it right? - Tony asked the A.I.  
-Of course Sir.- Jarvis answered.  
-You see? Two against one, we win.- Tony smirked  
-All right, suit yourself –Leah agreed.  
-Come here girl, you look like you need a hug –Tony offered Leah who gladly agreed and got cozy next to him as the movie started.  
About a half an hour later Tony turned as he said to Leah –You see, that´s 100% science… -Only then he noticed she had fallen asleep a long time ago.  
-Sleep tight kiddo.- He said with a smile as he kissed her head- Jarvis?-  
-Yes, sir?-the A.I. answered  
-Put up the Princess Bride –Tony told him  
-Certainly Sir.-  
It as late in the morning when Leah awoke, surprised to find Tony asleep by her side, then she noticed she has slept all through the night without any nightmares, she smiled to herself as she kissed Tony´s cheek and whispered –Thank you.-  
-You are welcome – Tony answered as he opened his eyes.  
-I thought you were asleep.-Leah said blushing  
-No, I just didn´t wanted to wake you up. You seemed so peaceful.-Tony answered as he stretched –I think I´m going to have to but you a life size teddy bear?-  
Leah raised her eyebrows as she asked –Why?-  
-As pleasant as this was, I have no intention of pissing of any Norse gods- He jokingly answered  
Leah blushed bright red as she tried to think an answer.  
-I´m just messing with you –Tony said as he winked an eye at her –I know you are taken.-  
-Then I´ll accept the teddy bear –Leah answered still flustered  
-How about breakfast? I´m famished!- Tony asked her  
-Breakfast sounds great. Just let me take a shower and I´ll meet you in tyeh kitchen –Leah answered as she started to get up.  
-Do you need any help?-Tony asked while looking at her, her movements were becoming slow due to her growing belly.  
-Not yet, ask me again a month.-Leah jokingly told him aware of his concern look.  
-All right. I might take a shower myself. I don´t think we need anyone asking why I´m wearing the same clothes I wore yesterday- Tony joked back.  
-No, we certainly don´t. – Leah giggled as she walked into the bathroom.  
Tony grabbed the empty bottles and pizza box and walked out of her room just as Thor walked by.  
“-Fuck!-“ Tony cursed mentally when he looked at Thor´s confused glare –We were just patching up-Tony quickly told Thor.  
-It´s not of my business. - Thor angrily replied as he walked away.  
“-At least I didn´t got squashed.-“ Tony told himself as he walked to his room.  
About an hour later Tony and Leah were at the kitchen talking animatedly.  
-So, you are finally talking? – Natasha said as she walked in.  
-Yes, we are.-Tony answered –I couldn´t keep being angry at her when she´s the only fun person to talk to.-  
Leah blushed as she scolded Tony –That’s so mean!”-  
-Don´t worry, I´m used to his sour sense of humor.-Natasha told her smirking –You look rested!-  
-I slept better –Leah shyly answered which caused Tony to smile as he plucked a huge teddy bear from behind a counter.  
-Oh god! You didn´t- Leah said laughing  
-Yes, I did. Here, I present to you your new bed partner …Teddy.- with that he handed the bear to Leah who hugged it happily.  
Natasha looked at the scene intrigues –Why do I have the feeling I´m missing something?-  
-Nothing important, I assure you.-Tony told her with a smile.  
Later in the afternoon Leah was on the library studying a book Natasha had given her when Bruce walked in, Leah was too surprised to move when he just went directly to her and gave her a strong hug.  
-Don´t ever do something like that again.-Bruce said to her  
-I won´t – Leah answered near tears –I promise, I´m sorry.-  
-Shh, I know. I forgive you.-Bruce comforted her.  
-Thank you –Leah said holding him tight.


	17. That´s what it takes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leah´s fighting for her life, will Thor still refuse to see her?

Another week had gone by, all of the Avengers were now talking to Leah again except for Thor. Leah just sighed in frustration every time he took off whenever they crossed paths.  
-Keeping tabs with a flying god while pregnant it´s just impossible-she had complained to Tony at some point.  
Then one morning Leah woke up feeling a dampness in her sheets, as she drowsily uncovered herself to find the source of the humidity she was horrified to discover there was blood on her clothes and bedsheets.  
-No! - She whispered trembling, it took her a great effort to find her voice and desperately called for Jarvis –Jarvis …. I … I need help.-  
The A.I. read her vitals and gave the alarm to all the inhabitants of the tower, Steve was already up training and therefore he was the first to arrive at Leah´s room. She was in shock, trembling visibly as tears ran though her cheeks, rocking herself as she mumbled –Not again, not again.-  
Steve gasped as he saw the blood covering her and swiftly picked her up and ran to the medical ward carrying Leah in his arms as he called for Banner and Tony to meet him there.  
Natasha and Clint arrived almost at the same time at Leah´s empty room only a couple minutes afterwards and also gasped in horror as they saw the bloody bed realizing what just happened.  
-Bruce, are you with her, is she ok?-Natasha asked in the comlink as both her and Clint rushed to the medical ward.  
-Yes, I don´t know Natasha, I´m busy right now.-Bruce cut her off sharply.  
-Clint, if she loses this baby … -Natasha nervously stated as she stopped walking.  
-We don´t know if she has. – Clint stopped and hold her – We need to have faith, Bruce and Tony are with her now, if someone can save her baby is them.-  
-But if she does …-Natasha insisted – I don´t think she´ll be able to pull through this time.-  
Suddenly another figure caught up with them, it was Thor; it had taken him a while to woke up, when he finally did and asked Jarvis for the source of the commotion he had been distraught to hear about Leah´s condition.  
-Is she all right?- he asked as he meet them, their worried looks made him fear for the worst  
-We don´t know Thor.- Clint answered –Bruce and Tony are with her right now, we´ll have to wait until they tell us something.-  
-I´ve been so angry at her …. if something happens to her …I don´t know what I´ll do.-He told them in anguish  
-You should´ve though of that sooner Thor!- Natasha yelled at him furious  
-Come on guys! This is not the time to start a fight – Clint said as he stepped between them. - Nothing has happened yet, why don´t we all go to the medical ward and wait there for news.-  
-All right.-Natasha growled through clenched teeth  
Thor just nodded his head and followed them.  
When they arrived there was no one in the waiting room.  
-We´d better stay here until someone comes out –Clint suggested – They don´t need us distracting them right now.-  
After a good fifteen minutes Steve walked out with his right arm bended upwards, blood stains over his clothes and arms, a very concern look on his face.  
-How is she?- Natasha asked worryingly  
-We just gave her a blood transfusion –Steve answered in a stern tone  
-Are you seriously telling us you gave her your blood? –Clint asked as he nervously brought his hand through his hair. –You don´t know what it could do to her, to them.-  
-I know. - Steve answered with a displeased sight.-We ran out of options, Leah has a rare blood type, I´m universal, she was going into shock, we didn’t had time to do anything else.-  
-Did it worked? - Thor asked him in earnest.  
-I think so, Bruce and Tony are with her right now, they managed to stop the bleeding, all we can do now is wait.-Steve told them – And pray there are no side effects.-  
-What do you mean by side effects? - Thor asked worryingly.  
-Hydra made lots of experiments with the super soldier serum, most of them unsuccessful and with awful side effects – Natasha informed them. - But they were working with their own version of the formula, nothing like this has ever been done before, especially with a pregnant woman.-  
Clint placed his hand on Steve´s shoulder as he said –You did what you though was the best for her Steve, I´m sure Bruce and Tony wouldn´t even considered it if they had an alternative.-  
-Why don´t you go change? - Natasha suggested looking at Steve´s bloody clothes –If anything happens we´ll call you.-  
Steve took a look at his clothes and agreed –Thank you, I´ll be right back.- as he stepped out in a hurry.  
Steve had already returned by the time Tony finally walked into the waiting room.  
-They are out of danger for now.-he told them before anyone could asking anything  
-What do you mean with for now? - Natasha asked him concerned  
-The next hours are critical – he answered in a serious tone – We programmed the nanobots to repair the damage both to the placenta and her uterus, but they were never programmed for this sort of procedure and her bay is only 22 weeks old, she´s too young to be born.-  
-She? - They all asked at unison.  
-Oh yes- Tony smiled as he realized what he had just said – Leah is expecting a baby girl.-  
-Can we see her? - Thor asked anxiously.  
-She´s sedated right now, and we think it is better for them to keep her that way until the danger has passed. You´ll be able to talk to her tomorrow.- Tony answered, as he noticed Thor anguished look he added –But you can see her if you want.-  
-I … thank you. - Thor said as he nodded in agreement.  
-You can all come –Tony said looking back at everyone –But you´ll have to stay outside the operating room.-  
-All right. - Steve answered for all of them –Lead the way Tony.-  
Bruce was still inside the operating room monitoring the nanobots progress and adjusting their program as needed, Leah was lying in the operating table unconscious, she still had her bloody nightgown on.  
-She looks so pale. - Natasha was the first to speak after a long silence.  
-Well, she lost a lot of blood –Tony informed them.-I imagine Steve has already told you we gave her a transfusion.-  
-Yes, he did.- Clint answered him –Did you considered the possible side effects? -  
-Of course we did. Right now we were hoping for an accelerated healing factor –Tony confessed.  
-And? - Natasha asked curiously  
Tony sighed –Nothing yet, but maybe it´s too early to tell. For the moment the transfusion kept her alive and the nanobots are healing the damage. Both her and her baby are stable – then he suddenly turned to Thor as he said –I´m surprised to see tou here Point Break, I though you weren´t taking to her.-  
-Tony!- Both Natasha and Steve scolded him.  
-What?-Tony complained – I´m just addressing the huge elephant in the room, now we can talk about it and move on.-  
-Tony, that´s …- Steve started to say when Thor interrupted him.  
-No, he is right. I allowed my anger to get the best of me, it shouldn’t had come to this to make me realize I was wrong –Thor confessed while looking still at Leah – I just hope I can apologize to her.-  
-You will big guy.-Tony reassured him patting his back.  
-Is there anything we can do? – Clint asked changing the subject.  
-Not for now, but we can always take turns watching her one she´s in the recuperation room. - Tony offered.  
-That won´t be necessary –Thor said to them. - I´ll stay with her until she´s awake.-  
-I had a feeling you were going to say that.-Tony told him.  
About an hour later Leah was moved to a recuperation room in a clean hospital gown, al the blood that covered had been washed, she looked peaceful.  
As he had promised Thor was by her side the moment they brought her in, the rest of the day went uneventful, from time to time someone would walk in and spent some minutes with Thor. Steve offered to relieve him at some point during the night but Thor wouldn´t hear of it.  
When the new day break dawn, the first sun rays snapped Thor out of his thoughts, as he raised from his chair he walked over to Leah.  
-I am so sorry – he whispered – I should not have been so hard on you, I should have been the first to forgive you, not the last. I was not only angry at you for deceiving us and escaping, I am ashamed to say I was jelous … jelous of you and Loki, of the fact that you would go anywhere with him if he asked you. I realise now it was wrong of me, you have never lied to me about your feelings, and I should have already learned to be your friend. If you still have me I want to be your friend and help you protect your baby in the manner you best think fit.-  
-So that´s what it takes to make you talk to me again.-Leah´s voice sounded fatigue.  
-You are awake!-Thor raised his gaze and was meet by Leah looking back at him.  
-Yes, you talk too loud. - Leah joked as she tried to move.  
-No, Leah, stay still. Banner told me that you should stay in bed for a week at least.-Thor told her as he placed his hand on her shoulder preventing her of getting up.  
-And you really should follow doctor´s orders after all the hard work we went through to make sure you were all right.-Tony motioned her as he walked in –How are you feeling?-  
-Like a train hit me.-Leah complained –Are we really ok? - She asked as her eyes pleaded for good news.  
-Yes, both of you girls seem to be out of danger, we just want to make sure you stay that way.-Tony explained.  
-Girls? - Leah asked raising her eyebrows as she smiled.  
-Am I terrible at keeping secrets? - He smirked –Congratulations, it´ a baby girl!-  
-A girl! – Leah repeated delighted with the news.  
-Can we come in, or it´s a private party?-Clint said as the rest of the team arrived, they had resigned to sleep, they were too worried and had been with Bruce in the kitchen when Jarvis reported to him that Leah had woken up.  
-Hi! - Leah greeted them smiling.  
After all the hugs, questions and congratulations Leah noticed a closed red rose button in a vase in the night stand next to her bed.  
-You really didn´t needed to bring me flowers Thor –She said certain he had been the one who had placed it there.  
-Flowers? - Thor asked in return as he turned to look in the same direction Leah was looking –I didn´t bring you that rose Leah.-  
Leah looked confused the asked – Tony?-  
-Baby, if I´d brought you flowers you would have hundreds of them, not just one.-he jokingly answered.  
-It wasn’t me –Bruce answered Leah´s questioning look.  
-I´m not a flower kind of guy. - Clint said before Leah turned her gaze to him.  
-I didn´t brought it neither.-Natasha said looking worryingly at the rose.  
-Then who?-Tony asked, a concern look on his face.  
Leah was afraid to even suggest what her heart was telling her.  
-Thor, can I see the rose please? - Leah asked as she raised her trembling hand.  
-Um, yes, of course.-Thor said as he took the flower off the vase and offered it to Leah.  
As soon as the rose touched her skin it emitted a faint glow as it bloomed completely and flooded the room with its delicate fragrance.  
Leah gasped in surprise as the rose bloomed in her hand, she could hear her heart beating in her ears like a drum, there was only one person who could´ve sent her that rose, Loki.


	18. I don´t know what I want anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Avengers try to figure out how to stop Loki from getting into the Tower undetected a second rose appears, Leah won´t even touch it, why?

Everyone had come to the same conclusion Leah had when the rose magically bloomed for her, though no one said anything at the moment as soon as they were far away from her rom Tony asked out loud. -How did he even get through our defenses without alerting Jarvis?-

-I don´t know, but make an inventory, I want to know if he took or leave anything besides that rose –Steve answered him

-I´m on it, Jarvis! You heard the man, run an inventory and report to me anything unusual.- then he added –Though I hate to admit it Loki sure knows how to woo a woman, did you take a look at Leah´s face?-

-Well, it was a beautiful gesture.-Natasha admitted

-Not you too! - Tony complained

-I´m not saying I would fell for that, though it was very romantic.-Natasha explained

-Yes syncing the flower blooming to her DNA was very well thought, and amazing. Now I´m envious I never thought of that before, I could´ve had any woman I wanted with a trick like that.-Tony rambled –Not that I had any troubles with that-

Everyone just stared back at him surprised by his comments.

-All right, I´ll shut up- he agreed

-Do we have any recordings of Leah´s room? - Clint asked

-And how did he even got past Thor? - Bruce asked too

Everyone went quite as they turned back to Thor.

-I don´t know –the blond god admitted shaking his head in a negative motion – I didn’t even noticed the rose until Leah mentioned it.-

-That´s interesting- Tony stated – And normally we don´t record the recuperation rooms cause we are already monitoring all the vitals of their occupants. Jarvis, star5t6 recording Leah´s room.

-Right away Sir. - The A.I. answered

-Do you think he´ll do it again? - Steve asked intrigued

-I´ve no idea about that, but if he does we´ll have him on video.-Tony replied.

Leah was grateful everyone just decided to let the rose incident go by and changed the subject almost instantly, she wouldn´t even know what to say if anyone had asked anything. She felt conflicted herself, happy, sad, angry, she couldn´t settle for one emotion, what bother her the most was the fact that she completely ignored what could Loki possibly trying to tell her by sending her that rose, only that he was glad she and the baby were alive, that he had changed his mind, or thought of a new plan? What if he felt as confused as she did?

She sighed in frustration while staring at the ceiling, she couldn´t thought of nothing worse than having to stay in bed for a week, all her fears, concerns, hopes and feelings that she tried so hard to bury down while staying occupied started to invade her mind. She felt vulnerable, exposed, even so she wouldn´t risk disobeying, even if she drove herself mad she would follow Banner´s instructions to the letter.

As if he had read his mind Tony walked in – Bored?-he he asked her.

-You have no idea.-Leah answered glad he had interrupted her thoughts.

-I supposed you would be by now –Tony smirked –So what´s your poison?-

Leah raised her eyebrows trying to figure out what Tony had asked her –What do I want to do? - She asked tentatively.

-Exactly, name it and as long as you don´t have to get off the bed I´l make it happen.-Tony reassured her.

Leah thought it for a second –Can I have …I don´t know how you call it … like when we watch the movie in my room?

-An holographic screen?- Tony asked smiling –Piece of cake! Anything else?-

-Can I use it to read books too? Natasha had given me some titles to study.- Leah asked

-Sure, if you want Jarvis can even read them to you.-Tony offered

-I don´t think that´s necessary- Leah said smiling –But I´ll ask him if I need him to.- She couldn’t think of anything else, the holographic screen would allow her to see movies, tv, read books probably even play videogames, what else could she do while staying in bed?

-How about some company?-Tony asked interrupting her thoughts.

-Um. - Leah stammered taken by surprise.-I guess so, company would be good.- She ended

Tony almost laughed out loud. –We don´t pretend to smother you with constant visits, though you can expect it to be very crowded for a day or two, you gave us quite a scare.-

-I know, I was quite scared myself- Leah admitted – I don´t know how to thank both you and Bruce for saving our lives.-

-You don´t have to love.-Tony told her while holding her hand as he changed his tone to a concern one –How are you doing?-

-I don´t know.-Leah admitted while looking up at him.- My head is a mess right now, maybe it´s the hormones I´m not even sure of what I feel, I thought I´d lost her. I´m still scared, all I want to do is to keep her safe and I don´t know how I´m going to do that.-she looked for a moment at Loki´s rose –I don´t know Tony.- She ended

-You´ll figure it out, don´t worry-Tony reassured her –Now, how about I teach you how to play holographic chest?-

Early next morning Jarvis reported to Tony –Sir, I´ve conducted an exhausting inventory and nothing has been taken or left except for the roses in Mrs. Leah room.-

-All right Jarvis –Tony had almost missed it –Wait … did you said roses?-

-Yes Sir, two roses.-The A.I. reported

-When did the second rose appeared Jatvis?-Tony asked

-Around midnight Sir, 12:32 to be exact.-Jarvis added

-All right show me the recordings from a half hour before till a half hour after- Tony ordere3d the A.I.

-It´s not possible, one second it isn’t there and the next one it just appears! How is he doing that?-Tony rambled puzzled by the recordings not showing anything

-Have you tried infrared?-Bruce asked

-Infrared, heat vision, cold vision, black light, you name it I´ve tried it.-Tony answered exasperated

-Any ideas Thor?-Steve asked

-Heimdall used to praise Loki´s ability to travel between realms without using the Bifrost, he referred to them as travelling between the branches of Yggdrasil, but I never knew what he meant.-Thor dryly told them.

-Between the branches?-Tony repeated-Between what? Dimensions? And if he could do that, why hadn’t he done it before?-

-Because it requires great quantities of magic.-Thor answered-That he could do it for two days straight amazes me.-

-Yeah, yeah! Your little brother is amazing!-Tony grunted

-Hey! Shut up!-Steve suddenly raised his voice.

But I… – Tony complained

-Seriously guys, shut up, I think I can hear something.-Steve added

-Really? –Tony asked surprises

-Play it again, a couple of minutes before the rose appeared, can you amplify the sound a bit?-

-It sounds like … Leah? What is she saying? - Bruce asked while attentively trying to listen.

-I know, I love you too.-Steve answered. - It sounds like she´s having a conversation with someone.

-She might be –Tony snapped –She talks in her sleep.-

Everyone turned their heads with a baffled look at Tony´s words.

-What? I didn´t slept with her! Well … I did but nothing happened, we were just watching a movie … -Tony kept trying to fix it.

-Tony, stop! What did you meant with Leah talking on her sleep?-Natasha interrupted him

-Ah! Well she does, while watching the movie I made a comment and she answered it, I thought she had awoken but she wasn´t so I asked her another question and she answered it again. I asked her the next day but she didn´t remembered a thing, though she told me that her late husband used to tell her she talked in her sleep.-

-But there´s no one else on that recording.-Clint reasoned.

-That might not be true.-Steve said to them –I can hear some background noise, I can´t make it out but there´s something there.-

-You are kidding me?- Tony asked surprised while looking at Steve’s stern expression –All right, let´s fix that, Jarvis filter the audio, clean it up and amplify it all you can.-

-Right away Sir.-the A.I. answered, it only took a couple of minutes.- Mr Rogers is right, there´s a second voice in the recording –Jarvis told them as he played the recording.

-I don´t know what I´m doing anymore love, I´ve promised myself not to see you again unless you or our baby were in danger, and the fact is that I almost lost you and I couldn´t even be at your side and now that´s the only place I want to be. I´m an outcast, I´ll always be, there´s no redemption for me ... anywhere and still you make me wish there were. The only thing I know for sure is that I love you. - Loki´s voice flooded the room, the Avenger´s expressions varied from pensive to surprise even to sad.

-I know, I love you too.-Leah voiced followed his.

Jarvis stopped the recording and silence reigned the room for a moment.

-That´s not fair –Tony suddenly spat –Bad guys aren´t supposed to fall in love.-

-Maybe.- Steve answered

-Maybe? - Tony almost yelled back. –We have fucking interstellar star crossed lovers in our hands, and you say maybe? This is a complete mess, I even feel sorry for him!-

-Come down Tony.-Bruce interrupted him.

-Come down?-Tony snapped –Loki has bridge our security twice in two days only to leave her a couple roses, he could´ve stolen the vibranium in our lab or killed us, but he didn´t, what happens when we ran out of luck?-

-I think that if Loki were going tpo do any of those he would´ve done them by now-Clint answered.-He knows we are the only ones standing between Leah and SHIELD or any other menace. For what I heard he wouldn´t risk her safety.-

-So what, we do nothing?-Tony asks

-No.-Steve answered-Keep trying to figure out how is Loki doing this, find a way to track him down when he enters the Tower, you are right about something, we can´t tru7sth him.-

-All right, a problem to solve, I can focus on that.-Tony agreed then suddenly realized –Wait! I can´t believe I almost overlook it! Leah heard Loki!

-Yes, so? – Clint asked intrigued

-She heard him, without any aid.-Tony stated

-Oh my God! She did.-Bruce was the first to understand what Tony meant.-She shouldn´t have been able to! - He explained to them.

-Well, you were looking for side effects-Tony suggested

-And I think we found them.-Bruce agreed

When Leah woke up that morning the first thing she saw was the second rose, for a moment she tentatively stretched her hand to touch it, then changed her mind and rolled over to the opposite side.

It was around midday when Tony walked in to check on her.-Seems the holographic screen is keeping you occupied.-he said as he walked in.

-Yes.-She answered sharply-It does.-

-Why the sour … -Tony noticed the closed rose button.-You hadn’t touched it yet.-

-No.-Leah frowned-I´m not touching it.-

-Why?- Tony questioned her confused –Are you angry at Loki?

-No, yes, not really, I don´t know, I don´t want to.-Leah pouted.

-Come on Leah, what´s wrong? Yesterday you were delighted by the first rose and now you won´t even touch the second one… your Romeo is going through the loops to send you these.-Tony told her trying to make her open up.

Leah sighed –I figured that out when I noticed there were not alarms this time, he´s not teleporting them.-

-No, according to Thor he´s travelling between the branches of Yggdrasil, whatever that means.-Tony explained her.

-But … he said that used too much energy.-Leah answered surprised.

-He must have found another way. Thor is surprised he´s done it two days in a roll.-Tony volunteered

-Maybe … I wished he stopped.-Leah suddenly said a sad expression on her eyes.

-I thought you liked the attention.-Tony stated with a concern frown

-I do … but … they also make me sad and angry.-Leah confessed

-At Loki? - Tony asked trying to make sense of what she was telling him

-No, yes, at myself mostly, I thought I was done getting my hopes up, and I know it´s beyond stupid to wish for something different, neither of us can change what has happened, but I can’t stop myself from wishing that … somehow we could end up together.-

-I think you are not the only one.-Tony smiled gently at her, he wasn´t going to show the recording to her, but now he felt compelled to do it .-I have something to show you.-

As she heard Loki´s voice she was surprised, at the end of the recording she was barely holding back her tears.

-Well, at least this time we are both on the same page. - Leah tried to joke. - Totally clueless.- She barely managed to say as she broke down in tears.

-It´s ok Leah, let it out.-Tony comforted Leah as he hugged her.

After a couple of minutes Leah was able to pull herself together enough to tell Tony. –I wished I could’ve talked to him, I know it’s useless, we´ll never agree and probably would end up with only more heartache, but still I would feel so much better if I could.-

-I can´t believe I´m saying this to you!-Tony sighed, he wanted to help her – Write him a letter.- He suggested.

Leah looked at him puzzled –A letter? But, what good would that do? I don´t know where to send it.-

-I don´t think you´ll have to- He volunteered.-For the moment I don´t know how to stop Loki from doing whatever he´s doing … -Looking at Leah´s alarmed expression he added.-Don´t get me wrong I love the whole romantic rose gesture but I´ll sleep better at night If I know he can´t get in the Tower undetected. But to the point, I´m quite sure that if he can leave something he can take something away. Just leave him the letter beside the roses. I have a feeling he´ll come back and if he doesn´t you´ll only have wasted a couple of paper sheets.-

-Why not? I´ve got nothing to lose. Tony, can you please get me …- Leah started to say

-A pen and some paper? Sure! Sorry going low tech on you, but I´m not sure if whatever Loki is doing to get here can affect electronic devices.-

-Don´t worry about that, and Tony…-

-Yes?- He asked with a smile, he wasn´t sure what had gotten into him but for now he was playing cupid, at least until I figure out how to stop Loki from getting into the Tower unannounced he told himself, meanwhile it won´t hurt to try get these too in a better mood.

-Thank you.-Leah smiled gently at her.

A soon as Tony left Leah turned her attention to the close rose button, she reached for it and as the day before the rose bloomed magically for her.

This time Leah held it near her heart as she relished herself in its fragrance with her eyes closed while softly smiling thinking of Loki.


	19. To Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leah puts her heart and soul to write Loki a letter, will he read it?

-“So how should I start? Loki? Dear Loki? To the love of my life? Nah! That´s too corny he´ll just laugh at me … Fuck! Why is this so hard?”-Leah sighed with frustration, the white pages in front of her were mocking her efforts.

-“I will never write anything if I´m afraid to say what I feel”- she admonished herself mentally –“All right, if he laughs at me so be it, at least I´ll give him a good show.-

So with that thought in mind she began to write.

“Loki, my love

I don´t even know if this letter will find its way to you, or even if you will read it though I hope with all of my heart that it will.

I´ve heard what to said to me last night (well Tony played back the recording for me, they are apparently recording my room hoping to catch you in the act sort of speak) but that´s not the point, what I´m trying to say is that I feel that way too, I wish we could be together. I long for you, no that´s not quite right, it´s deeper than that, I ache for you, I miss you terribly. I wish you could hold my hand and tell me everything is going to be all right, I don´t care if it´s a lie, I just need to hear it. I´ve tried so hard to hide it, to fool myself but I can´t any more… I´m scared. I´ve never felt more scared in all my life, not just because I almost lost our daughter (oh, yes! We are having a baby girl!) but because I don´t know how am I supposed to keep her safe, and I don´t mean just from SHIELD or whoever else wants to get their claws on her. I don´t know how to be a mother, I don´t want to do this alone, I wish I didn´t had to but I see no other way, not only because we can´t be together. I can´t raise her between the boundaries of the Avenger´s Tower, what kind of life would that be? She deserves a chance to discover what she wants to do with her life, to find out who she wants to be; I know you understand this better than anyone else. How am I supposed to do that? My head and heart hurt just by thinking about it, will I be enough? What if I screw this up?

I keep wishing things were different, that we´d met on a different life, where we aren’t divided by the unending conflict of good vs bad.

My sweet mischievous prince if I could only had met you before you choose the path you are walking, I may not have been able to change its course, but at least I would´ve been able to walk it by your side. I know it´s foolish, we can´t change what has happened, and I want you to know that I wouldn´t change it even if I could, no sorrow will live in me with the joy you gave me… saved one, and I thank you for that too.

My heart was broken, shattered in million pieces, I was so lost I couldn´t even recognize myself, and somehow you found me, you held me back together. You refused to let me drown in my sadness, I can´t even phantom why, I was hardly worth saving, and I love you even more for that. I wish there was a way I could do the same for you, but I’m no hero.

I know I shouldn´t tell you this, I have no right to tell you this, I know it´s not possible, I know it´s a silly hope, a child´s prayer but I feel my heart will explode if I don´t at least voice it out… I wish that somehow you could be with me holding my hand when our daughter is born, I need it so badly, I wish [I had your strength but I don´t.

I love your roses, but even as magnificent and magical as they are, they are a poor substitute for the real treasure my heart holds dear, you.

I don´t know what life has stored in for us, I just hope I´m smart enough to get through in one piece, promise me we haven´t seen each other for the last time, thinking of never seeing your beautiful smile ever again just breaks my heart.

PS: FYI I´m still angry at you for teleporting me NAKED in the middle of the night, couldn´t you at least magically appeared some clothes for me? “

-“Dear God, I really hope he doesn´t laugh at me”- Leah thought as she folded her letter and stuff it inside an envelope on which she wrote on big letters: To Loki

Next she placed it on her nightstand next to her roses as she pleaded –Please Loki, please. Take it with you.-

It took her a long time to finally be able to sleep, she was too nervous and kept tossing in her bed until finally fatigue overcame her.

When she woke up next morning she immediately turned her eyes to her nightstand, there was a third rose in the vase and the letter was gone. As she hold the new rose close to her hear as it bloomed she whispered –Thanks!-


	20. To Leah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki found Leah´s letter and after much debating with himself he reads it, now he feels compelled to write her back.

When Loki went to Leah´s room that night to leave her another rose he found the letter she had written for him, he was surprised and doubted if he should take it, what could it say that they hadn´t said before, why prolonged their pain? But wasn´t that what he was doing? He resisted leaving her, he was so consumed with guilt he felt compelled to make it up to her somehow, even if that only meant leaving a rose for her every night. Whatever she had to say to him he wanted to know, even if it only meant more pain, he had to know.  
Once back at his hideout Loki sat in an armchair holding the letter in his hands, he was still debating with himself about reading it or not, suddenly he toss it over the coffee table in front of him, got up and left to his room. A couple of minutes afterwards he returned for it, he growl in frustration as he picked it up and walk back to his bedroom.  
-This is a bad idea. - He told himself as he unfolded the letter sitting down in his bed.  
-“Loki, my love ... really Leah?! –He raised his eyebrows amused, she´d never used that kind of pet name ever before. As he kept reading a wide range of emotions ran through his face, surprise, disbelief, guilt and suddenly joy, he stop reading for a moment as he let the idea sank in –“A daughter!”-, he got back to the letter; the emotions on his face kept changing anger, sadness and even glee at her final note. But over all of them reigned yearning, the kind of yearning that makes your heart ache and keeps it beating at the same time, the one you will only recognize if you ever loved in excess.  
As he finished reading it he lay back on his bed thinking deeply as he stared at the ceiling, why did he still resisted the urge to go meet her, was there really no hope for them? She had practically begged him to be at her side when their daughter were to be born, and nothing would make him happier than grating her such request, then why didn´t he?  
-“I don´t deserve her”- he thought as he closed his eyes –“I know she loves me, but why is beyond my comprehension, it would be on her best interest to forget me, even if by doing that she´d break my heart, I would deserve it. The weight of my sins have finally caught up with me, why can´t I make her understand that there is no happy ending with me.”  
Then it hit him. –“I got to make her understand, and she just gave me a way. I got to write her back, but not tonight I´m too tired and I need to think, I don´t want to hurt her, I just want to … -he yawned, he was indeed exhausted”- to change her mind, to stop wishing what´ll never happen.”-  
It was midday when he finally woke up, he´d slept with his clothes on, he drowsily walked to the bathroom to empty his bladder, as he washed his hands he took a look at himself in the mirror, at times like these he thought that the fact that he couldn´t grew a bear as a blessing, it would only add to his already shabby looking condition. –“I need to take a bath.”- He mentally told himself while he undressed.  
As the warm water hit him he relished in it, the sound of the water drops was comforting somehow; for a peaceful moment he forgot everything and just concentrated on the calming sound as he bathed until his heart betrayed him reminding him of Leah, all through the months they've been apart his longing for her played tricks on his mind making him imagine her everywhere, right now he was absorbed picturing her bathing with him. Water running through her hair soaking it, her exposed neck as she leaned her head back as she washed her hair, water drops running through her chest travelling down her breasts and further down to …  
-Stop it! - He shouted at himself irritated –How am I supposed to convince her …that I can´t be with her, when I can´t even convince myself? - He punched the bathroom wall in both anger and despair as tears rolled down his cheeks while he leaned into the wall he whispered –I just can´t stop loving her … I just can´t…-   
He stayed there for the longest time leaving his tears getting washed by the water drops until he got his resolve back. –Enough of this! - He admonished himself –I´ve been too selfish, even if it means tearing my heart apart, I have to do what´s best for her, no matter what we both feel.-  
Once he got dressed and had something to eat he sat at his desk decided to write Leah back, after an hour or so tenths of cramped paper balls surrounded the desk.  
-Come on! I used to be good at this! Writing letters, politics, solving matters … come on Loki concentrate! - He sighed as he started writing once more.  
-Dear Leah,  
At first I couldn’t decide if I should take your letter though I´m glad I did, there are too much matters that have gone unsaid between us that I think we should discuss.  
I´ve been filled with guilt from the first instant I scry for you and found you on the operating table as your friends fought for your life; I had a bad feeling all morning that day but I kept pushing it back as my imagination. As I watched the only thing that was on my mind was being at your side, but I understood I couldn´t. My arrival would only had distracted them from their efforts to save you and our child, so I stayed watching, unable to do anything. I can´t help to imagine what could´ve happen if instead of being in the Avenger´s Tower you had been with me, you might not have survived it … and that thought alone terrifies me.  
I won´t lie to you, I do love you and I do wish there was a way I could be at your side, though all my past misdeeds have made it impossible. I´m so sorry, but all of my past decisions are the ones tearing us apart. I can´t change who I am any more than I can change what I have done, even if I wanted to change I would never be able to undo all my wrongs. This is a burden I alone must carry, my only wish is to spare you and our baby girl from ever having to carry this weight.  
You see? I want the same thing that you do, to give her a clean start, you are right she won´t have one neither in Asgard nor under the Avenger´s watch, and the only way I can help you making it happen is staying away. I won’t forget my promise of taking care of you both, if you ever are in danger I´ll come to your aid. It has become a bad habit you know, recuing my damsel in distress, mother would be proud though, she would indeed, I´ll be finally acting as a prince, and it is your fault, who would´ve thought that one good deed would set all of this in motion? I as you wouldn´t change what has happened, I wouldn´t trade one second with you for al the gold in the world, but even so, regardless my love for you I must let you go, villains don´t have happy endings my love, and I as you are no hero. I´m just a fool who thought power would bring me happiness, I too wish we had meet before on a different life, but that´s impossible and we both need to accept it.  
Whenever I see you I see something precious, I´ve always had ever since the first instant our eyes meet, don´t sell yourself short baby, you are stronger than you know and smarter too, do you think I would fancy a weak dull woman? Of course not, I have high standards and you meet them all. You think I saved you, well I think the same thing about you; you resurrected my heart, I´d forgotten long ago how to use it, it was frozen and you defrost it.  
I´m so glad to hear you loved the roses, but that’s all I can offer to you my love, along with my heartfelt apology, I´m so sorry I´ve failed you, I couldn´t keep you safe, it´s comforting to know you have such good friends who have your back, if you ever feel anything for any of them that goes beyond friendship please forget about me, you deserve happiness and regretfully I know it can’t be at my side.  
I don´t know when we will meet again, but I promise if you still wish to that we haven´t seen each other for the last time, although I have to admit the last I saw of you was an exquisite sight, yes I´m incorrigible, and no, making clothes magically appearing on you never crossed my mind, it just didn´t so you can stay angry if you want I´m not apologizing for that.  
About … what you asked of me, I do want to, but I don´t know how could I make it happen without putting you at risk. I won´t make you any promises, I don’t want to disappoint you, right now I don´t see how to make it possible but if I find a way I´ll be there with you holding your hand.  
PS: I didn´t knew you liked the Princess Bride, and no, I´m not jealous. Just a little concern, of all of them he wouldn´t be my first choice, though I´ll admit he is quite a character.  
-Why on earth I wrote that? It does sound like I´m jealous.- He stared at the letter for a moment twitching his lips –Well, maybe I am. Whatever, I´m not writing this again.- He placed his quill on his desk as he powder the letter dry and blew the excess dust before folding it and stuffing the envelope with it.  
“To Leah” could be read over it in beautiful hand writing, when it was closed he pondered –“Should I´ve told her I can´t keep delivering her roses much longer? It´s draining too much of my energy, I might be able to go two more times at the most and then I´ll need to stop for a good while.- He sighed. –I´ll will tell her next time… I just hope there is a next time. Will she answer me back? Will she understand? Will she forgive me? Can I ever forgive myself?”-


	21. Transformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leah´s not pleased by Loki´s response but as she writes him back something happens

The next day as Leah opened her eyes she drowsily look to her night table, there was a new rose button on the vase and … a letter. He had written her back, she was afraid he wouldn´t, she stared at it for the longest time her heart pounding, she was scared of opening it, what if …   
-“Get a hold of yourself Leah, you won´t change what it says just by looking at it, and you won´t know what it says unless you open it”- she scolded herself mentally as she reluctantly stretched her arm to get a hold of it –“Leah, stop shaking, breathe and for the love of God open it.”- She had to command herself to open the letter after she froze holding it for a couple of minutes.  
She closed her eyes as she sighed and opened the letter at last, as she read I she wasn´t surprised at all at Loki´s confession about doubting to take her letter in the first place, but she was surprised by the formal tone he used to continue –“Dammit Loki, I´m not one of your diplomatic missions.-she thought annoyed though it lasted short as she started reading Loki´s recollection of her … she didn´t even wanted to give it a name, it was still too fresh on her memory and still felt scared thinking about it.  
As she kept reading her expression jumped from swooned to sad and angry depending which part she was reading. She blushed about his reference of the Princess Bride, he had seen her sleeping with Tony, it didn´t matter what he wrote, she knew he was jealous.  
She growled in frustration as she clenched her fists around the letter looking at the ceiling –What was I thinking? - She motioned herself –I shouldn´t had let Tony talk me into this.- She whispered between clenched teeth, she stayed still for a couple of minutes with a frown on her face until suddenly she started giggling which grow into full laughter. When she finally finished laughing she dried the tears that had rolled from her eyes and pulled a writing pad and some blank paper sheets from a drawer in the night table.  
-Nice try Loki, just enough truth to make me buy it, but you are becoming careless, why would you practically admit being jealous if you really had no hope for us.  
Didn´t you thought I was paying attention to all of your stories? The art of giving everyone what they think they want, didn´t you define politics that way? Well baby, I´ve been living with 5 of the most wanted bachelors in the world, not to mention handsome, interesting, preety much capable of taking care of me and our baby, any woman´s dream ... and one of them is filthy rich, better make that two, I´m quite sure Thor could pile up quite a considerable amount as an asgardian prince, are you following me? All heroes and through all these months the only man I´m interested is you.  
Do you think that´s gonna change because you are asking me too? Really? We were together for how long? Half a year perhaps? Don´t you know me? Do you ever remember me changing my mind just because?  
I´ll agree with you, at this moment IO don´t see a way for us to be together, but that doesn´t mean that we´ll never find one.  
All I know for sure is that you can´t let me go any more than I can, if not why the roses?  
If there was a moment I should´ve stop loving you it was the night you sent me back after you promised me you wouldn´t, if that didn´t made me hate you and look comfort somewhere else, what will?  
So, please if you write me back, don´t ask me again to forget you, I don´t know how to do that. And more important I don´t want to.  
I´m done begging, you´ll do what you want to do as always, I was a fool to think otherwise.  
If you find a way to be present at your daughter´s birth you´ll be here, I want to believe that. If you can´t I´ll still believe it was because you couldn´t find a way.  
I know, I spoiled your plan, and I´m not sorry at all –  
She stopped for a moment uncertain there was anything else to say, why is it so cold? She was too concentrated on the letter she hadn´t noticed she was shivering, suddenly a voice made her jump, she had been too distracted to notice Bruce and Thor entering the room.  
-Sorry, we didn´t meant to scare you.-Bruce apologized –You were awfully concentrated, what are you doing?-  
-Nothing, just writing.-Leah said reluctant to tell them exactly what was she writing –Could you adjust the room temperature? I´m freezing.- She said mainly because she wanted to change the subject and secondly because she really was cold.  
-The temperature in this rooms is fixed, you shouldn´t be cold.-Bruce tolod her worryingly as he touched her forehead with the back of his hand. –Jarvis what´s Leah body temperature?-  
-38°C Dr. Banner- The A.I. informed.  
-and you didn´t thought it was worth reporting because …-Bruce asked more intrigued than annoyed.  
-The value for a fever assessment is set to 38.3°C Dr. Banner, according to this Mrs. Leah temperature isn´t within the right parameters to make a report.-Jarvis responded.  
-Ok Jarvis, change the parameters to 37.5°C and alert me next time.- Bruce told Jarvis, there was no point arguing over it, he should´ve thought of reviewing the parameters for medical alert when Leah was interned in the medical ward.  
-Thor, help me get Leah´s bed to the lab, I need to run some tests.-Bruce asked Thor  
-Hey, what are you doing?-Tony entered the room followed by Steve  
-Leah is 38°C, we need to get her to the lab and figure out what´s provoking it.-Bruce informed them.  
Leah tried to place her writing pad and paper sheets on the night table before they moved her but she failed to do so and everything just fell to the floor.  
-Tony!-She called him as she looked to the mess on the floor trying to sound less desperate than she was –My papers, could you …?-  
-I´m on it.-Tony answered her realizing why she had asked him.  
-I´ll pick them up.-Thor said while starting to pick up the scattered papers.  
-Steve, will you give me a hand?-Bruce asked impatiently.  
-Sure Doc.-Steve answered as he helped Bruce pull the hospital bed through the door.  
-Oh god! Please don´t let Thor look at the letters!-Leah pleaded mentally, but this time she was out of luck as Thor recognized Loki´s handwriting in one of the paper sheets he had just picked up.  
-This is Loki´s handwriting. - He sharply told Tony as he showed him the paper sheet in his hand.  
-Um, well, yes.-Tony agreed, there was mo pint on denying the obvious.  
-You knew about this?-Thor asked confused.  
-Well, yes.-Tony nodded as he scratched his head –Kind of, I knew she wrote him a letter, I didn´t knew he had written her back.-He said as he picked a sheet with Leah´s handwriting –And by the looks of it he pissed her off.-  
-I don´t see why.-Thor said skimming through Loki´s letter.  
-Really? Let me take a look.-Tony exclaimed surprised.  
-I don´t think we should be reading any of these.-Thor suddenly realized.  
-Too late Thor, she´s already going to pissed at me for not avoiding you from finding out, I´d rather know why I´m going to be yelled at.-Tony reasoned as he kept reading Leah´s letter.  
-I suppose.-Thor said doubtfully –Maybe we should read them just to make sure Loki isn´t up to something.-He added as he searched for the first part of Loki´s letter.  
Both of them looked concentrated and concern as they kept reading although for a moment Tony bursted laughing –I guess she´s referring to me.-Thor looked at him puzzled –Oh, never mind, you´ll understand when you read it.-  
Tony finished reading Leah´s letter first and asked Thor for the first part of Loki’s letter as he gave him Leah´s. Once they both finished reading both letters Tony exclaimed –No wonder she´s all snarky and belligerent on her letter.-  
-I still don´t see why, although Loki’s doing completely out of character, he´s just trying to do the honorable thing for her.-Thor answered.  
-That it is the honorable thing doesn´t make it the right thing.-Tony replied, as he looked Thor´s confused expression he added in disbelief –Really? It must be an asgardian thing. – He sighed as he proceeded to explain what he had meant.-She doesn´t wants him to do the honorable thing Thor, she wants him to act according to his feelings for her.-  
-So, are you suggesting they run off together?-Thor both asked confused and irritated.  
-No, that´s not what I´m saying at all Thor, let me explain this ...-Tony was interrupted by Bruce´s voice.  
-Tony I need you in the lab ASAP, and bring the vita radiation device with you.-Bruce´s voice sounded agitated.  
-On my way!-Tony answered concerned at Bruce’s request, that only could mean a thing.-We´ll finish this later big guy! - He said to Thor as he turned to run towards his lab.  
Thor ran behind him, something was wrong, Banner´s urgent tone told him so.  
When Bruce and Steve got Leah into the medical lab she asked him nervously –Bruce, what’s wrong?-  
-I´m not sure, fever is an indicator of something going on, mainly an infection. I need to make some tests to know for sure.-He answered as he took a blood sample.  
-Ok.-Leah acknowledge, she´d have to wait until he told her something else.  
Bruce placed her blood sample inside an electronic microscope and pulled a virtual screen to visualize it. –That makes no sense.-He said mainly to himself.  
-What makes no sense Doc?-Steve asked intrigued  
-I don´t see a virus or a bacteria that´s setting this chain reaction, it´s almost as the white blood cells are fighting amongst themselves.-He explained while examining the screen.  
-Bruce … I´m not feeling so good.-Leah said to him suddenly, pain was reflected on hr face.  
-Leah, what´s wrong?-Brue asked concerned as he rushed to her side.  
-I … everything hurts … it started mild but now it´s growing.-Leah told him scared.  
-Dammit! Leah, does it feels like hundreds of small needles pinching you?-Steve asked agitated.  
-Yes, but how you know?- Leah answered intrigued.  
-There´s no time to explain! Doc, can you safely sedate her … and the baby?-Steve asked in a hurry  
-Mm, yes, but why?-Bruce asked as he prepared the sedative  
There´s no time to explain, just do it! Trust me. –Steve answered, he started to sound really alarmed.  
-Ow!-Leah complained, the pain was growing, when Bruce approached her with the sedative she pleaded –No, wait! Explain to me what´s happening!- without any warning Bruce stuck the needle into her arm, the sedative made effect almost instantly as she faded away Leah asked in half voice –Why Steve looks so scared?-  
-Now. Will you explain to me why I just did that?-Bruce asked Steve  
-You read my file, what does it says about the actual transformation.- Steve asked in return  
-That it was painful …-Bruce suddenly realized what had just happened.  
-Try excruciating painful.- Steve confessed –I still don´t understand why it took her so long to react to the serum in my blood.-  
-Probably because she wasn´t healthy when we administer it to her.-Bruce started piecing everything together in his mind.-The cells needed to be repaired first, once they got healthy enough the transformation triggered, but you really think the sedation was necessary?-  
-I really think so, in my case everything was done in a matter of minutes, for what we´ve seen I highly doubt that´s her case.-Steve answered preoccupied.  
-Jarvis, do you have a register about when Leah´s temperature started to raise?-Bruce pondered as he asked.  
-Around yesterday at 22:49.-Jarvis replied.  
-It seems you could be right, it might take her hours or even days to complete the transformation, and she would be in pain through it all, am I right?-Bruce asked  
-If it´s anything like mine, yes, she will.-Steve agreed.  
Suddenly an alarm went off.-Dr. Banner your patient is having a convulsion.-Jarvis informed  
As they ran to her bed Bruce called for Tony in the comlink.  
-What´s going on? - Tony asked alarmed at the scene unfolding, both Bruce and Steve were holding Leah as she convulse trying to stop her from being hurt.  
-The serum has finally activated a transformation.-Bruce answered him –she´s having a convulsive seizure.-  
-I can see that.-Tony exclaimed –What do you want me to do?-  
-It´s not stopping, you need to give her a carbamazepine shot.-Bruce informed him.  
Tony quickly located the medicine Bruce asked for and gave her a shot. The convulsion stopped for everyone´s relief.  
-What caused the seizure?-Tony asked concerned  
-I´m not sure, Jarvis pull up a scan of Leah´s brain activity and show it in the screen along with her blood sample.-Bruce ordered  
-Right away Doctor.-The A.I. replied and soon both images appeared on screen.  
-Shit!-Bruce exclaimed – It looks like a fucking Christmas tree, everything is lighting on, everything is being re-written.-then he turned as he told Steve –That explains the needles sensation you remember.  
-What of her baby?-Steve asked worryingly, he couldn´t help to feel guilty.  
-Pull up a scan of the baby´s vitals, brain activity, blood flow and temperature Jarvis.-Bruce ordered, as he analyzed them he sighed with relief.-She´s experiencing a transformation too, I don´t know if because she´s too young and still developing or if it is because her father isn´t human but something is protecting her from the side effects Leah is experiencing. For her it seems it´s only making small adjustments in her DNA strands. Unfortunately Leah isn´t that lucky, we´ll have to monitor her vitals closely. I´m worried about her temperature, if it raises another degree will have to find a way to cool her down. For now we need to stabilize her transformation, we have to irradiate her with the vita radiation now.-He ended looking at Tony.  
-All right, are you sure the radiation is harmless to the rest of us?.-Tony asked worried.  
-Yes, I´m sure.-Bruce informed him.  
Suddenly a bright light flooded the room.  
-I said I was sure, but either way you should´ve warned you were going to do that.-Bruce scolded him.  
-You said now.-Tony replied shrugging his shoulders.  
-Never mind.-Bruce sighed annoyed.  
-Now that that is settled, I´m guessing you´re taking the first watch Bruce? - Tony asked him.  
-Yes I am, I want to gather more information, I´ll run a few more tests and then we can get her back to her room, she´ll be more comfortable there.-  
-I´ll stay with you if you don´t mind Doc.-Steve volunteered.  
-It´s fine by me Steve, I also want to run some tests on you, I want to see if I can find a comparison point between the both of you.-Bruce answered.  
-I´ll relieve you in 3 hours then?-Tony asked in earnest  
-Make it 4.-Bruce answered back.  
-If you insist.-Tony replied. – See you in 4 then.- as he ended he motioned Thor who has stayed still and quiet through all the commotion-Come with me Thor, we have an unfinished business.-  
As Thor didn´t move Tony came back for him. –They´ll take care of her, you can be with me in the next watch if you want. For now we have to leave them work.- Tony insisted.  
All right.-Thor agreed reluctantly.  
-Now where were we?-Tony suddenly told him while they were walking down the corridor.-Oh yes! I´m not saying they should run away together. - He hated leaving a conversation unfinished and there was nothing else they could do but wait. –She just wants to know if he´s going to keep trying to find a way, she´s willing to wait for him, but she needs to know if he´ll do the same. What I´m trying to say is that she doesn´t want him to do the honorable thing by giving her up, she wants him to do the right thing, to fight to keep her. She´s really not giving up, she want to know if Loki will do the same.-  
-That´s … very profound. - Thor answered surprised.  
-I can be profound if I want to, don´t be so surprised.-Tony answered offended.-It´s all in her letter, you just have to read between the lines.-Then he added with a smirk –The advantages of being a playboy is that you meet so many women you end up understanding them better than most.-


	22. Brother´s talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor tries to talk to Loki one more time, wil he give up on Leah or fight to keep her?

Tony hadn´t found a way yet to monitor Loki´s entrances, but he could pinpoint them from the appearances of the roses, so talking as if he were listening was Thor´s only plan, he had to talk to Loki once more.  
As Jarvis quietly indicated Thor the rose had appeared he spoke up –She´s unwell brother, we need to talk. Meet me on the rooftop of the building where we talked last, it´s important.- Thor stayed for a couple of more minutes looking at Leah with concern, fortunately the fever hadn´t gone up, it seemed to be maintaining, before he left he called for Tony who was examining more samples to take his place.  
\- Are you sure of this Thor?-he asked as he arrived to Leah´s room.  
-As you said, they both seem to be miserable without the other, I need to give it another try, for both their sakes.-Thor bluntly responded.  
It wasn´t long before Thor arrived to the rooftop of the building surrounding Central Park, hidden in the shadows was Loki, who had been there for a while now, he looked ill even at the pale moonlight, dark patches around his eyes, he even looked thinner.  
-What´s wrong with her? – Loki spoke first without turning around  
-I understand you saw her on the operating table, did you witness the transfusion?-Thor asked him  
-Transfusion? No, what do you mean? – Loki looked back worryingly.  
-I should explain this to you from the beginning then, she had a tear in her uterus, she lost a lot of blood, normally we have blood reserves for the inhabitants of the Tower, but ...- Thor began his explanation.  
-She´s not a normal inhabitant.-Loki interrupted him.  
-No, she is not, it never occurred to any pf us to have a blood supply for her, and she has a rare blood type AB-, none of us were a compatible match except for the Captain.-Thor continued  
-The soldier? - Loki looked concerned.  
-Yes, what do you know of the super soldier serum?- Thor asked Loki  
-Enough to know is not to be played with. - Loki dryly answered  
-They had to do something, she was dying, there was no other choice. For a while she seemed to be all right that somehow his blood only had help her keep alive without any side effects, that until this morning. You didn´t scried for her today?-Thor asked hoping he wouldn´t have to explain everything to Loki  
-Sadly no, even a simple spell like that is difficult for me at this moment.-Loki looked down as he sighed  
-Her transformation triggered, the Captain recollection of it is in his words as excruciating painful, but in his case it only lasted a couple of minutes, her change is too slow but it seems equally painful.-he added with a grim look in his face.  
-What?-Loki paled at his words –You mean she´s in pain right now? Can´t you do something to help her?-  
-She was sedated the moment it started, Dr. Banner explained to me that her body is in pain, but her mind is not around to register it, and we´ll keep her that way until the change is finished.-Thor explained  
-So, that´s why she looks so agitated, I thought it was because of the fever she obviously has.-Loki reasoned sadly.  
-No, that is just another manifestation of the transformation.-Thor added  
-How long will it take?-Loki asked in earnest  
-According to the test they´ve made tomorrow morning probably.-Thor said hopefully  
Loki sighed in relief, morning wasn´t too far away now, then he told Thor –I´m sure you didn´t asked me to talk just to tell me this.-  
-No, I didn´t … she was writing you another letter when … it happened.-Thor offered Loki a folded piece of paper.  
Loki couldn´t grab it or unfold it fast enough, as he started to read it he couldn´t help to smile –She´s too smart for her own good.-he said mostly to himself, unshed tears glistered in his eyes as he kept reading, at some point he had to dry them with his sleeve, once he finished he said to Thor as he hold the letter close to his heart.-Thank you.-  
-You are welcome brother.-Thor placed his hand on the younger man shoulder, he didn´t had to imagine much how Loki felt. Suddenly he asked –What are you going to do?-  
-I don´t know, what can I do? I´ve been thinking this over and over, I hoped she graciously accepted my offer to do the honorable thing, but she didn´t. I don´t understand why. - Loki admitted  
-I didn´t either at first, then Stark told me that doing the honorable thing and doing the right thing isn’t always the same thing.-Thor explained  
Loki looked puzzled at him, noticing this Thor added. - She knows there isn´t a way, but she´s not giving up on you, what she wants is for you to do the same thing.  
Loki ran his hands through his hair as he sat nodding his head in a negative way.-There is no way, I’ve though this over and over and I can´t find one.-  
-Why? Haven´t you considered turning away from this evil path for her?- Thor asked as if the answer was as simple as that.  
Loki looked at him infuriated.-Of course I have! Tell me if I surrendered myself to Odin or SHIELD what do you think would happen? That they´ll just forgive me without any trials or consequences? Best case scenario they´ll condemn me to prison for the norns know how long. What is a brink of an eye for us would be an eternity for her, I strongly doubt they would allow us to see each other again. If that happened I know for sure her heart would break as mine would.-  
Thor looked inquisitively at Loki, he didn´t thought of that, risking his brother’s rage he asked again.- What if you didn´t surrender yourself to the, what if you joi8ned us?-  
-You mean become an Avenger?-Loki spat amused –Like they would treat me any different than Odin or SHIELD would. Have you forgotten I´ve tried to kill them on many occasions? Do you really think they will be that forgiven?-  
-I would forgive you. - Thor volunteered.  
-It doesn´t count, you are my brother. And even I don´t get why you are always so eager to forgive me.-Loki confessed.  
-Because no matter what you do, I know somewhere beneath it all must be the brother I grew up with, and I loved him deeply.-Thor answered.  
-As I said it doesn´t count.-Loki pouted.  
-All right! Then ran of with her to the other side of the Galaxy! - Thor answered annoyed  
-With all the enemies I have made, it would be only a matter of time before someone found us, should I be defeated they would be alone, stranded millions of light years away with no means to get in touch with you. That assuming that whoever defeated me left them alive. She´s safer in [Earth, if anything happens she can count on you and the other Avengers to help her.-Loki reasoned equally annoyed.  
Thor´s heart hurt, he was out of ideas.-So you are just going to give up? – He asked irritated.  
-No.- Loki yelled back offended –As she said I can´t let her go any more than she can, but that doesn’t help either of us. We are at an impasse.-Loki sadly admitted –And running out of time.-  
-What do you mean? - Thor inquired.  
Loki sighed, why he had told Thor that, probably because he wanted to tell Leah, but he wasn´t sure he could or even should. –Our baby is due in three months and a half, do you really think SHIELD isn´t going to try something when she is born? I would if I were on their place.-  
Thor looked at him surprised –They wouldn´t!-  
-Do you really think so? - Loki asked intrigued –They may claim to be the good guys, but they don’t always act as one. The stories I could tell you wouldn´t let you sleep at night.-  
Thor´s dark expression told Loki differently – So you do have heard the stories.-he corrected himself.  
-Only rumors.-Thor acknowledge  
-Your friends play with their own set of rules, which isn’t bad if you are a villain, but if you are a good guy.-Loki gestured disapprovingly. –I´d love to stay and chat but I´m exhausted Thor.-Loki said in a weary voice.  
-Are you all right Loki? - He knew very well he wasn´t.  
-You would look this good too if you had travelled through the branches of Yggdrasil 5 days in a roll.-Loki answered with a fake smile.-Would you give her a message for me? - His smile changed to a sad one –Tell her that I´m sorry but tomorrow is going to be the last rose, I can´t keep this up any longer. I’ll write her back tomorrow too. Take care of her for me, will you Thor? - Loki pleaded.  
-Always Loki.-Thor said to him as he nodded his head affirmatively.  
Loki thanked Thor with a small bow as he teleported himself to his hide out.  
He dropped to his bead with a heavy heart, the image of Leah soaked in sweat as she thought the pain haunted him. –Now SHIELD will have one more reason to get a hold of her.-he thought to himself, he had to come up with a plan, she was counting on him, and this time he wasn´t going to let her down.


	23. So, I have super powers now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Leah´s fever has broken up, how will she handle the news they have for he?

-Dr. Banner Mrs. Leah temperature has dropped below 37°C – Jarvis reported to an occupied Bruce.  
-Finally!-Bruce sighed with relief as he removed his glasses and rested his head back for a moment before getting up and walking over her room.  
Steve was there watching over her, it was morning again when Bruce walked in with made Steve stand up alarmed, there hadn´t been good news so far –Is something wrong?- he asked worryingly.  
-No. - Bruce smiled to reassure him. - In fact she´s getting better, her fever has ceased, I think we can hook her off from the sedatives, with her new metabolism rates she should wake within the hour.-  
-Are you sure? - Steve asked nervously.  
-Yes I am, look at her, she´s not stirring any more, she even looks peaceful.-Bruce said as he removed a lose strand of her from Leah´s face.  
-Thank god!-Steve sighed relief then he suddenly added –I don´t think she looks any taller.-  
-You are right, I don´t think the changes are so obvious in her, and after all the serum works differently on every subject. Will just have to wait and see what her new abilities are.-Bruce reasoned.  
-What are we going to tell her?-Steve askes concern written all over his face.  
-The truth.-Bruce answered –That we choose not to tell her because we didn´t wanted her to worry over nothing.-  
-It didn´t turned out to be nothing.-Steve commented.  
-We had no way of knowing that.-Bruce admitted –Her transformation took so long to trigger it caught us off guard.-  
-You are right.-Steve agreed.  
-Don´t worry guys! Maybe she´ll end up liking the idea! You know super powers, who wouldn´t want those? - Tony told them as he walked in. –What?! You never know …-Tony snapped at Bruce and Steve’s surprised faces.- She wanted to be able to protect her daughter, and now she just might be able to.-  
-Let´s just hope for no side effects.-Steve dryly told them.  
-I think we can rule those out.-Bruce said to them. –I´ve just finished comparing her last DNA results to yours and other test subjects who have had side effects, except for some minor differences yours and hers seem to be identical.-  
-Minor differences?-Steve asked intrigued  
-There always be differences between DNA samples, but I don´t see anything significate, mainly genes for race, height, sex, color of eyes, etc. Stop worrying, she´ll be fine.-Bruce kept trying to appease Steve´s mind, then he changed the subject as he noticed someone missing –Where´s Thor?-  
-He went for a walk.-Tony told them at their incredulous looks he confessed –Actually I had to ask him to go for a walk. He was driving me crazy. Should I call him back?-  
-Just tell him Leah will be fine and probably will be awake within an hour that should make him happy.-Bruce suggested  
-And less annoying.-Tony said with a smirk as he walked out.  
-Have you communicated with Clint and Natasha?- Bruce asked Steve  
No.-he answered –I´ll get them onto speed once they get back from their mission with SHIELD.-  
-You are worried of Fury´s reaction if he happened to find out?-Bruce asked again  
-Truthfully yes. Fury already wanted her badly before, can you imagine what would happen if he found out she´s a super soldier now?-Steve admitted with a grim face.  
-He´d probably try to recruit her.-Bruce suggested.  
-Or add her to the Index.-Steve added.-Either way we have to avoid that from happening.-  
When Leah woke up she noticed three concerned faces looking at her- ´That can´t be good- she thought to herself, she wasn´t in pain or cold anymore, in fact she felt better than she had in a long time.  
-Is anyone going to tell me what´s wrong?-She asked nervously as she tried to sit up.  
-Easy Leah.-Bruce suggested as he helped her up, even if the lab results suggested she was in optimal condition it wouldn´t hurt to take it slow for a couple of days.  
-Well.-Tony started. – We might have omitted to tell you a certain detail about a transfusion we had to give you when we thought we might lose you.-  
-Transfusion? I don´t understand. What does that has to do with anything? – She asked confused, then it hit her - From whom?-  
-From me.-Steve answered her question which made Leah´s eye´s grow big in surprise.  
Tony started explaining everything to Leah, from now and then Bruce and Steve would add some details, when they finished their story silence reigned the room, they were all waiting for Leah´s reaction, who was trying to get her mind over all that had happened.  
Suddenly the silence was broke as she asked intrigued –So, what does this mean? I have superpowers now? Like Steve?-  
-Probably, but there´s no way to know for sure until they manifest.-Bruce answered.  
-That´s …just … I can´t believe it, really? How can we find out?-she sounded more excited than scared which made everyone relax.  
-I told you she would like it.-Tony smiled at her excitement  
-I don´t think we should find out right now.-Bruce said with a serious look.  
-But can I get off bed now?-she asked impatiently  
Bruce couldn’t help to laugh. –No, not yet, I want to keep you in observation for a couple of days just to make sure everything is all right. Don´t worry you´ll be sleeping in your own bed soon.-  
-That sounds nice.-Leah admitted with a smile, she was tired of being in the medical ward.  
-I´m glad to see you better.-Thor said walking in.  
-You and me both Thor.-Leah acknowledge.  
-Guys, do you think I can talk to Leah in private? - Thor suddenly asked.  
-Of course.-Steve answered as he got up  
-We have things to do in the lab.-Tony dragged Bruce as he said the words.  
-Yes, we do.-Bruce answered back as they went for the door.  
Once they were alone Leah asked worryingly –Is something wrong Thor?-   
-Nothing is wrong Leah, I just need to talk to you. Yesterday I found your letters … -Leah blushed at his news which made Thor smile when he saw her distraught.-You have nothing to be ashamed of Leah, I … delivered your last letter.- he added.  
-You saw Loki? - Leah asked surprised  
-Yes, I did.-Thor told her –He asked me to give you a message ...-  
As Thor retold Leah his encounter with Loki she listened attentively, Thor chose to leave out of his recollection about Loki´s worries regarding SHIELD taking action as soon as their daughter were born, there was no point of worrying her right now.-  
“-So, he´s going to answer me back-“ She thought to herself, she felt a bit sad about not looking forward to his roses any more but she understood why, and was grateful he had gone through such lengths to let her know he cared.  
-Are you all right Leah? - Thor asked when she remained quite.  
-Oh! Sorry, yes! I was just thinking I´ll have to wait until tomorrow to know Loki´s mind.-She answered back.  
-I hope he gives you the answer you are looking for.-Thor softly told her.  
-Thank you Thor, I hope that too.-Leah said with a small sigh.


	24. Loki´s answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki has made his mind, he will recover what it his whatever it takes.

When Loki finally woke up it was after midday again. –“ If I had kept doing this any longer I might fell into Odin´s sleep.-“ He thought to himself. “-Or would it be Loki´s sleep? Well, it doesn´t matter I have no time for that, besides today will be the last time. I might have to take my time to regain my strength but I won´t be idle, though fist I have a letter to write.”  
As he got up his stomach complained with a sound full growl –All right, all right. I will take care of you first, there´s no need to make a scene.-Loki admonished the growling sounds, he hadn´t been in such a good mood in months, as he noticed he scratched the back of his head as he walked over the kitchen trying to figure out the source of the change, then it hit him. As he leaned into the kitchen bar laughing he scolded himself –Oh Loki! You´ve been so stupid!.-  
After he had eaten a good size breakfast he went to his desk, this letter might be the last she would heard of him for a good time, he´d better make it worthwhile.  
-Leah, my love  
-She´s going to have a blast with that-Loki said to himself smiling.  
-I´ve been in terrible soggy mood since the day I left you at SHIELD´s mercy, I thought I was doing the right thing all these months keeping myself away in order to keep you safe, have I ever been so wrong before?  
I´ve been so caught in my fear of losing you I forgotten who I am.  
I am Loki of Asgard, and as you so accurate pointed out I do what I want, and what I want is you in every sense of the word.  
Today is the first day in months I felt like myself, can you guess why? Because I have relinquished the foolish idea of giving you up, I might not have a plan, not even a shred of a plan but that won´t stop me, if there isn´t a way I will invent one. I won´t rest until what’s rightfully mine has been restored to my side.  
I´m the God of Chaos, but chaos is also the womb of creation and rebirth. I am not my actions, they don´t define me, they never will. And if someone doesn´t like that they can choke on it.  
Will I be at your side when our daughter is born? Just try to stop me! I´ve even thought a name for her … Eerika.  
I guess Thor has already told you I won´t be delivering any more roses for the time being, and you probably remember why. On my despair I did the only thing I could think of to keep myself near you, but it was unwise from me to keep it up this long. I will need quite some time to restore myself and my magic to fit conditions, so I will have to ask you to be patient.  
I´m convinced that the best place for you until our daughter is born is with the Avengers, they have already saved you twice and we might need their help again before this is over. I´ve seen you training, never thought you could be so skilled with the bow, keep at it, learn as much as you can, within reason discover your new abilities, they might come in handy as the time comes.  
Looking at you so concentrated and determined as sweat rolls down your delicious neck has been driving me crazy, who could have thought that the sight of you as a warrior would be so … enticing. I´ve neglected you for so long and I intend to correct that mistake in a slowly maddening way until there´s no complain left.  
For now my sweet mischievous girl know that you are in my thoughts every day and every night that I long for the soft touch of your skin against mine, and I´m eagerly waiting for the day you´ll be within my arms again.  
Until then remember this, I love you.  
Loki.-  
He looked at his letter as he finished pleased with himself.-I wish I could see her face as she reads it, though I can almost see her blushing.- He mischievously grinned at the thought of Leah´s flustered face as she reads his letter.- Norn’s, how I miss her!-he sighed at the memories.


	25. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Loki gave Leah the answer she had been praying for ... and a little more she didn´t expect.

When Leah awoke the next morning she opened her eyes to see a new rose and a letter, there were already three unopened rose buttons on the vase, she hadn´t had time for them in the last couple of days, and finally the night before decided to not touch them until she knew Loki´s answer, she sighed as she sat up and reach for the letter.

"- This is It.-"She thought to herself "-The proverbial moment of truth, sort of speak.-# there was no point on stalling it only made her more nervous so she opened his letter and start reading "-… my love… well, that´s much better already.-" she thought with a smile, it couldn´t have been easy for him. As she kept reading just as with the letter before her emotions reflected on her face, first concern, then growing happiness that just exploded into pure joy, then again a touch of sadness along with understanding but then something caught her unprepared, she hadn´t expected him to be so forth forward in his longing for her, she knew exactly what he felt because her feeling mirrored his, she ached for his touch, for his warmth. As she kept reading her eyes stung, her heart beat faster and her face betrayed her with a blush, by the time she ended reading it her flustered face spoke of the memories far too explicit to retold, suddenly a voice pulled her out of her day dreaming.

-If he wrote you a dirty letter I don´t even want to know.-It was Tony´s voice, he was just standing in the door frame where he had been for a minute or two wondering when to interrupt her.

-What …? No…! What makes you say that?-Leah blushed even darker

-Oh God! He did!- Tony just laughed out loud.

-No, it´s not like that… well, maybe a little bit… why on earth do I tell you these things?- Leah asked as she hide her face between her hands, she never thought someone could be watching.

-Because it´s better than telling them to anyone else.-Tony smirked still laughing at Leah´s embarrassment.

-Telling anyone what?-Thor asked as he walked in.

-Nothing!- was both Leah´s and Tony´s response which made Thor look at them suspiciously, they were hiding something, whatever it was none of them seem willing to share it with him.

-As you like.-He answered quite annoyed. –I see Loki kept his word.-He said as he pointed to the letter in Leah´s hand.

-Yes, he did.-Leah acknowledged uncertain of what to tell them, if Loki was weaving a plan she shouldn´t spoil it.

-He suggested a name for our daughter. - She said trying to take the conversation elsewhere.

-Really? - Thor asked surprised –Which name did he suggested?-

-Eerika. - Leah answered with a smile, she liked the ring of it.

-That doesn´t surprise me. - Thor said with a big grin.

-Why? – Leah asked puzzled.

-It means ruling forever.-Thor volunteered.

-No pressure there.-Tony added with a smirk

-Don´t be like that guys.-Leah scolded them while pouting

-Don´t get mad, it´s a beautiful name.-Tony apologized –More important, do you like it?-

-Yes, I do.-Leah answered still rather annoyed and defensively.

-It´s a fitting name for a princess.-Thor agreed.

"-A princes.-" Leah thought as she raised her eyebrows, Loki didn´t had any idea yet of what his plan was going to be, neither did she; she just would have to trust him, somehow it never seemed like a hard thing to do.

-What else did he said?-Thor asked as he had read her mind.

-Nothing much really, he doesn´t have a plan yet, but whatever it turns out to be he wants us to be together.-Leah said with a smile, she wasn´t lying to them.

-Then I guess we´ll just have to wait to see what your Romeo comes up with ….-Tony said. –besides from wooing you.-he ended while winking an eye at her.

Leah blushed immediately, why did he always had to say that sort of things?

-Romeo?-Thor asked intrigued.

-Oh! That´s a long story, a book as a matter of fact, I can show you the movie if you want.-Tony answered hoping he wouldn´t have to explain it to Thor.

-Maybe later.-Thor replied as he considered it.

After a while Bruce walked in with her breakfast tray followed by Steve, somehow it seemed that none of them had anything better to do than hovering around her. When she started getting morning sickness, cravings and other pregnancy symptoms she had dived in the internet searching everything she could learn on the matter, among the information she had read that pregnant female´s pheromones could affect men by making them feel overprotective; she found that very cute at times, and other times she just couldn´t stop thinking of how to get rid of them. Today was one of those days.

-You´re still hugging all the attention?-Natasha's voice jokingly asked.

-Natasha! You are back!- Leah exclaimed in relief, being the only woman in the Tower was so exhausting , it make her wonder how Natasha managed to handle them before she arrived.

-Hi, are you feeling better?-Natasha asked walking in as she sat by her side.

-Yes, I am.-Leah answered with a smile.-Specially now that …-

Bruce suddenly interrupted her. - Why don´t you let me explain everything to them later? - He didn´t wanted them overreacting about it in front of her.

-Ok. - Leah agreed, he could explain it better anyway.

Both Clint and Natasha looked at Bruce intrigued but decided to wait until he could explain it, after a while Steve excused all of them, they had some debriefing to do.

Leah was grateful they finally left, she had been eyeing the tree closed rose buttons on her night table, with a big smile both in her face and in her heart she leaned to touch all of them with the tip of her fingers causing all of them to flourish at the same time, their sweet fragrances saturated her room.

-Until we meet again my love.-Leah whispered as she hold his letter close to her heart as she closed her eyes –Until we meet again.-


	26. Conflicts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team argue amongst themselves about Leah´s and Loki´s current situation, what will they agree on?

Once they were well out of range of the medical ward Natasha suddenly asked –All right, what happened?-

-Well, remember the thing that we thought wasn’t going to happen? – Tony asked in return –Well, it did.-

-What?!- Both Natasha and Clint snapped as they stopped walking.

-But I thought you said that wasn´t going to happen, that she was out of danger.- Clint spat

-It seemed that way. - Bruce confessed –The process only took longer than we anticipated.-

-I don´t understand, how did you stabilized the transformation without the vita ray? I thought you said the chances of her surviving without them were slim at best.-Natasha questioned him

-My old man wasn´t the only genius in the family, you know? I made my own portable version of the ray. - Tony answered proudly

-And it worked? - Natasha asked visibly worried.

-Of course it did. I did it myself! - Tony spat angrily at her question.

-I don´t have time to nurse your wounded feelings Stark! Bruce, did it really worked?-Natasha just ignored Tony scowl as she asked Bruce.

-It seems so.-Bruce volunteered.

-Seems so? Forgive me if that doesn´t make me feel over confident about this whole business. I´m sure you read the reports about the experiments, shouldn´t we be worried about any possible side effects? Why isn´t she in a containment unit? - Clint asked agitated.

Natasha had probably been thinking the same thing, because she remain quietly waiting for an answer with her arms crossed.

Bruce sighed as he took of his glasses while thinking the best answer to calm their fears. –We have run all the tests we could think of.-

-And even invented some new ones.-Tony interrupted.

-Yes, we did.-Bruce added – And we found no indications of side effects, as far as I can tell she´s both physically and mentally stable, is that reassuring enough?-

-It would seem so.-Clint responded with irony.

-Ha ha, very funny.-Tony scowled back.

-Forget all that, why didn´t you called us? SHIELD could´ve had something to help you manage this situation. – She wasn’t done with her questions yet.

-You were on a mission. - Tony blurted out.

-Really? And since when has that stopped you from calling us? - Natasha was starting to lose her patience.

-We didn´t wanted SHIELD to find out.-Steve suddenly said out loud.

-Why?-Clint asked surprised.

-They already want them bad enough, can you imagine what would happen if Fury found out Leah has the abilities of a super soldier now? The least he would do is add her to the index.-Steve explained.

-It´s just a list.-Clint stated.

-Of people with abilities.-Bruce added-It´s a target list and you know it, either you work with SHIELD or you are against them, there´s no in between.-

-That´s not how it works, there are people with very dangerous abilities on that list, SHIELD just wants to be prepared-Natasha volunteered.

-So you think Leah belongs in that list?-Tony asked her.

-No, of course not. She just wants to live her life, she doesn´t want to be a part of all of this. –Natasha answered while she asked Bruce- She really has Steve´s super abilities?-

-I don´t know.-Bruce answered dryly.

-You mean you haven´t tested her yet? Why are we even arguing about this?-Clint asked annoyed

-Of course not, she´s a five and a half month pregnant woman recuperating from two near death experiences on the same week, forgive me if testing her abilities isn´t on my priority list.-Bruce answered visibly irritated.

Everyone looked back at him slightly worried at the tone of his voice.

-And don´t look at me like that, it would take much more than this to bring out the Hulk.-Bruce buffed at them.

-All right.-Tony spoke up first.- Let´s just say that we´ve all had a rough week, I´m sure we can fill you in the details later.-

-Ok.-Both Clint and Natasha reluctantly agreed.

-Is her baby all right? - Natasha asked.

-Yes, she is. As a matter of fact I think she´s better than all right, I don´t know if it´s because her alien DNA but she went through the transformation fairly easily.-Bruce answered.

-Now it makes sense why you didn´t wanted SHIELD to find out.-Clint said as he ran his hand through his hair.

-Loki’s child and a super soldier, every evil organization in the world would love to get their hands on her.-Natasha added in a stern tone, as if things weren´t complicated enough.

-And every other agency also.-Tony added.

-Exactly.-Steve interrupted before they started fighting again.-And that´s why we can´t let anyone find out, not even SHIELD, the moment someone finds out Leah will have a target painted on her back, we can´t let that happen.-

-She already has a target painted on her back.-Clint pointed out.

\- I know.-Steve sighed- Just, let´s not make this worst than it already is.-

-I guess we can do that, but no more secrets, agreed?-Natasha asked to no one in specific.

-I´m afraid that´s not our only problem.-Tony suddenly spat.-Loki wants her back.-

-What? Did he tried to take her? I can´t believe you didn´t called us! Don´t tell me you couldn´t find a way of tracking his intrusions to the Tower.-Natasha yelled at him in frustration.

-No, and no.-Tony simply stated.

-Then, how … - Steve started to ask when Tony interrupted him

-He wrote her a letter.-Tony answered while biting his lower lip, this wasn´t going to be fun to explain.-All right, it´s kind of my fault, she was totally miserable so I suggested her to write him a letter that way she could get all of her feelings out, how was I supposed to know he would write her back.-

-And you kept this from the rest of us.-Steve asked as he place his palm on his forehead.

-Thor knew.-Tony said pointing at Thor who had remained quiet all the time.

-Yes, I did.-Thor confessed – We really weren´t trying to keep this from you, we just didn´t found the time to tell you before.-

-When did you find out he wrote her back?-Steve asked them trying to remain as calm as possible.

-When her transformation triggered we found the letters.-Thor answered back.

-Letters?-Natasha asked with a frown.

-He must have written her the night before, she was writing him back when …-Thor began to explain.

-When we interrupted her.-Bruce said as he remembered.

-Yes.-Thor agreed. - I delivered her last letter for her.-

-You mean you saw Loki?- Clint asked surprised.

-Yes, we talked. - Thor sighed. - He really tried to do the honorable thing and let her go regardless of his feelings but she …-

-I have to guess she refused, and in a very determined fashion if I can add.-Bruce said with a half-smile.

-Yes, she did.-Tony said with a smirk. –You should´ve read her answer, what a feisty girl!- a tinge of proud could be heard on his voice as he said it.

Everyone could very much imagine Leah´s answer and tried very hard not to smile at the thought.

-So, Loki told you he wants her back?-Natasha asked.

-No, he hadn’t decided yet when we talked, though he has been considering every possibility, even throwing himself at Odin´s mercy.-Thor informed them.

-If he loves her so much, why hasn´t him? - Steve asked intrigued.

-The All Father Isn´t very forgiving and Loki knows it. He´s afraid that doing such a thing would only kept them apart forever.-Thor confessed.

-Not even because she´s pregnant?-Bruce asked trying to make sense of Thor´s comment.

-That would not matter to him.-Thor stated.

-And I thought I had daddy issues.-Tony said as he raised his eyebrows in surprise.

-He has to be a King first.-Thor tied to explain.

-Forget about it! Then how do you know he wants her back?-Steve interrupted

-Leah told us, he wrote her again. I don´t know his exact words but based on what she said he decided he wants to be with her though he doesn’t have a clue about how to do that and keep them safe at the same time.-Tony explained

-Any ideas Thor?-Clint asked

-We spoke of another possibility, but he dismissed it too.-Thor dryly stated as he nodded his head in a negative way.

-What possibility?-Steve asked intrigued

-Of joining us.-Thor simply spat

-What? Are you crazy? Why on Earth would we do that?-Tony asked in disbelief

-That´s what he thought you would say.-Thor grimly answered.

-Has he considered joining SHIELD instead? - Steve asked

-He doesn´t trust SHIELD. - Thor admitted.

-I can´t say I blame him.-Bruce agreed.-They keep to many secrets.-

-Because they need to.-Natasha spat angrily.

-Maybe.-Steve agreed doubtfully.

-If he dares come our way the only thing waiting for him will be a cell.-Clint angrily stated.

The other´s nodded affirmatively or manifested their approval out loud.

-So you wouldn´t give him an opportunity to right his wrongs?-Thor sadly asked.

-I know he is your brother, but do you really think he deserves an opportunity? After all he’s done, after all the destruction and death, you really think so?-Steve asked more intrigued than upset.

-Yes, I do.-Thor asseverate.- I refuse to believe people are either good or bad, that they are just born or made that way and that they can´t do anything to change it. If that were true, what is the point of our struggle? Why not just separate the bad from the good and just get rid of them all once and for all. If there´s no room for second or third chances then we are all hypocrites, most of us were given a second chance to do what is right, why should we deny Loki that?-

Everyone just went quiet, Thor had stoke a nerve, they all had done things they weren´t proud of even if they wouldn´t admit it.

The first one to speak again was Steve –If he comes our way we´ll hear him Thor, beyond that I can´t make you any promises.-

-What! But Steve… both Tony and Clint protested.

-I only said we would listen, the rest is up to him. If he really wants a chance he´ll have to earn it. - Steve reassured them.

-Thank you.-Thor said gratefully as he made a small bow.

-And what if the love birds decide to run away? - Tony suddenly asked.

-If she decides that´s what she wants. - Steve said somberly.

-Are we really just going to let her go with him?-Tony asked incredulously.

-What do you want us to do? To lock her up? - Steve asked in return.

-No, but … we can´t just leave her alone. - Tony stated worryingly

-I thought that was the plan.-Clint interrupted- That´s why we were training her-

-Yes, but … - Tony´s mind just went blank.

-You became very tight with her over this past months Tony, either way It will be hard for you to let her go, we can just make sure she has all the help she needs before she does.-Natasha sympathetically comforted him.

-I know.-Tony acknowledge. –But that doesn´t mean I like it.-

-None of us do Tony, none of us do.-Bruce said as everyone nodded their heads in agreement.


	27. Federal Reserve Bank Heist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a heist is not a heist?

A month an d a half had passes since Loki last letter, everything had gone back to its usual pace, training, learning, check-ups; but this time something was different Leah was more focused. Loki´s promises gave her something to hold on that she didn´t had before, something to look forward, hope.  
It had become a habit to either Bruce or Steve being around her training sessions to make sure she wouldn´t overdo it, this time was Bruce´s turn. Clint was teaching Leah how to shoot a moving target, which wasn´t going well at all. Since her change she had to learn again how much strength or speed she needed to do things, she had broken a couple of bows before Tony decided to make her a special bow with a vibranium alloy along with some reinforced arrows, the normal ones kept shattering on impact.  
-Did you had to go through all this? - She asked Steve once after accidently breaking her fourth cup during the first week.  
He smiled sympathetically at her frustration -Yes, you´ll get used to it. It´s just a matter of practice, soon you won´t remember the difference.-  
-I can´t wait for that, maybe I´m overthinking it, I don´t know. If I keep breaking things at this rate Tony eventually is going to freak. - She confessed with a half-smile.  
-Just stay away from my Ming vase and we´ll be all right.-Was Tony´s response as he walked in,  
-I can do that. - Leah answered back.  
-I got a surprise for you, a uniform.-Tony cheerfully told her.  
-Are you out of your mind Tony? Haven´t you look at me lately? Do you really think I´m going to fit into a uniform right now? - Leah asked him taken totally off guard.  
-It´s made from intelligent fiber just as Bruce´s pants, it will fit no matter what.-Tony explained her.  
-Forget it! I´m not wearing it!-Leah totally dismissed his offer.  
-Come on, don´t be like that, we work a lot on it. It even works as a bulletproof full-body vest. At least give it a try! - Tony whined as he tried to convince her.  
-Please don’t tell me it has bars and stars.-Leah sighed defeated-No offense Steve, but that´s really not my style.-  
-None taken.-Steve answered with a smirk. –You should really give it a try, these uniforms are more comfortable than you think.-He didn´t wanted he to worry about the real reason Tony had made her the suit.  
Leah pouted as she looked anxiously at Tony.  
-I promise you it has no bars or stars on it, could you please give me some credit? But .., what about a shield? - He half joked.  
-No, no, no … no shield, absolutely no.-Leah rushed to answer  
-All right, no shield, would you try it on?-Tony asked her.  
-I´ll think about it.-Tony doubtfully answered.  
After nagging her for a couple of weeks Tony had finally manage Leah to wear it on her training sessions, to her relief it wasn´t as revealing as Natasha´s, it had a small skirt over the one piece suit that made it look as a maternity gown, a rather short maternity gown that only reached half her thigh; Tony told her that if it were any longer it would get in the way, fortunately the uniform covered her legs completely. As Tony had promised it didn’t resemble Steve’s suit at all, it was black with small green and golden embroidery on her waist, collar, shoulders, and on the skirt edge, though it was the only resemblance it held with Loki´s armor.  
-Golden and green? - She had asked Tony with a big grin when she finally saw it.  
-I thought you would like it.-Tony smirked back  
-I do, thank you.-Leah said as she gave Tony a small hug, it may seem silly to them, but she really loved the fact it reminded her of Loki.  
-It´s useless Clint, I haven´t hit a target all morning.-Leah pouted frustrated by her failure.  
-You just …-Clint started to say when he was interrupted by Tony´s voice on speaker.  
-Guys, we received a call from our friendly neighbor, he needs our help, it seems to be he is grossly outnumbered.-  
-All right, I´ll stay with Leah.-Bruce volunteered.  
-I´m afraid we´re going to need the Hulk to make an appearance Bruce.-Tony replied.  
-I don´t need a babysitter. - Leah complained.  
-Well, you are getting one, end of story.-Tony dryly told her.- Clint, can you?-  
-Sure, I´ll stay. That way we can keep practicing.-He said with a grin  
Leah made a small pout, but knew better than to argue any more, there was no possible way for her to win that argument.  
-I´m on my way then.-Bruce said as he went for the door he shouted back –Don´t let her over exhaust herself.-  
-I won´t, don´t worry. Go already.-Clint reassured him.  
The rest of the team was already on board the Quinjet when Bruce arrived.   
-So, who we are up against?-Bruce asked as he took his seat.  
-The Sinister Six; Mysterio, Rhino, Dr. Octopus, Sandman, Electro and Venom.-Natasha informed him.  
-I thought they were the Sinister Five.-Tony joked. -Or were they seven? I can never remember.-  
-Does that matter? - Steve asked with a smirk  
-Of course not.-Tony answered back.  
-What did Spiderman told you? - Steve asked again.  
-That he had run into what he thought was a common bank heist and found himself with more villains that he had anticipated.-Tony explained.  
-There must be a lot of money involved for those six to work together.-Steve pointed out.  
-Yes, there is. - Tony acknowledged. –They are stealing the Federal Reserve Bank.  
-Is that an important bank? - Thor asked interested.  
-Extremely important Thor, they have the biggest accumulation of gold in the world.-Tony explained.  
-And Spiderman calls that a common bank heist?-Natasha asked intrigued.  
-It seems villains try to steal it a lot.-Tony replied.  
-Well, at least we are not going to far.-Bruce suggested.  
-Worried already mother chicken? - Tony teased him.  
-Like you are not.-Bruce smirked back.  
-I´m not, she´ll be all right.-Tony affirm, then added.-Just in case I told Jarvis to report any incident immediately.-  
-And you just called me mother chicken?-Bruce asked amused.  
-Stop fighting boys, it seems we are late to the party. - Natasha interrupted them as she landed the Quinjet in the middle of the street.  
The Federal Reserve Bank had a huge hole in one of its walls which at the time was covered in layers of spider web. Not a soul on sight.  
-We´d better find out what´s going on.-Steve said as he got of the Quinjet.  
-I´ll tell you what´s going on, you´re late! - An unfamiliar voice answered him back.  
As Steve turned his head on the direction of the voice he spotted Spiderman on top of the Quinjet –What do you mean, are they gone?-  
-Not yet, but only because they are too busy breaking into the vaults.-Spiderman told him.  
-Then we are still on time son.-Steve said with a smile –Are you sure they are still inside?-  
-Yes, I´m sure I covered their exit as soon as they went inside.-Spiderman spat back.  
-Then what are we waiting for? Let´s draw them out!-Bruce said before transforming into Hulk who jumped right into the hole, the spider web were only nuisance for him, hardly an obstacle.  
Within seconds fight broke out as Hulk fighting roars could be heard inside. Thor was the first to follow him, eager to take part in the fight.  
-Those two are going to hog all the fun if we let them.-Tony said as he flew in.  
-That´s true.-Steve agreed as he invited the rest to join him –Are you coming?-  
-You can bet we are.-Natasha said as she draw out her weapons, just before any of them had reached the opening a huge sand wave threw Hulk right off the building. Hulk furiously took swings at it without much effect, fortunately Sandman’s attacks on the Hulk seemed not be effective either. Suddenly an electric ray came out of the opening followed by a lightning coming in.  
-We´d better hurry.-Steve said without turning back to see them.  
When he finally walked in Thor was fighting Electro and Rino and Tony was trying to stand his ground against Dr. Octopus and Venom. There was no sign of Mysterio on sight, though he was probably still in the vaults.  
-Care if I join in?-Spiderman said jumping between Tony and Venom  
-Not at all, be my guest.-Tony told him as he shoot another of Dr. Octopus mechanical arms  
Steve engaged in combat with Rino while Natasha looked for Mysterio.  
Within a couple of minutes most of the battle had been taken outside the Bank, unexpectedly Venom started taunting Spiderman away from the Federal Reserve and into the city.


	28. Security Breach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venom just broke into the Avenger´s Tower, what could he possibly be after?

A few minutes after the mouse and cat game started Tony received a call from Jarvis –Sir, I´m afraid we have a security breach-  
-What? Now?! This can´t be happening! Talk to me Jarvis, what´s going on? - He spat angrily as he barely escaped from one of Dr. Octopus arms.  
-The criminal known as Venom just broke into the Tower followed by Spiderman.-the A.I. replied  
Tony growl as he asked Jarvis to communicate him with Spiderman –What are you doing in my Tower?-  
-First of all this wasn´t my idea, seems Venom is after something in your Tower, he kept luring me here until he broke inside. I very much doubt he just came in here for fun, what does he want?-Spiderman answered displeased.  
-I don´t know, we have a lot of dangerous weapons in the vault, some vibranium in the lab, not to mention art and jewelry lying around, take your pick.-Tony replied as he kept fighting  
-Fuck! Hey! Put that down!-could be heard at the other side of the line along with the familiar sounds of things breaking.  
-Put what down? What´s going on?-Tony inquired annoyed  
-I´m a bit busy right now, I´ll tell you later.-Spiderman answered as he cut the communication.  
-Dammit! Jarvis, where are Clint and Leah?-Tony asked worryingly  
-Mr. Barton is on his way to intercept the intruder, Mrs. Leah is in the shooting ring- Jarvis reported.  
-Seal the shooting ring level, I don´t want Venom walking into her-Tony ordered –Guys, we have a situation- He wryly said to the rest of the team through the comlink.  
-You mean other than this?-Natasha asked intrigued.  
-Venom just broke into the Tower.-Tony finally spat.  
Everyone´s heart skip a beat when they heard the news, Venom was by far the most vicious of the Sinister Six, even if Spiderman and Clint combined forces he wouldn´t be easy to defeat.  
-I´m going back- Steve replied in an instant –Now, if someone could give me a hand with Rino.-  
He´d barely finished his sentence when Thor tackled Rino away –Hurry Steve!-He shouted as he threw Rhino a good hundred meters away before resuming his fight with Electro.  
Steve quickly got in the Quinjet and flew it into the Tower at full speed, within minutes he was walking into the Tower through the shattered glass of the Penthouse, following Venom wouldn´t be hard, he left a path of destruction on his way.  
When Jarvis told Clint about the intruder he restock his quiver and told Leah to stay put, he didn´t wanted her to run into Venom by accident.  
-But … -Leah protested, she wasn’t at all keen of being left alone.  
-Don´t worry. We´ll be fine, trust me, just stay here.-He reassured her-If you hear someone coming to this level hide, all right?-  
-All right. - Leah nervously agreed –Please take care of yourself Clint.-  
-I´m harder to kill than you think, I´ll be back in no time.-He smiled at her as he walked away.  
-Clint? Where are you?-Steve called him in the comlink.  
-Steve? I´m on my way to level 79, my best guess is that Venom is after something in the labs of level 80, any ideas?-Clint answered  
-Your guess is as good as mine.-Steve replied –Where´s Leah?-  
-I left her on the shooting ring, she´s a bit scared.-Clint confessed  
-I can imagine –Steve commented then asked –Where´s Spiderman Jarvis?-  
-Currently at level 79, he´s engage in a fight with the intruder.-Jarvis Reported  
-I´ll meet you there.-Clint told Steve  
Clint was the first to catch up with Venom and Spiderman, by the time Steve arrived the fight had already moved to the labs level, the shooting ring was only three levels below, they had to stop him there.  
Before he could know it Venom trapped Clint in a spider web pod just as Steve arrived.   
-Mind if I join in?-He asked as he stroke Venom with his shield making him release his grip on a unconscious Spiderman.  
-How you dare interrupt us?-Venom growled fiercely –We´re getting rid of all of you.-Followed by his anger burst Venom teared from the floor a very heavy looking equipment and forcefully threw it against Steve.  
Only because of his super-human reflexes was Steve able to get out of the way before it hit him, though the weight from the equipment made the floor to cave in. Suddenly a woman´s scream could be hear at the distance, the equipment must have fallen all the way to the shooting ring level. The scream called Venom´s attention and before Steve could avoid it he jumped into the hole. Steve jumped right after him, they both kept fighting between the debris as they descended. In a second Venom managed to get a hold of Steve´s head and forcefully smashed him down against the floor which made Leah cry out.  
As Venom lifted a half-conscious Steve in the air with the intention of ending him a voice interrupted him.  
-Let him go.-Leah sounded a lot more confident than she felt, she was trying her best to hide her trembling as she pointed her arrow against Venom.  
-Look at that, who do we have here?-Venom teasingly asked without loosening his grip on Steve.  
-That´s not of your business. I can’t let you hurt him. Let him go!-Leah ordered again  
-Leah, no!-was Steve´s muffled plea  
-You´d better stop pointing at us with that thing before you get hurt.-Venom sarcastically told her.  
-I´m not afraid of you.-Leah yelled standing her ground.  
-Really? We´ll see about that.-Venom said as he let Steve drop to the ground as he charged against Leah.  
Leah´s arrow flew just beside him which made Venom release a maniacal laugh –You missed! My turn!-  
Leah didn´t had enough time to set another arrow, out of instinct she protectively raised her arms in an attempt to withstand Venom´s lunge against her as her started shout echoed the floor.  
Almost at the same time a green shimmer appeared just a few paces from Leah as a blue bright glow flooded the room.  
Loki was the first to come around after the shockwave that followed the glow knocked all of them out, his helmet had protected him from the blast.  
-What the …? - He started to ask confused about what had just happened when he noticed Leah unconscious on the floor –Please, no! –was his first thought as he rushed to her side and cradled her between his arms; he sighed in relief when he noticed she was still breathing –Leah, Leah, please wake up!- he desperately pleaded trying to reanimate her.  
-Mmm.-Leah complained under his efforts until she recognized his voice –Loki?-She weary asked as she struggle to open her eyes.  
-Yes, baby, it’s me. I´m so sorry.-He said with a sad smile as he fought the tears on his eyes while holding her tight to his chest.-I didn´t knew, if the news hadn´t been on …-  
-Ow!-Leah groaned in pain as he hugged her which made Loki worryingly loosen his grip on her.  
-What´s wrong? Are you injured? Did Venom touch you? If he dared to hurt you …-Loki growled  
-No, I don´t think he did. My hands, and arms hurt.-Leah said in a half voice –And I feel drained.-  
Loki swiftly took a look at her hands, he gasped as he recognized her wounds –It can´t be.- He said mostly to himself, then he raised one of her sleeves to take a look at the rest of her arm –But that´s not possible, you can´t do magic.-  
-What are you talking about? - Leah inquisitively asked.  
-Those burns, I´ve only seen similar ones on magic apprentices, it happens when they can´t control their powers, their magic … burns them. I don´t know how but it seems you are the one behind the explosion Leah. Unless …-  
-Unless what? - Leah asked worryingly  
-What was your last thought before the explosion? - Loki asked in earnest  
-I was scared.-Leah acknowledged.  
-Something else, think Leah! - Loki pleaded  
-I was thinking of Eerika, I was so scared for her.-Leah confessed  
Suddenly voices could be heard through the hole in the levels ceiling.  
-Why can’t we catch a break? - Loki sighed in exasperation  
-Please don´t go.-Leah pleaded as she noticed Loki´s change in demeanor.  
-I have to my love, please listen we don´t have much time. Sometimes on jotun pregnancies the mother´s powers grow stronger or manifest when their child has a high magic level, fear must have triggered it. You have to control your emotions. I´m sorry, I can´t stay, at least not yet, It´s not ready yet; but I promise next time we meet I won´t leave. Please believe me, if I could stay I would.-Loki nervously told her as he help her sat up.  
His eyes reflected all the other things he didn´t had time to tell her, she knew it was useless to argue, she nodded her head in agreement while she fought the tears and the lump on her throat.  
-Steve!-Clint´s voice echoed the room.  
-I love you-Loki said with a half-smile, then he softly kissed her before teleporting away.  
-I love you too.-Leah whispered back as she lost her battle against her tears.  
Just as Loki teleported away both Clint and Spiderman dropped down to a strange scene, Steve was still on the floor unconscious just as Eddie Brock who had been separated from the symbiont by the explosion and Leah was sitting on the floor staring back at them while tears rolled down her cheek.  
-How are they Doc?-Spiderman asked Bruce.  
They had all hurried back after defeating the villains.  
-They will be all right, they just need some rest.-Bruce answered  
-Who is she? - He suddenly asked.  
-A friend.-Bruce answered –We need to keep her safe, no one can know she´s here.-  
-My lips are seal Doc, but I can´t make you any promises about Eddie.-He dryly told him.  
-Don´t worry about him, he´ll be in solitary confinement until we can relocate her.-Tony said as he walked in.  
In prison a guard delivered Eddie´s meal. –The distraction worked like a charm.-the guard told Eddie.-We have the information he asked for.-  
-Just as planned Chameleon.-Eddie smirked back. - What of our payment?-  
-Doom has already wired the money to your account.-The fake guard answered.


	29. The Plan is in Motion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki has finished the preparations his plan required, now it´s time to set everything in motion.

“-This is it.-“ was Loki´s thought, everything was ready, it was time to set his plan in motion, but he wasn´t exactly thrilled about it. He sighed as he readied himself “-Did I miss something?”- He thought nervously, but he knew it wasn´t the case. “-I´d better go through with it, there´s no going back now, and this better be convincing. He bit his lower lip while going over his plan in his head “-Quit stalling!-“he admonished himself.  
-All right. - He finally said out loud as he put his helmet on –Let´s do some mischief.-He teleported from the roof he had been to the middle of a field on Central Park, he had chosen the location to maximize the effect but minimize the possibility of collateral damage, if someone got hurt his plan wouldn´t stand a chance.  
As soon as he got there he smiled, even if he disliked profoundly the rest of his plan for the day at least this part was going to be fun, without a moment to loose he conjured the illusion of a pack of bigelsnipes which causes terror instantly, he reinforced the illusion by blasting some magic bolts that gave the impression of the bigelsnipes causing actual damage to the now abandoned belonging of the park´s visitors while he spoke up –I am Loki of Asgard people of Midgard , and I challenge your champions for the reign of this realm. Avengers, I dare you to face me! - The scared masses tripped with themselves on their hurry to flee the vicinity.  
He couldn´t help to laugh at their hurried efforts over in truth, nothing; if only one of them had been brave enough to face the fake bigelsnipes they would´ve dissolved into thin air.  
Loki didn´t had to wait long for the Avengers to arrive. As he had expected the first one to approach him was Thor –Are you out of your mind?-He yelled at him enraged –This is how you fulfill your promises?-  
-I´m the God of Lies Thor, did you really expected any different? - he mocked him, in truth he was worried Thor didn´t caught on his true intentions.  
-Have you forgot about …? –Thor didn´t even see Loki move until his spear hit his face.  
-I´m not here to talk Thor.-He angrily spat at him, how else he was supposed to keep his over righteous brother from spilling everything out. –I don´t care about your childish reproaches, have I not made it clear enough? I´m here to challenge you and your so called Avengers.-As her utter the words he blasted a magic ray against the rest of the team who were disembarking the Quinjet. –And don´t bring Erick into this.-He shouted before being tackled down by Thor who was too angry to pay attention to his last remark, luckily Tony who had flown in by his own did “-Erick?”- He thought to himself –“Why Loki would made such mistake?” He knew fully well he was having a daughter, not a son, he had chosen the name himself, he knew there was no chance he had heard it wrong either, that just left another possibility, Loki was trying to tell them something.  
Suddenly he asked Steve over the comlink –Are you guys all right?-  
-Yes, thankfully Loki´s aim seems a bit off today, he hit the Quinjet which let out a lot of smoke but not us.-Steve reported  
-I don´t think that has nothing to do with luck.-Tony dryly told Steve. –I think Loki is trying to send us a message.-  
-A message?-Steve repeated intrigued by Tony´s conjecture.  
Their conversation was interrupted by an unexpected thunder, it seemed Loki had pissed Thor enough to make him summon a storm. Seconds later after the first lightning hit Thor´s hammer he redirected it against Loki that summoned a magic barrier to block it.  
“-Dammit Loki, don’t do that.-“He mentally admonished himself.-You are supposed to loose, remember? - He reminded himself as he mentally stated “-I hate this plan.-“   
Then he mocked Thor again –Is that the best you can do, princess? - He knew fully well that insult would really get him into Thor´s bad side, but he had no choice, the battle had to look real, he couldn´t afford anyone suspecting otherwise.  
Thor rammed into Loki´s magic barrier with Mjolnir shattering it, the shockwave sent both Asgardians flying a good hundred meters from each other. Both of them seemed tired, Thor had asked the team to let him alone deal with Loki as soon as Jarvis had alerted them of the disturbances in Central Park.   
-Thor, are you sure you don´t want us to ….-Steve began to ask worryingly as the battle seem to be taking his tall on them, as they disembarked they´ve set their task on the bigelsnipes which had dissolved as the illusion’s faded by their touch.  
-Stay away!- Was Thor´s furious respond.  
-Are your friends getting bored? –Loki snarled with a smile as he snapped his fingers –Maybe I can help them with that.-He magically had turned everyone’s weapons into snakes. The first reaction of all of them was to drop their weapons in a hurry. Loki mocked them –What happen? Afraid of some little snakes?-  
Thor seized the opportunity to attack Loki only to fall through an illusion –Are you always going to fall for that Thor?-He taunted his older brother, he really shouldn´t, but he was having so much fun pissing him off.  
Even Tony smirked at Loki´s last trick, then it hit him. Loki was making Thor angry on purpose and he really hadn’t done anything near deadly to anyone, he just seemed to be playing tricks, taunting them. What if he wanted to lose? Normally if Loki felt he was losing he would teleport away, he´d never let them capture him, but what if he needed them too?  
His thoughts were interrupted again by Thor´s and Loki´s fighting, this time Loki had failed to raise his magic shield against Thor´s lightning’s which had hit him full causing him to scream in pain.   
“-Why can´t you just back out?-“Loki irritated complained to himself while he desperately tried to catch his breath while on his knees.  
Thor seemed reluctant to finish him, he really didn´t wanted to hurt his younger brother, his anger was beginning to fade. -Why are you doing this Loki? - He asked conflicted. –I thought you wanted too…-  
Loki huffed furiously as he gathered all his strength in a single magic blow against Thor –You stupid oaf! I don´t want to talk!- The blow flew Thor a few meters away, but before he could charge against Loki again he heard the sound of Tony´s thrusters being fired, he had attacked Loki by surprise knocking him out.  
-You were taking too long.-He said to Thor before he could complain. –Now, let´s get him to the Tower.-  
Thor growled as he carried Loki´s unconscious form over his shoulder and into the Quinjet. As soon as they were in he grabbed Tony by the throat –I told you not to interfere.-  
-I know that Thor.-Tony quickly responded before things escalated –But you were spoiling your brother´s plan.-  
-Loki´s plan? What do you mean?-Thor asked puzzled as he released Tony   
-I don´t know why, but I´m quite sure he wanted us to capture him.-Tony explained.-Think about it, he was playing you, making you angry.-  
-He´s right.- Natasha agreed.-He was playing with all of us, the snakes were more of a distraction than an actual threat.-  
-But why? - Thor inquired confused.  
-You´ll have to wait until he wakes up to ask him.-Tony volunteered.  
-Why don´t we just deliver him to SHIELD?-Clint asked annoyed.  
-We can always do that later.-Steve offered.-But Tony is right, Loki´s up to something and I´ll like to know what it is.- Then he turned to Thor –Do you still have the shackles that bind Loki magic powers?-  
-Yes. – Thor dryly answered.  
-Then I guess we have ourselves a guest.-Steve acknowledged.- Jarvis, prepare the cell on level 27 and tell Bruce we are on our way back, and Jarvis … don´t Leah know about our guest.-


	30. Changing Sides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Loki explains his intentions to the Avengers an uninvited visit walks in Leah´s training session.

-Are you seriously considering not to tell Leah?-Tony asked worryingly

-Of course not.-Steve answered offended – I just want to know what Loki has to say before we tell her something, I don´t want to raise her hopes only to shatter them later.-

Tony nodded his head negatively –All right, but I don´t want to be the one to tell her we´ve kept her in the dark since we left earlier.-

-Don´t tell me you are scared of her Tony.-Steve mocked him.

-That´s because you know nothing about women.-Tony spat at him.-Eight months pregnant angry woman is enough to be afraid of, and if you add her currently anger management problem …-Tony quoted with his hands in the air while he ended his sentence.

-I thought she had the magic outburst controlled.-Clint interrupted them

-She´s just suppressing her emotions. - Tony acknowledged.-Sooner or later she´s going to snap.-

-Let´s hope not.-Steve told them with a stern look in his face, Bruce had to treat her several times for different levels of burns before she could control them.

It didn´t took long for Loki to wake up after they had moved him into his cell, as he came to he found himself shackled. “-That´s just great”- he complained mentally as he tested the length of the chains.

-So you are up!- Tony stated almost cheerfully.

-No thanks to you.-Loki wryly answered as he rubbed his head.

-Don´t be such a drama queen, it was better than waiting for Thot to finally knock you out.-Tony spat with irony.

Loki left a small laugh, it seemed that at least someone had caught a glimpse of his plan. –You are right, he was taking too long. I know now why Leah likes you.-

-Flattering will take you nowhere Loki.-Steve warned him. –Now tell us, what are you up to?-

-All right! Straight to the point. I´ve considered all my options and have decided to change sides sort of speak.-Loki revealed.

-You mean you want to become one of us?-Tony inquired surprised.

-Yes.-Loki dryly answered.

-Then why not just approach us instead of making such a display back there?-Steve asked.

-Because it was necessary.-Loki explained.-Do you really think that last month incident was just a coincidence?-

-Venom´s breaking in?-Clint asked intrigued.

-Yes, he came here with a mission.-Loki volunteered.

-And failed.-Clint added convinced.

-Sadly no, he was just a diversion. For what I was able to find out someone else broke in your Tower at the same time and extracted some information.-Loki explained grimly.

-Blueprints.-Tony suddenly told them.

-You knew about this?-Steve asked surprised.

-Suspected.-Tony corrected him.-Venom damaged some of the records when he trashed the lab, but I found some unexplained records of myself requesting the blueprints of the Tower, the medical ward specially which I´m pretty sure I didn´t asked for. I dismissed due to the corrupted data until now.-

-Someone is onto her.-Loki said with a frown.

Tony sighed with a scowl. –I think so too.-

-So, that´s why you decided to change sides and set all that display earlier? To protect her from this menace?-Steve asked surprised.

-No, I´ve already made my mind about changing sides when I decided to stand by her side.-Loki confessed –If whoever planned that hit knew I changed sides, he or she might risk attacking immediately. We can´t allow that to happen, not with her due date so close.-

-So you had to pretend to pick up a fight with me and loose?-Thor finally spoke, he sounded both surprised and relieved.

-Well, yes.-Loki admitted.-You are very easy to predict, I knew you would challenge me alone if I seemed to return to my old ways. And it kind of worked, though it was much harder than I anticipated, you kept trying to reason with me.-

-And that´s why you attacked me fierce fully every time I did.-Thor recalled.

-I couldn´t let you to leak anything that might hurt us later.-Loki explained, then asked –Now that I told you what happened, are these really necessary?-He raised his shackled wrists.

-Yes they are.-Steve told him.-You can´t just expect us to believe your word. If you are really telling us the truth you´ll need to prove it.-

-Beyond any doubt.-Natasha added.

-I´ll do whatever you ask of me.-Loki offered.-May I see her?-Loki asked in hope.

-I don´t see why not.-Tony told Steve.

-All right, but she´s not getting in there, nor are you getting out.-Steve warned him.-Not until we´re sure we can trust you.-

Loki sighed disappointed, he longed to hold her in his arms again. –Agreed.-He nodded affirmatively.

Leah had stayed with Bruce in the shooting ring, ever since Venom´s attack she was bent on perfecting her aim, and her hard work was beginning to pay off.

-Well done Leah.-Bruce congratulated her after a magnificent display of accuracy and speed.

Suddenly a clapping sound made them turn around, it was Nick Fury; Leah paled at his sight as a frightened deer. Bruce protectively stood between them placing Leah right behind himself.

-I thought I should drop by to talk about your newest guest – He stated before Bruce could ask him.-Watching your skills display is quite a surprise, your reflexes are almost inhuman.-He said to Leah.

-Nick, what are you doing here?-Tony asked while walking on the scene taking place accompanied by Steve and Thor.

-You motherfuckers failed to deliver a wanted criminal, so I had to come to find out why.-Nick dryly told them while eying Leah.- And found an interesting surprise, anything else you failed to report to me?-

-If we reported everything to you we wouldn´t get any work done.-Tony replied as he walked to Leah who looked more nervous by the second, he had to get her out of there fast.

-You´d better make the freaking time.-Fury told him in a menacing tone –I´m not leaving until you tell me everything.-

His last comment was the drop that overfilled the vase, despite her best effort to control it Leah´s hands began to release small blue sparkles.

-Leah, Loki is here.-Tony spat walking right to her hopping it would distract her enough to keep Fury from noticing.

-What?-Leah asked surprised while raising her eyes to meet Tony´s.

-He want to see you, I´ll take you to him.-Tony told her with a small smile; her hands had stopped glowing.

-What the hell? - Fury asked angrily. Despite Tony's efforts he had noticed it too.

-Steve and Thor can explain you everything.-Tony dismissed him while leading Leah out of the room.-I´m busy.-

-Tony, I don’t understand, is Loki the new guest Fury was taking about? - Leah asked him as soon as they were in the hallway.

-Well, yes, he is. It´s kind of complicated I got good news and bad news.-He began explaining her.

-He is the reason you went on a mission earlier.-Leah interrupted him as she figured it out.

-Yes, he confessed.-We didn´t told you because you were too worried the last time Thor and Loki got into a fight, and it kind of happened again, but this time it was part of Loki’s plan so I guess that´s all right, although Thor wasn´t helping with the plan so I kind of had too, because I was the only one that caught it, you know I´m the smart one, Loki says that´s why you like me.-

-Tony, you are not making any sense.-Leah interrupted him confused by his ramble..

-All right, let me start again.-Tony offered as he slowly explained to her everything that had happened until their conversation with Loki. He´d choose to omit the fact that Venom had helped someone to obtain the Tower´s blueprints, he saw no point on worry her any further.

When they finally arrived at Loki´s cell Leah wasn´t even sure if to be angry or happy, seeing Loki´s beaten condition her heart shrank.

-Loki, are you ok?-Leah asked him with a worried frown on her face as she placed her hands on the cell glass window.

-I am don´t worry. It looks worst that it is.-Loki answered her with a smile as he contemplated her round figure.-What are you wearing?-

-Um... a uniform? - Leah tentatively answered taken by surprise.-But don´t change the subject, fighting Thor, was that really necessary? Look at yourself, you are a mess.-She scolded him.

-It was.-Loki answered thoughtfully as he inquisitively looked at Tony, his face told him all he needed to know, he hadn’t told her about the real reason he had fought Thor; he doubted for a moment, he didn’t wanted her to worry either.

Leah noticed those exchanging looks and angrily asked. What are you not telling me?-

-Nothing love.-Loki lied to her with his best smile.

-I´m not stupid you know, I know there´s something neither of you are telling me. You already lied to me earlier when you left to fight Loki, are you sure you want to do this?-She reproached Tony.

-You know why we didn´t told you.-Tony defended himself.

-It was an accident.-Leah pouted angrily.

-What was an accident?-Loki asked them worryingly

-Nothing you should worry about … love.-Leah answered him defiantly.

-Stark, what happened?-Loki asked Tony anxiously.

-As she said it was an accident.-Tony said uncomfortably, but though it over as he saw Loki´s anguished face – All right, las time Bruce told her you and Thor were fighting she broke a glass on her hands.-

-Well, thank you very much for that.-Leah snapped with an angry glare as she turned her back on them.

-That´s why your hands were bandaged.-Loki remembered.

-You knew?-Tony asked him confused.

-Not really, I scryed for her after the battle, I did noticed she had bandages on her hands but I didn´t knew why. Leah, I´m sorry.-He never thought about her feelings over the battles with his older brother, he should´ve foreseen it.

-No you are not.-Leah told him enraged –And my feelings on the matter clearly doesn´t matter.-She was too angry and embarrassed to face him, damned hormones she thought.

-That´s not true, if I´d knew … I would´ve thought of something. You matter to me, why else do you think I am here?-Loki tried to reason with her.

-I don´t know.-Leah lied to him, she didn’t wanted him to fade her anger just yet.

-Come on Leah, don´t be like that!-Tony interrupted the lover’s quarrel.-Give the man a break! He´s just trying to keep you safe.-

-Safe from what? SHIELD? They already know now.-Leah turned to meet them, she realized by the look on their faces that SHIELD wasn´t their main concern. –Who else then?-she asked anxiously as she unconsciously clenched her fists.

Neither Loki nor Tony answered her question, which really scared her.-Oh God! - She exclaimed frightened while taking a step back.

-No Leah. You have to stop worrying, it´s not good for you or Eerika.-Tony quickly told her; maybe they should tell her, the truth couldn´t be any worse than whatever she was imagining.

-Stop worrying? - Leah asked in an almost hysterical laugh – Stop worrying? How can I stop? It´s happening again! - She wasn´t hearing them anymore, the thought of something far worse than SHIELD was too much for her to bear, her worst fears were becoming real, she shrieked between tears.-I´m going to lose everyone again! I can´t do this! I´m not that strong! Not again, I can´t, not alone, not again! I can´t … -She dropped to her knees unable to process a second loss of her loved ones, suddenly her hands flamed up.

-No! Leah!-Tony tried to reach her, but he couldn´t get close enough, the magical flames were preventing him from doing so.

-Do something!- Loki yelled in anguish, he would be able to get to her if only he wasn´t trapped in his cell.

-I can´t. - Tony told him defeated. They´ve tried it more than once, but none of them were capable of reaching her in that state.

Loki growled in frustration then against his promised he yelled one name –Richard!-

Leah looked up instantly horrified, even the flames went out abruptly. –No… don´t say his name.-her tears kept flowing freely –You promised …-

Loki ignored her, he knew how much the memory of his death unborn child hurt her, after she accidently confessed him one night that she had already picked a name for him before the accident, she had made him sworn never to speak of it ever again, she just couldn´t bear it.

-Eerika isn´t Richard Leah, you are not going to lose her like to lost him, it was an accident, an horrible accident, there was nothing you could do, you couldn´t fight it. You have to stop blaming yourself for surviving. You are not going to lose her nor me, I´m not going to let that happen, I swear on my life I won´t allow it. Whatever happens will fight it together, you´ll never be alone again. I´m sorry it took me so long to realize that what I really want is to spend my life with you.-

Leah looked surprised, she managed to still her sniffling for a moment to ask him –Really?-

Loki gave her his warmest smile, he couldn´t believe she didn´t knew it already –Really silly girl, why else would I let Thor defeat me, you know how much I hate losing, especially to him.-

-Yes, you do.-Leah warmly smiled him back then pleaded.-Loki, please tell me, who´s after us?-

-I sincerely don’t know, but there are only a handful of people capable of both recruiting and paying off the Sinister Seven, Dr. Doom and Norman Osborn between them.-Loki confessed her while worryingly looking at her hands, her hands didn´t looked as bad as the first time, but they still looked a little scorched. - Are you all right? - He asked her with a frown.

Leah blushed, now that everything had passed she felt silly –I´m sorry … I can´t control them. I tried to stop feeling scared but I can´t.-She looked worriedly at her hands.

-That´s not what I meant by controlling your emotions.-Loki explained her concerned, he should´ve tried to explain it better when it happened; as he scratched his head trying to think of a better way to explain it to her he told her.-Is more like embracing them and giving your emotions a direction, not denying them.-

Both Tony and Leah looked at him puzzled.

-I´ll teach you.-He finally offered.-If that´s all right with you.-He directed his last comment to Tony.

-As long as you both stay on your side of the glass, I don´t see why not- He stated then asked Loki –Are this powers permanent?-

-I don’t think so, I´ve never heard of them remaining after childbirth.-Loki answered Tony.

-That´s a relief!-Tony exclaimed as he walked over to Leah to help her up.-We´re going to need Bruce to take a look at these.-He said as he examine her hands, her healing factor was already working to fix the damage.

-Can´t you patch them yourself? - Leah asked him

-Oh! I could. But then I would miss on Bruce lecturing you. It´s like watching two monster trucks playing chicken-He teased her.

-You enjoy that a little too much.-Leah pouted, as she recalled where she left Bruce she asked Tony –Do you think Fury is gone by now?

-Fury is here?-Loki asked concerned.

-Yes, he wanted to know why hadn´t we turned you over him.-Tony answered.

-You are not going to do that, right?-Leah asked him worryingly.

-That´s completely up to him.-Tony pointed at Loki.-As soon as he can convince every one of us he´s being truthful about changing side’s you´ll be in each other´s arms.-

Both Leah and Loki blushed slightly at his comment, they yearned for quite a lot more than just being in each other´s arms.


	31. Status Quo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Steve and Thor keep arguing with Fury about Loki and Leah, Bruce joins Tony and Leah in the medical ward.

-Bruce, can you meet me at the medical ward?-Tony asked over the comlink, according to Jarvis Fury was still in the Tower, risking Leah´s and Fury’s paths to cross again wasn´t a good idea.  
-On my way.-Bruce answered without any further question.  
-Hu must be very eager to leave the shooting ring.-Leah told Tony.- He didn´t even asked you what for.-  
-Yes, I know. Fury has a way of …-Tony paused as he tried to think of a nicer way to describe it.  
-Pissing people of? - Leah ended his sentence for him.  
-That too.-Tony agreed.-He´s not that bad one you get to know him, he´s definitely no angel I agree, but he means well, though I don´t always approve his methods.-  
-So, you are saying I shouldn´t be worried about SHIELD? - Leah asked puzzled.  
-No, to say the truth I think you are right to be wary of them, SHIELD´s history with people with abilities doesn´t always end well. With some exceptions of course, but that´s only because he knows he needs us.-  
-So for them is either with them or against them, right?-Leah asked worryingly.  
-Yes.-Tony admitted.-If Loki really wants to change and become one of us you won´t need to be concerned about SHIELD anymore.-  
-If … you don´t believe him? - Leah asked with a stern look on her face.  
-I believe he loves you, beyond that …. I don’t know.-Tony confessed.  
Leah´s expression changed to a sad one, he was right; it would be hard for the rest of them to believe in Loki.  
-No, no, don´t be sad.-Tony told her with a concern look.  
-But … - Leah started to protest when Bruce walked in.  
-What´s the problem?-He asked dryly.  
-I … - Leah showed him her hands.  
-Again? - He asked with a stern look.  
-I´m sorry.-Leah apologized, she felt like she was letting him down every time she couldn´t stop it from happening.  
-I thought you were happily reuniting with Loki.-Bruce told her.  
-I was, but …-Leah started to explain when Tony interrupted her.  
-It wasn´t all her fault Bruce, we thought it would be better not to tell her about the real reason behind Venom´s breaking in. Like Loki says, she´s too smart for her own good.-  
-Never mind, let´s get those treated, you can explain me what happened later.-Bruce said as he uttered an annoyed sigh.  
-Things not going well with Fury? - Tony asked concerned.  
-I´d have to say no that until Thor practically menaced him with a full-fledged war with Asgard if both Leah and Loki didn´t remained under our custody.-Bruce told them.  
-He didn’t.-Tony said amused by the thought of it.  
-Oh! He did.-Bruce smirked. -They’re still arguing about it, Fury demands that Loki remains shackled and caged until he´s satisfied with evidence of his change.-  
-What will it take to convince him?-Leah suddenly asked.  
-To say the truth I don´t know.-Bruce confessed.-I don´t think none of us do.-  
Leah looked heartbroken for his reply; when could she be able to truly reunite with Loki?  
-You´re making her worry.-Tony protested.  
-It clearly backfired when you tried to do the opposite thing.-Bruce answered while bandaging Leah´s right hand.  
-No, it´s all right Tony. I should´ve known it wouldn´t be that easy.-Leah told them with a defeated sigh.  
-At least you can see him, talk to him.-Tony reminded her trying to cheer her up.  
-But, I can´t … be with him.-Leah told them crestfallen.-Will he be able to be at my side when Eerika is born?-she asked in a pleading tone.  
Bruce looked into her eyes mercifully. –I´m sure we can arrange that, don´t worry.-He answered with a soft smile.  
-Thank you.-Leah smiled him back.  
-Now, tell me what happened, I though you already had this under control.-Bruce told them as he finished the bandage on Leah´s left hand.  
Tony explained mostly everything, he left some of the more personal details out Like Loki calling out loud the name of Leah´s deceased child to make her snap out of it.  
-So Loki can teach you to control this?-Bruce asked intrigued.  
-Yes, he can.-Leah asserted.  
-Then I guess we better arrange that he does.-Bruce told her.-I really don´t want to keep bandaging you every time things get out of control, regardless your healing factor I know it hurts even if you don´t tell me.-  
Leah looked discomforted by his statement. –I don´t want to be whining.-she answered. –You do more than enough patching me every time.-   
-That´s what friends are for.-Bruce replied. - Now, off to bed. Doctor´s orders.-  
-But I´m not tired.-Leah complained, she was but she felt restless knowing Loki was near.  
-You can see your Romeo tomorrow.-Tony told her shamelessly.  
-All right.-Leah gave in; he was right at least for the moment Loki wasn´t going anywhere.


	32. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nightmare hits Leah so bad she desperately runs to Loki for comfort, will she convice Steve to let her into Loki´s cell.

It was the middle of the night, everyone should´ve been asleep; but someone wasn´t. Barefooted steps echoed along the hallway, ragged breath, for a pregnant woman she was really fast, only one thing occupied her mind.  
-“I got to see Loki. I need to. They won´t understand.”- She was wearing a maternity pale blue night gown, her hair was loose, entangled curls hanged in disorder around her face hiding her tears stricken cheeks.  
As she got near she remembered Steve was on watch in the cell control panel, they´ve had been taking shifts just in case.   
-“Please Steve, let me in”- She pleaded mentally, she would be able to get to the cell´s corridor without any issue, Tony had given her the code so she would be able to get in and talk to Loki whenever she wanted; but this night, this night just talking to him wouldn´t do, she desperately needed his comforting presence, she craved for the safety that Loki´s arms promised.  
Inside the cell Loki also felt restless, something told him that something was wrong. He was sitting on his bed pensive when Leah rushed in.  
-Leah! What´s wrong? - He worryingly asked her as he stood up in a hurry to meet her.  
-Nightmare.-She manage to say between gasps as she tried to catch her breath.  
Loki´s eyes widened, it had to have been a very bad one to make her run to him in a hurry.  
-It was only a dream, it can´t hurt you now.-Loki said trying to calm her, if only he could held her in his arms like he used to every time a nightmare awoken her, he knew they could shake her up very badly, and he couldn´t recall seeing her so agitated about one before.  
She nodded her head negatively –You don´t know.-Then she turned to the place she knew a camera was hidden and raised her voice –Steve, let me in please.-She pleaded.  
Steve who had been watching the whole scene with a frown on his face answered through the intercom –You know I can´t Leah.-  
-Please, I need him.-Leah broke up in tears as she felt to her knees.-You won´t understand, I didn´t thought I was capable, but I was. Oh my god! Why? Why did I did it?-She was shaking badly.  
-Leah, what are you talking about?-Loki asked worryingly as he knelt by her side.  
-I did it Loki, I did it. I knew exactly what I was doing and nevertheless I did it. - Leah whimpered in total despair. –Please, let me in, let me in, I need to get in.-  
Loki´s heart shrank at her painful cries, it might be useless but he had to try.-He turned to the same spot Leah had spoken up a few moments ago and pleaded. –Please, I beg of you, let her in. She´s in pain, can´t you see that?-Then he turned back to look at her. –Leah, it will be al right, whatever happened it will be all right.-  
Steve was deeply conflicted, Leah really looked in bad shape; whatever her nightmare was about it certainly had stricken her heart with fear, he raised his hand over the cell´s button still undecided when another hand press it as a voice said.-Leah, Loki stand back, I´m opening the door, as soon as you can get in Leah, I´m closing the door right behind you. Loki stay back until it´s closed.-  
Steve looked surprised at Bruce.  
-You were going to let her in anyway.-He simply stated.  
-You´re probably right.-Steve acknowledged.  
Both Leah and Loki obeyed Bruce´s instructions to the letter, as soon as she was in she ran into Loki´s arms crying –I´m sorry, I´m sorry.-She shrieked.  
-What for? You haven´t done anything! - Loki answered distraught by her crying.  
-But I did! - Leah whined. – I´m sorry!-  
-Leah, calm down! What happened? - Loki tried to calm her down without success; she kept ranting about something she had done, out of despair he suddenly kissed her. Leah sniffled surprised for an instant before closing her eyes and surrendering herself to his kiss, it had been so long since he last kissed her.  
Their breaths grew faster as the kiss grew in intensity, all the longing they had felt over the last month translated into that one kiss.  
Both Steve and Bruce were surprised by the turn of events.  
-I didn’t thought they would get to that, that fast.-Bruce acknowledged.  
-Oh my god! - Steve utter when Leah and Loki started to furiously undressing each other-  
-Jarvis, cut out the visual-Bruce quickly stated.  
Then a loud moan was heard.  
-And the audio too.-Bruce added flustered.  
Steve looked at him totally shocked, his mouth stayed open for a couple of seconds before he could ask.-They knew we were watching, didn´t they?-  
-Probably, but I don´t think they cared.-Bruce volunteered.  
-You knew this was going to happen?-Steve asked surprised.  
Bruce let out a little laugh before answering. –Steve, you could cut the sexual tension between those two with a knife.-  
-And now what?-Steve asked.  
-Jarvis, can you tell us when they umm … are done?-Bruce asked the A.I. –And have their clothes on.-He added.  
-Certainly Sir.-The A.I. answered.  
-Now that I think about it, what are you doing here?-Steve asked Bruce as he noticed he was wearing his pajamas.   
-Ever since I released her from the medical ward I asked Jarvis to monitor Leah´s vitals and alert me of anything unusual happening, especially if she´s alone. And tonight something did, her vitals went off the roof. I don´t know what happened but she fled in a hurry from her room to Loki´s cell.-Bruce explained.  
-A nightmare.-Steve told him.  
-It must have been a hell of a nightmare then.-Bruce reasoned.  
-It seems that way.-Steve agreed.-She kept ranting about something she did, but she wasn´t making any sense.-  
-Whatever it was Loki will help her deal with it.-Bruce added convinced.  
-Do you trust him?-Steve asked.  
-About her? With my life.-Bruce answered.-On a mission, I still have my doubts, but I do think he´ll do anything to keep her safe.-  
The loud moan Steve and Bruce had heard was Leah´s; Loki was nibbling a very sensitive spot on her neck which sent shivers all through her spine, her breasts were half exposed, Loki´s chest was already bare. Suddenly Loki lift her up and carried her over to his bed. As he lay her down he stay pensive for a while contemplating her belly, how to do it safely was the question in his mind.  
Leah guessed what he was thinking and leaned up to whisper something in his ear.  
-Really?-Loki asked surprised while raising his eyebrows as she kept whispering.  
-Really.-She confirmed with a smile after a while.-I researched it on line.-  
You did, uh?-Loki smirked-Well my naught girl … I´m glad you did.-He removed his trousers and slide down his underwear revealing his harden manhood, then he sat down next to her while helping her out of her night gown and maternity underwear.  
-You look beautiful!-Loki told her as he admired her body before kissing her deeply again.  
Leah giggled a bit while he kissed her then as Loki stopped for a breath of air she answered.-You look at me with loving eyes, I´m huge.-  
-As expected, but that doesn´t diminish your beauty, it enhances it.-Loki told her with a gallant smile.  
Leah blushed at his comment.-You think so?-she asked shyly.  
-Undoubtedly.-Loki answered while leaning to kiss her as he carefully laid her down.- Are you sure this is safe?-He asked concerned.  
Leah smiled softly as he pulled him down for a kiss. –Yes, it is. We just have to be careful and follow the instructions.-She told him as she winked an eye.  
Loki slid his fingers inside her which caused Leah to jerk surprised as a moan escaped her lips.  
-Are you all right?-Loki asked preoccupied by her strong reaction.   
Leah panted while she answered. –I wasn´t expecting that, I didn´t knew … what more sensitive meant until now.-She laughed, ten told him.-Please, don´t stop.-  
Loki smiled relieved.-You are so wet already.-  
-Yes.-Leah sighed.-I´ve missed you.-  
-So have I.-Loki confessed as he slid his fingers again inside her, this time he was prepared for her reaction, it didn’t took him long to get her to cum. –Something tells me this is going to be much better than angry sex.-He purred in her ear.  
Leah laughed between panting.-You have no idea!-Then she pulled him down for a kiss, she kissed him fierce fully, a deep passionate kiss that made Loki moan as he felt the stir in his loins.  
-Help me up.-Leah asked as she released the kiss.-Now lay down.-Loki obeyed her eagerly.  
Carefully Leah mounted him, they both moaned as his penis penetrated her, Leah arched her back while the arousing sensation traveled through her as Loki pushed his hips up to meet her. They were oblivious to anything else from them, filled with contained passion they unleashed it.  
Loki panted with every thrust, he might have pull her down for a kiss if her belly hadn´t got in the way; instead he hungrily stoked her breasts with both hands as their rhythm increased.  
With an almost simultaneous moan they both came, then Leah slide down to Loki´s side trying to catch her breath.  
-That was …-Loki started to say but he couldn´t find his breath yet.  
\- Uh-huh.-Leah answered with a big grin.  
Loki rolled to his side to look at her.-I love you.-He confessed.  
Leah smiled back as she answered.-I love you too.-  
Loki rested his head on her chest, the sound of her beating heart was the most comforting sound he had ever heard.


	33. What if you knew … what you´re capable of …

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leah finally tells Loki what her nightmare was about, will he be able to help her?

They kept quiet for a long while just enjoying each other´s company until Loki broke their silence.  
-Not that I am complaining, but what happened?-he asked  
-We had sex.-Leah joked back.  
Loki frowned while looking at her. –You know that´s not what I meant.-  
-I know. - Leah sighed conflicted. –I just don´t know where to start.-  
-By the beginning?-Loki suggested.  
-Leah sighed again as she bit her lips contemplating her options. –Fine. - She finally said; after all it was the reason she came to him in the first place, she paused for a while as she gathered her thoughts –The first thing that I remember is that we were in a huge underground cave, I don´t remember how many we were or who was there specifically, but I do know you were amongst them. We were on the run, escaping from something, everyone had been injured including you.-Leah frowned as she struggle to remember the details. –We had nowhere else to run, the cave ended right there, we had trapped ourselves, before the end of the cave there was a slope, beneath a shallow river flowed. I took a stand on the slope because … for some reason I was the only one who wasn´t injured, the only one still capable of fighting back. –Loki could feel Leah´s heart rate beginning to raise as she kept telling her nightmare. -I knew that if I fell the rest of you would be unequivocally dead.-Leah paused for a moment as she shivered at the memory of the nightmare playing in her head.-Then they came … a pack of alien looking creatures, just a big bigger than a Chihuahua. ..-  
Loki had to interrupt her.-I´m sorry, but what do you mean by alien looking creatures? And what is a Chihuahua?-  
-What? - Leah was taken by surprise by his questions and suddenly realized he didn´t understood neither of her references and paused to explain –Alien like in the movie? - She asked.  
Loki nodded his head negatively.  
Leah frowned as she told him –I´ll ask Tony to show it to you later, but they have a reptilian kind of appearance, claws, big head, big teeth, really scary looking. And a Chihuahua is a small dog, about this size.-She demonstrated with her hands what she meant.  
-All right.-Loki acknowledged satisfied by her explanation.  
-Ok.-Leah frowned, she had lost her concentration.-Where was I?-  
-The alien looking creatures were approaching.-Loki reminded her.  
-Oh! Yes, of course.-Leah looked nervous.-You have to understand, I had no weapons, throwing anything at them wouldn’t do anything but piss them off. All I knew was that I had to stop them somehow, they couldn´t get pass me, I couldn´t let them. Then …. It happened, the biggest of them, probably their leader attacked; it jumped on me clawing and biting and all I could do was try to get a hold on it as he fought me. I knew I wouldn´t last long if I didn’t do something to stop it, and I had to stop it or they would kill all of us so I … tried to get a hold of it by its neck as soon as I succeeded I started to tight my grip on it.-Leah was sweating, her hands mimicked what she was narrating, her eyes seemed unfocused.-I could feel it´s slippery skin, I could smell it´s nauseating odor , it started to desperately wring out of my grasp when it realized what I was doing….but I kept clutching it harder, it kept twitching under my hands, trying to escape, and I kept tightening my grasp, I wanted it death… and then I felt it happen … something snapped and the creature stop moving …and then it hit me … I had killed it. I never thought myself capable of doing such a thing … I never thought … and it just happened.-Leah looked distraught absentmindedly staring at her own hands as if they had betrayed her.  
-But it was just a dream.-Loki tried to comfort her.-You haven´t killed anything.-  
-No Loki.-Leah nodded her head negatively.-It may have been a dream, but in that instant it was real to me, and right there I made a decision, one I can’t unmade. And now I know …-  
-You know what?-Loki inquired worryingly.  
-That I´m capable of killing.-Leah looked into his eyes anguished.  
Loki looked at her confused by her statement, but before he could tell her anything she continued.-I) know it in my heart, if I had to do it again… without a doubt, without a second thought, if anything threatened you or Eerika … I wouldn´t hesitate to kill.-Tears were already over flooding her eyes as she ended her sentence.  
Loki held her tight against his chest.-You don´t know that, not for a fact. It was only a dream.-He understood better than she knew the source of her distress, it seemed that the first kill either in reality or in a dream had the same effect.  
-No.-Leah nodded negatively between his arms.-No, I would. I know. Natasha talked about side effects of the serum, do you think that ….-she stopped afraid to end her phrase.  
Loki looked worryingly at her eyes as he asked concerned.-Think what?-  
-That I´m … going crazy.-Leah shrieked as she started crying again.  
-No, no, my love, don’t cry. You´re not going crazy.-Loki reassured her as he hold her tight.-It´s not crazy to protect your loved ones. You are still the same woman I fell in love with, believe me, you are. No serum can ever change that. I will do anything within my power to protect you from a situation like that, but even if it … happened. Even if you actually did, it would be because you had no other choice, not because you went mad, not because you enjoy it.-  
-How can you be so sure?-Leah asked him sniffling.  
Loki smiled gently at her.-Because I know you, even when you didn’t recognize yourself, I knew your heart. I forsake a realm for you, doesn´t that tells you how I feel about you?-  
Leah suddenly asked him nervously as she cast her gaze to the ground.- Do you ever regret it?-  
Loki was stunned by her question, he looked at her in disbelief as he answered. - Never! How can you even ask me that?-  
-I´m sorry.-Leah apologized.-But your life could´ve been easier if you hadn´t saved me that day. You wouldn´t be locked in here, you might have ended ruling a realm someday.-  
Loki looked at her sympathetically, she was feeling overwhelmed by guilt, her question was inadvertently devised to hurt herself, she wanted him to tell her she wasn’t worth it.   
-Leah.-Loki started in a stern tone.-You are right, in a century or two I might have ended ruling a planet. But then what? I never thought about it. I never realized that if I ever succeeded I would have no one by my side to share it with. What good is a realm if you´re alone? Saving you... that one good deed saved me, changed me … forever. And if I´m being punished for doing so, well… so be it. I´ll endure any trial to prove my love for you. There´s nothing I wouldn´t do for you or for our child, do you know why?-  
Leah had stopped crying and was looking at him intently moved by his admission.  
-Because you love me?-She asked doubtfully.  
-Yes.-Loki smiled.-And you know why?-  
Leah nodded her head negatively, she couldn’t think of a reason.  
Loki looked at her with loving eyes.-Because you are the gentlest soul I have ever known, even when you had no reason at all you cared for a villainous soul like mine.-  
-You were saving me.-Leah told him.-I hardly think that as villainous at all.-  
-Then If I´m not a villain, how could you be one?-Loki softly told her  
Leah looked baffled by his answer, she opened her mouth but she couldn´t think of a thing to say. Loki seized the opportunity and sweetly kissed her and then said.-Let´s dreams be dreams my love, I doubt we´ll get another opportunity to be together like this in a while. How about we make the most of it?-He winked an eye at her.  
Leah casted aside her fears and anxieties as she answered –Let´s.-


	34. In Due Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Loki are talking about Leah when Tony suddenly interrupts them ... she´s giving birth.

-I´m worried about her Thor.-Loki confessed with a grim look –She won´t admit it anymore but she hasn´t stop thinking about it.-  
-About her nightmare?-Thor asked intrigued.  
-Yes.-Loki acknowledged.  
-You really don´t think she’s really capable of killing? - Thor asked surprised.  
-Less than a month ago I would told you I wasn´t, now I´m not so sure. But more importantly is that she think she is. You and I were brought up as warriors, we always knew killing was expected of us during a battle. One way or the other we both made our peace with that long ago; but she’s not like us Thor. She´s rationalized it to the point she´s actually do it If she feels she doesn´t have a choice, but I don´t think she really understands what it will do to her.-  
-You can´t be serious. - Thor paced around upset.  
-I wish I wasn´t. Think about it for a second, she already lost her husband and first child to a drunk driver, do you really think she wouldn´t do it if something threatened Eerika? -Loki told him concerned.-If she´s cornered she won´t hesitate, you can´t let that happen.-  
-What do you want of me? - Thor inquired.  
-I can´t protect her in here!-Loki said raising his voice.-I´ve done everything you asked of me but you still don´t trust me.-  
-That´s not entirely true Loki, your information has proved both correct and useful. I think it´s just a matter of time.-Thor informed him.  
-We´re running out of time!-Loki yelled at Thor, then he sighed deeply as he lowered his tone. –If something happened … I´m afraid I would lose her. Please, if it comes to that … make the choice for her.-  
Thor looked surprised.-Are you asking me to …?-  
-Yes, I am.-Loki interrupted him in a stern tone.  
Thor kept pensive for a moment before asking Loki –Do you really think SHIELD will do something? Or is it our mysterious enemy that has you so worried?-  
-I´m not sure, maybe both. I hoped by now I would´ve earn your trust, she´s going to give birth one of these days, both parties probably know about it, an attack is imminent and you know it.-  
-I know.-Thor said with a frown.-We all know Loki, they wouldn´t have gone into that much trouble if they weren´t. We want to protect them too.-  
-Then let me help!- Loki pleaded.  
-I´ll talk to Steve again but I can´t make you any promises.-Thor volunteered.  
-I guess that´s better than nothing.-Loki accepted with a sigh.-Thor if everything´s gone wrong…-  
-Nothing will go wrong.-Thor tried to reassure him.  
-No, let me finish. I haven´t told you everything; all the time since my last letter until our confrontation in Central Park I wasn´t idle.-Loki told him eagerly  
-What do you mean?-Thor asked him intrigued.  
-Leah was right, we can´t raise our child within the boundaries of the Tower, it wouldn´t be safe for them. Even if everything works out and I become one of you, this can’t be our home, so … I built us one. A sanctuary if you like protected from its foundations by ancient and powerful magic as well as state of the art technology, invisible to both our enemies and friends, my gift to her. If something happens…-  
-Nothing will happen.-Thor interrupted him.  
-If something happens, let me take them there Thor.-Loki ended his phrase regardless Thor´s objections.  
Suddenly Tony´s voice interrupted them. -Thor I need you to get to the medical ward ASAP! And bring Loki with you!-  
-Why? What happened?-Thor asked him worryingly.   
A scream could be heard in the background when Tony answered back nervously.-Leah is giving birth. Now bring Loki before his daughter is born.-  
It took them a moment to react, Loki looked both excited and scared. Thor doubted for a moment if he should place the chains in his shackles before deciding against it and rushing Loki out of the cell and into the corridor.  
Some minutes earlier Tony and Leah had been lazily sprawled over the couch watching a movie, the team had just returned from a mission a few hours before and everyone was unwinding.  
-Ow! - Leah suddenly complained as she felt a contraction.  
-Another false alarm?-Tony asked strenuously.  
-Mm … I don´t think so Tony.-Leah swiftly told him.  
-How would you know? We´ve already had like six false alarms this week.-Tony teasingly told her.  
-Because my water just broke.-Leah plainly told him.  
-What?!-Tony was so surprised he fell of the couch where he had been laying which caused Leah to laugh amused.  
-How can you be so calm? We need to inform Bruce and…-Tony frantically started to say when Leah interrupted him.  
-And walk to the lift to go six floors down into the new medical ward. Relax Tony, is not like you have to drive to the hospital or something like that.-Leah kindly told him.-Now if you help me up we can be on our way.-  
Tony agreed -All right, if you put it like that. Jarvis inform Bruce and the rest of the team and …- suddenly Leah hunched as she felt another contraction.  
-That´s not right.-Tony told her nervously.-Did you just had another contraction?-Tony worryingly asked.  
-What do you think?-Leah asked him angrily as she gasped.  
Natasha and Clint had been in the same floor and quickly arrived to help.  
-Is it for real this time?-Clint asked which caused Leah to give him dirty look.  
-Yes, it´s for real.-She finally answered annoyed.  
As they helped her out of the elevator Steve arrived running through the corridor, within seconds another contraction presented itself.  
-How far along are they?-Bruce asked as they rushed her in.  
-A couple of minutes.-Natasha informed him.  
-I thought you said that labor could take hours, because it isn´t.-Tony told him bewildered.  
-I was afraid of that.-Bruce said with a scowl.-Accelerated metabolism … -Then he instructed Steve and Tony.-Get her to the table quickly; I need to know just how much dilated is she.-  
When the next contraction came Leah screamed in pain, as it passed Clint worryingly asked Bruce. –Can´t you give her something for the pain?-  
-I´m afraid not, her labor is moving too fast. Anesthetics take too long to take effect.-Then he turned to Leah.-I´m sorry, but you´ll have to do this the old way.-  
-Where´s Loki?-Leah asked in ragged breath.  
Only then Tony noticed they hadn´t arrived yet.-Jarvis, is Thor still with Loki?-Tony asked the A.I.  
-Yes Sir.-The A.I. replied.-It seems he had turned off his comlink, I haven´t been able to communicate with him.-  
-Override the security cell communications protocols and patch me to him.-Tony told the A.I. anxiously. -Thor I need you to get to the medical ward ASAP! And bring Loki with you!-  
-Why? What happened?-Thor asked worryingly as Leah had another contraction.  
-Leah is giving birth. Now bring Loki before his daughter is born.-Tony nervously answered.  
-Leah, you are almost fully dilated, as soon as you are you´ll have to push.-Bruce instructed her.  
-I´m not pushing until Loki is here.-Leah said defiantly.  
-But Leah …-Tony started to say.  
-I said I am not pushing until Loki is here.-Leah panted angrily.  
-I´m afraid that´s not a choice.-Bruce informed her.  
-I don´t care what you think! I´m not giving birth to this baby until Loki is here! Now go get him!-Leah screamed loudly as another contraction came.  
Tony bolted out of the medical ward to find Loki and Thor stepping out of the elevator.-Thank God you are here!-He told Loki as he pushed him in.-Now get in there before Leah bites both our heads off!- Loki looked confused and nervous by his statement but didn´t resisted.  
-Loki!-Leah sighed relieved.  
-Get over there now Loki!-Bruce instructed him to stand besides Leah´s right side.  
Loki quickly obeyed and took Leah´s right hand in his.-I´m here love, didn´t I promised?-He softly told her.  
-Yes, you did.-Leah smiled for a moment before another contraction came, she inadvertently squeezed Loki´s hand too tight making Loki squirm a bit.  
-All right Leah, next contraction push with all your strength!-Bruce told her.  
-Ok.-Leah nodded as she struggled to recover from the last one, she was sweating deeply, exhausted by the effort. Loki´s heart was beating as fast as hers, he soon would be holding his daughter in his arms. He looked into the eyes of the woman he loved with deeply admiration until the next contraction came.  
-Leah push!-Both Loki and Bruce encouraged her.  
-Hi Eerika.-Bruce welcomed her with a smile, next he suctioned clean her mouth and nose; suddenly a baby´s cry could be heard.  
Leah and Loki looked at each other happily at the sound of Eerika´ s first cries, tears of joy were rolling down her cheeks. Loki couldn´t remember ever feeling that happy before, he kissed Leah´s excited as he told her.-You did it Leah! You did it!-  
Bruce walked to them with Eerika in his arms and softly placed her in Leah´s.   
-Hi sweetie, it´s mummy.-Leah greeted her with a smile.  
Loki leaned to softly touch his daughter´s cheek when a little hand grabbed his fingers, he gasped surprised; unable to talk he just stared at her mesmerized.  
-And that´s daddy.-Leah told Eerika as he smiled to Loki who was still looking to his daughter fascinated.


	35. Congratulations!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glad tidings accompany Eerikas birth

Everyone was watching the new parents unwilling to disturb their first moments with her newborn daughter. Both Loki and Leah looked equally happy, lost in the moment; unmindful to the five pair of eyes watching them until Leah noticed and motioned them to join them. –Are you going to stay there, or are you going to say hi to Eerika?-  
-Wee didn´t wanted to interrupt.-Steve volunteered.  
-Nonsense, come here. You all are like family.-Leah told them with a smile.  
Tony and Natasha were the first to move followed by the rest of the team.  
-Hi precious, it´s uncle Tony.-Tony greeted Eerika by gently stroking her cheek.  
-Do you want to hold her?-Leah offered.  
-Really? I can?-He asked surprised.  
-Of course you can.-Leah almost giggled at Tony´s surprised expression.  
-But I´ve never done this before…-Tony complained as Leah placed Eerika in his arms.  
-Oh my god! She´s so small.-Tony was completely taken aback by Eerika. -Hi there! Who´s the most beautiful baby in the word? You are! Yes, you are!-  
Everyone smiled at Tony´s baby talk. Natasha approached them. –You are going to be a heartbreaker, aren’t you? Less than a minute and you already have stolen Tony´s heart.-She said with a smirk.  
-Don´t listen to her, she´s jealous I´m holding you and she’s not.-Tony jokingly told Eerika.  
-She really is beautiful Leah.-Natasha told her with a smile as she admired Eerika.  
-She really is.-Clint told her next while he joined them to greet Eerika.  
Steve Bruce and Thor were looking eagerly at them, they didn’t wanted to overcrowd the newborn. Tony noticed and suddenly walk to them placing Eerika in Thor´s arms as he told him. –And this is your uncle Thor, you´ll find out he´s a bit stubborn but with a huge heart.-  
Thor gasped surprised as Tony placed Eerika in his arms, just as Loki before he was speechless. Both Steve and Bruce were already hovering around him to greet Eerika while Thor contemplated her niece with a huge smile on his face.  
-She looks like you.-He suddenly said.-Like both of you. - He corrected himself.  
Loki cautiously approached him as he gazed at his daughter he said to Leah. –He´s right she has your nose.-  
-And your eyes.-Leah answered him back.  
Suddenly Eerika began to whimper; Thor quickly placed her in Loki’s arms.  
Loki could feel his own heart beating like a drum on his ears as he hold his daughter for the first time, it was now inconceivable not to be part of her life; he couldn´t understand why did he ever though once he could stay away from them. Eerika quieted down under Loki´s soft cooing.  
-She knows who her father is.-Steve told Loki with a smile.  
Loki looked up surprised as he asked. –Do you really think so?  
-Yes, I do. I never thought about you as a family man.-Steve confessed. –Not until now, you really love them don´t you?-  
-With all my heart.-Was Loki´s answer as he looked blissfully at Eerika.  
-Maybe that´s all it takes.-Steve said out loud mostly to himself.  
-What do you mean? - Loki asked intrigued.  
-I been thinking about this for a while now … and I think that you´ve earned yourself a chance.-Steve volunteered.  
-A chance?-Loki repeated. –Do you mean you´re accepting me as one of your team?-He asked in hope.  
-Not yet.-Steve answered.-Next time we are on a mission you´ll get your chance to prove yourself.-  
Loki looked at Steve intrigued as he continued.-You will join us in the next mission, no shackles to bind your powers. If everything goes all right and the rest of the team agrees we´ll pick up this talk again.  
-Really? You are going to give me a chance after everything I´ve done?- Loki asked surprised top the rest of the team.  
Thor nodded in agreement as he says –Yes.-  
-For them.-Clint agreed as he looked at Eerika and Leah.  
-For them.-The rest of the team coincided almost at unison.  
Loki looked both relieved and confused as he asked –I don´t understand, why now?-  
-Because I don´t think a man that looks at his daughter like you look at Eerika will purposely do something to disappoint her. I want to believe than both Eerika and Leah will keep you true to your promises.-  
-Thank you Captain.-Loki acknowledged.  
-Call me Steve.-He offered Loki.  
-Thank you Steve.-Loki corrected himself as he added. –And thank you to all of you. I won´t disappoint you.-  
-You´d better not. –Clint said with a stern look only top jokingly added next while pointing at Leah. –Or she´ll kick your ass.-  
Leah turned bright read as she answered with a pout. –I already said I was sorry. You will never let me forget it, don´t you?-  
-Not on your lifetime.-Clint teased her.  
-What´s he talking about?-Loki asked intrigued.  
-Oh! Nothing! Just a silly rivalry.-Tony told him, then he said in a lower tone. –Leah beat him in the shooting ring.-  
-She cheated.-Clint pouted having overheard Tony´s comment.  
-I …- Leah started to defend herself then changed her mind. –You made me angry.-She pouted in return.  
-They been at this for a month now.-Natasha added amused by their little quarrel as she added addressing Loki. –He told her you´d never make it as part of the team.- Loki looked at her surprised as Natasha continued her recollection.-Needless to say she didn´t took it kindly and beated his ass in the shooting ring.-  
-She didn’t, she cheated. - Clint reasserted.  
-All right, I did.-Leah admitted.-Now, will you admit you were wrong about Loki?-  
-I will when we come back from his first mission.-Clint volunteered then asked while approaching Leah with is hand extended. –Rematch?-  
Leah bit her lips trying not to smile as she answered.-All right, but this time I´m going defeat you fair and square.-Then she extended her hand.  
-I sincerely hope so, I haven´t spent hours training you for you in vain.-Clint pulled her softly into a hug which Leah accepted happily. Even if they had been training in almost daily bases thing had been really tenses during Loki´s stay.  
-Can I join in?-Steve asked as he approached Leah, they had also had become distanced for the same reason, the rest of the team learned to steer away from the subject as much as possible, though they didn’t had such strong opinions against Loki as Steve and Clint did.  
-I´m sorry.-Leah said with a guilty look, she looked near to tears.  
Steve looked at her sympathetically before hugging her warmly. –Me too, let´s forget about it, we both said things we didn´t meant.-He volunteered.  
Leah whined softly under his embrace –I´m sorry Steve.-  
-Water under the bridge kiddo.-Steve told her comfortingly.  
After a while she softly whispered.-And thank you for not telling everyone else about … that night in the cell, especially Tony. I´d never seen the end of it.-  
Steve tried very hard not to laugh out loud, he could very well imagine Tony teasing both Leah and Loki for not having some restrain in front of the cell´s cameras. – Don’t mention it Leah. And I mean it, never mention it again.-He half-joked, that was an image he was still trying to erase from his mind.-  
Meanwhile Tony told Loki who looked at the scene totally confused. –They actually went at each other’s throats over you. Rather nasty fight, we had to break them apart. They hardly spoken to each other since.  
-Are you serious? - Loki asked Tony surprised.  
-Dead serious.-Tony confirmed. – She really loves you, you know?-  
\- I do.-Loki acknowledged then lower his voice to tell Tony –She never told me anything about that.-  
-That she got into scuffles over you? –Tony interrupted him. Loki nodded affirmatively. –I didn´t though she would.-He volunteered then added.-She´s too proud for that.-  
-And Stubborn.-Loki added.  
-Already taking bad about me? - Leah asked while looking at them, she was still embracing Steve who just giggled imagining Tony´s face.  
-Damn!-Tony coursed out loud, he tend to forget how acute was both Leah´s and Steve hearing was. –Not at all love, just doing some male bonding.-  
-If you say so.-Leah said to them without too much confidence.  
Tony gestured Loki jokingly “we are in trouble”. Loki bit his lips trying not to laugh. He was happy, not only because of his newborn baby girl, not just because he might have an actual chance of joining the team and becoming someone his daughter could look up to someday. It was the first time he actually had the hope of finding a place he belonged, true camaraderie, strange thing he should find it between his once enemies.  
Suddenly Leah yawned, Steve broke their embrace to look at her; she was looking happy but spent.  
-I think we should let you rest.-He told her with a smile.  
-But I´m not …-she started to protest only to be interrupted by another yawn.- …tired. Don´t go-She nervously pleaded.  
Bruce walked to them as he examined Leah´s vitals on the monitor he agreed with Steve. –You need to rest; you did great now you need to recuperate. Get some sleep while you can.-  
Right on cue Eerika began crying. –IO think someone might be hungry.- Bruce said turning his head towards the crying sound. You should try to feed her, if your milk hasn´t come down yet I´ll give her some formula until it does.-Bruce suggested her.  
-All right people, time to go.-Tony started herding everyone out.  
Leah looked worryingly at Loki who walked forward to deliver Eerika in her arms; Bruce noticed her anguished look and told her. –He can stay in for a little while more.-  
-He has to go back to his cell? - Leah asked disappointed.  
-It is just for a little while.-Loki told Leah trying to comfort her.  
-Just until our next mission.-Steve added.  
-All right.-Leah sighed resigned as she received Eerika in her arms; as her crying continued she looked shyly at everyone as she coughed trying to get their attention; almost everyone if not all of them had seen her naked but that didn´t meant she felt comfortable baring her breasts right there.  
-We´ll give you some privacy.-Bruce kindly told her.  
-Yes, we´ll come back later.-Tony added as they all went out.  
As soon as they did Leah pulled her medical gown down enough to reveal one of her breasts which she offered to Eerika who hungrily latched on it. Loki had been the only one who had stayed behind and was attentively watching her.  
-So, do you have milk?-He suddenly asked out of curiosity.  
Leah looked up confused being caught off guard. –Umm, I don´t know. – She answered feeling clumsy. –I guess we´ll have to wait, if she doesn´t finds any I´m sure she´ll complain.-Then she involuntarily yawned again.  
-You are too tired.-Loki told her concerned.  
-Just a bit. - She acknowledged, then suddenly asked him. –Are you happy?-  
-Of course I am. – Loki told her then asked intrigued –Why you ask me that?-  
-I don´t know, maybe I´m too tired; I always felt you were scared of this day.-She confessed.  
-Not for the reasons you think. - He told her with a soft smile. –Don´t worry about that now.-  
-Ok.-She agreed as she yawned again. –I think she fell asleep.-Leah told Loki as she detached Eerika from her breast and offered her to Loki. –Will you stay until I´m asleep? - She drowsily asked.  
-Sure baby.-He leaned to kiss her as he cradled his child between his arms while sitting in the bed next to her side.  
Meanwhile somewhere else in the tower Clint asked Steve –Are you sure you made the right call?-  
-I do think so, yes. Do you still have doubts?-Steve asked in return.  
-Not really, but I think I´ll feel better once Loki has passed his test mission.-Clint volunteered.  
-We all will. - Steve agreed.


	36. Doom makes his move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doom finally decides to attack, much to Leah´s anguish he wants more than she though.

It was around 3 in the morning when a sudden explosion awoke Leah; for a moment she thought it was an earthquake due to the shaking of the Tower until a second explosion was heard.  
Bruce ran into her room and nervously told her –We are under attack, communications are down. I can´t reach the others.-  
Leah paled at his words, but there was no time for panicking so she asked –What should we do?-  
-I hate doing this, but I´ll have to leave you alone. Jarvis told me the intruders had breached the southwest corner of level 90 before communications broke down. I have to stop them before they reach the inferior levels. You´ll have to take Eerika from the nursery and hide just in case.-  
Leah swung herself out of her bed even before Bruce had ended his sentence, her legs wobbled under her weight.  
-Easy Leah, take it slow.-Bruce hurried at her side. –You´ve just given birth the day before yesterday.-  
-We don´t have time to worry about that right now Bruce, you said it yourself. I´ll be all right, I just moved too fast.-Leah told him as she regained her balance. – Where are my clothes?-  
-I´m afraid that in your room, I wasn´t planning on discharging you until tomorrow.-Bruce confessed.  
-I guess this will have to do then.-Leah said with a scowl as she wrapped the hospital bathrobe around her medical gown.- I´ll be all right Bruce.-She reassured him.  
-All right, should I find anyone I´ll send them to you.-Bruce told her as he looked directly into her eyes, he wished he could make sure she would be safe.  
-I know Bruce.-Leah nodded her head in agreement.  
As soon as Bruce ran out of her room she started walking to the nursery as fast as she could, fortunately she could feel her steps becoming steadier which was a great relief.   
Eerika was sound asleep in her cradle, the nursery was sound-proof which seemed silly at the time Tony mentioned it but proved to be an incredible good idea under the circumstances. It might be the best place to hide, even if Eerika cried no one would be able to hear her from the outside; that thought bothered her at first until Tony reassured her that Jarvis would alert Bruce every time Eerika made a sound.  
As she attentively watched her surroundings she found a blind spot where she would be able to hide from any unwanted looks.  
“-What now?-“She asked herself mentally. “-Plan B? Running would sound like a good plan B if I were alone, but how to take Eerika safely with me? I can´t carry with me her cradle, but what about a baby carrier? Tony said he had equipped the nursery with everything we might need. Now, where´s everything?-“ Leah quickly started to rummage across the cabinets and drawers until she found everything she thought she might need, fortunately seemed like Tony had bought the entire babies department.  
The rest of the residents of the Tower have had a very similar awakening as Leah did, with the advantage of recognizing the sound of an explosion which allowed them to get in touch with Jarvis before the communications went down. They all assumed Bruce would stay with Leah and quickly changed into their uniforms and directed themselves to the source of the invasion with the exception of Tony who went to his lab to restore communications, they were fighting blindly without them.  
After Eerika had been borne they had stopped taking shifts to watch Loki, therefore he found himself alone and trapped with no idea of what was going on outside. For the next couple of minutes he tried to break the glass window of his cell, but it just remained unscratched mocking his efforts. Trying to remove his shackles was useless, only Thor could open them, the magical runes on the shackles were very similar to Mjolnir´s giving control over them to the commander of the lighting and the storm.  
He crumpled in despair, he wasn´t able to protect them, he had only been a father for two days and he was already letting his daughter down.  
The second Tony arrived to his lab he called for Jarvis, as no answer came he started typing furiously as he tried to figure out what happened.  
-Dammit! I should´ve known!-He finally growled. –A virus! Stealing the blueprints wasn´t the only thing they did that day.-  
He continued typing as fast a she could in order to regain control of the system, suddenly he smiled as he yelled –Gotcha!- After pressing the enter key he called for Jarvis again, this time there was an answer.  
-Yes Sir.-The A.I. responded.  
-What´s our status?-Tony asked impatiently.  
-Communications are still down, someone is jamming our frequency, and army of doombots commanded by Dr. Doom are currently inside the Tower, they have taken level 85 to 90, the Hulk is fighting them off in the exterior breach, the rest of the team is also engaged in battle in the invaded levels.-Jarvis informed.  
-What? Bruce turned into Hulk? Where´s Leah? No, forget that I don’t want them to locate her in case there´s still a bug in our system. First things first, we need to restore communications. What if we rebooted our systems? - Tony asked Jarvis.  
-The rebooting of our systems has 54% probability of regaining control of the communications.-The A.I. reported.  
-All right, but what if I rewrite our main systems first?-Tony asked again.  
-The probability would increase to 90%- Jarvis answered.  
-Ok, let´s do this tehn.-Tony said with a smirk as he kept typing, after ten minutes he ordered the A.I.-Reboot all our systems now.-  
-Right away Sir.-Jarvis agreed.  
All the lights in the Tower went out, emergency red lights could be seen all over the place. The change in the light took everyone by surprise, Leah gently pulled Eerika out of her cradle and held her carefully against her chest as she hid in the blind spot she discovered minutes before, she had a small backpack at her feet with everything she could pack in it. “-If only I had any weapons on me, or at least my uniform.-She sighed in a low voice.  
Out of the sudden an explosion on that level made her jump to her feet, followed by a second and third explosion that collapsed one of the exterior walls from the nursery as a crack opened across the floor; Leah took some steps back to avoid falling into it until a voice made her stop.  
-So you are the trickster lover.-Dr. Doom acknowledged. - I must admit he has a fine taste in women.-  
Leah turned to face him, her heart was beating fast, she couldn´t allow him to know just how scared she was so she answered in her calmest voice –And you are Dr. Doom, I read your file.-  
-I´m flattered, and did you find it interesting?-He asked out of curiosity.  
-Interesting is not a word I would use to describe it.-Leah told him dryly.  
-And how would you describe it?-Doom asked her again eager for her reaction.  
-As interesting.-Leah told him.  
Doom laughed at her answer –I should´ve known Loki didn´t choose you by your looks alone. You´re a smart one, I like that.-  
Something in the way he said it made Leah shiver.  
\- I think we can get pass pleasantries. To what do we owe the honor of your visit? Are you here to free Loki?-Leah asked him while at the same time she eyed her surroundings.  
-I´m still thinking about it, I can´t decide if he´s still a good ally, he seems to act rather foolishly when it comes to you. He´d never let himself being caught before, I assumed it was all part of his plan to snatch you out of here, but he hadn’t made his move yet, maybe he was waiting for his child to be born but I very much doubt he will give me a straight answer. Rescuing all of you should indebt him in my favor, but will he grant my wish? Probably not, he seems too attached to his little family.-Doom explained Leah.  
Leah was afraid to ask but she knew she had to. – What do you want?-  
-Power, an apprentice; a very skilled one I can shape to my needs.-Doom volunteered.  
“-He wants Eerika-” Leah thought with fear.  
-Yes, I want your child. I can sense great power in him.-Doom said reading her expression, Leah protectively pulled Eerika closer to her.-But that doesn´t mean you have to part form him.-  
Leah quizzically looked at him –What do you mean?-  
-I have no time to raise a child, and what better way to ensure his loyalty than keeping his mother close to me.-Doom revealed.  
-Her.-Leah interrupted him.  
-So, she´s a girl. That might work even better than I thought.-Doom almost purred.  
-You wouldn´t! - Leah exclaimed with disgust.  
-Of course not, she´s too young for me, though if I had an heir she might make an excellent match. On the other hand your genes seem to have excellent compatibility with magic.-Doom said as he walked closer to Leah who retrieved back until she felt the fissure beneath her heels; she gasped surprised as she looked behind her, the backpack was dangling on the edge of the crevasse only a couple of centimeters from her feet. She could partially see the levels beneath, it wasn´t a big rift, if she jumped she could reach the other side without a problem even if she didn´t had any superpowers, but then what? She couldn´t outrun Doom. When she turned her head upfront she froze; Doom´s face was only a few centimeters form hers, she could even feel his breath over her skin. Even if Doom´s face remained emotionless due to his mask she could see he was enjoying toying with her, his eyes looked at her as a hunter looks his prey.  
Out of nowhere she felt his cold metal hand touching her cheek, she closed her eyes in disgust as she tried in vain to turn her head away from his caress.  
-You know you are trapped.-He mocked her.-None of the Avengers will come for you, my doombots will see to that. Make no mistake I´m not foolishly in love with you, you are only the means to an end. I will take both of you with me to Latveria and you will give me an heir whether you like it or not. This is the only opportunity you will have to do it willingly and so earn my favor. I might even consider freeing Loki if you want.-  
-Let him and Eerika go and I will leave with you.-Leah told him decided to sacrifice herself if she had to, there was still a slim chance of being rescued before … she couldn´t even bring herself to thought about it.-  
-I thought I made myself clear, this isn´t a negotiation.-Doom scolded her as he slid his hand down uncovering her right shoulder from the hospital bath-robe.  
Leah looked up at him trembling in anger, a couple of tears strolled down her cheeks, as she steadied herself she told Doom –I assume you want an answer.-  
-Yes, I do.-Doom dryly told her.  
-Never!-Leah yelled at him as she took a step back knocking with her the small backpack as she let herself fall through the crack.  
-You will regret this you little bitch, I´m going to kill Loki just to make you suffer but before that I will make him watch as I have my way with you.-Doom roared in anger, he couldn´t risk firing into the cleft to widen it enough to allow himself to get through, he might kill his price, and he was now bent on getting them both alive.  
Leah could hear him shouting at her as she fell, the rift was barely enough for them to go through, she shielded Eerika with her own body from the debris that surrounded them, after falling a couple of levels she felt again the floor beneath her feet, sprang by fear she started running as fast as she could. Eerika was crying but she couldn´t stop. “-How did he found me?-“ Was the question in her mind; after all they had relocated the medical ward once they knew the blueprints had been stolen. She didn´t even had her comlink on her and communications were death, so how? An idea hit her, thermal imaging, but Tony had told her that he had built the Tower with a defense mechanism against an outsider locating them that way, but they weren´t dealing with just anyone, it was Doom, if someone could bypass Tony´s security measures it was him.  
How to hide? She struggled to remember everything Clint and Natasha had taught her about it, hot, cold, hot that´s it the sauna rooms in the gym level, they didn´t even needed to get inside for the heat in the sauna rooms to hide their thermal print, just close enough. She had to hide Eerika there while she found a way to get to the shooting ring undetected, her uniform and weapons were there; if she met Doom again she would need them. She was halfway there when the lights went up, a familiar voice could be heard all over the Tower. –Everyone get your comlinks on.-It was Tony, he had restored communications and encrypted their channel to avoid Doom overhearing them.  
They were all glad to hear his voice with the exception of Hulk who was too busy smashing doombots.  
-Tony, status?- Steve asked first.  
-Hulk is in the exterior perimeter, Thor is in the level beneath yours as Clint, Natasha is around the corner from you, I´m in the lab and Leah is on the run.-Tony reported.  
-What do you mean on the run? She is alone?-Thor asked worryingly.  
-I´m afraid so, there was an explosion a couple of minutes earlier in the medical ward, it seems she was able to escape with Eerika.-Tony answered.  
-How did they found her?-Natasha asked next.  
-That´s what I´m trying to figure out, this was planned carefully to separate her from us. What are you doing Leah? This is not the time to go to the sauna.-  
-Said that again, where is she?-Clint asked anxiously.  
-At the gym level, near the sauna rooms, but there´s no weapons there nor somewhere to hide, so what’s she doing there?-Tony inquired.  
-The heat from the sauna rooms.- Both Clint and Natasha answered at the same time.  
-She´s trying to hide from thermal imaging.-Clint added.  
-But that´s not possible, the Tower defenses should.-Tony started to retort.  
-How else can you explain that they found her in this maze of yours? - Natasha cut him off.  
-Um, good point. - Tony reasoned.  
Meanwhile in the gym Leah had stopped to take care of Eerika, she changed her, feed her and currently was trying to get her to sleep as she hurriedly looked for a place to hide her. An empty dirty clothes basket seemed like a good cradle for starters, as she placed her sleeping child inside it she said in a low tone. - I know you are no Moses, but this will have to do. Sleep tight my love, mommy will be back before you know it.-  
Next she started to check herself for wounds, she was covered with bruises and cuts from her fall; even if the hospital bath-robe was shredded to pieces none of them were of concern except for a large gash on her right forearm which she bandaged quickly. Making sure Eerika was comfortable she bit her lips, if Doom caught her before she got to the shooting ring she had no means to defend herself, but she wouldn´t be able to defend Eerika neither, she had to go.  
-Now where are you going? And why are you wrapped in a towel head to toes?-Tony asked mostly to himself.  
-Possibly to the shooting ring.-Clint volunteered with a hinge of pride. –Her uniform and bow are there. And she´s doing what we taught her, hiding her thermal signature, a blanket would’ve been better but a towel will do -  
-I think you are right.-Tony added.-Doom is awfully close to her, I think I should welcome our visitor.-  
-Give him our regards.-Steve told him with irony.  
-Did Steve just made a joke?-Tony said raising his eyebrows.  
-I think he did.-Natasha agreed.  
-Shut up and suit up Tony!-Steve told him irritated.  
-Yes, sir.-Tony jokingly answered.  
-Stark!-Thor boomed.  
-I´m going, I´m going!-Tony answered as the automats in the lab suited him.  
While Leah changed into her uniform she couldn´t help to remember Doom´s cold touch over her skin, as the shiver travelled through her spine she remembered Doom´s last words.  
-Loki!-She gasped. - God dammit! He´s a sitting duck in his cell, if Doom gets his hands on him … she didn´t even wanted to think about it.


	37. Rescuing Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leah is on her way to get Loki out of his cell before Doom finds him.

Without a second to lose she put her comlink on her ear –Tony! Can you hear me? Where´s Loki? Is he still in his cell?-  
-Leah! Are you all right? - Tony asked eagerly, he was very happy to hear her voice.  
-Yes, kind of … forget about that. Is Loki still in his cell?- Leah answered overwhelmed by the myriad thoughts his question aroused.  
-What do you mean kind of? - Tony asked preoccupied.  
-I´ll be better once you answer my question.-Leah told him with impatience.  
-Yes, he is. - Tony finally answered.  
-Can you get him out? I know that´s not what you agree on, but I think these are extraordinary circumstances …- Leah started to say when Tony interrupted.  
-Sorry baby, I can´t. When the attack began the cell went automatically to lockdown. I can´t open it remotely. - Tony told her troubled.  
-No, Tony! We have to get him out before Doom finds him.-She told him anxiously.  
-Why? Did Doom found out that Loki is changing teams?-Tony asked confused.  
-No. He doesn´t know.-Leah quickly answered.  
-Then, what´s the problem? I thought they were allies.- He asked bemused.  
Leah sighed before reluctantly telling him. –Doom offered me a deal and I … decline it. And now he´s going to retaliate against Loki if he finds him.-  
-A deal? What did he wanted?- Tony had the distinct feeling Leah was hiding something.  
-Nothing I was willing to give.-Leah answered with impatience.  
-Leah, don´t be childish! What did Doom wanted? - Tony admonished her.  
-I don´t want to talk about it.-Leah angrily answered.  
-But ...- Tony started to scold her again.  
-We don´t have time for this Tony! Are you going to help me or not? - Leah asked enraged.  
-All right, this can wait.-Tony sighed, he wasn’t going to get a straight answer from her at the moment.  
-Thank you.-Leah almost whispered. –And Tony … guys? Please promise me something, no matter what happens to me or Loki you won´t allow Doom to get his claws on Eerika.-She begged them anxiously.  
-Leah, you are scaring me.-Tony confessed.  
-Promise me!-Leah demanded.  
After a moment of silence Steve answered her plea –We promise.-  
Leah let out the breath she'd been holding inadvertently as she thanked them, next she asked anxiously –You know where she is, right?-  
-We have an idea.-Natasha volunteered.  
-But you have a bigger problem now.-Tony interrupted to warn her. - Doom is heading your way.-  
Leah´s heart stopped for a second, had he found her? Or was he heading to Loki´s cell? Either way they had to move fast. –Can I get pass him? - She asked Tony trying to sound calm.  
-I´m already on my way.-Tony told her, he wanted to keep her away from harm’s way.  
-I´m not waiting here anymore Tony. Please tell me how to get pass him undetected.-Even if she said it slowly and calmly he could hear the despair in her voice.  
Tony sighed loudly.-All right, you´ll have to take the stairs, go right in the hallway and bend left on the second corridor, but hurry he´s in the lift now.-  
-Thank you, I will.-She said with relief as she tightened the towel around her, then ran off as fast as she could. The cell was only a couple of levels down so it didn´t took her long to get thee, when she tried to open the door her code didn´t worked. –Tony I´m here but my code isn´t working.-  
-I know, you´ll have to open the panel and bypass the cables.-He explained.  
-With what?-She asked confused.  
-I don´t know. Improvise!-Tony responded.  
Leah sighed frustrated, then she remembered the fire hose cabinet in the hallway, she rushed back and hurriedly broke the glass to extract the firemen axe. Again in the cell´s entrance she carefully cut her way through to the control panel; once she did she called Tony. –Ok, done. Now what?-  
-There´s a yellow wire and a green one, cut them and jump-start the door open.-He added.  
Suddenly a buzzing sound followed by a pain exclamation and some cursing could be heard.  
-And be careful, don´t zap yourself.-Tony jokingly warned her trying hard not to laugh.  
-Too late for that.-Leah answered annoyed. After a couple of intents she managed to open the door. –I´m in.-She triumphantly said as she hurried inside.  
-Loki! - She couldn´t be happier to see him.  
-Leah, what´s happening?- Loki asked her disquiet.  
-Doom.-She answered dryly. –Tony, how do I get him out?-  
-Well, that´s going to be a bit tricky.-Tony reluctantly told her.  
-Tony!- Leah snap at him.  
-You´ll have to use one of your exploding arrow.-He finally told her.  
-But that will attract Doom´s attention.-Leah worryingly reasoned.  
-That´s why I´m going to distract him. I was waiting for you to be ready.- Tony revealed.  
-Be careful.-Leah advised him.  
-Am I not always? - Tony responded.  
-Not really.-Leah answered with a smile.  
-Ok, at the count of three. - Tony ordered her.  
-I´m ready.-Leah answered as she pointed her arrow to the cell´s control panel.  
-One, two.-Tony started the countdown.  
-Three.-Both Leah and Tony said at unison.  
The explosion filled the cell´s corridor with smoke that made Leah cough. As it dissipate she found the glass door opened and Loki walking out of it.  
-Leah! By Odin´s ravens, what happened to you?-He softly stroked her bruised cheek while looking attentively at her.  
-She smiled at him. –Nothing to be concerned about, I´m fine.-  
-Tony?-She asked through the comlink.  
-Busy love.-He answered between fighting noises.  
-Thor?-She asked hoping he would be able to hear her.  
-I´m listening.-Thor answered.  
-How do I get the cuffs out of Loki?-Leah asked trying not to sound too desperate.  
-You can´t.-Thor answered her through ragged breath.  
-What do you mean I can´t?-Leah asked alarmed.  
-There´s a spell on them, Thor is the only one that can remove them.-Loki explained her.  
-Can you get to us Thor?-Leah asked in hope.  
-I´m afraid not.-Thor laboriously answered.  
-Then you´ll have to hide as well as Eerika.-Leah reasoned.  
-Hide? Why? - Loki inquired intrigued.  
-Because of Doom.-Leah volunteered.  
-You´re not making any sense. I´m sure he is after Eerika. Why do you want me to hide? - Loki questioned her.  
-Because I made it worst.-Leah confessed anguished.-He offered me a deal but I spat it in his face.-  
-What deal? - Loki asked her while holding Leah by her shoulders.  
-That´s not important.-Leah answered unwilling to look into his eyes.  
-What did he say? - Loki asked again, her negative to face him worried him the most. – She only nodded her head negatively this time.  
-Leah, what did Doom wanted? - Loki shook her slightly trying to get her to look into his eyes.  
Leah broke his contact as she yelled with exasperation. –He wants me to be his fucking stud-mare, all right? Are you happy now?-  
-Son of a bitch.-Tony suddenly spat in her ear, she could hear the shocked angry outbursts of the rest of the Avengers.  
Leah closed her eyes frustrated and embarrassed, as she covered her face she turned her back to Loki, how could she been so stupid? She forgot to close the audio link, everyone had heard them.  
-Did she just said …?-Clint asked through.  
-Yes, she did.-Natasha cut him off before he could repeat her words.  
-But that´s not what’s bothering you.- Loki kindly acknowledged as he placed his hand on her shoulder.  
-Just leave it.-Leah pleaded.  
-Did he … try...? - Loki was unsure how to ask her such a delicate question.  
-What?! No!- Leah spat surprised and disgusted by the idea.  
-Then what happened? You wouldn´t be so worked up just because of that.-Loki reasoned, he was worried.  
-I … don´t want to say it.-Leah pouted while holding her arms in a useless effort to comfort herself.  
-Well I´m not hiding.-Loki said with decision.  
-I´m not losing you over your foolish pride! - Leah shrieked.  
-You are not losing me!-Loki snap back exasperated.  
Leah looked at him anguished, they were losing time and only one thing would stop their discussion. She sighed resigned to tell him the truth. She kept her eyes on the floor as she started her confession.  
-He said he would make me pay for my negative, that he would … kill you but before he would make you watch while he …- She couldn't find the strength to say the words, the thought of the desperate look in Loki´s eyes as he watched powerless while Doom raped her weighted heavily on her heart. -… while he …- She tried again to end her sentence, she hadn´t even notice she was crying.  
-No … stop.-Loki´s eyes widened with understanding while he embraced her tightly. –You don´t have to say it. I´m sorry, I shouldn´t have made you to.-  
Leah sniffled as she told him. –Do you understand now? You have to hide! I would rather die before he used me to hurt you.-  
-Don´t say that.-Loki pleaded. –I won´t let that happen Leah, do you understand? - He looked with resolution into her weeping eyes. –I would be lost without you.-Loki confessed as he dried her tears with the palm of his hand. –and I´m not useless without my magic. I do know how to fight you know?-He jokingly told her.  
-He does Leah, he might not be the best warrior but he can defend himself.-Thor added trying to reassure her.  
Loki´s keen ear overheard Thor´s comment and complained. –What do you mean I´m not the best warrior?-  
-Well, you aren´t.-Thor huffed amused.  
-I´ll show you, you stupid bigelsnipe.-Loki menaced him in good spirit.  
-All right.-Leah finally agreed with a smile. “Brothers!” She thought amused by Thor´s and Loki’s little quarrel. –So, what should we do now?-  
-We go to Thor so he can remove the shackles. - Loki suggested.-And then I can take you and Eerika to a safe place.-  
-That sounds like a plan.-Thor agreed as he continued fighting the seemingly endless doombots tide.


	38. On the run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Leah begin their journey to find Thor and remove the shackles that bind Loki´s powers.

Leah went back to Loki´s cell to grab his blanket, next she offered it to him. Loki gave her a puzzled look as he asked. — What am I supposed to do with this? —  
— You need to wrap it around yourself. — Leah explained to him.  
—I´m not doing that. Forget about it. —Loki complained  
Leah sighed as she explained —Doom is using thermal imaging to find us, the blanket will hide your body heat long enough for us to get to Eerika. —  
—You are joking right? —Loki asked her amused —I did explained you I´m a frost giant, didn´t I? —  
—Oh! —Leah blushed as she remembered. —But can you control it without your magic? —  
—I think so, I´m not sure. I´ve never tried it before.—Loki confessed.  
Leah look at him concerned, betting their safety on a supposition wasn´t a good idea. Loki had the same though, with a resigned sigh he grab the blanket. —I guess we´d better be safe than sorry. But this will get in the way if we have to fight. Talking of which I´ll need a weapon— Loki said eyeing Leah´s bow.  
—If we have to fight you can lose the blanket and I´m not giving you my bow. —Leah complained.  
—I´m quite good with it—Loki told her trying to convince her.  
After accidently leaving the audio channel of her comlink open during her argument with Loki, Leah was making a conscious effort of turning it on and off; as she opened the channel again she asked —Thor? How skilled is Loki with the bow? —  
—Very, but you are better—Thor volunteered.  
—Traitor. —Loki mumbled annoyed.  
—Sorry Loki, but I´m keeping the bow. —Leah told him with a proud smile. —You can have this. —Leah offered the firemen axe to him; Loki observed the axe annoyed without grabbing it.  
—That´s not even a real weapon. —Loki grumble.  
—All right, you win. You can have one of my hunting knives. —Leah yield as she offered him a large knife which she seemed to have pulled out of thin air. —Tony made them for me they are made of an adamantium alloy, it will pierce easily the doombots armor, but it´s really expensive so don´t lose it or Tony will bite my head off. —  
As he heard Leah´s explanation of the knife Loki took it and admired the craftsmanship but he couldn´t help to wonder. —Where did you pulled out that from? — He hadn´t noticed she was carrying it with her before and couldn´t imagine where the pair was hiding.  
—Guess! —Leah said winking an eye at him while smiling mischievously.  
Loki opened his mouth but he still didn’t had a clue of where she pulled it our form, but the idea of frisking her to find out was appealing. —Umm. —He uttered when Tony interrupted them.  
—Kids, can´t you behave for one second? —He admonished them half joking half meaning it.  
—Tony! Are you all right? —Leah asked him, she was glad to hear his voice and in the other hand she was annoyed with herself, she had forgotten to turn her channel off again.  
—I´m fine if you don´t take in consideration that Doom just tricked me and escaped. —Tony added with a hint of anger. —By the way you should really get moving, there are more doombots coming your way. —  
—We are moving. —Was Leah’s response as she wrapped the towel around herself she waited until Loki had done the same to sprang out towards the gym. Fortunately they didn´t ran into any doombots on their way.   
As they arrived Leah headed straight to the clothes basket she had used to make a cradle for Eerika, she sighed relieved as she found her sleeping still.  
—She´s still sleeping. —She told Loki with a smile; before she could say anything else Loki kissed her. As the kiss continued Leah decided to turn off her comlink completely, she had already shared more than she could handle for the day.  
As Loki released her she told him. —I´m not complaining, but … what was that for? —  
—For luck. —Loki answered her smiling.  
—Is that an asgardian costume before going to battle? —She asked intrigued but she was pretty sure it wasn´t.  
—Well, no. I just been meaning to do it since you rescued me. —He confessed a bit flustered. —I´m not used to being rescued, so I guess what I´m trying to say is … thank you. —  
Leah was taken aback for his gratefulness and shyly responded. —You keep saving me all the time, that´s the least I could do. —She ended while shrugging her shoulders.  
—Don´t sell yourself short Leah, it took a lot of courage to come for me alone, especially … —Loki suddenly stopped, he hadn’t meant to mention Doom so soon.  
—Especially after Doom´s menace. —Leah ended his sentence with a scowl, suddenly she felt enraged —I could just kill him! —She spat full of anger.  
Loki looked at her surprised at her outburst, when Leah realized Loki was staring at her she added. —Don´t tell me you hadn´t thought about it. —  
—I have. — Loki confessed. —But I don´t think the Avengers would give me another opportunity if I did, and neither would Fury. —  
—No, I guess they wouldn´t. —Leah acknowledged still angry. Doom´s diplomatic immunity made him virtually untouchable, unless you wanted to start a war with Latveria crossing him was ill advised.  
—Don´t be upset Leah, he won´t go unpunished for what he tried to do to you. I promise, there are other ways of getting even with him. —He tied to comfort her as he hugged her.  
—Killing him would be easier. —Leah growled displeased between clenched teeth while looking to the ground.  
Loki stood silent as he worryingly pull her out of his embrace; he tried to look her in the eye while wondering if something else had happened, something she wasn´t telling him.  
Suddenly Leah looked up at Loki as she apologized. —I´m sorry, I´m just too angry and tired. Forget I said anything.-  
Loki looked at her sympathetically as he fixed a lose strand of her hair —You should be in bed resting.—  
—I don´t think that´s going to happen any time soon. —Leah acknowledged wryly.  
—No, I don´t think so either.—Loki admitted. —Are you sure you are up to this? I could go to Thor by myself. —  
—I´d probably accept your offer if the doombots weren´t invading the inferior levels as we speak; if we stayed it would only be a matter of time before they found us. Besides I´ll feel safer if we are together. —Leah confessed.  
—We´ll stay together then. —Loki agreed.  
—Now if I could just find an extra comlink. —Leah told him as she registered the place. —Thor is always leaving them around when he comes to …train. There you are! —She said cheerfully as she picked it up, next she placed it in Loki´s ear.  
Meanwhile the rest of the team had noticed Leah´s comlink was off.  
—What are those two thinking turning their comlink off in a moment like this? —Tony complained loudly  
—Maybe they just needed a moment. —Steve volunteered.  
—A moment for what? We are in the middle of a battle here! —Tony spat angrily.  
—To talk. —Natasha suggested. —I don´t think Leah meant to let her channel open for us to listen about what happened with Doom.-  
—That sick bastard! —Tony yelled. —When I get my hands on him I´m going to kill him.  
—Not If I get to him first. —Natasha added followed by Thor and Clint replies.  
—Come down guys, you know we can´t do that… — Steve warned them.  
—Why not? —Tony asked displeased.  
—Because that´s not the way we solve things …—Steve told them  
—So he´s just going to get away with this? —Tony asked very crossed —Like always. —  
—I never said we couldn’t beat him to a pulp …—Steve volunteered.  
—Now you are talking …—Clint cheerfully agreed.  
Leah explained quickly to Loki about the operation of the comlink. —You´ll be able to communicate with them even if we got separate. —Next she cradle Eerika up and carefully placed her in the baby carrier she had attached to her chest.  
—You won´t be able to fight like that. —Loki pointed out concerned.  
—I´ll manage. —Leah replied —Besides that´s why we have a dashing asgardian warrior like you protecting us. —She ended winking an eye at him.  
Loki tried his best not to smile at her comment, he wished he felt that smug with a sigh he accepted her compliment. —Just be careful. —  
—Don´t worry I will. We should turn our comlinks on and tell them we are ready. —First she turned her own on then helped Loki with his; then she tentatively asked —Tony? —  
—Leah? Why on earth did you turned off your comlink? I´ve been worried sick. —He scolded her.  
—I´m sorry, we are ok. I didn´t thought …—She tried to apologize before being interrupted by Tony.  
—That´s right you didn´t think. We are in the middle of a battle here we don´t have time for you two to be fooling around. —He answered in a very angry tone.  
—We weren´t fooling around. —Leah defended herself.  
—I don´t care what you were doing you don´t turn your comlink off! —Tony yelled at her  
—Stop yelling at me I didn´t do anything wrong. You sound like my mother! Geez! —She answered raising her voice.  
—I wouldn´t be yelling at you if you behave young lady. And I´m not your mother! —Tony spat back.  
Loki and the Avengers couldn´t keep a straight face any more and broke laughing at that point.  
—If I didn´t knew better I would say you were siblings. —Loki told them between laughs. —You sound like Thor and me. —  
—We don´t …—Both Leah and Tony talked back at the same time which only made them laugh as they realized how silly the argument was.  
As they stop laughing Tony told Leah in a calm tone. —Once this is over we really need to talk. —  
—I know. —Leah acknowledged half-hearted.  
—You worry too much, everything will be all right. Now, are you ready to move? —  
—Yes, we are. —Loki answered.  
—Your best route to the upper levels is through the service stairs, they are relatively free until level 84, Thor is in level 86 as Clint trying to keep the doombots at bay. Call them when you are near those levels if battle improves they might be able to get to you. —Tony explained.  
—We will. —Leah acknowledged. —I guess trying to hide from thermal imaging on those levels would be useless. —  
—I´m afraid so, they'll have visual contact on you. And you´d better be prepared to fight them; I´ll try to get rid of them before they get to you while I look for Doom but those damn things are sneaky. —Tony responded.  
—Yes, they are. —Loki agreed as he motioned Leah to leave. —Let´s go to find Thor. —  
Loki went ahead as Leah guarded the rear, if they noticed a doombot coming their way he would get ahead and took care of it before he alerted others of their presence. As they got close level 84 they would find doombots more often, suddenly turning a corner Loki found himself surrounded by three doombots. He stab the first one through its jaw making it short-circuit, then he tricked the second one to fire on the third while using it as a shield, next he charged against the last of them disposing of it quickly. Unfortunately he didn´t saw that the first doombot had stood up and was sneaking up behind him. Suddenly an arrow flew right past his left ear and hit the doombot in one of its eyes knocking it down.   
Loki looked down surprised, it had been Leah who had finished the doombot.  
—I thought you needed help. —She volunteered doubtfully.  
—Yes, I did. Thank you. —Loki admitted then asked. —This feels strange, right? —  
—I know. —Leah agreed. —I never thought of fighting by your side. —  
—Nevertheless I think we make a good team. —He told her with a smile. —Although you took your time to get here. —  
—On that point I just want to say that I officially hate stairs. —She pouted upset. —At least for the moment. —  
—Are you sure you are all right? —Loki asked her worried.  
—I´m fine, just let me catch my breath for a moment. —Then she asked. —We are almost there, aren´t we? —  
—Yes, next level is 84, we´ll have to get to the elevator from there. Although … I wish there were another way; we´ll be exposed on the hallway. —Loki told her with a frown.  
Leah sighed concerned. —Unfortunately there´s no other way; following the stairs is out of the question according to Tony they are swamped with doombots in the next level. — Then she took a couple of minutes to check on Eerika as Loki reported to Tony.  
—Are you ready? —Loki asked her as she finished taking care of Eerika.  
—No, but we’ll have to do it anyway. I guess we´d better get to it. —  
—All right. —Loki agreed. —I´ll go first and I will call for you when I´m sure there are no doombots around. — They were halfway to the lift when a half dozen doombots appeared; within seconds both Leah and Loki were in the middle of a heated fight. As Loki has predicted trying to protect Eerika made Leah an easy target. She tried to counteract by using her bow as a fighting Stick to keep her enemies from getting to close to her, suddenly one of the doombots got pass her defenses knocking her bow right out of her hands and quickly got a hold on her. AS it grabbed Leah through her waist the doombot fired it´s jetpack.  
—Loki! — Leah shrieked as she felt the pull of the jetpack dragging her upward.  
—Leah, no! —Loki shouted as he got rid of the last doombot standing, next he retrieved Leah´s bow that was lying in the ground and ran to her aid; but it was too late the doombot was already flying far away from his reach taking both Eerika and Leah with him.  
—Target acquired. —The doombot reported. —Rendezvous at the penthouse roof. —  
—Let me go you stupid piece of shit. —Leah growled as she tried to wriggle out of its reach.


	39. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki runs to the rooftop trying to get there before the doombots take Leah and Eerika to Latveria.

—Tony they have them! — Loki told him in distraught as he opened the comlink channel.  
—Loki? What happened? —Tony asked concerned.  
—A doombot has them, I overheard it talking; they are taking them to the rooftop. There´s no time to waste, meeting Thor will have to wait. —Loki told him as he tried to catch up with the doombot.  
Suddenly Leah´s comlink channel opened, they could hear the doombot´ s voice. —Targets acquired, deploy ships to draw the Hulk away from the building, send additional doombots to prevent any interference. —  
— “Smart girl” —Was Loki´s thoughts.  
Next a sound of broken glass and a scream were heard.  
—Shit! —Loki exclaimed. The doombot had went flying through the window. —The damn thing just went through the window. —He explained to Tony as he turned swiftly back to the elevator.  
—You stupid suicidal robot! Let me go! —Leah complained very displeased at the doombot maneuver.  
The doombot rose spiral circling the outside of the tower to the rooftop. Again it´s voice could be overheard in the comlink. —Approaching to vessel, destination Latveria, departure: immediately. —  
—Like hell we are! —Leah yelled at the doombot before pulling out her hunting knife and stabbing the doombot in the head.  
—Warning! Systems failing! —The doombot reported while flying over the roof. Leah stabbed it again, this time she unintentionally hit the jetpack that exploded almost instantly destroying the doombot and throwing Leah and Eerika away from the building, Leah shielded Eerika as fast as she could from the explosion; the strength of the shockwave knocked her out momentarily.  
Everyone had heard everything and started calling for Leah without any response when they heard the explosion, it took her about 5 seconds to come back only to realize they were falling.  
—We´re falling. —All of a sudden she answered. —I´m afraid I didn´t though this through, I can´t fire a line to save us I lost my bow. —  
—Don´t panic Leah, I´m already on my way. —Tony told her as he finished another doombot. —Jarvis locate Leah’s coordinates. —  
—She´s falling fast sir, they are at the 700 ft. mark, you won’t make it on time. —Jarvis reported.  
—I don´t want to hear that Jarvis, reroute all energy to the propellers. We are going to get there on time. —He snapped at the A.I.  
Leah had overheard everything, and knew fully well there was a good chance that Tony didn´t got to her on time.  
—Loki? —She asked nervously trying hard not to break down.  
—Leah, you´ll be all right. Tony is on his way. —Loki tried to reassure her while he continued his race to the rooftop knocking doombots left and right.  
—Loki … I´m sorry. —She confessed.  
—No Leah, don´t you dare give up! —Loki scolded her.  
—I´m sorry. I love you. —She ended her farewell then she turned her attention to Eerika who was crying. —I´m sorry Eerika. —She curled up in what she knew was an useless effort to protect her baby from the fall. —I guess it wasn´t meant to be Eerika, I´m sorry I failed you. —  
All the team had a lump on their throats by now.  
—Sir, she´s too close to the ground. —The A.I. reported.  
—I don´t want to hear it Jarvis, adjust the trajectory. —  
Leah had closed her eyes when she noticed she was too close to the asphalt. —I´m sorry. —She said yet again as she waited to hit the ground, but instead a couple of metallic arms caught her only a couple meters from the sidewalk. —Tony! —She yelled surprised as she felt his grasp. Cheering could be heard on the comlinks. Loki sighed with relief and silently thanked the norns as he continued fighting his way to the rooftop.  
—Please tell me you´re not apologizing for dying. —Tony told her.  
—I was scared. —Leah confessed. —I thought we were done. —  
—Don´t you ever apologize for dying. —Tony scolded her, while still feeling a lump on his throat; it had been a very close call. —You fight it! —  
—All right. —Leah answered through tears of relief.  
—Sir, I must remind you that the energy is almost depleted. —Jarvis reported.  
—We are heading to the rooftop. —He said to no one in particular.  
—I´m almost there. —Loki answered.  
It only took them a minute or so to get to the rooftop; as Tony carefully placed Leah and Eerika down a powerful ray threw Tony into the penthouse. Doom had unexpectedly made his appearance.  
—No! Tony! —Leah screamed, she was trapped again, as she checked in panic her surroundings for an escape route Loki made his entrance, he was still fighting a couple of doombots which he ended swiftly.  
—Loki! —Leah exclaimed, he still had his shackles on his wrists. Neither of them would have a chance against Doom if Thor didn´t removed them. As if he had read her mind Doom shot his rays against Loki who managed to duck just in time to avoid them, unfortunately the next blow hit him full knocking him out.  
Leah ran to him fearful, as she made sure he was still breathing she could see more doombots walking into the penthouse; she had to do something or Doom would take them all to Latveria as his prisoners.  
She removed the baby carrier and the backpack she had been carrying with her and carefully placed Eerika over Loki´s chest, turned her sound input off she didn´t needed to hear everyone’s advice to run but they would need to know what was happening in case any of them could be able to help them so she left her output on; next she picked up her bow that lied beside Loki. For an instant she contemplated them, her family; she had gone through so much to keep them and now Doom wanted to take them away from her, she allowed all her fear to become rage. Before facing Doom she told Eerika. —Take care of daddy honey, mummy has to take care of some vermin. —  
—Silly woman, you really think you can face me? —Doom mocked her—Drop that before you hurt yourself. —  
—You are goi8ng to regret doing that. —Leah replied to him as if she hadn’t heard his mockery, clutching her bow tight without a warning she shot an arrow against Doom who deflected it with a magical field.  
—I told you so. —He laughed at her. —You are not strong enough; I´d rather not damage my prize but if you keep being stubborn I might change my mind. —  
Leah tightened her jaw, an attack from the distance wouldn´t work; she would have to get closer. She ran swiftly towards Doom while shooting her arrows which he deflected every time. All of a sudden he threw a blast against her that made her fall on her back knocking her air out.  
—This is getting boring, you are nothing but a nuisance, if you weren´t useful I´d be inclined to kill you. —Doom told Leah as he walked by her side.  
That was all that Leah had been waiting for, with one swift move she swept Doom´s right leg making him fall by her side, Doom tried to elbow her missing for just a second as Leah rolled up. They fought hand to hand for a few minutes until Doom managed to grab Leah´s left wrist and twisted her arm against her back forcing her to kneel as she screamed in pain.  
Both her scream and the sound of Eerika´ s crying woke Loki up who found Eerika resting on his chest, as he got a hold of her protectively he sat up only to find Doom towering over Leah.  
—Leah! —He screamed a mix of anger and concern. —You will pay for that Doom. —  
—You´d better stay still Loki or I´ll break her arm. —Just to prove that he would he twisted Leah´s arm a bit further extracting another painful shriek from her.  
—Stay still Loki! —Leah pleaded laboriously. —Just take care of Eerika. —She begged him through steamy eyes, while she tried to force a smile she winked at him.  
— “She has a plan” —Loki thought in hope. Whatever was her plan it seemed she needed help, Dom was keeping the twist on her arm too tight; she frowned in pain as she failed to restrain a muffled whimper. Loki´s heart shrank, he was hurting her. If only he had his magic back he would make Doom pay for it. Suddenly Loki noticed she was reaching for something in one of her boots.  
—You will regret doing that Doom. —Loki menaced him trying to distract his attention from Leah.  
—I hardly think you are in position to make threats Loki, they bind your powers somehow or we wouldn’t be having this conversation if you had your magic back. —Doom scoffed him. —Now, why don´t you stay still while I teach your … mistress some manners. — Then he turned to Leah —I´m going to enjoy breaking you. And I might just keep Loki alive long enough to see the look in your eyes when it happens. —Then he added. —You should´ve taken my offer woman. —  
—No, you should´ve taken mine! —Leah responded as she purposely dislocated her shoulder as she twirled out of Doom´s grab and with one forceful blow stabbed Doom between his shoulder and his chest. It was now his turn to scream in pain.  
Doom released his grip on Leah´s wrist surprised by the pain of being stabbed. Feeling her arm free Leah threw all her weight against Doom successfully knocking him down. She landed on top of him with one of her knees on his chest still holding the knife against him, she knew she wouldn´t be able to hold that position for long not with her arm being injured so she did the only thing she could think off, she sat on Doom´s chest resting all her weight against her good arm and the knife, if Doom moved it would prove very easy to cause more damage by just slipping the knife.  
—In case you are wondering this knife is made of an adamantium alloy if it cut easily through your armour imagine what it could do to your flesh and bones, —Leah viciously told him.  
—You wouldn’t dare! —He challenged her.  
—Oh! But I would! —Leah responded with a ghoulish smile. —Your mother sold her soul for the sake of her people, I´m ready to loose mine for their sakes. —She told him while eying Eerika and Loki.  
Loki was surprised too at Leah´s quick movements, but what froze his blood was her last remark, did she really meant to kill Doom? —Leah …—He started to say.  
—Stay out of this Loki. —Was her swift response, she had to get them out of there before… she couldn´t believe how much her arm hurt.  
—Jarvis, override Leah´s comlink audio settings. —Tony told the A.I. while he run to his lab.  
—It´s done sir. —Jarvis informed him.  
—Leah don´t do it. —Tony hurriedly told her. At the same time she could hear everyone´s voices telling her to stop.  
—Tony! You are all right! —Natasha said surprised.  
—That depends on your definition of all right. I need another suit. —Tony responded swiftly  
—That goes for all of you too, everyone shut up or I´ll turn my comlink off. —She menaced them, she couldn´t afford the slightest distraction.  
—Jarvis turn off Leah´s sound input for a moment. —Steve asked the A.I.  
—Certainly Sir. —Jarvis responded.  
—You have to help her. —Loki whispered concerned.  
They were interrupted by Leah talking to Doom again. —Do we understand each other now? —Leah almost purred at Doom as she twisted the knife just a little bit, but enough to make Doom growl in pain.  
—I´m not sure she is the one that needs help. —Clint spat.  
—Yes—Doom furiously answered then asked. —What do you want? —  
—For starters tell your doombots top let Loki and my child to go free. —Leah calmly told him. —You and I have some unfinished business to discuss and I don´t want them to get in the way. —Suddenly she added. —When Loki gets his powers back I´m sure he would like to deal with you on his own terms, but for now you´re mine. —  
—What is she doing? What´s Leah thinking by staying alone with Doom? —Tony anxiously asked.  
—She´s trying to keep her family safe. —Steve volunteered.  
—She must know she´s not an opponent for Doom. —Loki added in a low tone.  
—She knows Loki. —Thor grimly added.  
—She´s trying to stall Doom until Thor can remove Loki´s shackles. —Natasha told them.  
—All right! —Doom agreed. —They can go. —He could always capture them back later.  
Loki was astonished Doom had accepted, he tentatively raised to his feet as he looked at Leah. —I can´t leave her. —He said mostly to himself.  
—Loki take Eerika and go! —Leah yelled without turning around, she had to keep Doom pinned down just for a bit more.  
—Loki do as she says! She need to know Eerika is safe. —Thor raised his voice; they had been fighting for over two hours now and the doombots just kept coming.  
Loki hated the thought of leaving Leah with every fiber of his being but he knew they were right, he had to take Eerika somewhere safe and unbind his powers before being able to face Doom, he just pleaded Leah would be all right until then.  
—All right. Don´t be long. —Loki told her as he turned away and ran into the penthouse whiel heading to the lift.  
—Loki get down to level 86. Thor and I will be waiting. —Clint told him, hoping as Loki did that Leah would remain safe until then. —Steve, Natasha! Would you join us? —  
As Leah heard the elevator door close she left out a relief sigh, Dom seized that momentary distraction to throw Leah off him, she landed on her injured shoulder which made her scream in pain, she had to get up before Doom dis.  
They all had heard Leah´s scream, Loki had never felt so helpless before, the lift couldn´t move fast enough.  
—You whore! —Doom angrily yelled as he pulled her knife of his chest before throwing it into the floor. —I´m going to make you pay dearly for this—  
Leah had managed to get up, she knew from the beginning she wasn´t a match against Doom, she just hoped she could hold her ground for a little more. —What? You didn´t enjoyed it Cause I did. —She smirked at him while taking a couple of steps backwards.  
—No, but I´m going to enjoy this! —He menacingly said as he walked towards her.


	40. Friends and Foes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leah continues to fight Doom while Loki takes Eerika to a safe place, wil he come back in time to save her?

—Shouldn´t we intervene Sir? —Coulson asked Fury worried about Lea´s safety  
—Not yet. —Fury replied —I want to see how this plays out. —  
The hellicarrier had been hovering over the Tower in camouflage mode for a while now.  
—I don´t understand why are we here if we´re not going to step in. —Coulson confessed. —We should´ve revealed ourselves when Leah stabbed Doom. —  
—I wanted to see what she was capable of, I got to admit I´m a bit disappointed that she didn´t killed him. We´d finally be rid of him once and for all. —Fury pointed out.  
—But all the international ramifications Sir? —Coulson asked alarmed by Fury´s statement.  
—We would already have the perpetrator, besides can you think of a better way to coerce her to work for us? —Fury asked.  
—But what about Loki? —Coulson asked in return.  
—He will follow her wherever she is. Eventually we would be able to … convince him to work for us too. We might even be able to set them as a team, can you imagine that? Magic and super soldier abilities working together, that´s one hell of a combination. —Fury added excited at the prospect.  
—She´s no agent Sir, even if she´s learn to fight like one. —Coulson volunteered.  
—Nothing we can´t fix. —Fury calmly told him with a smile.  
Leah was well aware she was trapped; on one side there was Doom and his doombots, on the other side a 1130 ft. fall. Her weapons completely out of her reach and with one dislocated shoulder she had only one good arm to fight with. Doom was walking threateningly towards her.  
—You should´ve killed me when you had the chance. —He chided her.  
—I won´t make that mistake twice. —Leah answered him with a confidence she really didn´t felt, she couldn´t retrieve any further; not unless she wanted to fall of the building again.  
—You´re not going to get a second chance. —Doom icily told her as he swiftly caught her by the throat and raised her off her feet, Leah desperately gasped for air as Doom mocked her —Don´t worry, I´m not going to kill you … yet. — Then he threw her against the floor towards the entrance of the penthouse making her fall on her injured shoulder on purpose.  
As the elevator finally arrived to level 86 they all could hear Leah screaming in agony again, Loki bolted out of the lift and desperately called for Thor.  
—Over here Loki! —Thor answered as he strived to finish half dozen doombots. There was pile after pile of crushed doombots scattered all around the floor; no wonder Thor had been caught up in that level.   
Loki swiftly ran towards them when he heard Clint warned him. —Loki quick, duck! —As soon as he had an arrow passed by him, it exploded on its target destroying the doombots that had begun to chase after him and Eerika. As he jumped behind the barricade both Thor and Clint had made out of broken doombots he checked on Eerika, after making sure she was all right he sighed with relief.  
—Thor! —Loki called for his older brother as he demanded anxiously. —Take this things off me! —  
It only took Thor a second to release him of his shackles, with a stern voice he told Loki. —The tower isn´t a safe place for Eerika, you need to take her elsewhere. —He haven´t even ended his phrase when he threw his hammer against another approaching doombot.  
—I see that. —Loki growled between clenched teeth, he knew what he had to do but he didn´t wanted to do it. —I´ll be back, I´m borrowing Clint. —He barely informed Thor before disappearing taking both Eerika and Clint with him.  
He had caught Clint totally of guard, as he suddenly found himself inside of what appeared to be a huge mansion he uttered. —What the fuck? Where are we? And what do you meant by borrowing? —  
Loki explained him as fast as he could, he had no time to waste, he feared to imagine what Doom could be doing to Leah. —Consider this a sanctuary, if you don´t get out no one will find you, you will be safe here. —  
—Wait Loki, you can´t leave us here! —Clint told him alarmed.  
—I´ll be back as soon as I can. —Loki volunteered as he started walking down the hall.  
—No, you don´t understand! A baby needs to eat every couple of hours, what am I supposed to feed her with, air? And what about diapers? —Clint stated worried, the battle could still last for hours.  
Loki grunted annoyed, Clint was right. —Follow me. —He ordered Clint as he walked quickly through the hall, suddenly he stopped in front of a wooden door with golden letters that read Eerika. —“The nursery without a doubt” —Clint figured out.  
—I think you will find here anything you might need. —Loki volunteered.  
—What did you do, stole a babies department store? —Clint asked surprised, he could already see formula and diapers among other hundred things.  
—No, I bought one. —Loki told him.  
Clint opened his mouth to say something but decided against it, instead he told Loki. —I´ll take good care of her. —  
—I know. —Loki acknowledged, suddenly he noticed a red stain in Clint´s uniform —Are you hurt? —He asked with a worried frown.  
—It´s just a flesh wound. —Clint volunteered.  
Loki sighed exasperated as he walked to Clint and without saying another word healed him. Clint noticed Loki´s face paled when he used his magic. —Loki are you all right? —He inquired concerned.  
—Walking through the paths of Yggdrasil always drains my magic. That´s why I planned for a situation like this. —Without waiting for Clint´s response Loki went out of the nursery and directed himself to another door in the same hallway. Clint followed him closely, the room Loki had entered looked like a studio. Over the desk was a crystal case with maybe over a dozen gems in it, Loki snatched a pair and quickly explained Clint. —This gems work as your batteries, I stored my magic on them and now I´ll use them to rescue Leah from Doom. —  
Clint nodded in agreement —We´ll be here waiting. —Loki had disappeared again leaving him alone with Eerika.  
Clint sighed as he looked to Eerika who hadn´t stopped crying —Well kid, is just you and me. We´d better start looking for the kitchen so I can make you a bottle. —Fortunately he had experience with babies, while he walked down the hall he wondered if Loki knew that.  
—That´s what I wanted to hear. —Doom exclaimed with glee as he approached Leah again, she tried to get out of his reach without success, he kicked her side before she could get up. She whined painfully as she curled trying to protect her injured side from another attack.  
Doom was preparing to kick her again when all of a sudden a large green figure landed behind him and smashed him against the ground reveal times before throwing him against the penthouse windows which broke on impact.  
Leah had remained curled up while it happened trying to cover her head from the debris that scattered around, as it all went quiet she nervously opened her eyes as she raised her head she was met by a couple of huge eyes staring at her. She´d never seen Hulk up close before, he was really an impressive sight, she doubtfully asked —Bruce? —. As the creature grunted annoyed she corrected herself —Hulk? —This time she received and approving nod. As she slowly got up she winced in pain and nursed her wounded arm.  
—You hurt? —Hulk asked with a worried frown.  
—It´s not broken, at least I don´t think it is, don´t worry I´m sure y… uhm … the Doctor could fix it just fine. —She explained making an effort to smile.  
—Need Bruce.—He stated firmly, then he closed his eyes with a sigh, before her own eyes Hulk changed back into Bruce before she could protest against it.  
—Leah? —Bruce asked confused. —What happened to you? —  
Leah´s eyes were overfilled with tears, she´d never been happier to see him before and at the same time she hated the fact that he made her feel like a 5 year old who scrapped her knees while being disobedient, she quickly dry her tears with her sleeve as she told him. —Doom. —  
Bruce could tell immediately something was wrong with her arm for the way she was holding it. —Is it broken? —He asked with a frown.  
—No, just dislocated. Don´t worry it can wait. —Leah acknowledged.  
—Will you stop playing the martyr? —Tony’s irritated voice suddenly sounded on her comlink.  
—But … I …—Leah tried to defend herself but Tony didn´t give her a chance.  
—What the hell were you thinking staying alone with Doom? He could´ve killed you or worst …—He sounded extremely angry —We could´ve lost you …—His voice broke down at that point.  
—You fought Doom alone? —Bruce asked surprised as he examined Leah´s shoulder.  
—I did what I had to do if I hadn´t Doom would´ve taken us to Latveria as his prisoners. And I would do it again ... —  
Out of the sudden she screamed painfully, Bruce had seized the opportunity to set her shoulder back into place while she argued with Tony. —What the …?—She looked at Bruce shocked.  
—It´s easier to set it straight if you´re distracted. —He told her as he shrugged his shoulders  
—I´d rather you don´t do something like this again. — Tony finally told her.  
Without a warning a ray engulfed Bruce as he was thrown off the Tower.  
—No! Bruce! —Leah leaned into the rail as she observed Bruce fell, when suddenly a metallic glove seized her hand, it was Doom.   
—Leah, what´s happening? —Tony asked her disturbed by what he could hear over her comlink, as he received no answer he told Jarvis. —Set up Mark 283, and hurry. —  
—Sir, that suit hasn´t been tested yet. —The A.I. reminded him.  
—I know, but it’s the only suit with big enough guns, we´ll just have to test it on the go. —Tony told the A.I.  
Doom started dragging Leah towards a descending aircraft —We´re going to Latveria now, I´ll be able to deal with you without further interruptions. —  
Leah resisted his pull leaning all her weight against it as she desperately tried to wiggle her hand free of his grasp. —No! Let me go! —She screamed at him when a tremor made her fall to the ground, it was Hulk, he´s jumped back to the rooftop and placed himself between Leah and Doom.  
—Hulk protects. —He growled at Doom who released Leah´s wrist as he prepared to fight Hulk.  
—Did you really thought I would come unprepared? —He mocked the green creature as he threw a magic beam against Hulk, the beam grew into a bubble that imprisoned Hulk.  
Leah observed the turn of events with despair, all her instincts told her to run, so she did exactly that. When Dom realized she was trying to escape he threw another ray against her which exploded as it hit the ground sending Leah flying a couple of meters away.  
—This should keep you busy at least until we are gone. —He told the Hulk with an evil smirk, even if he was pounding the sphere with all his might his prison was holding. Next Doom walked towards Leah who was trying to crawl away from him, she was too disoriented to get up. Within seconds Doom had grabbed her through the hair on the back of her nape and forcefully pulled her up, he shook her up angered by her resistance as he yelled at her —Stop fighting! —  
—Never. —Leah yelled back as unwilling tears rolled from her eyes, she felt helpless, but she wouldn´t give up without a fight.  
Unexpectedly Doom slapped her with such strength Leah fell to the ground, as she looked up at him in disbelief she cleaned up her mouth with her hand leaving a smudge of blood on it which infuriated her.  
As Doom contemplated the rage in her eyes he mocked her. —That´s only a taste of what awaits you in Latveria. —  
She clenched her teeth and against all prudence snatched an arrow from her quiver and tried to stab Doom with it. Doom caught her hand and squeezed it until Leah had no choice but to release the arrow when the pain became unbearable.  
Doom laughed amused at her failed efforts. —Enough I said! —He yelled as he threw her towards the aircraft.


	41. Reckoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle between Doom and Loki has arrived. Doom will not yield easily, what he can´t have he will destroy..

Leah couldn´t keep her balancer and fell heavily to the floor, even her super soldier strength wasn´t enough she thought, at least Loki and Eerika were safe, in the end it was all that matter.  
Doom approached her ready to snatch her again and drag her to the aircraft once and for all. He had had enough of her defiance and he intended to make her pay dearly for it; out of a sudden a powerful beam a mix of magic and lightning hit him flying him away from Leah who had remained still on the floor where she had fallen a few moments before.  
Did she really had endured enough to be rescued? She was still in shock when a pair of familiar hands help her to sit up.  
—I shouldn´t have left you alone. — Loki told her while cleaning a rivulet of blood that traced down her mouth with his thumb, concern was written all over his eyes as much as guilt was reflected on his voice. What could´ve happened if they hadn´t arrived in time? He dreaded the thought. If only he could kill Doom; doing so would jeopardize all he had accomplished, and would put them at risk. He grimly acknowledged he couldn´t, but nothing would stop him from beating into Doom enough sense to never try to lay a finger on either of them again.  
—I … asked you to. — Leah weakly smiled at him, no reproach on her voice or in her eyes, just relief. —Is Eerika …? — She started to ask him when Loki interrupted her.  
— She´s in a safe place; Clint is taking care of her, don´t worry. Soon you will have her in your arms again, but first … we have a score to settle. —He ended while eyeing Doom who had started to move.  
Loki had arrived to the Tower only a few moments before and teleported with him Thor, Steve and Natasha; he had no idea where Tony was, nor the time to look for him.  
—Will you … get her out of here? — He asked Steve, he wanted her out of harm´s way, or at least as far away from the fight as possible.  
Steve nodded in agreement as he answered, then he leaned to help Leah up; she winced in pain as Steve helped her to her feet nursing her left side where Doom had kicked her. Now that the adrenaline rush had worn out everything hurt.  
—You should see the other guy. —She tried to joke as she noticed everyone staring at her with concern looks, she sighed as none of them were amused by it. —Ok, is a bad joke …—  
Steve sighed angrily while nodding his head in a negative manner without saying a word he simply lifted Leah up in his arms and started walking towards the penthouse door after a few steps he turned back as he asked —Nat, are you coming? I might need your help. —  
—Right behind you. —She answered as she followed him.  
Leah closed her eyes as she rested her head against Steve´s chest, she almost couldn´t believe she was safe.  
Both Thor and Loki watch the attentively as they walked away before focusing their attention back to Doom; both of them equally enraged by his attempt to abduct Leah and Eerika to please his twisted schemes.  
—Don´t tell me you changed sides just for her. —Doom spoke first.  
—Why I did it is not of your concern. —Loki spat angrily at him, he knew Doom was trying to distract them and he had no desire to humor him so he dryly added. —It won´t matter whose side I´m on if you try to lay so much as a finger on either of them ever again. —  
—Fool, you think I´m afraid of you? —Doom mocked him back.  
—If you were smart you would. —Thor responded. —Midgard may fear your little country but I can assure you Asgard will not. —  
Thor's menace only made Doom angrier, how dare he to talk him like that. —I´ll bring Asgard down too just to make you regret your words. —  
—No, you will not. —Loki stated with great conviction as he made the first move.  
Loki had magically sealed the penthouse to avoid further interruptions from the doombots; they would be safe there. As Steve carefully placed Leah in one of the couches to care for her wounds while Natasha looked for something to use as a first aid kit Steve told Leah. —You shouldn´t have fought with Doom alone. —  
—You too Steve? Tony already told me it was a very foolish thing to do. —Leah complained, what would they have her done then?  
—I never said it was foolish, I think it was very brave of you. I just wished you hadn’t had to face him alone. We could hear the fight you know? I don´t think I´ve ever been so worried for you ever before. —Steve confessed while looking into her eyes.  
—I know. —Leah answering while casting her eyes downwards. —I left the channel open on purpose when the Doombot grabbed me and Eerika. I hoped you would be able to help me if you knew what was happening, I never meant … I´m not cut out for this Steve. —She raised her gaze, tears were threatening to pour out as she confessed. —I was so scared. —  
Steve hugged Leah as he told her. —We all were Leah, being a hero is not about not being scared, is about doing the right thing even when you are. —After a few seconds he added while breaking their embrace. —Now let´s clean you up. —  
—Ok. —She nodded affirmatively as she tried to clean the tears with her sleeves which was a very bad idea considering she was covered in dust and debris.  
—Let me do that. —Natasha volunteered. She had found some towels which she soaked in a bowl filled with vodka from the bar. Then she started to wipe the dirt and blood out of her face carefully, when she got to her right cheek where Doom had slapped her Leah couldn´t surpass a muffled whimper, the stoke had already begun to turn to a shade of blue. Natasha frowned as she clenched her teeth, she hoped Thor and Loki would make Doom pay dearly for it, if they didn´t she would take matters on her own hands at the first opportunity. —I´m sorry, does it hurts much? — She asked Leah concerned.  
—I didn´t saw that one coming. —Leah answered ashamed, more than her face the slap had hurt her pride.  
—There´s nothing to be ashamed of. —Natasha said reading Leah´s face. —We never trained you for something like this. —She volunteered holding Leah´s hands. —I´m proud of you, and you should be too. —  
—Umm, thank you … I … don’t know. I lost …—Leah stammered surprised by Natasha´s remark.  
—But you survived, sometimes that´s more than enough. —Natasha confessed as he hugged her, Leah let her warm embrace comfort her as Steve’s had moments before.  
—I don´t deserve friends like you. —Leah suddenly acknowledged.  
—Well, you are stuck with us, so get use to it. —Natasha jokingly added.  
Suddenly a big explosion was heard, Leah stood up instantly and without a second thought rushed to the window; after the cloud of dust settled she could see that Loki and Thor had defeated Doom.  
—They did it! They won! —She said excited when suddenly she was interrupted.  
Thor observed while Loki stroke Doom fierce fully moving with inhuman speed between his clones attacking him both with magic and with the knife Leah had given him earlier that day.  
—They did it! They won! —She said excited when suddenly she was interrupted.  
I know what you menaced Leah with. — He angrily spat at Doom while holding him through his neck with an immobilizing key. —If I catch you as much as looking at her ever again I´ll make sure you meet your creator, so we understand each other? —Loki growled at him, as he got no answer he angrily asked Doom again. —Do you understand? —  
Doom grunted angry as he gathered all this strength to hit Loki´s ribs who released him as he bended in pain, he had let his anger to show through and Doom had seized the opportunity.  
As Doom twirled to strike Loki back with his magic Mjolnir blocked his way, a second later he was hit with great strength by Thor.  
—I didn´t needed your help. — Loki volunteered while raising to his feet.  
—I´m sure you didn´t. —Thor answered. —But you were hogging all the fun. I too want to have some words with Doom. —  
—Clanking sound words I presume. — Loki jokingly added.  
—You know me all too well brother. — Thor smiled back as he stoke Doom down again before he could raise up, next he added talking to Doom. —Leave my brother´s family alone or I´m going to use your head as an anvil to practice blacksmithing— To add emphasis to his words he hit him a couple or more times with Mjolnir.  
—Now who´s hugging all the fun? —Loki complained.  
—Together then. —Thor suggested.  
—Just like old times. —Loki added cheerfully, it had been such a long time since he had battled with his brother and not against him.  
Doom had only managed to get up when he was hit by an even more powerful beam than before which caused a small explosion raising a big cloud of dust.  
As the dust settled they could see Doom on bended knee, he looked defeated, but appearances are often misleading. As he raised his head you could see his eyes inflated with rage, suddenly he spitefully yelled at Thor and Loki. —If I can´t have her no one will! — Next he shoot an energy beam form one of the weapons in his suit, out of reflex both Thor and Loki moved to avoid it only to realize the ray wasn´t intended for either of them.  
Loki´s eyes widened in horror as he noticed Leah standing in front of the penthouse windows, the ray was meant for her.  
There wasn’t anything anyone could´ve done to prevent the energy blast from sticking Leah, it was as if time had been set in slow motion. As the stream went through her chest she was knocked down, her hair flying in a disordered fashion while her blood sprayed over Loki who had teleported just in time to stop her fall.  
—No! No! No! This can´t be! You are going to be all right! Do you hear me? You´re going to be all right! — As he concentrated all his magic on healing her wounds a bright green aura surrounded them, her bruises disappeared as well as the hole in her chest, but even so Leah wouldn´t woke up.  
—No! Please come back! Leah! —Loki wailed painfully as thick tears ran through his face, he had lost her.  
—This can’t end like this. —Steve said mostly to himself. —Not without a fight. —He added as he hurriedly knelt beside Loki. —Let us try. —He pleaded while he looked into Loki´s eyes, they were full of pain.  
Loki nodded his head affirmatively as he carefully handed Leah´s body to Steve who in turn carefully placed her on the floor as he checked her vitals. —Her heart stopped. —He said disturbed, next he started compressing her chest. —One, two, three, breathe! — He closed her nostrils as he blew some air into her mouth, he continued for a couple of minutes without any result.  
—Dammit Leah! Don´t give up now! Breathe! —He yelled out of despair, if they only had a defibrillator … he raised his gaze as he spat at Loki. —Get Thor! Hurry! —  
Within seconds Loki had teleported back to the rooftop. After he had run to aid Leah Thor had taken all his rage against Doom, though he had to step aside when Hulk finally managed to break the sphere that hold him prisoner, it was him who finally had beaten some sense into –Doom, or more likely his maquiavellian plans out of him. Without a second to loose Loki snatched Thor´s wrist and teleported him back to the penthouse. Loki hadn´t realized Tony had arrived to the rooftop too.  
—Is she? —Thor asked anguished.  
—Not if we can help it. —Steve answered decided to try everything to get her back. —I need you to give her an electrical shock, just enough to get her heart beating again, can you do it? —  
—I think so. —Thor volunteered with a worried frown as he raised Mjolnir over his head to summon the lightning, one they had stroke his magic hammer he redirected them carefully against Leah.  
Steve leaned his ear against her chest. —Nothing yet. Again Thor! A bit stronger this tie. —He moved aside.  
Thor nodded affirmatively biting his lip nervously while he repeated the operation. What if it didn´t worked? He couldn´t even imagine what her death could do to Loki, he feared he might lose his brother again, this time to grief.  
Suddenly a desperate gasp for air could be heard followed by a weak cough, it had worked, as Loki cradled Leah against his chest he confessed through tears of joy —I thought I had lost you. —  
Leah weakly smiled at him as she whispered something to his ear which made Loki laugh. She looked at him lovingly.  
—What did she said? —Tony asked, he had followed them to the penthouse once he had make sure Hulk had everything under control. He had witnessed Thor´s efforts to revive her. He had been trapped inside the Tower; Loki´s spell had kept him from reaching the penthouse from the inside so he had to take the panoramic route.   
Loki dried his tears and smiled as he told them. —You are not getting rid of me that easy. —  
Everyone laughed relieved she was all right.


	42. In the name of SHIELD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened in th hellicarrier while Leah fought Doom? What´s Fury up to? And what will happen when he pushes Leah too far?

Coulson winced as Doom kicked Leah, it wasn´t right; she shouldn´t be fighting him. He was about to flee to her aid when Hulk appeared, he sighed relieved; he should be able to protect her. As events proved him wrong he bit his lower lip anxiously before approaching Fury again. “Sir, he´s going to kill her or take her to Latveria, either way we´ll lose her.”  
Fury had a worried frown over his face, he knew it even before Coulson spoke that they had to go something “Help her” he answered dryly.  
Coulson bolted out of the room as soon as he heard Fury´s orders, he only stopped at the armory while he called a team to standby in the hangar.  
As they were closing the aircraft door Fury called him. “Coulson, stop!”  
“What? Why Sir? We´re ready to go … she won´t last long without help.” Coulson replied upset.  
“Help arrived.” Fury told him.  
“Sir?” Coulson asked confused.  
“Loki brought almost all the team to the rooftop, seems they already made their mind about his allegiances, he doesn´t have the shackles on him anymore” Fury informed him.  
Coulson smiled, Doom would get his just deserves and he definitely wanted to see that. “I´m on my way up Sir.”  
“I though you would” Fury smirked, he didn´t envied Doom at all.  
“Ouch! That got to hurt!” Coulson commented as Thor smashed Doom again with his hammer.  
“You´re enjoying it a little too much Phil” Fury eyed him disapprovingly.  
“Sorry Sir” Coulson apologized without meaning a single word.  
It seemed that the fight was almost over when Doom fired a ray into the penthouse, Loki disappeared immediately and Thor continued his furious attack against Doom.  
“What happened?” Fury questioned himself mentally when it suddenly hit him. “Give me a thermal scan of the penthouse, quick!”  
“Right away Sir” An agent answered. “We have four … no three heat signatures.”  
“Dammit Doom!” He swore out loud “He killed her”  
“That´s not possible… they … wouldn´t let her die.” Coulson answered shocked by Doom´s spiteful act.  
“We´ll just have to wait and see.” Fury acknowledged.  
“You´re still planning on taking her away Sir? “Coulson asked in disbelief.  
“If she survives, yes. Tell your team to s5tandby to make an extraction.” Fury ordered.  
“With all your respect Sir, I refuse to take a part of this.” Coulson informed him.  
“If that´s your decision agent, I´ll take her into our custody with or without you.” Fury grimly added.  
“Why Sir? I don´t understand. If Loki already sided with the Avengers why is it so important to have her?” Coulson asked bemused.  
“I have to mind the big picture agent Coulson, the major good will always outweigh the welfare of a few; even if those few are the Avengers” Fury responded.  
“She´s not an agent Sir. I don´t think she´ll ever become one. She had the opportunity to end it all by killing Doom and she didn´t do it.” Coulson tried to reason with him.  
“Don´t fool yourself, she would´ve ended him without blinking if she had had the right motivation. I know her kind, what she would be capable of to ensure peace, not just to avenge wrongs.” Fury chided at him.  
“You still think the Avengers initiative was a mistake?” Coulson asked disappointed.  
“It served its purpose but they won´t do what´s needed. And I need someone who is willing to do it.” Fury replied.  
“More like forced …” Coulson answered angrily between clenched teeth. “Why not recruit someone who wants the job?”  
“If you knew what you know now would´ve taken this job?” Fury asked him.  
“Yes, I would” Coulson answered without a second thought.  
“Well, you are the exception” Fury replied. “We are on disadvantage, we need people with abilities, and we need to train them. If Leah had been properly trained none of this would´ve happened. We can´t expect them to volunteer, we´ll have to draft them. You can hate me if you want but time will prove me right.”   
“So you mean to bring justice without freedom?” Coulson asked defiantly.  
“If that saves us, yes” Fury acknowledged.  
“Save us from what Sir?” Coulson asked worried.  
“From what lurks in the shadows” Fury answered enigmatically. “Superheroes bring forth supervillains, at the end we can´t depend on vigilantes, we´ll need soldiers.”  
“Sir, we are picking up an additional heat signature” An agent informed Fury.  
Fury looked up almost cheerfully “She made it” Was his first thought. “Tell the team I´m going down”  
Loki kept holding Leah tightly against his chest as if he ever let go she might fade away. Leah felt confused, she couldn´t remember what happened. She remembered they were fighting with Doom but not why would Loki would be holding her with such need. She only knew something serious must had happened.   
She was in pain, all of her body hurt especially her chest, she could almost swear something was broken by the way it hurt; she could also feel her right ear throbbing, sound were muffled on that side. If only she could fade into unconsciousness, but something felt wrong … what could it be? She swallowed laboriously, her mouth felt dry with some effort she raised her voice enough for Loki to hear her “What …” She had to swallow again. “…happened?”  
Loki was surprised by her question, as he broke his embrace to look into her eyes he saw the answer in her face even before he ended his question “Don´t you remember? No she didn´t.” Her gaze was full of confusion, pain and fear.  
Suddenly he noticed a stream of blood running down her neck coming from her right ear, it had rupture as a result from being hit by the lightning’s, but Loki didn´t knew that and called for Steve alarmed. “Steve, look!”  
Steve quickly kneel next to them as he took a quick glance at Leah he also noticed some burns following a flower pattern, a result from shocking her he assumed. “Can you heal her as you did before” He asked Loki.  
“Not right now” Loki confessed. “I used most of my magic las time. What´s wrong with her?”  
“I´m not a doctor Loki, but I think it must be a side effect of reanimating her, we need Bruce.” He dryly added.  
“I´m afraid that might be a problem.” Tony volunteered. “Hulk isn´t done with Doom yet.”  
“Then we´ll just have to interrupt him” Steve volunteered as he grabbed his shield.  
Leah looked at them attentively while she tried to piece the conversation in her head, suddenly she noticed the blood covering Loki´s armor unexpectedly she had a flashback of Doom throwing Bruce off the Tower, she gasped alarmed. “Bruce! Doom threw him off! Why weren´t they doing something? “  
Loki looked at Tony and Steve confused, he had no idea what she was talking about, if that happened it must had been when he was away.  
Tony approached her “Leah that happened a while ago. Bruce is all right I assure you, Hulk is dealing with Doom now. You have nothing to worry about.”  
Steve hadn´t lost anytime while Tony and Loki talked to Leah he was already in the rooftop, Natasha had followed him; she might be able to help to calm Hulk down.  
Hulk was roaring furiously at Doom, it seemed he´d finally blacked out “You hurt her” Hulk spat enrage while pacing up and down.  
“Yes, he did Hulk” Steve approached him carefully.  
Hulk look at him undecided.  
“Leah needs your help Hulk” Natasha added.  
“Hulk helped” The green creature spat as he threw Doom´s unconscious body against the ground again.  
“Yes you did and you did a great job. We can take care of him, but we need Bruce now” Steve told the colossus.  
“Leah needs Bruce” Hulk asked Natasha worried.  
“Yes Hulk, she needs him to heal her.” Natasha asserted.  
The huge creature sat down, Doom wasn´t a menace for the moment, he sighed as he closed his eyes and she shrinking process began.  
As soon as Bruce emerged Steve explained as quickly as he could their current situation while they walked back to the penthouse. Natasha stayed behind for a moment as she handcuffed Doom to a rail; taking him inside wouldn´t be such a good idea considering Leah´s state of mind. On her way back she retrieved Leah´s weapons, she´d feel better knowing Doom wouldn´t be able to reach them.  
When they arrived they were grossly unprepared for the scene unfolding in front of their eyes, Leah was yelling, she had broken apart from their care, she could barely stand but she refused to let them near “You´re lying to me! Where´s my child! Dom did something to her ... and you´re not telling me!” Violent flashes kept invading her mind, Doom´s cold touch over her skin set her on edge “Don´t touch me! Get away from me!” Her mind was a mixture of scrambled memories that refused to get in order.  
“Distract her” Bruce whispered to them. He circled her while everyone else tried to get her to calm down, they were afraid she might hurt herself if they grabbed her by force.  
“Leah!” Bruce yelled loud enough to get her attention.  
“Bruce, you are all right!” Leah said with relief as she raised her trembling hand to touch him, it seemed she was afraid that he was a ghost. “I thought …”  
“ I know” Bruce interrupted her as she touched his face, she looked relieved he was real. “Leah, you know I wouldn´t lie to you, right” Bruce asked her.  
“Yes” she said as she nodded her head, she was shaking visibly “Do you know where Eerika is?” she asked him in a pleading tone.  
“She is safe, Clint is with her.” He answered her question.  
“Thank God! “Leah replied with relief, she stumbled, she was feeling lightheaded. “What´s wrong with me?”  
Both Loki and Bruce hurried to her side she looked as if she was about to pass out. Bruce was nearer so he got to her first, he helped her to the couch with Loki´s aid. As soon as she was sitting he checked on her pulse, eyes, ears, chest and burn marks. Leah just let him manipulate her without complaining except for a soft whimper when he touched the ribs next to her stearnum, her mind seemed a long way from her.  
Bruce sighed as he fished his examination, he would have to run a few more tests just to make sure but it seemed she was going to be all right. “Leah?” He called her attention, as she raised her eyes to meet he realized that she probably wouldn´t understand what he was telling her but at least his diagnosis would put everyone´s mind at ease. “The reason you can´t remember and you´re feeling so confused is a side effect of their efforts to reanimate you”  
Leah frowned “Reanimate?”  
Bruce continued “Doom attacked you, he shot a ray against you. Loki healed your wounds but your heart had stopped, Steve gave you CPR and Thor stoke you with his lightning’s to get it going again.” They had been very lucky … he would explain it to them later; but Leah must have had a pulse even if it was weak and erratic or they wouldn´t been able to reanimate her. A flat line heart isn’t going to react to the electricity no matter how many movies and TV shows alleged it did.  
Everyone kept quiet as they listened to him. “The electricity thast got your heart beating normally again affected your memories, fortunately your super soldier healing factor is already working on the damaged neuronal paths. You´ll feel fine in a day or two; your ruptured eardrum, broken ribs and lighting burns will take a bit longer but I think within a week you´ll be as good as new.”  
“That’s good to hear” Nick Fury step in suddenly. “She´ll recuperate under our custody”  
“We already discussed this Nick!” Tony replied as he confronted him “What makes you think we´ll change our answer?”  
“Because this time I´m not asking” Fury dryly told them “I´m here to arrest Leah Summer for attacking a foreign diplomat in U.S. soil.”  
“You got to be kidding me!” He yelled enraged at Fury. “He tried to kidnap her and her baby, anything she did was on self-defense”  
“That´s up to a court to decide” Fury responded without flinching.  
Everyone had stood up to argue with Fury except for Leah, who remained in the couch. She might seemed absentminded to their discussion but like a trapped animal she was weighting her options. Her mind was still obscured which left her in hands of her survival instincts alone.  
As the argument grew in tone no one noticed Leah reaching for her bow that was left only a few meters from her along with her quilt that still had some arrows left. The fear Fury provoked on her pushed her to put aside the pain and fogginess she felt.  
“Leave us alone” She yelled in a decided tone as she pointed an arrow against him, in response Fury draw his gun at her as the rest of the agents did. She was trembling, barely standing up, sweat ran through her face as she focused all her energy on one thing, to keep pointing at her target.  
“Leah, what are you doing” Tony questioned her surprised.  
“Leah, you don´t need to do this. I promise I won’t let them take you.” Loki tried to reassure her, but she wasn´t hearing them.  
“You shouldn´t make promises you can´t keep” Fury slyly told Loki.  
“Shut up!” Loki snapped at him, he was about to take a swing at him when Steve and Tony walked between them to keep them apart. As Tony tried to reason with Fury to drop down his weapon Steve whispered to Loki “Take her away.” Loki looked up surprised, did he really meant they should run away? They hadn’t done anything wrong although that didn´t seemed to matter to SHIELD. “Run!” Steve added in a hushed tone, Loki swiftly ran back to Leah, as he tackled her they disappeared.  
An arrow flew to the ceiling embedding itself on the ceiling of a hallway, Loki had forced his last energies to travel through the paths of Yggdrasil, Leah fainted in his arms a second later, he also felt unconsciousness upon him, as he laid her in the floor with his last strength he called for Clint before he passed out.  
Loki awoke in the main bedroom, Leah was sound asleep by his side, he still felt drained but Asgardians recuperate much faster than humans, even super humans.  
“I wondered how long it would take you to wake up.” A familiar voice told him “You are heavier than you look.”  
Loki turned to see Clint sitting on a chair in front of the bed, he was holding a baby monitor between his hands.  
“How long have I been out?” He asked.  
“Two hours probably” Clint responded.  
“Has she …” Loki started to ask.  
“Woken up? No. I hope you don´t mind but I changed her out of what was left of her uniform. What the hell happened?” Clint asked a concern look on his face, he had seem the blood on both Loki´s and Leah´s clothes and as far as he could see both were unharmed.  
As Loki finished explained Clint everything that had happened a baby´s cry interrupted them “Duty calls” Clint simply stated as he rose from the chair “Rest, you´ve earned it. I´ll be right back.  
Loki thanked him, he wanted to go to fetch another couple of gems and heal Leah, but he knew that overdoing it wasn´t a good idea. Bruce had said that all she needed was time, maybe he should give it to her at least for the moment. He leaned in to look at her face, she looked peaceful. He wondered what could´ve happened in the penthouse after they left.


	43. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leah is finally safe in Loki´s mansion but that doesn´t mean everything is all right. What do you do when your mind becomes your worst enemy?

“… on the other hand your genes seem to have excellent compatibility match with magic.” Doom had her cornered, she could feel his breath over her skin. Leah´s heart rate increased as she tossed restless in her dream, she was helpless.  
Suddenly Doom raised his hand to caress her cheek.  
“You know you are trapped.” He mocked her.  
“No!!!” Leah screamed in her dream waking herself up, she immediately sat up shaking, her breathing was accelerated, cold sweat enveloped her. Suddenly she was acutely aware of her surroundings, it wasn´t the Avengers Tower, where was she?  
Loki had woken up when he heard Leah scream and swiftly wrapped his arms around her, it wasn´t the first time she had a nightmare but she never screamed herself awake before. “Leah, you are all right. It was only a dream” He tried to comfort her.  
Leah was startled by his touch, out of reflex she tried to wriggle herself out of his embrace scared. “Leah! Leah, stop fighting! It´s me Loki.” He raised his voice as he hold her closer.  
“Loki?” Leah turned her head towards the sound of his voice. “Loki! Thank god.” She turned to hug him.   
Loki could feel her shaking as she hold him tightly, he could even hear her heartbeat running fast.  
“What happened?” she asked him, but before he could answer her question she quickly asked him more, “Where are we? Where´s Eerika? What happened with Fury?”  
Loki hold her by her shoulders as he looked into her eyes he asked her. “What´s the last thing you remember?”  
“Fury wanted to arrest me for stabbing Doom …” Leah doubted for a moment. “I pointed an arrow against him, he draw his gun at me, but why would I do that?”  
“And before that?” Loki asked hopeful, maybe her memories were starting to come back.  
Leah frowned as she tried to remember, there was a big gap she couldn´t fill in; finally she told him “Doom was pushing me to get into his aircraft and I fell. She looked at him dubious, she had a feeling her answer was wrong.  
Loki sighed disappointed, her memories were still incomplete; he proceeded to explain her what happened during her quarrel against Fury, where they were and Eerika’ s and Clint´s current whereabouts.  
“Can I see her?” she asked him anxiously, she longed to hold her in her arms.  
“Sure, she´s probably asleep but we can go to the nursery if you want” Loki agreed with a smile.  
As Leah moved a sharp pain came upon her, it was her chest, she had no memory of her broken ribs.   
Loki cursed himself mentally for forgetting about her wounds as he told her “Wait, let me help you with that” A green aura travelled from his hand towards her wrapping her up completely.  
Leah looked surprised, the pain was gone. “What did you do?” She asked as she touched her chest to make sure it didn´t hurt any more.  
“I only speeded nature´s course” He answered glad she wasn´t in pain any more.  
Soon they were on their way to the nursery which was only a door from their room, Leah admired amazed the golden letters in the door. As they walked in they were met by Clint who was in a rocking chair cradling a sleeping Eerika in his arms. He put a finger on his mouth cautioning them for silence as he whispered “She just fell asleep a few minutes ago.” Then he added. “I´m glad to see you back on your feet, I´m guessing Loki healed your wounds.”  
“Yes, he did.” Leah whispered back as she watched her daughter attentively.  
“Do you want to carry her?” Clint asked with a smile.  
“I …” Leah started to extend her arms when flashbacks invaded her mind of Eerika crying while falling from the Avenger´s Tower, of Eerika crying while she left her over Loki´s chest; she quickly withdraw her hands. “I ... don´t want to wake her up. Maybe in the morning.” She nervously answered. Even if she tried to hide it both Loki and Clint noticed something was wrong, she suddenly had paled up but neither of them said anything at the moment.  
Leah looked at Eerika one more time with longing as she excused herself. “I´m still tired, maybe we should get some rest before it´s morning”  
“Of course, you need to rest.” Clint agreed, he hoped it was only weariness, but he feared it wasn´t.  
Loki looked intrigued but even so agreed. “Maybe she does need to rest” He thought. “We´ll see you in the morning then.” He told Clint as he followed Le3ah out.  
“What happened?” Leah asked herself, why hadn’t she hold her child? The flashbacks, she had tried to protect her from Doom but she had the nagging feeling she had failed to do so, only Loki can protect her; you are too weak to keep her safe she scolded herself mentally.  
As they both went to their room Loki looked at her worried “Are you sure you are all right?” He asked while gently caressing her cheek.  
Inadvertently for him his loving gesture triggered an unpleasant memory of Doom that flooded Leah´s mind for a second. She shivered for an instant but decided to hide it from him.  
“Sure, I just need some sleep.” She lied with her best smile.  
Loki wasn´t fooled at all but decided to let it slide.  
“Come then, let’s get some sleep.” He invited her into their bed. Leah climbed up reticent, she felt anxious, that if he touched her she would be overwhelmed with flashbacks and then she wouldn´t be able to hide just how weak she felt. “I really want to sleep.” She volunteered nervously.  
“All right” Loki nodded kindly as she carefully climbed next to him.  
“Good night” She said with a swift kiss as she turned her back to him and closed her eyes.  
“Good night” Loki answered worried by her behavior; I was almost as if she was scared of him. Maybe her nightmares would explain her behavior, he would ask her in the morning; she didn´t seem to be in any disposition to talk for the moment. So he closed his eyes ready to sleep but not before taking another look at her, she was alive, that was all that mattered.   
Leah tried to fall back asleep but she couldn´t, she tosses restless all through the night, she kept relieving the day before; she blamed herself for being weak, for not killing Doom when she had the chance.  
When daylight broke through their window Leah sighed frustrated “So much for sleeping.” She thought. “Maybe If I take a hot shower I´ll be able to relax. I´m sure there must be a bath here somewhere.” She carefully stood up making sure not to wake Loki up, there wasn´t anything on her side of the bed except for a small nightstand, maybe on the other side. “There it is, a door.” She smiled as she turned the door open, it was dark, she reached for the lights switch when she finally found it she could see it was a large dresser room, on the other end of it there was another door. She walked in admiring the clothes, dresses, suits, jackets, shirts, blouses, shoes, when she reached the other door and opened she smiled, it was the bathroom. “Great, now I need some clothes, let´s see what I can find.” She ran through the drawers and finally found lingerie in one of them, next she choose some jeans and a blue baseball jersey, she didn´t understood the sport completely but she loved the jerseys. “I never thought he noticed that.” She thought to herself, also everything was the right size “He knows me too well.” She acknowledged. “Better that I know him.” She wryly added. “Stop complaining.” She admonished herself mentally.  
She kept opening the cabinets until she found some towels, without further thought she undressed and step into the shower, as the hot water touched her skin she sighed with relief, it felt so good. She washed her hair but when she started soaping her body she found a circular scar on her chest above her right breast near her shoulder, she froze disquiet, what was that? What could´ve happened to her? And more importantly why she couldn´t remember when she got it? She knew it was a life-threatening wound, it didn´t make sense, she should remember something like that. “What happened to me?” Trembling scared she reached with her left hand over her shoulder and blindly touched her back in search for something she hoped wouldn´t find.  
As the water from the shower fell it sound awoke Loki, he drowsily looked for Leah by his side; when he couldn´t find her he raised his head and recognized the sound of water falling. “She must be in the shower” Then he stretched lazily before sitting on the edge of the bed yawning, he directed himself to the bathroom; he could see her through the glass door. She was washing her hair, he quickly pulled some clothes out and began to undress ready to join her in the shower when he heard her gasp as he turned concerned he saw her reaching her back with one hand, suddenly she froze, her breathing became a panting, something was wrong. Still with his underwear on he ran to her, even under the hot water she was trembling, she didn´t even noticed him walking in. Loki hold Leah by her shoulders and shook her slightly trying to snap her out of her trance “Leah! Leah! What´s wrong?”  
She looked up at him extremely confused, she frown preoccupied as she asked him. “This scar … how …”The moment she touched it again to show it to Loki a violent flashback hit her, a white bright light and an excruciating pain she raised her hands to her face protectively, it was as if something had hit her; she couldn´t find her breath.  
“Leah! What happened? You saw something?” Loki kept trying to make her react, he couldn´t let her fall into panic.  
Finally Leah pull herself out of it, between ragged breath she stutter her answer “I … don´t … know … a bright light and pain” Shaking still she searched blindly for the security of the wall behind her and slid to the ground. Loki knelt worried in front of her.  
“Why can´t I remember?” She suddenly asked without raising her head.  
“It will come back to you, just give it time.” Loki tried to reassure her.  
“What happened to me?” She finally raised her eyes to meet his as she begged him “Please, I need to know.”  
“All right, but let´s get you dress first.” Loki agreed as he helped her up.  
Leah nodded her head affirmatively, she felt weary; as Loki wrapped a towel around her he noticed her fatigued gaze. “Did you get any sleep?” He asked concerned.  
“No, I … I tried. But I just couldn´t.” She confessed. After a few moments of silence she spoke again. “It was all my fault, right? Because I didn´t kill him, because … I was weak.”  
Loki was busy wrapping a towel around himself when Leah´s question made him turn to see her; he was shocked, he just couldn´t believe what he just heard, how could she think it was her fault?  
“No! Leah, no! How can you even say that?” He hugged her tightly against his chest “It wasn´t your fault, nothing that happened was your fault.”  
“But I should´ve killed him. I don´t know why I didn´t.” She told him between tears “I should´ve ended right there. Why won´t you say it? It was my fault, Doom did this to me and I let him do it. It´s my own fault I got injured, that´s why I can´t remember. Just tell me!” She pleaded in despair, nothing made sense to her anymore.  
Loki leaned his head into hers, he hated seeing her like that, as he sighed he told her. “It wasn´t your fault, you have to stop blaming yourself. You did more than you should´ve done, you saved us, you saved Eerika, and you saved me. We would be Doom´s prisoners if it wasn´t for you. I don´t blame you for not killing him, I´m grateful that you didn´t. You are not a killer, and there´s no shame on that.”  
Leah dried her tears as she listened to him, she wanted to believe him, but she refused to do so, suddenly her stomach growled loudly.  
“I´m hungry …” She told him weakly, she just didn’t wanted to argue any more.  
Loki looked into her eyes, he could see the doubt in them. He ran his hand through his wet hair as he bit his lip he nodded in agreement. “Let´s go to the kitchen then.” She was right, she hadn´t had anything to eat for over 24 hours; he admonished himself mentally for not remembering it when she woke up during the night.  
They quietly dressed lost in their own thoughts. As they finished Loki guided Leah towards the kitchen where they found Clint sipping a cup of coffee while a baby´s monitor rested on the table.  
“I´ll fix you something to eat” Loki offered Leah.   
“I can cook myself something” Leah spat angrily. “And stop looking at me as if I were a wounded deer.”  
“Do as you wish then” Loki growled angry, what in the nine realms was wrong with her?  
Clint observed them without saying a word, her behavior confirmed his fears, Banner had gone ahead of himself with his diagnosis; something other than physical wounds was affecting her.  
Leah started to cook her own breakfast when suddenly she became lost in her own memories leaving the handle of the turning spatula to close to the fire, when she absentmindedly retrieve it she slightly burned her hand. As she complained surprised nursing her burned hand Loki approached her concerned. “Leah, be careful. Let me heal that.”  
“No” She dryly told him retrieving her hand from his. “It will serve me as a reminder to not be so clumsy next time.”   
Loki was furious but before he could say anythi8ng Clint intervened. “All right clumsy, there´s a training room five doors to your left, go and practice your aim. For what I heard it´s as lousy as your cooking.”  
Leah turned white with rage “Fine!” She yelled as she walked out of the kitchen.  
“Why did you told her that?” Loki snapped at Clint. “Can´t you see she´s not all right?”  
“I know Loki, sit down. We need to talk.” Clint told Loki calmly. “Has she been acting like this since she woke up?”  
“Mostly” Loki answered shrugging his shoulders.  
“Tell me everything” Clint requested.  
As Loki finished telling Clint everything that had happened he grunted displeased.  
“She´s having ASD” Clint finally told Loki.  
“She´s having what?” Loki asked worried.  
“Acute Stress Disorder, sometimes when a person is subjected to a traumatic experience they can´t cope with it. Leah is exhibiting all the signs, her inability to remember certain events, mood swings, feelings of guilt. I´ve seen it happen before mainly with rookies that accidently get caught in missions that turn out to be more than anticipated.”  
“Can you help her” Loki asked in hope.  
“Well, we´ve been playing psychologist with her all year. I think I can give it a try, but you´ll have to help. Basically she has lost her confidence, she feels weak and vulnerable but don´t treat her like that or it will blow out in your face as it just did. She´s probably scared of it happening again and not being able to stop it; that could be the reason she keeps blaming herself for not killing Doom. We need to reassure her that even if Doom is alive she doesn’t have to be scared of this happening again.”  
“Isn´t that lying?” Loki asked Clint confused.  
“You want to tell her that we can´t promise her that something like this won´t happen again?” Clint replied with irony.  
“I guess not” Loki acknowledged “So we lie to her?”  
“No, we shouldn´t lie to her, just don´t give her all the details. We don’t want to scare her more than she already is, which is probably the reason she didn´t carried Eerika last night, I can only guess but she probably thinks that she´s unable to take care of her or something along those lines. Frankly I´m surprised it took her this long to break down.”  
“What do you mean?” Loki frowned intrigued.  
Clint looked at Loki trying to decide if he should tell him or not, “Well Loki in less than two years she has lost all her family including her unborn son in an accident, then all of a sudden she became aware that you weren´t a dream and that she was pregnant again. Since then she´s face both her and Eerika´ s death in at least 3 occasions. She fought Venom to keep him from killing Steve among other stuff … and don´t you forget most of us gave her hell for escaping after you sent her back because you weren´t ready to accept your feelings and responsibilities to her. And the cherry on the top she faced Doom alone more than once; he menaced her with rape and your death. God only knows what he did to her while we were away that made Doom willing to kill her if he couldn´t have her.”  
Loki nodded in agreement displeased. “You are right, I should´ve realized my true feelings for her before; but I can´t change what happened.”  
“No, neither of us can.” Clint agreed. “But that´s not important right now. What´s important is to help her deal with what happened.”  
“Tell me what to do.” Loki offered.  
“We need her to talk about what happened, I´ve always had the feeling she´s not telling us everything. But she has to be willing to talk, we can´t force her; she´ll shut down if we do.”


	44. Intervention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint approaches Leah, she need sto talk about what has happened or she might loose everything she holds dear.

“Should we look for her?” Loki asked Clint  
“No, I think it might be better if I talk to her alone first. Can you take care of Eerika?” Clint asked him in return; somehow he doubted Loki had any clue about how to take care of a baby.  
“I really don´t have any experience with babies.” Loki acknowledged “But if you teach me what to do …”  
“All right” Clint smirked, he knew it; he would have to explain everything to Loki. “Rule number one: Never do anything Leah wouldn´t do.”  
Loki raised his eyebrows amused by Clint´s statement. “Are you serious?”  
“Deadly serious, if you want to keep your head where it is you will follow that instruction to the letter at all times. Believe me, you don´t want to know what would happen if you don´t.” Clint volunteered.  
“Are you talking from experience?” Loki frowned intrigued.  
“Maybe” Clint responded playfully.  
It took Clint half an hour to explain Loki the basics after which he directed himself to the training room, when he arrived he could see Leah furiously jabbing the punching bag. Sand was falling from it, she had managed to punch some holes through it.  
“You are not practicing” Clint scolded her.  
“Does it even matter? You just wanted me out of there.” Leah responded as she hit the bag one more time.  
“Not really, you are right. Will you stop that? We need to talk.” He told her.  
“There´s nothing to talk about” Leah snap back at him as she holds the bag in place. Clint was able to notice the bruising on her knuckles; she must had had been knocking the bag pretty hard to cause them.  
“You are right, is normal for you to punch the bag until your knuckles are bleeding” He spat at her.  
“They are not … bleeding” Leah raised her hands to check them, they weren´t bleeding but if she had kept at it much longer they probably would. She couldn´t deny it, she wasn´t all right. “What´s happening to me Clint? I feel like I´m losing it.” She finally acknowledged in a defeated tone.  
“I know girl, sit with me.” He motioned her to the benches near the wall. “You went through a terrible ordeal yesterday, your mind is still trying to find ways to cope with it. That´s why you can´t remember everything, some details must be truly hard for you to handle so you´re blocking them. And in the process you´ve been pushing Loki away.”  
“I know. I was terrible to him, wasn´t I?” Leah told him with guilt in her voice. “I just don´t know how to be around him anymore.”  
“Why?” Clint asked her preoccupied. “Is it because of doom? Did he … do something to you? Did he …? - There really wasn´t an easy way to ask her.  
“Rape me?” Leah finished his sentence for him. “No, he didn´t, it´s just that … I´ve been having nightmares and flashbacks of him … touching me.” Leah felt both silly and uncomfortable telling him that.  
“What do you mean by touching you? For God´s sake Leah tell me what happened. “Clint questioned her anxiously while he tried to remain calmed.  
As Leah remained quiet Clint sighed frustrated and told her “If you keep acting like this you´re going to lose them. And then it won´t matter if Doom is alive or death; he would´ve won.”  
Leah realized that if she wanted things to get back to normal she had no choice. As she sighed he began her recollection. “When the attack began Bruce told me to hide with Eerika. I had no comlink, no weapons and no clothes; only the medical gown and hospital robe so I decided to hide with Eerika in the nursery. I thought we would be safe there but Doom found us. He tore down one of the walls to break in, a huge crack opened in the floor all through the room. I was trapped and Doom knew it, he even mocked me about it. “No one will be able to help you, my doombots will see to that.” That´s what he said. Then he told me his plans, to take Eerika as his apprentice and eventually marry her to his heir … the one he expected me to produce.” Leah said with disgust as he continued. “If I went willingly in exchange he would free Loki. He cornered me, I was trying to find a way to escape when he suddenly caressed my cheek with his metallic hand, he was so sure I couldn´t escape he even slid down the medical bathrobe from one of my shoulders.” Leah expressions changed from furious to distraught, as if she couldn´t settled in one. “I still remember his icy touch over my skin. If he hadn’t been so busy gloating … If he had decided to rape me right there I wouldn´t have been able to stop him.” Leah was looking nervously at the floor while caressing her hands anxiously; she didn´t knew when she had started trembling but she couldn´t stop. “I have never felt so vulnerable ever before in my life.” She added. “Nor that scared if I hadn´t noticed we could escape through the rift … I don´t know what could´ve happened.”  
“But you did” Clint volunteered. “Even if you thought everything was lost you kept fighting. You might have felt you were at his mercy but you weren´t; not as long as you hadn´t give up.” Then he extended his hand to her, Leah looked up at him confused. “I never thought about it like that” She acknowledged as she placed her hand in his.  
“I know.” He winked an eye at her as he closed his hand on hers. “You have to stop being so hard on yourself, you did the best you could under the circumstances. If I had knew Doom was going to be your first opponent I´d done things differently. But I´m afraid you´ll have to be brave for a little more.”  
“I wasn´t brave, I was weak when it counted the most.” Leah grimly told him.  
“Sometimes you need more courage to spare a life than to take one.” Clint volunteered. “Think Leah, what would´ve happen if you had killed Doom?”  
“He wouldn´t had hurted me.” Leah plainly told him.  
“He hadn’t told her.” Was Clint first thought. “No, you would be on one of SHIELD´s prisons. But Leah, Doom didn´t just hurt you … he killed you.”  
“What? But I´m still here!” Leah quickly snapped, was she imagining this whole conversation? What if in fact she was really death? No, that couldn´t be, she quickly dismissed the idea.  
“Thankfully Loki, Steve and Thor wouldn´t give up on you. They brought you back to life.” Clint explained to her.  
“I can´t remember any of that … why can´t I remember?” Leah asked him in anguish.  
“It´s not something you´d like to remember.” Clint volunteered.  
“But I need to. Please tell me what happened. I need to know.” Leah pleaded.  
“I wasn´t there when it happened, you´d better ask Loki to tell you.” Clint suggested, she might have questions he didn´t had the answers to.  
“I can´t, Not after how I´ve been behaving. He´s probably still angry at me.” Leah replied ashamed.  
“Don´t be silly, he´s worried sick about you. He´s even changing diapers for you right now.” Clint joked trying to make her smile.  
“Loki?” Leah asked surprised. “You are kidding me, he wouldn´t know how to do that.”  
“That´s why I taught him how” Clint answered with a smirk.  
“Oh God!” Leah hid her face between her hands, now she felt even guiltier.  
“What´s wrong?” Clint asked her confused. “He´s her father you know, he can handle a few dirt diapers.”  
Without raising her head Leah told him. “I didn´t gave it that much thought, I think I just assumed he wouldn´t. You know Asgardian royalty and stuff. And me … I wasn´t even able to pick her up … I´m a terrible mother” She raised her gaze as she told him. “Maybe they would be better off without me.”  
Without any warning Clint slapped her angered at her last remark. “Don´t you even dare to think that!”  
Leah looked at him shocked, tears were running down her face while she nursed her throbbing cheek. She felt too angry to say anything, angry at herself, angry at Clint, angry at the memory the slap just triggered. Angry because she knew Clint was right if she kept acting like that Doom would´ve won.  
Clint kept staring at her waiting for a response, she held his stare angrily at first but as moments elapsed her anger fade into hurt. As heart-felt tears replaced the angry ones she was unable to hold his stare any more and just broke down.  
Once she did Clint hold her tight. “It´s ok Leah, let it all out.”  
As her sobs quieted after a while Clint told her. “Remember the girl that stabbed Doom yesterday? We need her back, she wasn´t scared.”  
“But I was.” Leah interrupted him. “I just didn´t thought I had a choice.”  
“Well, sometimes being brave is doing things even if you are scared to do them.” He volunteered kindly.  
A sudden flashback flooded her memory. “Steve told me something similar … on the penthouse.” She said trying to hold on to the memory that just faded away.  
“You are starting to remember” Clint said cheerfully.  
“Not really, just bits and pieces.” Leah told him disappointed.  
“It will come back in time.” Clint reassure her. “Just be patient, and stop hiding things, That´s not helping you.”  
“I know.” Leah sighed. “I should talk to Loki, right?”  
“Yes, I think you should, he needs to understand what´s happening to you so he´s able to help you.” Clint agreed. “I´ll walk with you, if you feel up to it you can spend some time with Eerika, or if you two need to talk I´ll take care of her.”  
“All right” Leah agreed, she did wanted to see her daughter, although the prospect of taking top Loki didn´t appealed her so much.  
As they walked in they could over hear Loki talking to Eerika, he was in the rocking chair cradling her in his arms “… so you see little one mum helped us when we needed it the most and now it´s our turn to help her get better.”  
Leah had frozen on the door frame as she heard his words, Clint noticed almost instantly she had stayed behind when he turned back he saw her eyes were overfilled with tears. “I ... I can´t.” She said in a whisper as she ran away to the only place she knew in their new home, their room. She loudly closed the door behind her alerting Loki of their presence.  
Clint watched her until she disappeared behind the door, he sighed as he walked into the nursery.  
“Clint, what just happened?” Loki asked him concerned.  
“Leah overheard you talking to Eerika, I guess it was just too much for her to handle, she went crying back to your room.”  
“Crying? But why? Did I do something wrong?” Loki asked him confused.  
“Not at all, she´s just too sensitive at the moment. You might want to go to her.” Clint suggested.  
“Dis you talked? What did she said? Did Doom do something to her?” Loki asked anxiously.  
“Yes, we talked. It’s not as bad as we feared but it will take her a while to get over it.” Clint explained.  
“Thanks the norns!” Loki sighed in relief.  
“Yes, but she´s still hurting bad, she´s been having flashbacks” Clint explained Loki everything that Leah and him have talked, though he refrain from mentioning the whole slapping incident. He didn’t´ need to worry about the reason he had slapped her.  
“I see” Loki acknowledged. “She just should´ve told me.”  
“She was probably too ashamed or too scared to do so.” Clint volunteered. “Go to her, I´ll take care of Eerika.”  
As Loki walked into their room he could hear Leah´s muffled sobbing but he couldn’t see her anywhere. “Leah?” He asked out loud hopping to locate the source of the sobs.  
Leah didn’t answered but he could hear her sobs grow louder; she was in the dressing roiom. He approache dteh door and asked “Leah, could tou come out please?”  
“No!” Leah whined at the top of her lungs, she was too embarrassed to come out, she´d been crying like a child all that time.  
Loki sighed. “All right. I´m coming in.” As Leah didn’t answered he thought “Well, I´m taking that as a yes.”  
When he walked in he noticed the lights were out, he looked for the light switch and turned the light on; there was no sign of Leah, only some scattered shoes and clothes on the floor. “Where are you?” He asked intrigued.  
“Here” Leah answered between sniffling’s, she had hidden under a rack of clothes.  
As Loki knelt to look for her he told her surprised “How on earth did you got there?”  
Leah bolted into his arms knocking him onto his butt. “Loki!” She whined. “I´m soo sorryy” She bawled, thick tears were running down her cheeks getting Loki´s clothing wet. “Please don´t leave me.” She shrieked out loud as she kept crying. She felt as if her heart was tearing apart.  
“I would never leave you.” He reassured her.  
“I don´t deserve you.” She bawled as hard as she could.  
Loki was taken a back at her outburst, he hold her tight. “You are the only worthy woman in all the Nine Realms as far as I´m concerned. Would you please stop crying?”  
“I can’t” Leah confessed through even more tears.  
“Oh, Leah!” Loki kept holding her tight waiting for her to calm down.  
When finally her crying subsided Loki noticed she had cry herself asleep.  
He carefully carried her over their bed, he could still see some tears running down her cheeks; her nose was red, her eyes would probably be red also, it made her look paler than she was. His shirt was damped both by tears and snot, but she looked peaceful now. He changed his shirt and then suddenly questioned himself, had Leah eaten something yet? He walked to the nursery to ask Clint.  
“No, she hasn´t ate anything while she was with me” Clint told him, as he noticed Loki´s eyebrows frowning with worry he asked him. “When was the last time she ate something?”  
“I´m guessing the night before the attack.” Loki volunteered.  
“That’s over 36 hours! You need to get her something to eat when she wakes up. I I can't believe she didn't said anything.” Clint exclaimed upset.  
“She did, but then we got into a fight and …” Loki started to explain.  
“And then I sent her away from the kitchen.” Clint added.  
“Yes, but I have the feeling she wouldn’t have said anything if we hadn´t been fighting already.” Loki told him.  
“Probably, there´s too much on her mind, I guess eating isn´t a priority.” Clint reasoned.  
“Probably” Clint agreed.  
“We need to keep an eye on her, make sure she doesn´t stop eating.”  
“I know” Loki agreed as he volunteered. “I´ll cook her something to eat”  
“All right, though you probably should stay with her until she wakes up. She might be scared if she wakes up alone.” Clint suggested.  
“Are you sure?” Loki asked Clint.  
“Yes” Clint smiled “Go ahead, little pumpkin and I are getting along just fine.”  
“Little pumpkin?” Loki asked amused.  
“It´s just a pet name. Besides once this crisis is over we´ll have other matters to worry about. Who knows how long it will be for things to settle down.” Clint told him on a serious tone.  
“What do you think happened after we left?” Loki asked him.  
“I don’t know. Fury really didn´t had a case against Leah, not unless Doom wanted to explain what he was doing in the Tower and press charges. So I don’t think he would accused them of aiding a criminal to escape or something like that. I just can´t believe he would invent such shady charges to get her, it doesn´t sound like him. Either way we should wait for things to cool down before finding out. They´ll be fine, don´t worry.” Clint reassured him.


	45. But you are my mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leah and Loki try to sort things out when they get into a fight, she has been hurting so much she fails to consider Loki´s feelings.

When Leah woke up she found Loki staring attentively at her. “Hi!! He cheerfully greeted her.  
“Um …hi?” Leah answered feeling a bit awkward.  
“How are you feeling?” Loki asked her  
“Spent” Leah confessed, even if she had slept a couple of hours she really didn´t felt rested.  
“I guess I would feel that way too if I´d cried that much.” Loki reasoned.  
“Oh, god!” Suddenly she remembered and covered her face ashamed. “Don´t look at me, my eyes must be all red and puffy.”  
“Yes, just like your nose” Loki replied, as soon as he had so Leah snatched the pillow from beneath her and used it to hide her face. “Oh! Come on! It´s not like I hadn´t seen you like this before. As a matter of fact I´ve seen you worse.”   
Leah loudly complained with a whining sound as she turned around hiding her face in the bed while still holding the pillow over her nape. She knew exactly what he meant, the first time he visited her she was heavily drunk and it wasn´t the only time he saw her like that. “I´m such a mess!” she exclaimed embarrassed at the memories.  
Loki made his best effort not to burst laughing, when had she become so self-conscious? Maybe she never cared before because she thought he was a dream. With a big grin he approached her and in a swift move pulled her out of the pillow and into his arms. “That may be true, but you are My Mess” Without further words he kissed her. Leah gasped surprised at first, she blinked her eyes a few times before the depth of his kiss swooned her; as she closed her eyes and surrender he suddenly broke contact leaving her feeling dazed.  
“I cooked something for you” He proudly volunteered as he retrieved a tray from the night stand on his side of the bed. “I didn´t knew what you might have a craving for so I made you some waffles, eggs and bacon, chicken with fires and of course strawberries.”  
Leah looked at the tray amazed “Wow, you really cooked allthat?”  
“Of course I did, why you look so surprised? What did you thought that I magically appeared all my meals.” Loki inquired.  
“Well … to say the truth, yes. That´s what I thought.” Leah confessed while scratching the back of her head nervously.  
“That would be a waste of my magic, why would I use my magic on that when I´m perfectly capable of cooking for myself” Loki explained her a bit offended by her answer.  
“I´m sorry. I didn´t knew. I just … never mind.” As she tasted her first bite she was pleasantly surprised. “Mm, this is really good” She quickly complimented him before taking another bite, she didn't know just how hungry she was until she started eating. “You are full of surprises” She added as she stuffed her mouth with a strawberry. “I´m starting to feel like I really don´t know you.” She confessed before taking another bite.  
“Well, we can get reacquainted if you want.” Loki shamelessly pureed in a flirting tone making Leah choke on her food.  
As she coughed trying to get her breath back Loki quickly told her. “I was only kidding, are you all right?”  
Leah nodded her head affirmatively while she took a sip of her orange juice still coughing.  
“I promise I´ll wait until you feel ready, all right?” He volunteered.  
“Ok” Leah answered still trying not to cough; he had caught her completely off guard.  
“Clint told you?” Leah asked as soon as her cough subsided. She wasn’t sure how she felt about Loki knowing.  
“Yes, he told me everything. I wished you had told me … I didn’t knew what to think about your behavior, if I had … “Loki was telling Leah when she suddenly interrupted him.  
“I didn´t wanted you to know, I wished I had forget about it. I can´t understand why of all things that I can remember. “Leah wryly admitted.  
“I wish I could give you an answer to that” Loki acknowledged  
“But you can´t” Leah told him.  
“No, and I can´t undo what Doom did to you either. But I want you to know that you don´t need to feel ashamed, you did nothing wrong. It was not your fault.” Loki volunteered while looking into her eyes.  
“I don´t know.” Leah confessed.  
“Well, I do” Loki confirmed. “You don´t have to hide this sort of things from me. You can talk to me about anything, don’t you know? Can we agree on not hiding things from each other? No more secrets?” Loki inquired while holding her hand.  
“I … I´d like that.” Leah agreed nodding her head before looking into Loki´s eyes as she told him. “ I don´t know what I would do if I didn´t had you to help me get through this.”  
Loki warmly smiled at her as he answered. “Leah, you risked more than your life for us, don´t think I´ve forgotten about Doom´s menace. I know you saved my life right there. Do you really think I could leave you alone to deal with this?”  
Leah blushed slightly, he was right. “No, I´m sorry. I don´t know what goes through my mind lately.” Suddenly she turned serious as he asked him.” Loki, Clint said Doom killed me, is …. is that true?”  
Loki´s expression changed to a somber one.” I´m afraid he did.”  
Leah looked at him, she couldn´t wrapped her head around it yet. “Will you tell me what happened?”  
Loki sighed, that was a moment he wished he could forget; as he closed his eyes he nodded affirmatively. “I will, but I need to know too.”  
“What happened after you left?” Leah bit nervously her lower lip while she considered her answer. “You´re not going to like it.”   
“Neither will you.” Loki volunteered with sorrow on his eyes.  
“It might be a very long talk, could we see Eerika first?” Leah asked him in hope, she might not have the strength or presence of mind to do it later.  
“Of course.” Loki agreed; it would be hard on her and seeing Eerika might help. “Finish your food first.”  
Leah looked at the tray; suddenly she didn’t felt that hungry any more, as she opened her mouth to say something Loki cautioned her. “Don’t you even think on telling me you´re not hungry.”  
“But …” Leah pouted.  
“No, you need to eat.” He warned her with a serious frown. When he noticed Leah´s worried reaction he softens his demand. “Please Leah, you haven´t eaten since the attack. I´m worried about you.”  
“All right” Leah agreed with a defeatist sigh, she hated the idea of causing him any pain. “Only for you.”  
After she had finished her food they walked over to the nursery where they were greeted by Clint. “Look pumpkin, its mummy!”  
“Pumpkin?” Leah turned to Loki with a questioning look.  
“Seems Clint is getting awfully fond of Eerika, he´s even come up with a pet name.” Loki answered shrugging his shoulders.  
Leah raised her eyebrows surprised. “Ok” She smiled at the memories of the day her daughter was born when everyone was competing for Eerika´s attention; for such a group of tough men they certainly turned to pudding for a baby.  
“She just woke up” Clint told her as he approached them and gently placed Eerika in Leah´s arms.  
“Hi love” Leah´s eyes glistened; for an instant during her struggle with Doom she really came to thought she would never see her daughter ever again.  
“Maybe we should give them a moment” Clint suggested Loki in a low tone.  
Loki nodded approvingly as he told Leah “We’ll be tight outside should you need us.”  
“I know, I shouldn´t be crying. You´re going to think that I cry all the time, but I’m so glad to see you” Leah told Eerika as soon as they were alone. “I´m sorry it took me so long.” Leah confessed while tears rolled down her face. As she leaned to look to her daughters face a tiny hand reached for her “I love you too.” She told her full-heartily as she leaned down even further so Eerika´s hand would touch her face. She smiled how she could even consider the possibility of leaving them it was now beyond her comprehension. “Daddy is right, you know. Mummy isn´t all right now. But I´ll get better … I promise, whatever it takes.” She meant it, there was no turning back no matter how hard things were for her she had two very powerful reasons to overcome it. She would have to make sure to never forget it again.  
“How is she?” Clint asked Loki as soon as they were in the hallway.   
“She seems better” Loki acknowledged. “She even agreed to tell me about her fight with Doom if I tell her about … what happen afterwards.”  
“Do you think she’s up to that?” Clint asked him preoccupied.  
“I´m not sure, I guess we´ll just have to find out.” Loki volunteered.  
Clint sighed, it might be too fast for that, though they couldn´t hide it from her either. “You´re probably right. Just don´t give her too much details.”  
“I wasn´t …” Loki started to tell him when Clint interrupted him again. “Keep it simple, don´t say anything about blood and stuff.”  
Loki looked at Clint shocked, as he disrupted Clint’ ramble he express his annoyance to such idea. “I´d never tell her that. What in Helheim makes you think I would?” Suddenly he remembers Thor´s colorful battle recollections “On second thought, don´t answer that.”  
After a bit more than half an hour Leah came out of the nursery, she had feed Eerika and lulled Eerika to sleep. Loki was alone waiting for her; Clint had gone to the kitchen to fix himself something to eat. As if it were an old habit he had taken the baby´s monitor with him.  
“I´m ready” She told Loki with a stern look.  
“All right.” Loki agreed “We can talk in the study.”   
Leash followed Loki to the study, it was filled with glass cases and book cases; she admired them briefly before noticing Loki had led her to a small living room placed on the left corner in the room.  
“Are you sure you want to do this?” Loki asked her concerned.  
“No, but I think I have to.” Leah wryly told him.  
“If it becomes too intense for you we can stop whenever you want.” Loki offered her.  
“Thank you. But I´d rather do this just once.” Leah volunteered.  
“Do you want me to start first?” Loki asked her.  
“No, I think I should go first” Leah replied; then she bit her lips nervously while she tried to figure out how to start. “I´m not sure how to start.” She finally confessed to Loki.  
“I´m curious, what would you have done if Doom hadn´t agreed to let us go?” Loki asked her trying to help her get started.  
“Probably killed him.” Leah said without flinching, she had asked herself that question before and no matter how many times she thought of it she couldn´t find another solution. The alternative was too horrible to even consider.  
“Then I´m glad he did.” Loki admitted.  
Leah wasn´t sure about that, even if deep down she really disliked the idea of taking a life she felt inclined to make an exception for Doom. She also wondered that if cornered into a position where her family welfare was in the line again would be so skittish about it, probably not.   
Without acknowledging Loki´s comment she started her recollection. “When the elevator door closed I got distracted, Doom seized that opportunity to knock me off him. I had lost my knife and bow, I couldn´t fight with my injured arm and had no escape route. Doom knew it too; he cornered me at the edge of the rooftop and …” as Leah continued her recollection Loki noticed that unconsciously Leah nursed either her throat, shoulder or ribs as if remembering the details actually caused her pain.  
“…when I refused he … slapped me, just as Clint did yesterday …” She told him without thinking.  
Loki widened his eyes surprised; Clint hadn´t mentioned such an event. “Wait! Clint slapped you? Why?”  
Leah realized her indiscretion a little too late and cursed herself mentally for mentioning it. “I … said something foolish” She answered trying to dismiss it and hoping against all hope Loki wouldn´t ask her anymore.”  
“What did you say?” Loki asked her, he just couldn´t understand why Clint had decided to hide it from him.  
“I´d rather not say” Leah told him pouting. “He was right, I shouldn´t have said it.”  
“I thought we had agreed on no more secrets between us.” Loki admonished her with a stern look on his face. Leah down casted her gaze, why hadn´t she kept her mouth shut.  
“All right, if you´re not going to tell me I´ll ask Clint” Loki spat at her as he raised from the couch.  
“No, wait!” Leah grabbed his hand anguished. “I will tell you.”   
Loki sat down again to hear her answer.  
“I … I told him that maybe … you and Eerika … might be better off without me.” She finally confessed feeling ashamed.  
Loki couldn´t believe she had just said that, he felt angry, after all they been through, he had never been so angry at her before. “Why did you say that? Were you planning to abandon us?”  
“No, I … I don´t know why I said it.” Leah lied.  
“I don´t believe you” Loki affirmed. “You know very well why you said it. Tell me, were you planning on leaving us?” He gripped her wrist as he forced her to look into his eyes.  
“No, no, that´s not what I meant; Loki please!” Leah pleaded as her eyes gleam with unshed tears, she had never seen Loki that angry before.  
“Then what did you meant?” Loki asked her raising his voice.  
“You should´ve let me die!” Leah whined as her tears over flooded her eyes running down her cheeks.  
Loki let go of her wrist shocked. “How do you even dare to say that you selfish girl?” He chided.  
“I didn´t meant to, I was hurting … I’m sorry.” Leah tried to apologize.  
“Sorry won´t cut it this time!” Loki scolded her. “You think you´re the only one hurting here? Do you want to know how I felt when you died? As if someone had ripped my heart right out of my chest … and you dare to say I should´ve let you die.” Loki was so angry he hadn´t even noticed he was crying.  
Leah felt her heart break when she saw the pain reflected in Loki´s face, she had never meant to hurt him. She tried to take his hand remorsefully as she implored. “Loki? Please …”  
Loki retrieved his hand from hers. “I can't talk to you right now … just don't”. He told her while he looked away from her.  
Leah couldn´t take it anymore and ran out of the study crying, she knew it was her fault he was so angry, he was right she had never considered how hard it had been for him, she had been so self-involved lately she had failed to think about him. She just couldn´t face it, she had to get away, run. She kept running as fast as she could without a destination, she had to keep running until the pain she felt had become numb.  
The sound of the door being opened when Leah bolted out of the study alerted Loki who suddenly turned his gaze to find himself alone. “Dammit!” He coursed out loud as he rose in a hurry to follow her. His anger had made him forget about Leah´s current unstable mental condition.  
Even if Loki was faster than Thor, the adrenaline made Leah run even faster than Steve, Loki couldn´t caught up with her, he would have to follow Leah until she got tired or stop. “Leah! Leah, wait!” He called for her several times without an answer.  
Suddenly Leah found herself in what it seemed to be a dead end; then she noticed a door on the end of the hallway, without even stopping she pushed the door open. As she walked through Leah stopped surprised only a couple of meters from the entrance, it was some kind of interior garden, although a small forest might be a more appropriate description; she contemplated surprised the flowers and butterflies that covered the field.  
“How did he …?” –she asked herself while looking up to discern the source of the light. As the sun shined bright through the glasses of the huge greenhouse the reflection stroke Leah´s eyes triggering a violent series of flashbacks, memories twirled in her mind flooding her with missing moments, she felt nauseous and disoriented, her head felt as if it was going to burst , everything started spinning, suddenly she collapsed on the grass.  
It only took Loki a couple of minutes to arrive to the garden, he stopped at the entrance trying to figure out where Leah could´ve gone when he noticed her. “Leah! Leah!” He called for her anxiously. He knelt by her side while he made sure she was still breathing, relieved he tried to awoke her again. “Leah! Come on! Wake up!” There was no response, he cradle her between his arms, remorseful tears running down his cheeks. “Remember in your letter when you told me you could raise our daughter by yourself if you had to, but you much rather have us doing it together? I feel exactly like that right now, I´ve been feeling like that since Doom shot you. I would take care of Eerika if you were gone, but I´d much rather have you with us. Even if you never remember what happened, even if you are a mess, even if you drive me crazy with your foolishness. I don´t know what I would do without you, please just stay with me.”   
A small weary voice answered his plea. “I thought I had already told you.”  
Loki looked down to find Leah staring at him “Told me what? He asked with a smile, she was all right.  
“That you won´t get rid of me that easy” Leah answered  
“Leah! You remember!” Loki squeezed her tightly against his chest.  
“Oww” Leah complained, his sudden movements made her feel dizzy apart from the fact he was holding her too tight.  
“I’m sorry” Loki softens his grip on her. “Do you remember everything?” He asked Leah excited.  
“I think so” Leah volunteered. “I remember your voice …”She told him as she raised her hand to touch his cheek. “ I remember your voice calling for me right after the light hit me and then it all went black.” Then she added. “I’m sorry I should’ve stayed away from the window.  
“It doesn´t matter” Loki acknowledged. “Doom would´ve destroy the whole penthouse just to get to you.”  
“That sound s bit extreme, but after all he’s one spiteful bastard.” Leah reasoned.  
“He is.” Loki agreed. “Are you all right? Can you get up?”  
“No, not yet. Everything hurts, especially my head. I feel like a rag doll.” Leah confessed. When Loki moved her in an attempt to carry her back to their room Leah complained loudly. “Wait! Please, can´t we just stay here for a while? It is beautiful … it´s been so long since I saw a tree up close.”  
Loki frowned at first considering if he should just heal her, but voted against it, he should let her body recuperate naturally, he had healed her with his magic much often than recommended. “If you want” He told her while he carefully exanimated the back of her head, he found a bump. “You must have hit your head when you fell, that´s why it hurts” He explained her. “About that, I’m sorry I got so angry at you.”  
“No, you were right, I’ve been selfish. I was feeling lost and I hurt you when that was the thing I least wanted to do and I´m sorry. “Leah volunteered” Besides if we hadn’t fought I wouldn’t have found this place and my memories wouldn’t had come back.”   
“Now that you mentioned, why did they?” Loki asked with curiosity.  
“The reflection of the sun bounced in some glasses, it made me remember …” Leah volunteered with a bit of discomfort.   
“Ahhh!” Loki answered, maybe he should wait for her to recuperate before asking more questions.  
“Loki? “ –Leah asked after a few minutes  
“Yes” He replied while down casting his eyes to meet hers.  
“I love you” Leah confessed.  
“I know” Loki acknowledged while gently kissing her mouth.


	46. What now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is having a hard time forgiving Leah while other matters trouble his mind too.

After a while Leah started to feel sleepy, resting her head on Loki´s lap made her feel safe, she had no idea how much she had craved that sort of peace. She drowsily told Loki again. “I´m sorry I said you would be better off without me.”  
Loki turned his gaze to her and sighed. “I know you are, but it won´t just magically disappear because you say you are.”  
Leah asked him. “How do I fix it then?” She wished she could just take it back.  
“I don´t know” Loki confessed.  
“Tell me what happened” Leah requested with a serious look.  
“I thought you said you remember now. “ Loki answered confused.  
“Not everything” Leah told him. “I don´t know what happened when I died.”  
“Why would you want to know that? “ Loki asked her with a frown on his face.  
“To understand.” Leah volunteered with a yawn.  
“I think you are too tired now.” Loki told her.  
“I´m not that tired.” Leah snapped at him as she swiftly sat up, she closed her eyes while rubbing the back of her head; she scolded herself mentally for moving too fast.  
Loki looked at her concerned. “Are you all right?”  
“Just give me a couple of aspirins and I´ll be fine by the morning.” Leah joked while still rubbing her nape.  
Loki looked at her the blow to her head when she fainted was obvious; but he hadn´t noticed the bruises on her knuckles before. Suddenly Leah interrupted his thoughts.  
“So, are you going to tell me? I can finish telling you the rest of my story first if you want.” Leah offered.  
“I really think we should wait until tomorrow.” Loki volunteered.  
“I don´t want to wait.” Leah whined, she just wanted to get it over with, sleeping could wait.  
Loki sighed disapprovingly. “All right, suit yourself.”  
Leah quickly referred the rest of her story to Loki, she still hadn´t noticed she nursed her injuries as her story passed by.  
“And then you arrived; you know everything now.” She told him with a yawn.  
“You need to sleep.” Loki advised her.  
“But I don´t want to.” Leah complained while snuggling against Loki, her energy was totally spent.  
Loki stroked her head softly. “We can finish this in the morning, now rest.” He had barely spoken the words when he noticed Leah had fallen asleep, he let out a soft chuckle before carrying Leah in his arms. As he walked back to their room he found himself in deep though, he had to talk to Clint.   
As soon as he had tuck Leah in their bed he searched for Clint finding him in the kitchen cooking dinner.  
“You didn´t told me everything that happened.” Loki told him while leaning in the door frame.  
“What?” Clint asked startled by Loki´s presence.  
“You slapped Leah” Loki asseverated crossing his arms.  
“Oh! About that …she told you?” Clint asked surprised.  
“Only because she thought you had already told me.” Loki asserted.  
Clint shrugged his shoulders. “It just …happened. I got angry, would you done it differently?”  
“I don´t know” Loki acknowledged with a sigh. “I was so angry at her when she finally told me we got into a huge argument.” Loki explained Clint everything that had happened.  
“At least she remembers now.” Clint volunteered.  
“But I´m still worried.” Loki admitted. “Do you think she’ll try to do something?”  
Clint frowned while twisting his mouth. If you are asking me if I think she´ll purposely hurt herself the answer is no; however … did you noticed the bruises on her knuckles?”  
“Yes.” Loki answered with a scowl.  
“She really didn´t do it on purpose, she was just venting her anger at the punching bag … that´s the kind of thing I´m worried about. She might be more than a little reckless for a while, we definitely need to keep an eye on her.” Clint suggested.  
Loki kept his frown, it still bothered him she could just dismiss herself so easily. His emotions were clear enough for Clint to read. “You need to forgive her Loki, it was her pain doing the talking. She didn't really thought it through.”  
As Loki remained silent Clint said. “Something else is bothering you.”  
“She said yesterday” Loki finally confessed.  
“She´s just confused it will become clearer with time.” Clint reassured him.  
“And Fury” Loki ended.  
“Yes, I´ve been thinking about him too.” Clint confessed.  
“I used to think he was using her to get to me, but I´m not so sure now,” Loki volunteered.  
“I thought that too, now I have the feeling he wants her for a very particular mission or purpose.” Clint acknowledged.  
“I hate being in the dark” Loki snapped.  
“I´m afraid we don´t have a choice for now, I could try getting in touch with the team but I don´t feel comfortable leaving you alone with Leah and Eerika; at least not yet.” Clint told him.  
“This is just a big mess.” Loki complained while sitting at the dinner table as he leaned his head into his hands with an utter sense of defeat.  
“That's life pal, it never comes easily especially when it comes to family.” Clint sympathetically told him while serving himself a cup of coffee before sitting in front of Loki.  
Loki raised his head. “Clint, I´ve been meaning to ask you … “He hesitated for a second. “Do you have children?”  
Clint laughed a bit before taking a sip of his coffee. “Yes, two and a beautiful wife.” He proudly told him. “I thought you would never ask.”  
“How do you even make it work?” Loki asked.  
“It´s not easy” He volunteered. “I try to be with them as much as I can. But keeping them off the radar just makes in more difficult.”  
“I don´t know if I´ll ever be able to make this work.” Loki told him with sincerity.  
“You will, don´t worry. Just take it one step at the time and you´ll figure it out eventually.” Clint reassured him.  
“That´s how you do it?” Loki asked him.  
“That and listening to my wife.” Clint said with a smirk. “You´ll do just fine stop worrying.”  
“How do you know?” Loki asked again, he didn´t felt that confident at all.  
“Because I see how you look at them; you love them. You would do anything for them. You just have to do your best and hope it´s enough. No matter how bad things get if you can remember why you´re doing it at the end of the day you´ll be fine. “Clint volunteered.  
“I hope you are right.” Loki admitted.  
“I know I am” Clint reassured him. “Now back to business, if you took me out to find out what happened I don´t see how to report back to you safely without unknowingly leading you into a trap.”  
“I hoped to set up an untraceable communication center in the house but I ran out of time.” Loki confessed still annoyed he had though at the last time they could do without.   
“Wait a second! “ Clint exclaimed. “Do you still have Leah’s belongings from the time she tried to escape? “  
“Mm, yes. I think so.” Loki answered intrigued.  
“Tony had made her an untraceable cell phone and since you sent her empty handed I´m assuming it might still be among her stuff.” Clint suggested.  
“Why don´t we just snatch Tony out of the Tower?” Loki asked him, he could set up the untraceable communication center in maybe a couple of hours.  
“What if you run into SHIELD there?” Clint asked him in response.  
“I won’t.” Loki asseverated. “I gave you the short tour when I brought you here, but I can stay in the paths of Yggdrasil for a good fifteen minutes, that should be enough time to locate Tony and bring him here.”  
“That´s how you delivered her roses.” Clint smiled with understanding.  
“Exactly.” Loki asseverated.  
“It sound like a plan, but I still think we should wait until Leah´s better.” Clint suggested.  
“Why?” Loki asked in earnest.  
“Because if something goes wrong we need her in her best shape.” Clint asseverated.


	47. Letting go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki do you belive in ghosts? Leah asks as she wakes up from an enlighten dream, will she finally be herself again?

“We can´t keep meeting like this Leah. It isn´t fair for any of us, especially for you.” The man sitting beside her in the sand told her while looking at the vast sea in front of them.  
“Why not Martin?” Leah asked him back.  
“Because you are alive and I´m not. You have to stop clinging to the past. It only hurts you.” Martin answered without looking at her.  
“Maybe I like the pain.” Leah told him with defiance.  
“No, you don´t.” Martin´s brown eyes turned to face hers. “And you know it.”  
“I hate it when you act like a know-all.” Leah pouted visibly upset.  
“Because you know I am right.” Martin told her with a smirk.  
“You´re so annoying! You always were especially in elementary school.” Leah pouted again frowning.  
“I loved your braids.” Martin suddenly told her.  
“You loved to pull them.” Leah complained.  
“How else was I supposed to get your attention?” Martin asked her with a smile.  
“By being polite.” Leah snapped at him.  
Nah, you wouldn´t have noticed me. You always had a mischievous streak on you. And I think that is the reason he noticed you.” Martin volunteered.  
“Please tell me you´re not thinking about giving me love advices now.” She looked at him disapprovingly.  
“He is a good man, you know?” Martin told her while he leaned back to contemplate the sky.  
“I doubt he will agree with you.” Leah pointed out.  
“He is, it doesn´t matter if he knows it or not. And he loves you.” Martin turned his gaze back to her as he said his last sentence.  
“And I love him, but I love you too.” Leah answered sadly as she rested her chin on her folded knees.  
“Death do us apart my love.” Martin hugged her as he continued. “For a moment there I was afraid you would join us.”  
“Afraid? Why not happy?” Leah inquired puzzled by his words.  
“I thought you would know the answer to that already.” Martin calmly told her.  
“Maybe I need to hear it from you.” Leah suggested.  
“Because you were given a second opportunity, to love, to a family, to all the things we couldn´t have...” He was interrupted by Leah nervous laugh.  
“I´m sorry” She quickly apologized. “A second chance in a world I don´t fit in, they are superheroes for crying out loud. And I am, I was a housewife; how long can I pretend to fit in their world until something goes terribly wrong?” Her voice broke, something had already gone terribly wrong.  
Martin looked at her with compassion. “Leah, this isn´t you, it´s the fear talking.”  
“Why shouldn´t I be afraid? Doom killed me and if he had the time he would´ve raped me first; he would´ve taken Eerika if it wasn´t for Loki. Furthermore SHIELD is after me I don´t know why. I know Loki and the others will try to keep me safe, but at what cost? What if the next one to die is Loki? I would fall apart and I can´t afford to, who would look after Eerika then? Why didn´t I just died with you in the accident?” She broke down.  
Martin tried to comfort her hugging her tighter. “You can´t keep doing this to yourself. I don´t know why you survived the crash but there must be a reason, you just have to be brave enough to find it. And I know you, you can be that brave.” He grabbed Leah by her shoulders so he could look into her eyes. “The Leah I know wouldn´t give up, you are too stubborn to give up. So what if you never are as strong or powerful or well-trained as they are, no one has asked you to be a super-hero, just be yourself.”  
“What if I'm not good enough?” Leah asked between sniffling’s.  
“Good enough for what Leah? For being a mother? A loving companion? You were the best friend, lover and wife I could ever asked for, you are more than enough. You will be a wonderful mother too if you give yourself a chance.”  
“Maybe for you … but for him … I don´t know. I crashed into his life, what if I´m just an accident?” She said anguished.  
“Ask him.” Martin suggested. “If you are that afraid ask him.”  
“I don´t want to.” Leah told him while looking down when suddenly a strong pull on her hair made her turned angered at Martin. “Ow, stop that.”  
“That´s more like it.” Martin told her with a smirk. “That's you, the feisty girl who doesn't take crap off nobody. “  
“It´s not that easy” Leah pouted still angry.  
“Why not? Because they have superpowers? You do too silly girl, and you had just given birth when you were invaded, I doubt anyone else could´ve done what you did. I keep telling you, you were given a second chance, please don´t waste it. I want you to be happy, stop getting in your way.”   
“I … I don´t want to forget about you or … Richard.” She confessed while tears threatened to pour out again.  
“Loki and Eerika aren´t replacements Leah, you have room in your heart for all of us. But you need to concentrate on them now, they need you whole.” His voice conveyed the urgency of the matter.  
“I don´t feel whole.” Leah admitted as she leaned into Martin.  
“You need to get your confidence back, don´t you remember what you used to tell me when I was down? Everything happens for a reason but you´ll never find what that reason is if …”  
“If you don´t get off your butt” Leah completed his sentence while laughing at the memory. “I sincerely don´t know how you put out with me sometimes.”  
“Because you were worth it.” Martin answered with a big grin. “Now, off your butt. Don´t let Doom break you, don´t let him or anyone else stand in your way.”  
“How do I do that? Forget. ” Leah asked him anxiously, she feared oblivion as a beast that would consume all.  
“You don´t forget love, you move on by letting go.” Martin volunteered.  
“Letting go what?” Leah asked puzzled.  
“Everything that hurts you.” Martin moved to face her. “You´ve grown yourself accustomed to clinging to the past even if it only brings you pain you cling to it with desperation, you need to stop.”   
“How?” Leah wasn´t even sure she could, he was right. Some day’s pain was the only thing that remind her she was still alive.  
“By living in the present, not the past, not some distant future, by clinging instead to the second in hand. Life is wonderful and mysterious and it can end in any second, stop wasting it.” He told her with passion.  
“By letting you go.” Leah acknowledged at the brim of tears.  
“And Richard” Martin added, “And Doom.”  
“I don´t know if I can do that.” Leah confessed.  
“I know you can, that´s why I came to you, to remind you.” Martin volunteered. “And to say goodbye.”  
“But I don’t want to let you go.” Leah said anguished.  
“I´m afraid I´m not giving you a choice hunny bunny.” Martin´s eyes reflected all the love he felt for her.  
“I won´t see you again?” Leah asked devastated.  
“No, unless you need me to pull some sense into your braids.” Martin joked.  
“Smart ass.” Leah pretend to pout offended.  
“Crazy girl.” Martin called her affectively.  
“So, this is goodbye?” Leah inquired nervously “Forever?”  
“Forever sounds so definitive. Until we meet again?” He suggested.  
“I like how that sounds” She agreed while nodding affirmatively.  
“Don´t be in a hurry, savor every moment. We both know life is fragile, embrace it. Stop waiting, make things happen.” Martin told her with a smile as he stood up facing the sea. “He´s been waiting all his life for someone like you, don´t keep him waiting any longer.”  
“I feel like I don´t know him, not like I knew you.” Leah confessed while getting up.  
“Then get to know him, we knew each other most of our lives, and you have a lifetime to know him.” Martin volunteered. “Take care of them and yourself, don´t let me down. He looked up at the distance, a small boy walked to them. Leah´s heart skipped a beat when she saw him, she just knew. “Richard!” She ran to meet him.  
“Hi mummy! Don´t be sad. I´m all right, daddy is with me.” He told her as Leah sobbed uncontrollably while embracing him.  
“I´m sorry love, I´ll try not to cry.” Leah sniffled.  
“That´s better” Richard smiled warmly at her. “My sister wouldn´t like you to be sad either.” His eyes were blue like hers.  
“No, she wouldn´t.” Leah acknowledged drying her tears and smiling him back.  
“Don´t stop smiling mummy, you look beautiful.” He told her happily “I love you”  
“I´ll do my best.” Leah nodded affirmatively.  
“Daddy!” Richard ran to Martin who carried him up, they were both laughing, they looked radiant.  
“They will be all right” Leah thought to herself.  
“And you will be too.” Martin told her reading her thoughts.  
“How can you be so sure?” Leah asked him.  
“Because I know you better than you think you crazy girl, you just need someone to pull your braids once in a while to remind you.” Martin joked.  
“Don´t you dare!!”Leah warned him.  
“That´s not my job anymore love” Richard warmly answered her as he winked an eye. “Until we meet again.”  
“Until we meet again.” Leah answered with a sad smile as she hugged and kissed them one last time. She stood in the sand as she watched them walk to the sunrise, they suddenly faded into the light.  
Leah woke up suddenly sitting up, their names frozen in her mouth, tears running free as she whispered. “Until we meet again.”   
Her sudden movement had awoken Loki who sat up looking at her worryingly “Leah, what´s wrong? Did you had a nightmare?”  
“No.” Leah nodded her head negatively while drying her tears with the palm of her hands. “Loki, do you believe in ghosts?”  
“Mm, I´m not sure. I think so.” He told her trying to figure out why she would ask him such a thing.  
“I had a dream with Martin and Richard, they came to say goodbye.” She turned to embrace him.  
“Goodbye?” He asked in an inquisitive tone.  
“Martin said I should stop clinging to the past.” Leah told him remembering the conversation.  
“He sounds like a wise man.” Loki agreed.  
“He also told me you are a good man.” Leah added.  
“A little naïve maybe.” Loki suggested.  
Leah laughed “I told him you would disagree.”  
Loki smiled at her, then laid back to bed while embracing her to his chest. “And what did he said?”  
“That you are a good man whether you know it or not.” Leah volunteered.  
“So, that means he´s giving us his blessing?” Loki asked her jokingly  
“I think so.” Leah acknowledged.  
“I think it´s a little too late for that.” Loki told her with a smirk.  
Suddenly Leah´s expression turned to a somber on as she raised to look back at Loki. “Loki, you don´t need to tell me what happened when Doom shot me.”  
“I thought you wanted to know.” Loki told her confused by her change of mind.  
“I don´t need to. I already know how it feels like when you lose someone you love.” She told him apologetically.  
“She does” Loki reasoned. “And she didn´t had the luck of getting them back.” He answered in the same apologetic tone “I´m sorry Leah, I shouldn´t had said that. I just was so angry….”  
Leah placed her finger in his mouth cautioning silence. “Don´t apologize, I deserved it for being a selfish child.”  
“You are not selfish.” Loki complained.  
“But I was.” Leah confessed. “Will you listen to me? I need to tell you so many things. Please don´t say anything until I´m finish, I may not find the courage to tell you again.” She pleaded while looking to his eyes.  
“All right, I´ll listen”. Loki agreed, Leah let out a relief sigh as she lay her head in his chest, she suddenly felt cold; she snuggled against him trying to get herself warm.  
“Ever since the accident I felt like a big abnormality, a fluke, I´ve never understood why I was the only survivor, and how of all places I could’ve wander off I walked right in the middle of your fight with Thor, why of all days you choose that day to remember your brotherly love for Thor, how without any idea of what I was doing I managed to find you afterwards or why you decided to visit me when I hadn´t stopped thinking about the family I lost. I wasn´t ready to find love again when whatever that was that happened between us started, I would never had imagine or even dream of it happening in real life. I still can´t understand why you stayed when … if I were you I wouldn´t. Afterwards everything happened so fast I didn’t had time to figure out what you meant for me, or maybe I was afraid to accept it but when I finally did all I felt was your lose; even when we were just a few centimeters from each other in the Tower. And then Doom happened, I thought I would be able to defend myself and Eerika against him now that I had super soldier abilities but I was wrong, even with the training I wasn´t an opponent for him.” She could hear Loki softly grunting. “I know it wasn´t a real training, my pregnancy forbid it but I thought I was at least becoming someone worthy of walking between super-heroes and gods. I just … I really can´t understand how we got here, what if I´m just an accident in your life? I know you love me, but; what does that really means? What am I to you? What does this all means for Eerika? I'm not talking about foolish dreams of princesses and happy endings, I don´t want you to worry about me all the time. I just want to know how do I fit in here, I don´t want to be just an accident.” She sighed with relief, as if by saying all her fears out loud she had lifted a huge weight from her chest.  
Loki looked at her with understanding, he had asked himself many of her questions before. “You are right, we have never really talked about what we have between us is. You are definitely much more than a lover, but I would feel weird calling you my girlfriend because that description doesn´t even cover what I feel for you; but I´m not sure either of us are ready for a more permanent title. At this point all that I know is that you and me were meant to be; when I first visited you I really never meant for things to go the way they did, but something just made me come back to you time after time. I think you are my Urdr, my destiny not an accident, not a fluke; but what else the Norns have carved in Yggdrasil I don´t know. I just know I feel blessed that our paths crossed even with all the difficulties and heartache we have had to overcome.  
I don´t know if it helps you find any meaning to all that has happened, all that I can tell you is that I love you, more than I´ve ever loved someone and I can´t picture my life without you or Eerika anymore. I just need you in my life, you gave me hope back.  
Leah could feel her heart racing, if everything that had happened to both of them had lead them to that very instant maybe … maybe it had been worth it. She felt Loki´s words melting away all her doubts and fears leaving only her undeniable love for him.  
“I´ve been so foolish” She scolded herself; she had a new chance at love, at happiness and she had been so close to ruining it. Loki was there with her, he loved her and needed her just as much as she needed him.  
“You´re not foolish” Loki corrected her.  
“But I was and I want to make it up to you.” Leah offered while she straddled over Loki in one swift move, her lips locked on his as she leaned forward rubbing herself against him. She had caught Loki completely by surprise, he moaned into her mouth as the arousing sensation travelled up his spine. Suddenly he rolled over pinning her down. “Wait Leah, you don´t have to do this …” He was worried she was doing out of just a wish to make things right between them instead of … Leah´s own moan interrupted his thoughts, his warm body over hers had been enough to entice her senses, Loki looked at her, he knew that look, she was ready “… unless you want to.” He ended still debating with himself.  
Leah pulled him down for a fervent kiss that extracted another moan from Loki. “I want to.” She said in a murmur before rolling down to pin him down again. She was still wearing her jeans and jersey, Loki hadn’t wanted to risk waking her up so he let her sleep on her clothes, but he had changed into a long sleeves and pants pajama. Leah bit her lower lip mischievously, she would take advantage of that. Without further preamble she ducked under the covers and quickly pulled Loki´s pants and briefs down releasing his erecting member.  
Loki had barely recovered from her kiss when he started to ask “What are ... oh my!” He writhed in ecstasy, she had lead his penis into her mouth and had already started to move her hand up and down slowly and rhythmically.   
She was bent on pleasuring him, taking her time to explore his every reaction to her flicking his foreskin with her tongue. It had been over a month since they had sex, but she had been pregnant then.  
Loki panted with each motion, he had started trusting into her mouth; her tongue playfully teased him with tickling sensations that drove him even closer to his climax. “Faster!” he pleaded, he was so close. Leah was only too happy to comply, his shameless pants and moans drove her more excited than she already felt. With a loud moan Loki cum into her mouth, she had eagerly been waiting for this, she swallowed his seed greedily; it tasted like him. She didn´t wanted to be anywhere else that at his side ever again; as his erection faded she came out from under the covers to find a still flustered Loki trying to catch his breath. She might not noticed but he had, having the abilities of a super soldier certainly had its advantages he thought. She was stronger and faster. Sex would be a whole new experience from now on, and he welcomed the thought gladly.  
“So, am I forgiven?” She jokingly asked him.  
“I´m thinking about it.” Loki answered her with a big grin.  
“Oh! So you want to play like that?” Leah scolded him jokingly while reaching for his manhood under the covers.  
“No, wait …I forgive you! I forgive you!” Loki volunteered quickly, he still wasn´t ready for round number two.  
“I thought you would” Leah teased him with a gentle squeeze before letting go.  
“What came over you?” Loki asked her surprised, not that he was against it, but her change seem too sudden.  
“I told you, Martin and I had a talk.” Leah explained while resting her head on his chest, she found the sound of his heart so comforting. “He told me to seize the moment or he would pull my braids to remind me.”  
“Pull your braids?” Loki asked intrigued.  
“He used to do that when we were kids, I used to think he did it because he didn´t liked me, it turned out to be quite the opposite. It kind of became our private joke over the years.” She smiled at the memories, somehow they didn´t hurt as much, he was right.  
“To remind you what?” Loki asked her.  
“That I´m alive” She turned to face him, she didn´t looked sad as she normally did on those rare occasions she talked about her deceased husband or child.  
“I think I would´ve liked him.” Loki told her full-heartedly.  
“I think you would.” Leah acknowledged while kissing him.  
Suddenly Loki rolled her pinning her down to the bed; he stuffed his hand under her jeans reaching for her pubic area, she was already wet. “Seems someone need a bit of attention.” He purred into her ear as he slid a finger inside her.  
“Ungh!” She moaned, he was right.  
“But first let´s get you out of this clothes.” He added as he pulled his hand form under her jeans and started to unbutton them; in less than a minute they were both naked.  
A couple of hours afterwards the sound of running water filled their room, they finally had managed to get to the shower, while Leah rinsed her long hair Loki watched her attentively. This time they were together for real, not only at night on her so called dreams, not separated by his prison glass, this was a new experience all together. It might have good days, it might have bad ones, but as long as they both remembered what was important he had the feeling they would be all right. He walked over to Leah startling her, he embraced her strongly while pushing his naked body against hers.  
“Again?!” Leah asked surprised, his member was hard once more.  
“It´s your fault, you started it.” He teased her while gently squeezing her breasts “I only intent on finishing it.” With that he bent Leah over exposing her entrance to him, he fondled her gently looking for her clitoris. Leah moaned responding to his touch, he had to steady herself by placing her hands against the wall she had in front of her. Loki skillfully twirled his fingers deeper as he searched for her g-spot, Leah´s knees buckled when he did. “Oh go!” She exclaimed, she wasn´t sure she could keep that pace for long, but she didn’t mind finding out.  
Suddenly fingers were replaced by his strong member slowly burring itself deeper into her, she moaned in wanton, she couldn´t have enough of him either.  
“Get down on your knees.” Loki whispered lustfully in her ear before nibbling on her lobe.  
“No, I´ll fall.” Leah complained, they were still under the running water and she felt too aroused for him to pull out.  
The playful stinging swat that stoke her bottom cheek caught her by surprise, Loki didn´t wanted to pull out either, but the position was too uncomfortable due to her shorter height. “Do as I say or I might just have to spank you, you naughty girl!” He seductively menaced her.  
Leah gasped, on one side she wasn´t sure if she wanted to play that game, on the other side it sounded terribly enticing. A second swat on the same place snapped her out of her thoughts. “Ow!” She complained, she could feel it smarting.  
“So?” Loki asked her noticing her indecision. “Do you need more convincing?”  
“No! Wait.” The sensation of his cock inside of her along with the sting on her butt combined were sending all sorts of new sensations … maybe on another occasion; she would hate to have to explain to Clint why she winced while sitting down. “I´ll kneel.” She offered nervously while slowly bending her knees to get down, Loki helped her avoiding her to fall as he got down with her. As soon as they had reached the floor he moved into a more comfortable position holding onto her hips as he slowly pounded into her periodically teasing her with pulling out only to push himself deeper, within minutes Leah was moaning loudly as she came, she could feel her fluids rolling down her inner tights and her arms quivering. Loki wasn´t done yet and held her tights hard as he kept trusting vigorously into her until they both came again.  
After they had finished bathing while dressing up Leah peeked at her bottom through the mirror, it had no mark on it as she thought it would. “Would you really had spanked me?” She asked Loki with curiosity.  
“Only if you wanted me to.” Loki winked an eye at her.  
“Oh!” Leah exclaimed blushing.  
“Do you want me to?” Loki asked her with mischief written all over his face.  
“No!” Leah quickly responded while protectively placing her hands over her buttocks.  
“As you wish” He jokingly teased her as he grabbed her through her waist before gently kissing her. “I would never hurt you” He confessed. “I love you too much.”  
Leah smiled back at him s she placed her arms around his neck returning his kiss. “I love you too.”  
When they joined Clint for lunch later that day they both nearly choked on their food when he innocently asked them “So, you made up, right?”


	48. Bittersweet Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki takes Tony from the Tower, they need to know what happened with SHIELD. Inadvertently tells them something that Leah had hidden.

“Do you really think she´s all right Loki?” Clint asked with a worried frown over his face.  
“I don´t know Clint, it seems that way. She´s better at least, I think she doesn´t has any more flashbacks. But I´m still worried of such a sudden change.” Loki confessed she had gone from totally messed up to reasonable fine in less than a day.  
“Well, ASD only last a couple of days, maybe she is better. I guess we´ll just have to keep an eye on her to be sure.” Clint suggested shrugging his shoulders, neither of them were qualified to asses her mental health. His expression grew serious as he asked. “Are you really sure you want to fdo this now? We could still wait a couple of days.”  
“No, we need to know where we are standing. Besides it will only take a couple of minutes, we don´t even have to tell her.“ Loki didn´t wanted to tell Leah, she would worry too much; she might even beg him not to do it.  
“She will find out, especially if you find Tony.” Clint pointed out, he understood the reasons Loki had for not telling her, but he also knew she would get angry at both of them without a doubt.  
“I´ll deal with her later, how does your midgardian saying goes? Better ask forgiveness than ...”  
“Ask permission” Clint ended his phrase. “All right but if you find any SHIELD agents in the Tower forget about Tony and come back right away.”  
“I will, don´t worry.” Loki told him with a smile, humans worry too much he thought to himself.  
“Do you remember all the places Tony could be at? Clint asked him.  
“His lab, the kitchen, the research level, the bar, Bruce´s lab.” Loki answered quickly “Science, food or alcohol, he seems one mind kind of guy.”  
“Not really, he´s just a bit focused” Clint smirked. “Luckily for us, do you have your gems?”  
“Of course.” Loki took them off his pocket and showed them to Clint. “I´ll be back in 15 minutes top.”  
“All right.” Clint nodded affirmatively.  
As soon as he agreed Loki had disappeared, he walked through the paths of Yggdrasil better known in Midgard as Ley lines. Everything seems duller, opaque, dim; it didn´t took him long to get to the Tower.  
“All right, no guards, no soldiers, no agents. So far so good. ” He thought to himself as he walked through the shadows trying to find Tony.  
He looked for him in his lab first, then Bruce´s lab and research level. Fortunately he found him as he walked out of the kitchen along with Steve and Bruce. Taking advantage of a momentary distraction of Steve and Bruce he slid behind Tony and placed his hand over Tony´s mouth preventing him of alerting the others as he pulled him into the shadows. Within the next second they had emerged in Loki´s mansion.  
Loki released his grip on Tony who turned around bewildered.   
“What the fuck?” Were his first words as he turned around assessing his situation.  
Clint welcomed him with a smug on his face. “Hi Tony.”  
“Don´t hi me, what the hell is going on? How did I get here?” Tony snapped confused. “And where is here?”  
“It’s my house” Loki answered, he had been busy replenishing his energies with the gemstones. “I´m sorry for the abrupt interruption but we couldn´t risk it.”  
“Risk what?” Tony asked while admiring his new surroundings, he had to admit Loki had good taste.  
“What's all that racket?” A woman´s voice asked all of the sudden, it was Leah who had heard all the commotion and came to find out the source of it. “Tony?”  
“Leah!” Tony called her with a big grin on his face, she looked all right. He walked right to her and huged her tight. “I´ve been so worried for you.” He loosen his embrace to take a good look at her, besides looking a bit surprised she seemed fine. “Are you all right?”  
“Yes, I am now.” Leah volunteered still recovering from her astonishment. “But how?” She looked up at Loki and Clint and gave them a disapproving glare, she would deal with them later.  
“What do you mean you are now? I thought you weren’t badly injured. But don´t just look at me, tell me what happened.” He snapped at her anxiously.  
“No, I wasn´t. Loki healed most of my injuries, I just had some …. Issues.” She suddenly felt too exposed, realizing she really didn´t felt like answering his questions, she looked extremely discomforted.   
Both Loki and Clint picked up on her mood change and quickly intervened.  
“She had ASD” Clint told Tony quickly. “It strands for …”  
“Acute Stress Disorder I know, in case you forgot I was kidnapped by a bunch of terrorists once, I know about ASD and PTSD.” Tony lectured them. “How bad was it? Flashbacks?”  
“And nightmares.” Loki added.  
“I´m all right now.” Leah interrupted them annoyed about becoming the focus of their attention so suddenly.  
“Are you sure?” Tony asked while observing her attentively, she did look a little weary but having a newborn baby could easily explain her exhaustion.  
“I … think so.” Leah answered, she hadn´t actually given it much thought. She had just assumed that having the flashbacks gone and her memories back meant she was all right. She didn´t felt so scared or angry any more, although she had started to worry about their current situation. Had she just changed one prison to another? What if SHIELD tried to take her away?  
Tony saw for a moment the doubt on her eyes but he was interrupted by Clint asking. “What happened with SHIELD?”  
“Fury made a big scene but in the end settled with taking Doom under his custody.” Next he turned his attention back to Leah. “Are you sure you are all right?”  
“I´m fine! Will you cut it out?” Leah suddenly snapped.  
“I just want to make sure, you don´t have to bite my head off.” Tony complained irritated.  
Leah felt trapped, unconsciously she placed one of her hands over the scar of her chest as she nervously fiddled with her clothes. Why did he had to keep pushing?  
“Leah!” Loki snapped her out of her thoughts, concern could be heard in his voice.  
“What?!” Leah asked annoyed.  
“Leah, you are shaking …” Loki informed her concerned.  
“I ...” Leah raised one of her hands to test his claim, her expression changed from angry to surprised, she hadn´t even noticed. “I … I need a moment.” She told them as she walked away in a hurry.  
“Why did you do that?” Loki inquired Tony furiously.  
“I´m sorry. I just had to make sure.” Tony apologized.  
“Make sure of what?” Clint asked intrigued.  
“That she was well enough.” Tony answered with a sigh. “After everything settled Bruce and I took in the task of reconstructing Doom´s stay in the Tower, we wanted to make sure he hadn’t left any surprises behind. Unwillingly that also lead us to find out everything that happened when Leah was alone with him.”  
“What do you mean? What happened? She claims he didn’t raped her, that he just ... touched her.” Loki inquired anxiously, had she being lying about that?  
“And that’s the truth, but it wasn´t just that he touched her, it was about the way he did it, the look in his eyes while he did it. I can´t tell you how relived we were when the taped showed us she managed to escape. And afterwards … I don´t care if she explained you what he did to her while they were fighting … it was just plainly vicious. I can´t explain it you would´ve had to see it. I am glad she is feeling better but I don´t see how could she be totally recuperated after that.”  
“She´s stronger than you think.” Loki told him dryly.  
“Maybe, but I had to make sure before …” Tony started to say.  
“You keep saying that, make sure before what? Clint asked annoyed.  
“Before I tell you the truth about what really happened with Fury.” Tony confessed.  
Leah muffled a gasp, she was coming back after debating with herself; she had realized that the reason she had snapped was because she didn´t wanted to explain everything again, not what happened in the Tower, nor what happened in the Mansion the following days. She couldn´t help to feel her feelings and memories stirred again. She had grew comfortable around Loki and Clint, they already knew everything and they didn´t made her explain anything more than once, and because they knew everything that had happened they knew exactly what topics to avoid. She noticed they hadn´t heard or seen her and quickly hided inside one of the many rooms in the corridor, she was close enough to listen.  
“So I take Fury didn´t go away as peacefully as you just told us.” Clint told him plainly.  
“No, he didn´t.” Tony confessed. “He did took Doom which kind of surprised me with his diplomatic immunity and all, but not before biting Steve´s head off for letting the two of you leave. As he walked away he told us that it was far from over. The next day we found out what he had meant; he had issued a warrant against Leah.”  
“Don´t tell me he charged her for stabbing Doom.” Loki grumbled visibly irritated.  
“No, he drop it. He probably knew he wouldn´t be able to make a case against her based on that. Sadly Leah gave him a better excuse when she raised her bow against him; the charge is assault on a federal officer with a deadly weapon.”  
“Fuck!” Leah reprimanded herself mentally, why did she had to do that?  
“He´s just making up things, what the hell does he wants from her?” Loki was already pacing up and down the corridor crossed.  
“I don´t know, but he left you a message.” Tony informed him.  
“What message? Now, don´t tell me he issued a warrant against me for aiding a criminal” Loki snorted.  
“No, he didn´t; surprisingly he has agreed to accept you as an active member of the Avengers. In his own words he told us. -Tell Loki my door is always open in case he wants to talk.-“  
“That manipulative son of a bitch!” Loki spat enraged. “He knows I can´t let him arrest Leah”.  
“I´m afraid he is counting on that. I know you won´t listen to me, but just drop it Loki. It sounds like a trap.” Tony volunteered.  
“He´s right.” Clint agreed. “Capturing you is the perfect way to draw Leah out.”  
“She won´t hesitate to deliver herself to SHIELD in exchange for you and Eerika walking free.” Tony told him with a stern look. “She didn´t even blinked when she mad eteh same offer to Doom.”  
“She did what?” Both Clintg and Loki asked surprised.  
“She didn´t told you that …” Tony said feeling uncomfortable, Leah would be furious at him for telling them.  
“For God´s sake Tony, just spit it.” Clint raised his voice vexed by his revelation.  
“He offered freeing Loki in exchange of her and Eerika going with him willingly.”   
“We know that part.” Loki told him anxiously.  
“But what apparently you don´t know is that she agreed to do so if he excluded Eerika from the deal.” Tony raised his gaze wary of Loki´s reaction; he looked shocked, he couldn´t help to imagine what could´ve happened if Doom had agreed.   
“No, she couldn´t had said that.” Loki nodded negatively in disbelief. He knew she loved them, but to be willing to sacrifice herself like that … he had never imagined she would reach that far to keep them safe. And as a reward she now had a warrant issued against her.  
“She did Loki. I don’t think I fully understood how much she loves both of you until I saw her doing it.” Tony confessed.  
“I want to see that tape.” Loki told him with a stern look.  
“I really don’t think you should.” Tony advised him.  
“He´s right Loki, it serves no purpose. Besides think about Leah, she already have had a hard time telling us what happened; imagine how she would feel if you saw the tape.”  
Meanwhile in the next room Leah was sitting crouched against the wall, her hands were over her head. Why did Tony had to tell them that? She had yielded even before the fight had started. If Doom had agreed everything would´ve turned very different.  
“I´m so death” She mentally told herself, she was sure Loki would definitely have something to say about it and he would be right; she really didn´t had time to think her offer through. What indeed could´ve happened if Doom had agreed? He would´ve had his way with her, that for sure. But they would´ve been able to rescue her before she got pregnant again, wouldn´t they? What if they rescued her too late? What could´ve happened? She would never agree to lose the child, no matter what he or she would still be hers, what would that make Loki feel? Would he accepted the child? “No Leah stop; you are giving yourself a headache” She sighed; why did they kept feeling they had to hide everything from her? “Because they don´t believe you are all right” She answered herself. “Maybe I should prove them I can handle this. If I´m going to get hell for offering Doom such a deal I rather it be now and I can´t let Loki accept Fury´s deal either … I got to tell them” She stood unwilling fully, it didn’t mattered if she was prepared or not; she just had to do it before she lost her nerve.   
She walked in just as Tony was telling Loki “You can´t tell her, she will kill me if she knows I told you.”  
”No, I won´t kill you but I wished you all stopped treating me like I´m going to break. I´m not as messed up as you think.” She dryly told them, she felt as if she was walking into her own execution.  
“We are not …” Tony began to reply when Leah interrupted him.  
“Yes you are. I understand why but you all need to stop, how can I get my confidence back when you don´t trust me?” She reproached them.  
Suddenly Loki asked. “Leah, why you did it?”  
“Offered myself to Doom?” She shrugged her shoulders. “Because it was the best alternative I had to make sure we all walked alive from it. Doom wouldn´t kill me, at least not while I was useful to his plans. On the other side you wouldn´t had stand a chance if he got you to Latveria; sooner or later he would´ve killed you.”  
“What if he had accepted? Did you even thought of that?” He reproached her.  
“Eerika would probably got a half-brother or sister.” She replied without looking him in the eyes.  
“That´s not funny.” Loki scolded her.  
“And I´m not laughing.” She replied as he looked up at him with a stern look in her eyes. “That´s the worst case scenario I can think of … nevertheless it wouldn´t matter if that meant both of you were safe.” She looked down again, Loki probably wasn´t done scolding her; she was desperately trying to steady herself for it when out of nothing he embraced her tight, she hadn´t expected that and stayed still as he pleaded. “Don’t do anything like that ever again.”  
“I can´t promise you that.” She told him remaining still.  
Loki broke up his embrace to look into her eyes, there was a sense of sadness in them but there was also determination. He sighed, he would do the same if he were able to save them even at the cost of his own life. “Then you understand why I need to talk to Fury.”  
“Please don´t.” She raised her head instantly. “We already knew SHIELD was after me, that they have a warrant doesn´t change anything. Whatever Fury wants is more dangerous than SHIELD itself.”  
“What do you mean?” Clint asked her, did she had an insight on what Fury wanted?  
Leah bit her lips, she felt like a trapped animal, finally she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “If they had a recording form he stabbing Doom it can only mean they were watching the whole time … they seemed willing to let my die just to prove something. Whatever they wanted to measure me against is far more powerful than Doom. You can´t go Loki, I´d rather live within the walls of the mansion for the rest of my life.  
“This house is meant to be a refuge, not a prison.” Loki told her “You will go crazy if you are forced to stay here.”  
“Then patch things with Odin and take us to Asgard.” Leah told him with decision.  
The three of them were shocked to hear her suggestion.  
“But Leah, you hate the idea of going to Asgard.” Clint spat.  
“I hate the idea of losing my family even more.” Leah answered.  
“But you escaped being four months pregnant and with no money because you thought we would send you there.” Tony interjected.  
“I know what I did Tony, it doesn´t change what need to be done now.” She told him.  
Loki hold her by her shoulders and told her. “Leah, you begged me not to let them take you to Asgard, why would you change your mind now?”  
“Because you need me to.” Leah answered with sincerity, even if she still hated the idea it would be safer than going to SHIELD. “If you could convince Odin I would go.”  
“It´s not that easy.” Loki replied.  
“I know it’s not, but maybe if Thor talked to your mother, maybe … maybe they could convince him, and if they can’t this house will be enough. We can come up with a believable explanation about why I don´t leave the house when Eerika starts school. Or maybe Tony can invent a camouflage device, you don´t need to go to Fury on my account.” She pleaded.  
Loki looked at her still bemused by her suggestion; she kept offering herself in exchange for them, he just couldn´t allow her to do that anymore. But he knew that if he refused her plea that instant she would find the way to surrender to SHIELD herself. “I can´t promise you anything, but I´ll think about it.” It was the best he could offer her without lying.


	49. Walking into SHIELD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Leah keep arguing, enraged Loki dismisses her and confronts Fury, what did he wants?

It had taken a while but by the end of the week all the Avengers were at Loki´s mansion, they were all eager to see Leah and Eerika. Bruce had taken a portable lab to make sure both of them were all right. Tony was setting up the mansion´s communication center so they would have an open untraceable line between the mansion and the Avenger´s Tower. The kitchen was now insufficient to host everyone there so they had to move to the main dinner room which became boisterous. Eerika was already a week old a good enough reason to celebrate, or at least it seemed that way.  
Loki had been evading the subject of Fury´s proposal all together in front of Leah, but he hadn’t forgotten about it; he and Thor had been talking a lot since the bold god had arrived to the Mansion. After much debating Loki had decided he should at least find out what Fury wanted; if it was something either he or Leah would be willing to give he much rather have SHIELD covering their back than after them. Leah sensed he was up to something but decided to refrain from mentioning after their second fight over the subject. Neither of them would give in into the other´s plan. Loki´s complaint about her offering herself to Doom had finally taken its toll on that second argument.  
“So it´s all right for you to willing fully surrender yourself to Doom but I can´t even talk to Fury. I am the one that´s supposed to protect you … you arrogant mortal child. Not the other way around! You should know your place by now!” Loki regretted his words instantly, he hadn´t meant to put her down; he just wanted her to allow him to protect her from any more battles. He was the more experienced one, he should be the one fighting their battles, not her. But even so he made no effort to apologize.  
Leah just stared at him both hurt and angry before spatting furiously. “So I am beneath you.”  
“When it comes to battles, yes.” Loki claimed holding her stare.   
Leah knew he was right, if it came to fighting experience he was several hundred years in front of her but that didn´t meant he should dismiss her so easily. “Then I´ll just have to catch up with you.” She informed him angrily as she walked out of their room.  
Later that day she had asked Clint to start training her again; this time for real. She was so pissed-off at Loki´s demeaning statement Clint had to ask Steve for his help; she needed someone who could spar with her at the same level.  
During lunch an unintended comment from Leah unleashed their quarrel. “Yes, it´s too bad grandparents enjoy their grandchildren even more than their own child.” She had been thinking of her own parents, both of them had died in the crash, they would´ve loved meeting Eerika, she was sure of it. Loki would be very difficult to explain … but Eerika, they would’ve loved her open hearted.   
She had barely ended her sentence when Loki spat enraged as he stood up. “That´s it! I´m done with you telling me what to do. We are not going to Asgard! And I´m going to talk to Fury regardless of your opinion.”  
Luckily Eerika had been in Bruce´s arms the instant everything went wrong. Leah´s face grew red both with embarrassment and anger, he had never talked to her like that in public before. “Fine!” She yelled as she stood up rivaling Loki´s fury. “Do as you want, see if I care.” Next she stormed out of the dinner room.  
“Fine, I will!” Loki yelled back as he stormed out on the opposite direction.  
“Wait! Loki! Leah!” Steve called them back without any luck. “Dammit!” He stood up a at the same time Thor did.   
“I´ll go for Loki.” Thor volunteered.  
“I´ll go for Leah then.” Steve agreed then turned to ask. “Bruce …?”  
“We´ll be all right, go.” Bruce answered.  
After they both left Bruce let out a sigh, he look at Eerika who had started crying when all the shouting began. “Shh, little one, it´s ok. They will be all right, everything will be all right … in time.”  
“You really think that Bruce?” Natasha asked worryingly.  
“I hope so Nat. I hate to admit it but I think Loki is right, he should at least talk to Fury to find out what he wants. Leah had been cut out from … well, you know real life for seven months now, it´s starting to show whether she realizes it or not. Being locked in her isn´t good for her.”  
“And I hope that once this nasty business is settled they still have a relationship to work on.” Clint told them concerned by the last turn of the events.  
“Don´t say that Clint! After all that has happened do you think they would really break up?” Natasha asked in a worried tone.  
“I don´t know.” Clint answered shrugging his shoulders. “Some things are harder to take back than others.”  
“Don´t jinx them Clint, you are going to scare Eerika.” Tony said taking another sip from his glass, he was worried too even if he didn´t wanted to admit it.  
“Leah? Are you all right?” Steve asked her as he found Leah in the interior garden, she seemed to be spending more time there as her relationship with Loki became increasingly difficult. She was sitting down resting her back on a tree with her head tilted up and her eyes closed. “Yes and no.” Was her answer; she opened her eyes to look at Steve. “I didn´t meant anything by it, you know? I was thinking of my own parents, not his. He didn't had to yell at me like that.” Her voice sounded as sad as her eyes conveyed.  
“Things hasn´t been all right between the two of you, am I right?” Steve asked her siting down by her side.  
“He hardly talks to me anymore.” Leah confessed. “Would you please leave me alone Steve?”  
“Why?” Steve asked her, she did seem like she needed to talk.  
“Because I don´t want you to see me cry.” Leah answered fighting back her tears.  
“Since when?” Steve asked her sympathetically.  
“Since you all think I´m going to break down at the first sign of trouble.” Leah answered biting her lower lip, a single tear over flooded her eyes and ran down her cheek; she dried it out immediately.   
“We are just worried about you, so is Loki that´s why he´s so angry at you.” Steve tried to explain her. “Try to understand, he just wants you to be all right.”  
“I would be all right if he remained safe.” Leah spat as she buried her head between her arms that laid over her knees.  
“Leah, we are taking about Loki, he´s one of the most powerful persons I know, you should really stop worrying.” Steve admonished her.  
“I know, but my brain simply refuses to stop worrying Steve. I just managed to stop dwelling about the past and now I´m stuck worrying about the future. Why can´t he just let it go? I could accept living here if he just stayed with me.” Leah confessed, she started to feel like she was losing her mind.  
“Leah, you can´t live here for the rest of your life, it´s not good for you. And Loki knows it.” Steve told her.  
“Why not?” She asked in a half tone, she couldn´t hold her tears back any more.  
Steve hugged her trying to provide some comfort. “Because you need to go out, to be around people, take walks in the park with Loki and Eerika, maybe even go to the beach, go to the movies, I don’t know all the things normal people take for granted. You did nothing wrong, you shouldn´t have to lose everything. Loki just wants you to have all that and more.”  
“And I just want them to be alive and safe.” Leah volunteered in a whining tone.  
“Leah, I´m telling you; Loki is a very intelligent and experienced warrior, you don´t have to worry like that for him, he has his magic back and he has two powerful reasons to vanquish any obstacle that may come up.” Steve kept trying to put her fears at ease.  
“I don´t know ... maybe one. I really don´t think he likes me that much anymore. Leah told Steve between sniffling’s. “And I really don´t blame him.”  
“Leah, it can´t possibly be that bad.” Steve comforted her. “Every relationship has its ups and downs. It´s just a rough patch, you will put this behind you soon.”  
“I hope so.” Leah answered drying her tears. “He´s gone right? He went to talk to Fury.”  
“Maybe, he seemed decided. But don´t worry Thor went after him; he´l make sure he comes back to you.”  
“What if he doesn´t? What if that argument were the last words we spoke to each other?” Leah sounded anguished, her imagination kept portraying the worst conceivable scenarios.  
“I´m sure they won’t be; either way try to make peace with him when he gets back.” Steve suggested. “Do you know the old saying never go to sleep …“  
“Angry.” Leah ended his phrase-  
“Exactly!” Steve agreed cheerfully. “It might be an old advice but it´s a good one.”  
“I´m sure is.” Leah acknowledged. “He accused me of being a … foolish child, maybe he was right. “ Leah didn´t felt like repeating Loki exact words.  
“You maybe a child compared to him. Hey! Even I’m a child by Asgardian standards. But that doesn´t mean we are either childish or foolish. We just feel things differently, our lifespan is so short compared to theirs that I think we should hold each moment precious and not squander them. You know stop worrying about tomorrow and living in the here and now sort of deal, you´ll never know when your world is going to change.”  
“That´s deep.” Leah exclaimed surprised at the sudden turn of their conversation, if only she could stop worrying about the future, if only she could find the switch on her head to make her stop.  
“And true.” Steve added.  
Even if she understood and agreed with Steve about everything; she couldn´t help feeling anxious but decided not to mention it to any of them. I can manage this by myself she thought, right?  
“Loki! Loki! Wait!” Thor had to run to caught up with him, he was marching in a hurry to his study.  
“If you came to stop me you are out of luck!” Loki swiftly told him without stopping. “I´m talking to Fury today and that´s that.”  
“I´m not here to stop you Loki, you know I agree with you. You should find out what Fury wants.” Thor volunteered “Though you shouldn´t had been so hard on Leah earlier; I´m sure her comment wasn´t supposed to mean anything.”  
“I wouldn´t know; we hardly have spoken to each other the last couple of days.” It seemed longer he thought, how things had gotten so bad between them so fast?   
Thor sighed, it was no secret they were having troubles but he had hoped they wouldn´t be so bad.  
“Loki … the day we fought on Central Park. The day you told me about your feelings for her …”  
“I remember.” Loki dryly told him.  
“I never told you something that happened earlier that day. I was looking for Leah, she had missed breakfast and I was worried. I finally found her on the rooftop I could tell she had been crying; I offered to take her to Asgard again, to acknowledge her child as my own ... she refused, we argued. Angered for her negative I asked her what was what she wanted. I can´t have what I want, that´s what she told me. I couldn´t accept that as an answer so I forced her to tell me what it was.”  
Loki was listening attentively to his brother´s recollection puzzled by the relevance of his story.  
“Between tears she confessed; I believe for the first time she realized that what she really wanted was you Loki. She wanted you even when she thought you were lost for her, even when she had no hope of ever seeing you again. Never form that moment on has she done or said something that has lead me to believe she has changed her mind about that. She´s just too scared Loki.”  
“Scared of what Thor?” Loki answered annoyed. “She treats me as if I was useless, she would had let Doom rape her just to keep me safe. I just can´t allow her to keep doing that sort of thing, she undermines me.  
“For being the smart one you are very dumb brother.” Thor told him with sympathy. “She´s scared out of her mind of losing you again, she would do anything to prevent that from happening. Love makes us do foolish things, do you really need any more prove of how much she loves you? She´s not trying to undermine you; she´s just too scared of the thought of living without you.”  
Loki´s face frowned; had they been entangled on a grim contest about who would yield more for the other? Because the answer seemed clear enough, they would both forfeit their lives for the other. Why had they been fighting for?  
“I called her an arrogant child who didn´t knew her place.” Loki confessed ashamed.  
Thor looked at him surprised. “No wonder she is mad at you. You know you ow her an apology?”  
“I don´t know.” Loki answered unsure, he did knew but he wasn´t willing to apologize just yet.  
“Loki!” Thor scolded him.  
“Dammit Thor! You are worse than mother … I´ll apologize when and if I want to.” Loki replied angered.  
“Just don´t wait until you lose her to do so.” Thor replied annoyed by Loki´s childish reply.  
“I thought you said ...” Loki started to answered hurt by Thor´s statement.  
“Loki, even the most fierce and strongest maidens have fragile hearts; if you are not careful you are going to break hers.” Thor answered patiently, that she loved him didn´t meant she couldn´t just stop.  
“I …” Loki kept pensive for a moment, he had never intended to hurt her even less to do something that would tear them apart. “I probably should apologize when we return.”  
“We?” Thor asked surprised.  
“Of course, you didn´t thought I was going to talk to Fury by myself, did you? That … would be foolish.” Loki replied with a smirk on his face.  
“You always knew I was going to follow you.” Thor reasoned laughing.  
“Well, you are very predictable brother, shall we go? I want to come back as soon as we can.”  
It didn´t took them long to arrive to the hellicarrier after they made a quick stop at the Avenger´s Tower to ask to Jarvis the current coordinates for the vessel.  
“You took your time.” Was Fury´s words when he saw Loki.  
“I´ve been occupied.” Loki replied dryly. “What do you want?”  
“I think we should discuss this privately.” Furt suggested.  
“Why would I want to do that?” Loki spat crossed.  
“Because IU won´t tell you otherwise.” Fury replied calmly. “I understand you don’t truth me, but I´ll assure you if you agree to give me what I want I´ll make sure no one tries to take Leah from your side ever again.”  
“I can do that by myself.” Loki replied vexed.  
“But you must want something, otherwise you wouldn´t had come. Thor can wait in the control room. I´m sure he would tear the hellicarrier apart if we held you against your will.”  
“You can be sure of that.” Thor agreed tapping Mjolnir with his hand.  
“All right, Thor, would you wait for me in the control room? If I´m not back in an hour you know what to do.” Loki told Thor without losing Fury from his sight.  
“I do brother.” Thor agreed as he walked out.  
“As we are in a tight schedule let´s get to the point.” Fury told him. “How´s Leah?”  
“Still recuperating.” Loki replied defensively. “What do you want?”  
Fury looked upset, he had hoped at first for her to be in top condition after a couple of days, that until he had interrogated Doom. He know knew they should´ve intervened the moment they arrived; he hadn´t thought Doom´s twisted logic would make him interested in Leah in a more carnal fashion.  
“Doom thinks she´s dead. And we allow him to keep thinking that. He won´t go after her again.” He reassured Loki.  
“Why would you do that?” Loki asked intrigued by Fury´s apparent sudden interest on Leah´s welfare.   
“I needed her and you to lead a black operations team; I didn´t counted on Doom … messing her up.” He confessed. “But I still need you both on the team. How long do you think it will take her to get back to her feet?”  
“She´s not going to fight for you! I won´t allow it.” Loki answered enraged.  
“Then everything is lost … it was a slim chance anyway.” Fury sighed disappointed.  
“What do you mean by that? What´s so important you would dare ask me to let her fight again after Doom nearly killed her? And whyt do you need my help? Why don´t you just cal the Avengers?” He asked bewildered, Fury´s last statement worried him.  
“I can´t ask them.” Fury replied disturbed. “They wouldn´t accept the mission anyway and if they did it would only destroy them. We need them, so I won’t.”  
“And you want me to accept this mission and bring Leah with me, are you out of your mind?” Loki felt even more puzzled, what could be the situation that called for such uncommon procedures.  
“If you let me talk to her I´m sure she would accept.” Fury volunteered.  
“You don´t even know her!” Loki spat annoyed by his assumption.  
“Maybe not personally, but all I needed to know I learnt from her fight with Doom. You might chose to ignore it but she reminds me of your friend Sif; and even of Steve himself. She won´t stop fighting no matter what if she thinks it´s worth it even at great personal cost. That would make her invaluable in this mission, and of course having super soldier strength and reflexes isn’t just a bonus.” Fury explained calmly.  
“Even if I agreed with you, what makes you think she would agree to participate on your mission?” Loki asked intrigued.  
“The greater good,” Was Fury´s enigmatic reply. “Besides, now that she´s a mother I´m quite sure she would like to keep this world safe for her child.”  
That´s a cheap low blow, Loki thought but an effective one anyway. Playing with new parents emotions like that, whatever was happening certainly had Fury on edge.  
“I don´t care how valuable or indispensable you think she is for this mission; I won´t take her with me.” Loki replied, he couldn´t deny Fury had stroke a nerve, keeping the world safe for his family was amongst his top priorities, that was one of the reasons why he had chosen to join the Avengers.  
“So, you are joining this mission?” Fury asked pleasantly surprised. For a moment he had thought Loki wouldn´t agree to be involved.  
“Don´t look so surprised, haven´t you just said so? There´s not much a father wouldn´t do to keep his child safe and for the moment Earth is our home. Now, will you just tell me what is this mission you claimed to be of the utmost importance?” Loki asked as he sat in front of Fury.  
“Before I tell you, I need you to understand that you can´t talk about it to no one, only a handful of people know about his and I intend to keep it that way.” Fury told him with a very serius tone while leaning over his desk.  
“All right, I understand. Will you tell me in what kind of mess I got myself into?” Loki agreed annoyed.


	50. Countdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fury finally spats out why he needed Leah and Loki to lead a black-opperation team

“What do you know about Narobia?” Fury asked Loki as he settled in his chair.  
“Not much, only that it neighbors’ Wakanda and it was ruled by Princess Xanda until General Cayman Okanjo overthrone her a couple of years ago, why?” Loki answered intrigued by fury´s question.  
“Because that´s the reason I need you and the black operation team. When General Cayman took over he financed mining operations all over the country and found a rich vibranium deposit; that´s when he draw our attention.” Fury told him in a stern voice.  
“All right.” Loki acknowledged.  
“Okanjo sold us vibranium but unfortunately we weren´t their only party interested. It bothers me to admit they had fools us for a long time, it was just dumb luck that we found out a couple of months ago that he had allied with Hydra. Needless to say that Hydra provided Okanjo with all sorts of technologies, he went from being just another dictator to a serious menace. We are talking about state of the art weaponry, biological weapons, chemical weapons, mind control, and even a super soldier program. Their plan is to first invade Wakanda which will allow them to take a hold of the entire region expanding their power through the continent and eventually to the rest of the world.”  
“It sounds like a job for the Avengers, why haven´t you assigned them this mission?” Loki inquired, there had to be more going on that what Fury had told him so far.  
“Because it´s not a wreck their plans and bring them to justice kind of mission” Fury leaned over his desk before adding. “It´s strictly a cleaning operation.”  
“No witnesses, no prisoners.” Loki frowned as he realized exactly what Fury was asking. “May I ask why?”  
“That´s where things get complicated.” Fury volunteered. “When we bought their vibranium we unwillingly founded their operations. The World Security Council can never find out about this; they would try to shut us down and that includes everything SHIELD has ever had his hands on.”  
“The Avengers.” Loki said with a frown.  
“They have never liked us and they especially fear the Avengers; they only need an excuse to try to shut us down and I don´t intent on giving it to them.” Fury added decisively.  
“I can´t believe you wanted Leah involved in this, do you realize she doesn´t have the training for this kind of mission?” Loki spat annoyed.  
“Do you have a better solution? I can´t use regular agents because of Okango´s super soldiers, and I can´t call the Avengers due to the nature of the mission. So, who´s left? I had to come up with a new team, a super powered team to be exact, preferably someone unknown so if something went wrong they couldn´t be tied back to SHIELD. I don´t exactly have people lining up for this kind of job; ever since we found about Okanjo´s true intentions we´ve been searching but until now we have only found two viable candidates besides Leah and yourself.” Loki could hear the tension on Fury´s voice.  
“And let me guess, they don´t have the required training.” Loki claimed with a grim look on his face, this business was going from bad to worst.  
“We´ve been training them for a couple of months now.” Fury offered.  
“But they are no near ready.” Loki knew a mission like the one Fury suggested needed people with years of experience especially if he wanted to walk out of there alive. “If I´m going to lead this team I´m not taking any rookies with me; they are the best chance of everything going wrong. Can´t you ask for Wakanda´s help? After all we are trying to prevent them from being invaded.”  
Fury looked at Loki displeased “If I could just enroll Wakanda´s help, don´t you think I´d already done it?  
“What about mercs?” Loki suggested, he felt they were running out of options.  
“Do you know any mercs with that kind the kind of powers we need?” Fury asked Loki very interested on his reply.  
“Not mercs exactly, but yes I think they could be just what we need.” Loki volunteered as he rubbed his chin pensively before answering Fury. “The Sinister Six.”   
Fury pondered for a moment Loki’s suggestion. “I agree they are powerful, but do you really think we can recruit them for this mission?”  
“If you can come up with enough money, I’m sure they will agree. Besides they already know how to work as a team, it will save us a lot of time and for what you have told me I have the distinct impression that´s the one thing we are running of.”   
“Yes, we are. We don´t know the exact date but our reports indicate us that Okanjo´s forces are rallying on.” Fury agreed.  
“Other advantage is that none of them would have any moral issues about the mission’s objective.” Loki added, although he wasn't confident that that last statement applied to him anymore.  
“All right, it might not be what I had in mind but I think it could work. But I have two additions to your team and they are not negotiable.” Fury informed him in a very serious tone.  
“Who?” Loki asked annoyed.  
“Doom and myself.” Fury plainly told him.  
“Are you out of your fucking mind? I´m not working with Doom! He tried to kill Leah!” Loki stood up enraged. “I won´t do it.”  
“I already told you it´s not negotiable.” Fury stood up too. “If you want me to drop the charges against Leah you will do as I say. I don´t care if you like it. He´s almost as good as strategist as you are, not to mention a powerful mage. We need all the help we can fucking get!”  
Loki paced for a moment considering his options. “All right” He finally growled. “But I have some conditions on my own and they are not negotiable either.”  
“What do you want?” Fury asked with a winning smug on his face.  
“This will be the only mission I´ll do for you, if you ever need my help again you´d better call the Avengers. You will not only drop the charges against Leah, you will remove her and Eerika from any damn mission you can come up with in the future, I don´t care if the world is ending; you will leave them both out of it.”  
“Eerika?” Fury asked raising his eyebrows.  
“My daughter.” Loki dryly replied. “Furthermore if they ever need protection you´d better provide it, it doesn´t matter if it´s for something as trivial as a walk in the park or for a full-fledge invasion. You will protect them at all costs.”  
“I think I can manage that.” Fury agreed. “Anything else?”  
“If Doom double cross us I will kill him.” Loki added.  
“If he betrays us you´ll have to beat me to it.” Fury offered.  
“As long as he´s death I think I can live with that.” Loki agreed. “I know I´m going to regret asking this, but how did you managed to enroll him on this mission?”  
“By telling him that someone else was going to beat him at the conquer Earth game; the arrogant bastard doesn´t like competition.” Fury answered with an ironic smile.   
“No, he doesn´t.” Loki admitted.  
“How long will it take you to gather your team?” Fury asked  
“I don´t know their current whereabouts.” Loki answered, he had been off the game for a while now.  
“I might be able to help you with that.” Fury told him. “You´ll have their current locations by tomorrow.”  
“All right, since you can´t sent the information to Jarvis I´ll drop by tomorrow evening.” Loki informed him.  
“What are you going to tell the Avengers?” Fury asked anxiously.  
“That you want me to do an undercover mission in exchange for Leah´s freedom.” Loki answered. “That will keep them from trying to join in.”  
“Well thought.” Fury nodded in agreement.  
“You can save your compliments; it´s not like you gave me much choice. And I hate to admit it but you are right about one thing Okanjo needs to be stopped before he tries to invade Wakanda, if he succeeded on it he might become unstoppable.” Loki grimly added while he kept thinking about how to break the news to Leah, she was right about one thing, it was a very dangerous affair.


	51. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki didn´t expected Leah to be calmly waiting for his return, but he wasn´t prepared for her rection either.

Thor and Loki returned to the Mansion reappearing in Loki´s study where he could restore his energy using the gems. They had a small talk before heading back, Thor didn´t liked the idea of Loki going on an undercover mission by himself but he had agreed to let him g on behalf of Leah´s wellbeing.  
Loki was worried about Leah´s reaction once he told her about the deal he had stroke with fury; maybe he should´ve waited for her to get better before going to SHIELD, but he didn´t. It was dinner time already so they headed back to the dining room, they were all there except for Leah.   
Loki asked Steve worryingly “Where´s Leah? Why isn´t she here?”  
Steve stood up and took Loki out of the dining room. “She refused to join us, she claimed she wasn´t hungry; she feed and put Eerika to sleep before locking herself in your room. I´m afraid she´s still upset about your fight earlier; I tried talking to her but she just keeps acting as if you weren´t coming back. You really need to talk to her.”  
“I´m not sure that talking to her will help.” Loki wryly admitted. “I stroke a deal with Fury … I will do an undercover mission for him in exchange for Leah´s freedom.”  
Steve sighed displeased as he slightly nodded his head negatively. “When do you leave?” He finally asked him with a worried frown.  
“In a week but I´ll be reporting to Fury on almost daily bases.” Loki lied to Steve, he needed to have a pretext for going out of the Mansion to convince the Sinister Six to join the mission.  
Steve sighed displeased again as he placed a hand over Loki´s shoulder he told him. “Then I guess you should make every moment count; go to her I´m sure she´ll be glad to see you.” Then gave him a gentle push towards his room.  
“I hope so.” Loki sighed worried as he walk down the hall, she had already been through so much, and now … he would have to put her through some more.  
When he walked into his room after magically unlocking the door he found Leah half asleep curled up over the bed; she still had her clothes on and was tightly hugging his pillow in a desperate attempt to find some comfort on its familiar scent. She had been crying, the redness on her half closed eyes gave her away. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn´t even noticed Loki until he leaned next to her in order to look into her eyes. “Leah? You missed dinner …” He told her in a sweet loving tone. Leah looked up at him, for a second it didn´t seem she recognized him, her empty stare made Loki´s heart cringe.  
“Loki? Loki!” She jumped up and embraced him tight. “I thought you weren´t coming back.” She confessed while new tears rolled out of her eyes.  
“Don´t be silly! I will always come back to you.” He returned her embrace, he could feel her heart beating fast. “I´m sorry about earlier, I shouldn´t have snapped at you like that; I regret telling you that you were an arrogant child that ...”  
“No, you were right. I shouldn´t had tried to tell you what to do.” She interrupted him, her voice broke when she added. “It´s not my place.”  
“What did you just said?” Loki asked her bewildered.  
“It´s not my place.” Leah repeated shyly. “There’s no reason for you to listen to me.” She ended while bowing her head down.  
Loki looked at her surprised; Thor had been right about one thing, but it wasn´t her heart that had broken, it was her spirit. She just had gave up, she had never done so before. It only made Loki feel even guiltier about what he had to say to her.  
“No, Leah, that´s not true. I value your opinion, it´s just that sometimes …” He paused for a moment trying to find the right words when she interrupted him again.  
“It´s doesn´t matter.” She dryly told him.  
“But it does matter.” Loki spat upset.  
“If you say so.” Leah weakly acknowledged, she didn´t saw the point any more, in her heart everything seem lost, even with Loki at her side she felt as she had already lost him.  
“Leah, please. You are making this harder than it needs to be.” Loki tried to restrain his anger and hide it; he couldn´t decide if he was angrier at her for giving up or at him for putting her in that place.  
“You talked to Fury….” Was her response, her worst fears were coming true, she could just feel it.  
“Yes, I did.” Loki admitted, he would have to tell her sooner or later. “We made a deal”  
“What sort of deal?” Leah asked him anxiously, if only she could stop shaking she wouldn´t feel so weak.  
“I´ll do a mission for him and then he´ll drop all the charges against you, he´ll even provide protection for Eerika and yourself should we ever need it.” Loki informed her as he watched attentively her reactions; she had started shaking again, maybe he should´ve lied to her.  
Leah closed her eyes trying to pull herself together as she opened them back she asked. “What kind of mission? Her eyes were overfilled with tears.  
“Leah, please don´t cry. It´s just a mission I will be all right. You have nothing to worry about.” He lied to her, what else could he do?  
“Is Thor going with you?” she asked next as if she hadn´t heard him at all.  
“No, I´ll be going alone.” Loki bit his lower lip as he told her.  
“Alone?” Leah looked up at him while she held her own hands trying to stop them from shaking. “Alone, why?” She asked again, her tears were running freely now.  
“It´s an undercover mission, I have to do it alone.” Loki kept trying to reassure her. “I´ll be all right, you have nothing to worry about.”  
The more Loki told Leah she had nothing to worry about the more Leah worried, she could feel her stomach becoming upset with nausea. She had tried to still her crying but she just couldn´t any more, he wasn´t going to come back, he was going to die and it was her fault. “Why did you do it?” She reproached him between cries.  
“For you.” Loki confessed. “I can´t let you sacrifice everything. I can´t just stand by and watch you wither away.”  
“Why not?” Leah whined. “We would´ve been together and alive, and now …” She couldn´t end her phrase she was crying to hard.  
“Leah, stop it! You are overreacting! I´m not death, I´m not going to die. Everything is all right, you need to calm down.” Loki yelled at her upset, he just didn´t seem to be reaching her.  
“Everything is all right?” Leah repeated in a hysterical laughter. Was she going crazy then? Was her mind so broken she couldn´t see that? Who would take care of Eerika then? With Loki gone and herself two steps from insanity. In that overwhelming instant the nausea she had been repressing became stronger; she fought the urge to vomit for a moment, but it was useless. She suddenly ran to the bathroom barely getting there on time to spill the meager contents of her stomach into the toilet. Loki had followed her the instant she sprang of the bed and looked at her both surprised and worried as she threw up.  
“By the norns Leah! Are you all right?” He asked her as he knelt by her side trying to help her get her hair out of the way.  
“Don´t touch me!” Leah snapped at him as she kept crying desperately.  
“Leah, please! Let me take you to Bruce, he might be able to help you.” He tried to help her up.  
Leah fought his attempt to pick her up with furious strength only to drop herself seconds later next to the toilet crying uncontrollably.  
Loki looked at her with despair, she needed help but she wouldn´t allow him to touch her. He could try to force her but he was afraid she might hurt herself struggling against him. He couldn´t leave her alone to get help either. Teleporting her in that state might be dangerous; he just hoped there was still someone in the dining room, she didn’t had time for him to look for them all over the Mansion. With a frustrated grunt he closed his eyes as he chanted some magic words; in the dining room an astral projection appeared before Thor who was still dining animatedly. “Thor! Bring Bruce, she needs help. Hurry!”  
Thor sprang out of the diner room, more than Loki´s words the anguished reflected both in his voice and his face conveyed the urgency of his plea.  
In less than three minutes Thor, Bruce and tony busted into Loki´s and Leah´s room.  
“Loki!” Thor shouted.  
“Over here!” Loki replied, he had never felt more useless; when he returned to his body he had come back to a heart-breaking scene. Leah had curled in the floor, he could see her shaking as she kept crying her heart out.  
“Shit!” Tony exclaimed, he had never seen her in such a bad state before, none of them had.  
“Leah?” Bruce knelt by her side, she was having an anxiety attack, a very bad one. “Leah, you need help” He slowly told her, if she didn´t collaborated with him he might have to sedate her. “I need to touch you, is that ok?”  
Leah agreed with a whimper.  
Bruce carefully brushed the hair out of her face before softly pulling her up, he could feel her shaking badly. He could hear her starting to gasp for air; he held Leah´s face between his hands and looked right into her eyes, she was beyond panic; he needed to pull her back. “Leah, you are having a panic attack, remember what I told you? I need you to help me, try taking deep breaths.”  
“A panic what?” Loki inquired apprehensive.  
“Tony, could you explain him? I need to concentrate here.” Bruce answered quickly.  
“But …” Loki wanted to ask a million questions; starting with why he wasn´t giving her any medicine.  
Leah kept becoming distracted every time Loki spoke taking her eyes from Bruce as her breathing kept becoming shallower.  
“And take him out of here! We need her to calm down.” Bruce spat annoyed by the interruptions. “Leah, come on focus, you can do it! I don’t want to sedate you, but you need to calm down.”  
“Come Loki, let the Doctor do his job, she will be all right.” Tony volunteered while leading Loki out of the bathroom followed by Thor.  
As they both explained Loki what was a panic attack, the causes, the symptoms and the basic of what to do and what not to Loki sat heavily in the bed. If only he had knew all that moments before, he had told her all the wrong things. How was he supposed to know that telling Leah everything was all right would push her over the edge?  
“What happened?” Thor inquired.  
As Loki recounted them what had happened Tony snapped furiously. “You just had to drop that bomb on her right now, didn´t you? She was barely holding herself together. Now look what you have done!”  
“It wasn´t my intention! I didn´t knew this was going to happen!” Loki defended himself.  
Thor had to intervene pulling them apart. “Stop that this instant! You fighting each other won´t help her!”  
“He started it!” Tony spat still enraged. “Why couldn´t you just wait?”  
“Because I didn´t knew if Fury´s offer would expire, I had to find out what he wanted. She can´t live as a prisoner for the rest of her life; always looking over her shoulder. She doesn´t think I’ve noticed, but I see it every day, at first it was little things, unharmful comments but now she´s giving up.” His voice broke at that point.  
Tony looked up at him concerned “What do you mean she´s giving up?”  
“I told her some days ago she was an arrogant child who didn´t knew her place; when I came back tonight I tried to apologize and she said that I shouldn´t apologize because I was right. She would never taken that kind of crap from me before, she would´ve never let me see the end of it, and she just took it, that´s something she wouldn´t do ... I´m losing her. Thor I can´t lose her.” He turned to Thor anguished. “She doesn´t even know how much I need her, I really can´t lose her.” He looked at the verge of tears.  
“I know.” A small voice answered his desperate claim.  
They turned around to see Bruce helping Leah to the bed, he had finally managed to calm her down.  
“Leah, are you all right?” Loki hurried to her.  
“I´m sorry.” She answered. “I´m not” She sighed. “I can´t stop it.”  
“Yes, you can.” Bruce intervened. “You just need some help, and for the moment I think you need some rest. Loki could I talk to you for a moment? Tony, Thor; could you keep Leah accompanied for a moment?”  
“Sure.” Tony answered as he approached Leah and help her sat on the bed. “Come on love, let´s get you comfy, all right?”  
“Ok.” Leah agreed weakly, she felt totally drained.  
As Bruce and Loki walked out of the room the dark haired god turned and asked. “Is she going to be all right?”  
“I hope so Loki, the mind is a complicated thing, but if you add your upcoming departure to what happened with Doom and the fact that she´s barely given birth a week ago …”  
“I know, it´s too much; maybe I should´ve waited.” Loki admonished himself mentally, why had he been in such a hurry?  
“I don´t know if that would´ve made a difference. If it gives you any comfort I think that you were right to go to Fury, she can´t keep being locked up neither here nor in the Tower whether she realizes it or not it´s not good for her. But I´m afraid she´s going to need your help to get through this. A moment ago I had to threaten her with sedation if she couldn´t calm herself down, do you know what she said?”  
Loki nodded negatively.  
“She begged me not to do it because she feared you would be gone by the time she woke up.” Bruce regretfully told him. “She´s terrified about the fact you might leave and not return; and I really can´t blame her, unintentionally we´ve all reinforced the idea that neither her nor Eerika would be safe outside. She wouldn´t be able to follow you out of fear of endangering your daughter, in her own mind she is already trapped here, that´s why it´s so easy for her to accept remaining here.”  
“What do I do? I just want her to get better.” Loki asked anxiously.  
“I´m not even sure Loki, psychiatry isn´t really my area. She needs therapy but unfortunately I´m afraid we can´t provide it, at least not like she needs it right now. Unless …” Bruce stopped while considering his next words.  
“Unless what?” Loki pressed for an answer.  
“Unless you are willing to ask Fury to lend us a therapist” As he looked the surprise in Loki´s face he added. “I know, we wouldn´t be sure if we could trust him or her and there´s no guarantee Leah would accept anyway. Maybe we should try to sort this out by ourselves.” Loki had remained pensive considering their options, none of them appeared particularly helpful or hopeful. “Either way” Bruce continued. “You´re going to need to be very patient with her; even with her healing factor it might take her a day to get back to … let´s say normal. It´s not unusual that after a panic attack as bad as the one she just had that there´s some physical consequences; she might feel weak, tired, lightheaded but I´m more worried about her getting depressed. If she gets any worse I´ll have to medicate her.”  
“Why not do it know?” Loki inquired, wouldn´t it be simpler?   
“Two reasons, the first is that the solution may be as bad as the attacks itself because of the side-effects but most importantly is that if I gave her something she wouldn´t be able to breastfeed Eerika. And Loki, she needs that connection if we take that away from her we might be pushing her over the edge.” Bruce explained.  
“This is all my fault; if I hadn´t saved her that day.” Loki felt overwhelmed, he had only brought trouble to her life.  
“She would be dead Loki.” Bruce reminded him. “I know that if you could somehow spare her from suffering you would, we all would in a heartbeat. But sometimes life isn´t fair and we just need to accept it, make our peace with it and move on. She needs you to be strong for her; remind her why she needs to get better.”  
“Will you take care of her when I leave?” Loki asked, fear was written in his eyes, fear of losing her.  
“We all will.” Bruce reassured him. “Just make sure to return in one peace. And afterwards if everything is all right you might want to consider taking her away on vacations. I´m sure Tony has a dessert island on his name somewhere.”   
“I wouldn´t doubt it.” Loki answered with a small smile.  
“Me neither.” Bruce smiled back. “Stop looking so serious, if she sees you that worried she´ll get even more scared.”  
“I´ll do my best.” Loki grimaced, it wouldn´t be easy.  
When they walked back they noticed Leah had fallen asleep over Tony´s lap who absentmindedly stroked her hair gently. Thor was sitting beside them looking worryingly at Leah.  
“Ahem!” Loki cleared his throat trying to get their attention, they had all got very cozy on their bed.  
Tony looked up to see Loki´s confused glare and told him amused. “Sorry Loki, I´m just keeping your place warm. She just fall asleep.”  
“It´s all right, I know you care for her.” Loki acknowledged before adding. “But if you don´t mind I´m quite tired myself” He wasn´t but he longed to be alone with her.  
“Of course.” Thor agreed as he got up followed by Tony who gently placed Leah´s head over a pillow.   
“You´d better take care of her.” Tony told Loki with in a stern tone.  
“I will, I promise.” Loki answered with an equal stern look.  
As soon as they left he slid in bed next to her; after making sure he wouldn´t wake her up he embraced her making sure to rest her head against his chest, she had once told him that his heartbeat was the most comforting sound she had ever heard. Bruce suggestion lingered in his mind as he dreamt of white sandy beaches.


	52. Easy way out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is torn between helping Leah regardless the way and doing the right thing, what will he decide?

When Loki awoke the next morning Leah was still asleep at his side, he looked at her worryingly; he didn´t knew how to help her. Bruce had laid a lot on his mind, even if he followed his advices he felt it wouldn´t be enough. If only Tony had let him watch the security footage; he might have a better idea of how to help her but … it might be another way. He was quite sure Leah wouldn´t agree willingly but she was asleep now and it was a rather simple spell. He adjusted himself in a way he could touch both her temples with his hands, next he closed his eyes as he muttered some ancient words while concentrating on the memories he wanted to retrieve. Suddenly a torrent of images flooded his mind, the hardest part was isolating the myriad of emotions that were connected to them; he felt in an instant all the fear, impotence and anger that Leah had felt. As he moved closer to the moment when Doom had tried to drag her to his aircraft Leah began to stir on her dream anxiously. Loki cut the connection abruptly wary of her noticing what he had done.   
He leaned back on the bed pensively, how could he help her? Tony had been right; Doom had been extremely vicious with her. How could he ever make her feel safe after that? He now regretted going to Fury but he couldn´t undo it furthermore he´d probably do it again if he had the chance. Being cut off the entire world made Leah more vulnerable, the Avengers and he had been her safety net and sadly they had all failed her when it mattered.  
Maybe if he … no he couldn´t but … if there weren´t any other solution? He just couldn´t allow her to keep falling into an empty void less swirl of despair, it hurt too much to see her like that.  
After an hour or so Leah finally woke up, as she lazily opened her eyes Loki turned to look at her.  
“How are you feeling?” He asked softly.  
“Stupid” She answered with a sigh, she had meant to say crazy but she didn´t wanted to say it out loud.  
Loki frowned before telling her. “You aren´t stupid, don´t say that. It was my fault, I should´ve waited until you felt better.”  
“And when will that be?” Leah asked in hope he could give her an answer, even a lie would be better than uncertainty.  
“I … don´t know.” Loki confessed.  
Leah turned her head to the window disappointed before asking. “When do you leave?”  
“In a week.” Loki unwillingly answered.  
Leah sighed again, seven days; that was all, she didn´t wanted to waste time arguing any more. “I lied.” She suddenly told him.  
“About what?” Loki inquired preoccupied.  
“About not caring.” Leah turned to look at him, her eyes shined with withheld tears. “I don´t want to fight anymore. What´s done is done. I want what we had back even if it´s just for a week.”  
“It will be for more than a week, when I get back we´ll have a lifetime ahead of us.” Loki said trying to cheer her up.  
“A lifetime …” She replied pensively, if only …  
“Leah, please I don’t want you to worry. I wish I could make you see that there´s no need for that.” He meant it.  
“I wish you could.” Leah agreed, she knew he was powerful but not knowing what SHIELD mission was about frightened her.  
She felt heavy, sore but even so she laboriously sat up. “I´d better feed Eerika.”  
“Let me help you.” Loki offered. “I´ll bring her to you. Bruce told me you might feel … drained.”  
“I do.” Leah confessed. “Thank you.” She gave him a small smile.  
Loki smiled her back, he was about to walk out when he suddenly got back and kissed her softly but deeply, a sweet loving kiss to which Leah responded in earnest, she had missed him so much.  
They both smiled sadly to each other, Loki leaned his forehead into hers. “We´ll figure this out, I promise. Just … please don´t give up. I need you, Eerika needs you, do it for us please. Not even death would prevent me from coming back to you as long as you don’t give up.”  
Leah looked at him shaken, she tried to hold her tears in vain. “I´m sorry … I´ll try … It´s just too hard … I don´t want you to go, if there were another way.”  
“If there were another way I wouldn´t do it, but I´m afraid there isn´t one.” Loki volunteered as he comforted her cleaning her tears with his hands. “I´m here for you now, I´m sorry we drifted apart. I … I´m not even sure why, it all seems unimportant now.”  
“We´re just too stubborn.” Leah dryly told him, they had always been; it had help them stay together but this time their stubbornness had drawn them apart.  
After they had breakfast Loki left Leah with tony while he went to talk to Thor, he had something important to ask him.  
“How did you do it?” Leah suddenly asked tony.  
“Do what?” Tony asked her back while distractedly reviewing the communication center planes he had laid over the table.  
“Get better, to stop being afraid. You know … after the terrorists, how did you do it?” Leah asked again anxiously.  
“Who said I did?” Tony replied turning his attention to her. “I turned into a super-hero and started blowing up bad guys as soon as I could. He shrugged his shoulders, he had got himself busy to stop thinking about it.  
“I don´t think I´m up for that.” Leah acknowledged. “But either way that´s what I mean, you didn´t had a meltdown ….”  
“Come on! You didn´t …” tony started to protest when Leah gave him a disapproving look. “…well, maybe a little.”  
“Try a lot.” Leah suggested. “How do I stop it from happening again? I couldn’t stop myself last time; it was just as if I was stuck on a thought and everything else faded away.” She leaned down over the dinner table until she snuggled herself over it. She still felt exhausted, the smallest effort tired her.  
“I wish I knew what to tell you, I keep myself busy to avoid thinking about that sort of things. What are you really afraid of?” He asked her.  
“I´m not even sure now, first I thought I was afraid of Doom, then of dying, losing Loki, losing Eerika. Maybe everything.” Leah sighed defeated.   
“I don´t think so, I think you are scared of something in particular. You know Loki is a lot more powerful with his magic back, don´t you?” Tony asked trying to pinpoint exactly what was bothering her.  
“But what if he lost it again?” Leah asked anguished.  
“That´s what you are afraid of?” Tony asked her realizing that it had been that fact the whole reason she had got into the fight against Doom; the fear of Loki being helpless and alone while in his cell had drove her to risk everything. “Besides Thor´s shackles I doubt there´s something on Earth that could bind his powers again.” He tried to reassure her.  
“Are you sure?” Leah asked doubtfully. “What if you are wrong? What if …”   
Tony interrupted her. “Leah, just stop. You can keep thinking that way, you are only hurting yourself.” Tony walked to her side and sat on the chair beside her, as he placed his hand on her back he told her. “The battle ended Leah, you don´t need to protect him anymore. It´s over.”   
She look up at him as she confessed. “I know, but I just don´t know how to turn it off. I keep expecting something bad to happen. I can´t shake the nagging feeling I should be prepared for the moment it finally does … I don´t know how you all do it. It´s just too exhausting.” Leah sighed as she rested her forehead in her hands before adding. “There will always be another mission and all I can do is to stay here whishing it´s not the last.”  
Tony realized that moment that between other reasons that could´ve been the thought that had drove Pepper away. The soldier’s wife wasn´t an enviable position, always waiting for that dreaded knock on the door that would deliver the news that would end her world.  
“I´m afraid that comes with the territory. Maybe you should revaluate if this life is really what you want; even if Thor and Loki decided one day to return to Asgard there will always be other battles to fight. It´s their way, you know that.” Tony suggested frankly, if she didn´t wanted that life there was no case on her suffering more than necessary.  
Leah kept pensive, he was right; she had fallen in love with not only a god but a warrior. She couldn´t just expect him to forsake everything and stay at home, what was she thinking? “I wouldn´t know how to go on without him.” She acknowledged.  
“Then you need to figure out how to live with him, battles and all.” Tony finally told her jokingly, if she was decided there really wasn´t anything else to do.  
“You say it as it was easy.” Leah wryly complained; but she knew he was right she´d better find a way to come at peace with everything.  
“Love, Loki may be many things, but I don´t think easy is one of them.” He told her teasingly as he patted her shoulder.  
Loki finally found Thor in one of the training rooms. “Brother” He approached him uncertain of how to break to him the matter that had brought him there.  
“Yes brother?” Thor answered lightly before noticing Loki´s troubled look. “Is something wrong?”  
“Yes, no, I don´t know … could we go somewhere else to talk?” Loki didn´t wanted anyone else to walk on them.  
“Of course, but what´s troubling you?” Thor inquired again worried something had happened.  
“Walk with me and I´ll tell you as soon as we get to my studio.” Loki offered.  
As they arrived to the studio Loki locked the door behind them, now they could talk without anyone interrupting them.  
“Thor … I used a spell on Leah, a memory sharing spell and … I´m not sure she will be able to overcome … all that´s worrying her.” Loki confessed nervously.  
“A memory sharing spell? How did you even convince her to do so?” Thor asked surprised, he wouldn´t has thought Leah would agree to something like that.  
“I didn´t asked her.” Loki told him with a guilty look. “I casted the spell while she was asleep, she doesn´t know I know.”  
“Loki, why would you do something like that without her permission? You know it´s not …” Thor began to scold the younger god.  
“What? Polite? Right? By Odin’s beard Thor you sound like mother more every day! I don´t care about being polite, I just want to help her. Don´t you remember last night?!” Loki asked him aggravated by Thor´s scolding.  
“I do remember last night, and I know it´s hard but you just can´t do whatever you want. You can´t keep going behind her back, she trusts you. What will happen when she finds out?” Thor snapped back.  
“She doesn´t have to find out, as a matter of fact she doesn´t even need to remember.” Loki spat furiously at him.  
“Loki … you wouldn´t!” Thor answered shocked.  
“Why not? It would be easier for her. I just can´t stand there and do nothing. “Loki told him frustrated; why was he asking for Thor´s permission? Why did it felt wrong? It was thr right thing to do, wasn´t it?  
“Brother …” Thor toned his voice down, yelling at Loki wasn´t helping. “You can´t do it, at least not without her permission. She will eventually realize she has missing days, didn´t you told me it had been bad enough when she only had missed a couple of hours? If I recall correctly she wouldn´t stop trying to remember what happened in that missing period. She´s stronger than you think, just give her time. She´ll get through this as she always has.”  
“I don´t know Thor. When I met her she was drowning in guilt, pain and alcohol and even then I never saw her that bad, not like last night. I´m leaving in a week, how can I leave knowing something like that could happen again? Maybe if she didn’t remembered doom she wouldn´t be so scared.” Loki reasoned.  
“I don´t think Doom is what she´s scared of.” Thor volunteered.  
“Is that so? Then tell me that if he hadn´t invaded the Tower in an attempt to kidnap her and Eerika she wouldn´t be so scared of me leaving on a mission.” Loki insisted.  
“I don´t know Loki, but I do know that you will only end up hurting her if you do the deleting memories spell without her consent.” Thor told him with certainty. “You keep saying she´s too smart for her own good, she will figure it out, and then what? It´s not your place to make a decision like that for her, she might not forgive you. And what makes you think that deleting her memories will just set her right? You could be just be fucking her even more. Please Loki don´t do it.” Thor pleaded, he knew he wouldn´t be able to stop him if he decided to go through with it. “Just talk to her first, let her decide.”  
Loki was pacing nervously while weighting Thor´s words. “What if she says no?” He asked anxiously.  
“Then it would be her choice, and you will need to respect it.” Thor advised.  
“But, what if it´s the wrong one?” Loki asked again. “What if something bad happened to her while I´m gone?”  
“We won´t let anything bad happen to her … I won´t let anything happen to her brother, I promise.” Thor tried to reassure him, he had planned to tag alone on Loki´s mission at the last moment, but he understood now he was needed at Leah´s side even if it was just for Loki´s comfort.  
“I don´t know … maybe I could talk to her, ask her what she wants, but if she gets any worse … I´m not sure what I´ll do.” Loki confessed.  
After Leah had fed and lulled Eerika asleep in the afternoon Loki took her for a walk in the interior garden.  
“This is nice.” Leah suddenly told him. “I know this sounds stupid, but I feel like we were on a date.”  
“Well, we never really dated, so I guess you could call it a date if you want.” Loki smiled relieved to see her in such a better mood.  
“I think I might” Leah jokingly answered. “What´s the occasion?”  
“Do I have to have a reason to take you out for a walk?” Loki asked her being caught off guard.  
His answer made Leah wary, it might not be just a casual walk after all. “No, and I might be wrong, but I do think you have a reason for this walk, am I right?”  
“As a matter of fact …” Loki said scratching his nape nervously. “I want to ask you something…”  
“All right.” Leah answered a bit nervous, what could he possibly wanted to ask her?  
“If I offered you a chance to forget everything that happened since doom invaded the Tower until today, would you take it?” Loki told her while watching attentively for her reaction.  
“What do you mean? How?” Leah asked puzzled while frowning deeply, she had never expected him to ask such a thing.  
“There´s a spell I could use, it´s called a Deleting Memories spell. You wouldn´t remember anything I might even make you some new memories to replace the old ones.” Loki volunteered in hope she would accept.  
“I … I … no, I don´t think so.” Leah answered bedazzled by his proposition as she shook her head negatively.  
“Why not?” Loki asked trying not to sound angry.  
“Because they wouldn´t be the truth” Leah quickly answered. “I thank you for offering, but I can´t.”  
“Leah, why not? You wouldn´t be so scared any more, I would be able to leave feeling confident you were all right.” Loki volunteered.  
Leah sighed as she tried to explain herself better. “I know I´ve been more a mess than usual.”  
“That´s an understatement.” Loki interrupted her.  
Leah ignored his comment and kept talking. “If you delete my memories of the last week you wouldn´t be only taking away the bad ones but the good ones too. And Loki … I really need the good ones; even if Doom hadn´t appeared and SHIELD hadn´t been after me I am … was … am still broken …”  
“You aren´t broken.” Loki complained adamantly.  
“You don’t need to lie to me about that, I know. There was too much I hadn’t faced, too much fear, too much pain, loss; even if nothing had happened those feelings would still be there. I know it doesn´t seems that way, I´m no near all right, but I´m trying, please let me try.” Leah pleaded, she was troubled she couldn´t denied it, but there were moments, especially when she was with Eerika where she felt that she might just pull through. “Help me get through this, not just erase it.”  
Loki looked at her pensively, as he stared into her pleading bright blue eyes he realized he couldn´t deny her. It wouldn´t be right, she was in pain, she was struggling but she had just started to fight back, he couldn´t take that away from her.  
Loki sighed as he embraced her while gently kissing her forehead before telling her. “I´m here for you; I just hope this is the right decision.”  
“Me too.” Leah volunteered. “Loki, can you tell me about your mission?”  
Loki stared at her surprised by her request.   
“I just think I wouldn´t feel so scared if I knew what were you doing and where.” She shrugged her shoulders doubtfully.  
“It´s not my decision, but I´ll ask Fury if I can debrief you. All right?” Loki offered.  
“All right.” Leah accepted.  
“Now, should we continue our walk my lady?” Loki courteously offered his arm to Leah as he made a small bow.  
Leah blushed instantly taken aback by his sudden chivalry and shyly accepted his offer. “Yes my Lord.”  
“My Lord?” Loki almost busted laughing.  
“I don´t know what else to call you” Leah pouted ashamed. “I’m not royalty you know? This is too weird for me.”  
“Then I guess I´ll just have to teach you in case you meet your parents-in law someday.” Loki teased her.  
“Oh dear!” Leah looked slightly frightened of the prospect.


	53. Another kind of deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is too distracted by Leah´s wellfare. Fury needs him focused on the mission, so he offers Loki anotehr deal.

“You are late!” Fury greeted Loki as he appeared in his office.  
“I was … delayed.” Loki told him in response.  
“Leah?” Fury asked not even trying to hide his concern.  
“Yes.” Loki dryly answered.  
“How bad is she?” Fury asked again with a frown.  
“I don´t know. She had a very bad panic attack according to Bruce; she seems better now but I thought the same the day before.” Loki bitterly admitted; why was he telling Fury that?  
“You know we have specialists to handle this sort of situations; if you want …” Fury suddenly offered.  
“Send someone to help her?” Loki interrupted him. “Not sure Leah would accept that; I´m not even sure I agree with that. It´s just that Brice seems to think she needs help´.” Loki ended still debating with himself; she was trying, but would it be enough? “Besides, I have something else to ask you first.”  
“She wants to know about the mission.” Fury guessed.  
“Yes.” Loki nodded in agreement.  
“I´ll tell you what; I´ll make another deal with you, she can know about the mission if she agrees to keep the secret and … and here´s the big; if she agrees to see a psychiatrists.” Fury offered.  
“Why the sudden interest in her welfare?” Loki replied angered. “If you cared you should´ve rescued her from Doom.”  
“It´s not her welfare I’m interested about now, but yours.” Fury just dismissed his previous comment, following that line would lead them nowhere. “I need you focused and I don´t see that happening if you´re too busy worrying over her. There´s a psychiatrist who I think would be the best person to help her, he has dealt with sensitive cases before. He´s not a SHIELD´s employee but he does contract work for us from time to time.”  
Loki listened attentively before asking. “If he´s not from SHIELD how can I know he can be trusted?”  
“Would you rather I sent a SHIELD´s psychiatrist?” Fury questioned him amused by his reticent to accept.  
“Probably not.” Loki admitted; if they were going to go to the mission together he needed to start trusting Fury, their lives might depend on it. ”Do you trust him?”  
“Yes I do; he was married to one of my top agents, he´s been cleared by us and he knows the drill.” Fury volunteered.  
“Really? To who?” Loki felt curious, the idea of SHIELD´s agents having families still puzzled him.  
“Melinda May.” Fury told him.  
“The Cavalry?” Loki asked surprised.  
“Never call her that.” Fury advised him with a stern look.  
“Why not? I thought it was meant as a compliment.” Loki questioned intrigued.  
“It was; but she hates it. Anyway, do we have a deal?” Fury hoped he would agree; he needed Loki´s mind on the mission.  
“I´ll tell her; if she agrees you´ll have a deal.” Loki responded.  
“Seems fair. Now these are the locations of your team members.” He tossed Loki a file over the table.  
Loki browsed through the report; as he memorized the locations he said to Fury. “They will want to know how much ae you willing to pay.”  
“More than enough.” Fury replied. “Although Sandman might be willing to accept another kind of deal.”  
“What do you mean?” Loki asked intrigued.  
“In a way he´s not that different from you, he wants to keep his family safe; but he can´t do that if he can´t be with them. If he hesitates offer him a pardon.” Sandman seemed to have an act for being in the wrong place at the wrong time; from al the sinister six he was the least dangerous. That didn´t meant he wouldn´t keep an eye on him anyway; old habits are hard to break.  
When Loki returned Leah was again half asleep in their bed, she seemed to shut down whenever he left. As she noticed him climbing on their bed she drowsily motioned him to her side, she ached for his presence as a sunflower aches for the sun.  
“You are back.” She smiled weakly.  
“Yes, I am.” Loki answered as he cradled her into his embrace. Was it his imagination? She seemed lighter. “Did you had dinner?” He asked suddenly concerned she had skipped a meal again.  
“I wasn´t hungry.” She pouted; how did he knew? “It´s only dinner.” She added trying to dismiss it.  
“I don´t want you to stop eating, you are breastfeeding you need all your strength.” Loki scolded her softly.  
“I know.” Leah sadly admitted. “” I just …” She sighed. “How am I supposed to eat when I just don´t feel like it?” she had tried, she even joined everyone for dinner but she had just ended up playing with her food.  
“Why don´t you feel like it?” Loki inquired worryingly.  
“I … I don´t know. I just don´t.” Leah replied upset by her own answer; she just couldn´t see to be able, she sighed again as she cuddled against Loki. She wanted to sleep, to shut off everything, she felt too tired.  
“But Leah, you know you shouldn´t …” Loki stopped in the middle of his sentence as he noticed Leah had already fallen asleep. He grunted displeased, he would offer her fury´s deal in the morning; and he hoped she would accept it.  
Leah awoken early in the morning startled by a nightmare, she sat holding herself tight trying to calm her own heartbeat.  
Loki noticed her sudden movement and sleepily sat too as he asked. “Nightmare?”  
“Uh-hu.” Leah agreed nodding her head affirmatively.  
Loki opened his arms. “Come here.” Leah accepted his offer gladly, she closed her eyes as she leaned on him; the warmth of his body was so comforting, she felt cold.  
Loki noticed her shivering and rubbed her back gently “Are you cold?” I though your nightmares had stopped.”  
“Yes, and they did. This one was different.” She confessed.  
“Different how?” Loki asked intrigued.  
“It wasn’t about Doom or the crash.” She volunteered. “I was with Eerika, we were alone. I was walking amongst some ruins, I think like in a warzone. There wasn´t anyone around, only sand and debrief. No signs of life except for us. I walked for what seemed hours, nothing … I couldn´t find anyone; then I heard some kind of animal stalking us. I ran but there was nowhere to hide; I fell and then … it caught us.” Leah cringed at the memory.  
“It was only a dream, it can´t hurt you.” Loki tried to comfort her.  
“It felt so real.” Leah told him. “I was so scared.”  
“I know, I´ll never let you alone; Thor and the others all have promised to take care of you and Eerika while I return. You won´t be alone. I want you to feel safe again, that´s why I´m doing it.”  
“I wished there was another way.” Leah acknowledged.  
“There isn´t … I talked to fury.” Loki told her calmly.  
“What did he said?” Leah answered anxiously.  
“He says you can know about the mission if, first you promise not to tell anyone about it and secondly you have to go through SHIELD´s mandatory psychological examination and should you need it therapy.”  
“What?! Why? I´m not crazy!” Leah exclaimed defensively.  
“No one thinks you are, Fury just wants to make sure you aren´t a security risk. If you don’t want to …” Loki shrugged his shoulders as if he was dismissing the thought.  
“No, wait! I´ll do it.” Leah volunteered. “But I have a condition of my own. I want Fury to debrief me, and he´ll do it before I take the examination.”  
“Why would you want to do that?” Loki inquired nervously, he hadn´t expected that.  
“I have my reasons.” Leah sternly told him.  
“I don´t think he´ll agree Leah. Besides I can debrief you about the mission.” Loki suggested.  
“No!” Leah nodded her head negatively. “I want to talk to him.”  
“Leah, don´t be stubborn. You don’t need to talk to him!” Loki tried to convince her again.  
“No, if he doesn´t want to talk to me he can shove his deal …” Leah was abruptly interrupted by Loki kissing her fervently. He laughed heartily at her puzzled expression.  
“I never thought I would be so happy about you being so stubborn.” It was the first sign he had seen of her being herself.  
“Why would you…?” Leah still didn't get the source of his amusement; she wanted to talk to Fury and that was all.  
“Never mind.” Loki told her. “I´ll talk to Fury.”


	54. Leah and Fury sitting on a couch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leah finally has a face to face with Fury. Loki thinks, what could go wrong? He´ll find that out soon enough.

“She wants what?” Fury exclaimed surprised, he´d never though Leah would want to meet with him, after all she seemed genuinely scared of him the last time he saw her.  
“She wants you to debrief her in person.” Loki told him again. “She claims she won´t accept the deal otherwise.”  
“I´m not sure this is a good idea, but if it will speed things up I’ll talk to her.” Fury agreed reluctantly.  
After Loki had arrived with fury at the Mansion he set him up in his studio and went looking for Leah. He found her training with Natasha and Clint; Bruce had told them exercise would be good for her even if she wasn´t totally recuperated.  
“Do you think this is a good idea?” Clint asked Loki preoccupied while Natasha and Leah finished their sparring session.  
“I sincerely don´t know. Either way, what´s the worst that could happen?” Loki tried to dismiss his concerns.  
“I´m not even sure what to answer to that.” Clint admitted.  
As they walked to the meeting Leah suddenly spoke. “Loki?”  
“Have you changed your mind?” He asked in hope.  
“No, I just want to ask you something.” Leah volunteered. “I don´t mean to do things worse than they are, but if something happens … promise me you´ll stay out of it.”  
“What do you mean if something happens? Leah, what are you planning to do?” Loki asked worried, he knew her too well.  
“Really, I promise I´m not planning anything … I just … I´m really not, believe me … I don´t know if I can trust myself.” Leah admitted, she had too many mixed feelings about the meeting.  
“Call it off then, I´m sure fury won´t mind.” Loki suggested hoping she would accept.  
“No, I don´t want to … I just … I can´t forget he just stood there and watch while …” She looked visibly upset. “I really don´t want to make things worse, just promise me … whatever happens you´ll stay out of it. I need to do this, I can´t be afraid of him forever.”  
Loki was looking at her with a worried frown; he kept trying to convince her to cancel the meeting but he hadn´t been at all successful.  
Leah sensed his reticence and pleaded once more. “Please Loki, promise me. Do you really want me to beg? Cause …I will.” Leah looked at him sternly, if he intervened at the first sign of trouble she might not get a chance to talk to fury again, and she needed to; nothing else mattered, not even her pride.  
“No.” Loki nodded negatively, he knew how much she hated to beg. “Don´t do that, I promise.” He agreed reticently; if it was that important to her maybe he should let her do it.  
When Loki arrived with Leah to the study Fury was already browsing through Loki´s library. “Interesting collection you have here.” He told them without turning around as they arrived.  
“I like to think so.” Loki replied. “Should we start? I´m sure you have other things to do.”  
“Certainly.” Fury agreed as he sat in the couch.  
Before Loki could sit Leah told him as calmly as she could. “I want to talk to Fury alone, ´please.”  
“What?! Why?” Loki asked her bewildered, he knew she was up to something, that´s why she had make him promise, he could just break that promise, but the look of desperation on her eyes made him refrain from doing so.  
“Just … please Loki. I promise I´ll behave.” She pleaded while praying for him to keep his promise.  
“It´s fine by me.” Fury volunteered.  
Loki wanted nothing else but to protest, but even if he did that wouldn´t change her mind. The whole purpose of the meeting was to get her the right kind of help, he would have to play her game for the time being. “I´ll be right outside.” He reluctantly told them as he left the room.  
“So ..” Fury started as soon as Loki had closed the door behind him.  
“So …” Leah replied. “First things first, what kind of mission did you got Loki into?”  
After Fury had ended explaining her the mission, the ramifications, the possible outcomes and the politics involved Leah asked him totally surprised. “And you wanted me to take a part of that? You really must be desperate … I´m a housewife for crying out loud, not even a soldier; much less a superhero. I do understand why you can´t call the Avengers, but … I really don´t know how could you even considered me for the team.” Leah volunteered.  
“You remind me of Steve you know? Not only because of your shared super soldier abilities, but other aspects. If things had worked out differently I´m sure you would´ve been a fine addition to SHIELD.” He told her.  
Leah let out a sarcastic laugh. “You really don´t know what kind of tree you´re barking to. I´d have ended up getting everyone killed.” For a split second she looked pained by her own statement; Fury noticed her discomfort and made a mental note about telling Andrew about it. “Believe me it´s better for everyone I’m not fit to go.”  
“I guess we´ll never know now.” Fury added. “Now, what´s next on your agenda?  
“Why the mandatory psychological examination? Are you still trying to recruit me?” she dryly asked.  
“No, although it would be fortunate if you reconsidered your position regarding SHIELD. The real reason I´m doing it is because Loki is too worried you and that´s distracting him form the mission. We can´t afford a single mistake.” He confessed.  
“Then I'm a liability that needs to be fix.” Leah spat annoyed.  
“Yes, you are.” Fury agreed. She was smart, he liked that. It was a shame she wouldn´t be joining them.  
“All right then; I’ll do it for Loki. But this doesn´t mean I´m going to change my mind about SHIELD … ever.” She agreed reluctantly.  
“Why not?” Fury asked, he wanted to know exactly what her position was.  
Leah´s expression turned to a grim one. “You let Doom …” She couldn´t even end her phrase she was too angry.  
“I let Doom do what?” Fury taunted her, he felt curious of hr reaction.  
“You know it all too well, I know you were watching.” She felt enraged, both of her hands had clenched up in fists.  
“So…?” Fury asked as if it hadn´t meant a thing.  
“You would´ve let us die, wouldn´t you?” Leah growled between her teeth.  
Fury was taken back by her question, did she really though they would do that? “No.” He answered.  
“And I´m supposed to believe you? If it wasn´t for Loki I´d be in Latveria right now.” She could feel her blood boiling up.  
Fury grunted displeased “No, I know you have no reason to believe me but we had already organized a rescue party to get you off Doom´s claws when Loki appeared. We wouldn´t had let you die, nor Loki or your child; you are too valuable.”  
Leah laughed bitterly “Valuable? So if we weren´t you would´ve let us die!”  
“No, you are twisting my words, I never said that.” Fury defended himself irritated.  
“You didn´t had to.” Leah spat at him, she hated the fact that Loki had to work with them on her account, it was always her fault.  
“I did what I had to in order to protect millions of people; and yes, if in the end that means I have to sacrifice a few I will; but that doesn´t mean I don´t care.” He tried to explain her.  
“So, now I’m expendable? Will you make up your mind?” Leah kept pushing fury´s buttons, she made him personally responsible for all her pain.  
“Maybe now that you have proven how weak you really are.” Fury spat at her, he understood where all her anger came from, for the looks of it she had only pushed all that murderous rage down; he decided to push her back even if it wasn´t the best idea to piss her off it might just help her wake up from her slumber.  
“I … am … not … weak!” Leah finally snapped enraged as she threw a blow against Fury who blocked it away easily; he had been expecting it.  
Leah was furious at her own failure and attacked fury again and again with determination while Fury solely defended himself; soon it became obvious she had improved since the last time he had seen her fight as her blows became increasingly difficult to stop. Suddenly one of her blows finally succeeded, she had managed to connect a punch against Fury´s face who smirked at her as he cleaned the blood that ran through his mouth. “Maybe you are not as weak as I thought.”   
Before Leah noticed he threw a punch back as he uttered. “But you still need more training.” He stroke Leah easily; accidently as she tried to block her fall she knocked over one of loki´s glass cases that crashed on impact.  
The sound of shattering glass alerted Loki who rushed in to a strange scene; Leah was leaning against the table where the glass case had been only minutes before, she was breathing laboriously and had a red mark on one of her cheeks. Fury was standing a few meters form her and still had some blood flowing from his mouth.  
“What in Helheim is going on in here?” He spat bewildered.  
“We´re just working our differences.” Fury volunteered slightly amused by the turn of events.  
“If you get him killed I will kill you.” Leah growled at him; she didn´t cared Loki had walked in.  
“If he´s dead I´ll probably be death too.” Fury growled back.  
“Good.” Leah spat. “I still have one condition for accepting your deal.” Loki was going to hate her for doing it but she saw no other option. “Loki, will you please step out for a moment?”  
“I don´t think so.” Loki snapped back, they would probably get at each other throats the second he did.  
“You promised …” Leah growled at him with a furious glare on her eyes. “If you want me to accept Fury´s deal you will leave us.”  
“But …” Loki started to protest when Fury interrupted him.  
”We´re done fighting Loki, isn´t that right Leah?”   
“Yes … we have. For the moment at least. “Leah acknowledged.  
“All right, I´ll be right outside.” Loki growled displeased, he would have words with her afterwards.  
The moment Loki locked the door again Fury asked. “What do you want?”  
“I want you to make arrangements in case Loki is captured. You will provide me with a team; your best team. And you will grant me full authority over the matter. I won´t let him be abandoned by you.” She demanded sternly. Was she crazy? Perhaps …. But she wouldn´t let him to rot away in a god forsaken prison. She wouldn´t forsake Eerika either; but if it came to that she would see him rescued even if she couldn´t do it herself.  
Fury grunted displeased as he considered her request; if everything failed she might be the only one driven enough to get Loki rescued and probably himself. “Agreed.” He finally told her before asking “What if he dies?”  
Leah smiled evilly “See it this way, you won´t be alive to worry about that.”  
“Would you tell the Avengers? “ He worryingly inquired.  
“No if I can help it. “ She smirked. “But know this if he dies I will find a way to obliterate Narobia from the map, with SHIELD´s help or without it, so I suggest you grant me full resources cause I’ll accomplish that mission one way or the other.” She didn´t even knew where that had come from, but she knew in her heart that if Loki died she would deliver on her word.  
“Then I guess I´d better make sure we succeed without any incidents.” Fury volunteered; she might not even have half a plan, or the necessary training; but he believed her, one way or the other she would find the way to make it happen.  
As Loki dropped fury on the Hellicarrier he dryly asked. “What did she wanted?”  
“She must be taking after you because she included my silence on the deal.” Fury wryly told him. “But I will tell you this much that woman would set the world on fire for you.”  
“What´s that supposed to mean?” Loki asked concerned.  
“That you shouldn´t worry about her.” Fury added with a smirk. “With Andrew´s help she´ll be back on her feet in no time.”  
As Loki rushed back to scold Leah for her fight with Fury amongst things he found her in their room holding a cold compress against her wounded cheek with a sorrow look on her face. For a moment he forgot his anger as he sat beside her worryingly. “Does it hurt?”  
“Who would´ve though Fury had such a mean hook?” Leah answered back pouting; when Loki kindly removed the compress from her face to have a look she winced.  
“Did Bruce take a look at you?” He asked firmly.  
“Yes …” Leah confessed. “And he already scold the living hell out of me if that´s what you´re going to do.” She looked defeated.  
He looked at her compassionately; she did look miserable. “Not today, I think you´ve been punished enough for one day.” He embraced her. “But you´re not getting of that stunt of yours so easily.”  
“I know.” She bitterly admitted.


	55. Sessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew Garner talks to all the Avengers, he wants to know as much as possible about Leah before talking to her.

As Andrew Garner arrived to the mansion he set up a schedule to talk to all of the Avengers; he wanted their input about Leah before talking to her. He had read her file and watched SHIELD´s footage of her fight with Doom; but that didn´t told him much about her.  
“So, how would you describe Leah in one word?” Was his first question.  
“Passionate.” Loki volunteered after much self-debate.  
“Stubborn.” Clint answered without much thought.  
“Brave.” Was Steve’s answer.  
“Complicated.” Bruce suggested  
“Beautiful.” Thor told him without much thought.  
“Determined.” Natasha volunteered, she had considered her answer for a good while.  
“Had you talked to her about her panic attack?” Was the next question.  
“Not exactly.” Loki admitted. “I´ve been more concerned with how to avoid it from happening again.”  
“Do you think it was your fault?” Andrew asked next.  
“She wouldn´t had snapped if I hadn’t gone to Fury.” Loki acknowledged.  
“You shouldn´t blame yourself; for what I read you only precipitate things, it really was just a matter of time. She should´ve got counselling since her family died. She can´t take refuge on alcohol as before; she has a new family now; it forces her to face her fears, she´s simply unprepared for that.” Andrew explained sympathetically.  
“And even so, she picked up a fight with Fury yesterday.” Loki bitterly admitted.  
“I know, Fury told me about that. Have you talked with her about it?”   
“Not yet, Bruce had already scolded her earlier and … in her words Fury has a very mean swing. Fortunately her healing factor took care of that. I mean to talk to her after this.” Loki answered sternly.  
“Don´t be so hard on her. Fury provoked her on purpose.” Andrew volunteered.  
“What? Why would he do that?” Loki asked bewildered.  
“Tell me, did she had a chance to vent her anger after her incident with Doom?”  
“There was an incident with a punching bag and we kind of fight a lot, but probably not, why?” Loki realised, she had just bottled all that anger down.  
“Fury noticed that, he thought she might need to … get it out of her system.” Andrew revealed. “It´s not an appropriate course of action by my standards, but I´d have to admit that sometimes it can be very effective. My methods are less … controversial”  
“And you will help her?” Loki asked in hope.  
“I will do my best.” Andrew offered sincerely.  
“Actually we did, she asked how I overcome the incident with the terrorists.” Tony told him; he´d much rather not discuss the matter at all but Leah´s welfare might depend on the smallest detail.  
“And what did you told her?” Andrew asked interested.  
“The truth, that I took on the role of super-hero so I wouldn´t have to think too much about it, or go through something like that again.” Tony volunteered before adding. “But I might have an idea of what´s she´s really scared off, and why …”  
Andrew listened attentively as Tony told him about everything that happened that didn´t appeared on SHIELD´s tapes as well as his talks with Leah.  
“I see.” Andrew acknowledged. “Things are more complicated that what I thought initially.”  
“You have no idea.” Tony answered in a tone between irony and concern.  
“At first we did.” Clint volunteered. “To say the truth we mostly talk about Eerika and my kids now.”  
“Right, how are they?” Andrew asked politely.  
“Getting bigger as always.” Clint answered with a half-smile, he missed them. “She had a hard time at first, she didn´t felt fit to be a mother; I’m glad she gave herself a chance. I was beginning to worry she wouldn´t; now I think Eerika is who´s keeping her together most of the time.”  
“Not more than necessary.” Bruce confessed. “Neither of us is very good at that sort of thing, unless … she´s having a panic attack, or an existential crisis or …” Bruce stop at the middle of his sentence and smiled while realising that his previous statement wasn´t quite truth. “On second thought, we do seem to talk a lot …” Then he proceeded to retell Andrew of all the times he and Leah had talked.  
“Yes, we´ve talked about it, only girls on the team. There are lots of things that the guys’ wouldn´t understand.” Natasha volunteered.  
“Like what?” Andrew asked very interested in her answer.  
“You already know what kind of things I mean Andrew, are you going to play coy on me now?” Natasha smirked.  
“I might have an idea, but it would be better if you told me.” He volunteered with a half-smile; it wasn´t the first time they had met.  
Natasha sighed annoyed before telling him. “Like how even the slightest touch can make you feel violated, and how you try to convince yourself that you are just overreacting, that nothing happened. But somehow your brain doesn´t seem to register it.” She answered sternly.  
“That bad, huh?” Andrew questioned her.  
“That bad.” Natasha replied. “And also we talk a lot about Loki, do you already know how they met?”  
“I read the file but I have the feeling you can fill me in better.” Andrew acknowledged.  
“Yes, even when we were still at the Tower we talked about it.” Steve told Andrew. “She felt guilty for not killing Doom when she had the chance.”  
“What did you told her.” Andrew asked as he leaned interested on his answer.  
“That sometimes it takes more courage to spare a life than to take one.” Steve volunteered.  
“Are you close Steve?” Andrew suddenly asked.  
“I guess so, I was the only one who understood what she went through when her abilities appeared …. And I kind of feel responsible for her.”   
“You know that if she didn´t had your abilities she might not survived, right?” Andrew questioned him.  
“I know.” Steve agreed. “You know I was the one who found her when she nearly had a miscarriage. I´ve been in combat and I don´t think I ever felt more scared for someone ever before. Your body just betraying you like that, how do you even fight it?” Steve confessed while remembering the events that happened that day.  
“No, I can´t say we have.” Thor volunteered.  
“What do you talk about then?” Andrew asked trying to make sense of Thor´s previous answer.  
“We actually don´t talk much.” Thor confessed.  
“Why is that?” Andres asked intrigued.  
“I … we kind of fell apart. I´m not even sure on who´s account.” Thor told Andrew.  
“Do you still love her?” Andrew asked him cautiously.  
“How do you know? Is that obvious?” Thor asked concerned.  
“You defined her as beautiful, I’m afraid that´s very obvious.” Andrew volunteered.  
Thor smiled sadly as he bit his lips. “I should have chosen another word. But that was my first thought.”  
“Does she knows?” Andrew asked concerned.  
“Probably.” Thor volunteered. “I don´t think she would keep her distance otherwise.”  
“Why do you think she does that?” Andrew asked interested.  
“She doesn’t wants to hurt me.” Thor suggested. “Nor damage my relationship with Loki.”  
“Does he know?” Andrew asked even more interested.  
“He´s always been the smart one.” Thor volunteered. “I would say it is likely he does.”  
“Have you talked with her about this?” Andrew asked trying to figure out the dynamics of this love triangle.  
“No, she choose him. There´s nothing else to talk about. I promised I would help her to keep her child safe and that´s a promise I intend to keep. Both her and my brother have suffered a lot, I’m glad they found happiness.”  
“Are they really happy Thor?”  
“Probably not that much right now, but you should´ve seen the way they looked at each other when Loki was our prisoner. Or how crushed Loki was when he thought she had died. If that´s not love I don´t know what it is.”  
“What do you think will help her get better?” Was Andrew’s final question.  
“I sincerely don´t know. Even If I sat this mission out I sense that it wouldn´t make her … problems disappear. She needs security probably, but we would be lying if we promised she´ll be safe indefinitely. Maybe her confidence back, I really don´t know.” Loki confessed, if he knew he would´ve already provided it. “She´s lost so much and she´s so afraid of losing me is baffling.”  
“How so?” Andrew asked intrigued by Loki´s comment.  
Loki frowned pondering his words before answering. “This is the first time anyone has … needed me so openly. I´m not used to that.”  
“I see.” Andrew acknowledged.  
“You´re really asking the wrong person.” Tony wryly told him. “Technology comes easy to me, people ... not so much.”  
“That´s weird, for what I’ve heard you have taken the role of an older brother regarding Leah. I would assume that you would have an opinion about it.” Andrew volunteered.  
“That kind of just happened, she´s fun to be with and …”Tony admitted.  
“She has the same kind of wry humor you have.” Andrew ended his sentence for him.  
“Yes.” Tony smiled remembering something. “There´s that.”  
“Back to my question, what do you think might help her?” Andrew questioned Tony again.  
“To get some control back.” Tony volunteered, that´s what would´ve bother him if he were on her place.  
“What would help her?” Steve asked himself out loud. “I´m not sure, you might think you have everything figured out and the world just changes on you on an instant.”  
“Like it happened to you.” Andrew suggested.  
“Getting caught in a block of ice for 70 years doesn´t happen every day fortunately. “ Steve acknowledged. “But yes, she already had her life changing forever in an instant, she knows there are no guarantees.”  
“Then what do you think is bothering her if she already knows that?” Andrew questioned Steve.  
“That she feels unprepared for facing any more changes. I don´t blame her, at least everything changed for me in a blink of an eye; she have had to face changes on almost weakly bases for over seven months now. She must be exhausted.”  
“So, you think she needs stability?” Andrew suggested.  
“I know it sounds contradictory after what I said, but… yes I do.” Steve agreed.  
“If I said some peace and quiet would it sound like a cliché?” Clint jokingly suggested.  
Andrew just gave him a disapproving look.  
“All right. Can´t you take a joke? You´re so serious Andrew.” Clint complained.  
“You know this is a serious matter Clint.” Andrew told him with a stern look.  
“I know, but I think it is your job to figure that out, not mine.” Clint volunteered.  
“It is but you all have been around her for months, you know her; I don´t. I need all the input I can get; you know I can´t get that from a file or some tapes.” Andrew told him. “And the clock is ticking, making a breakpoint before Loki´s departure is essential.”  
“I guessed that much, this is Fury´s idea to appease Loki´s mind and make him to concentrate on the mission, right?” Clint inquired as Andrew nodded affirmatively.  
“Does she knows that?” Clint asked again.  
“Yes, she does. According to Fury she called herself a liability.” Andrew volunteered.  
“I wished she stopped doing that.” Clint spat angered.  
“Putting herself down, you mean?” Andrew suggested.  
“Yes, I know she doesn´t have our background or experience but for a housewife she had done it extraordinary well. It makes me so angry she can´t see that.” Clint buffed. “Only Loki and I know this but the first day after doom´s intrusion we had an argument … I kind of slapped her.”  
“You did what? Why?” Andrew asked surprised.  
“Basically she suggested Loki and eerika would be better off without her.” Clint confessed.  
“Dis she ever tried to hurt herself?” Andrew asked concerned.  
“No, she didn´t, at least not intentionally.” Clint retold andrew the whole incident so he wouldn´t get the wrong idea.  
“How did Loki reacted to that?” Andrew asked intrigued.  
“They got into a very bad argument …” Clint told Andrew everything Loki had told him about the incident that ended with Leah getting her memories back.  
“That was a lucky turn of events.” Andrew suggested.  
“You have no idea. I thought she was getting better after that until Tony came in with news from SHIELD. Everything went south again after that.” Clint confessed annoyed. “She´s brave but she has barely recovered from one blow when another comes. No one can withstand that pace.” Clint ended.  
“Well Andrew, I know for a fact that she’s not waiting for the white picket fence, nor she expects his prince to be charming all the time.” Natasha volunteered. “She knows what comes with the territory, though she´s not as all right with it as she thinks. If you really want to know I think she needs a break from al this madness her life has become. She should be concerned with changing diapers and sleepless nights not with under covered missions.”  
“Seems you have given this quite some thought Natasha.” Andrew suggested.  
“I hate unsolved problems, you know that Andrew. Besides she´s my friend I want her to be happy.”  
“This really isn´t my area of expertise you know that right?” Bruce answered Andrew´s question.  
“Make a guess.” Andrew suggested.  
“Loki and Eerika safe and sound would be my guess; she´s scared of losing them as she lost her first child and husband.” Bruce volunteered.  
“You know that´s not very realistic?” Andrew questioned him.  
“Yes, situations change even if we don´t want them to do so.” Bruce bitterly added.  
“Are you thinking of herself or you Bruce?” Andrew asked.  
“Maybe both, we are very similar in some aspects. We both tend to self-neglect on behalf of others, and we hate to be a burden, we simply refuse to be even if we´re hurting.” Bruce explained Andrew.  
“Those are not very healthy ways to handle things.” Andrew scolded Bruce.  
“I know; sometimes you have to keep your mind occupied with something, if it´s pain sometimes it doesn’t even matter as long as you don´t break down. I can´t afford that to happen, you know? In a way she´s help me realise many attitudes I tend to do that aren´t ... the best course of action.” Bruce added shrugging his shoulders.  
“Have you told her that? Andrew asked.  
“Not directly, maybe I should´ve.” Bruce suggested.  
“Yes, I think that would be a great idea. It might help her if she understands where your advices are coming from.” Andrew agreed.  
“So … Thor, you still haven´t given mem your answer.” Andrew interrupted Thor´s thoughts.  
“I really don´t know what to say.” Thor confessed. “Besides the obvious I´m not sure what could help her get better.”  
“Let´s start with the obvious, shall we?” Andrew suggested.  
“Loki and Eerika safe.” Thor volunteered.  
“Yes, but you can´t really assure her that nothing will happen to them. She need to get better even with that uncertainty.” Andrew told Thor.  
“None of this would´ve happened if I had noticed her on the bridge that day.” Thor spat angered at himself.  
“Do you think she would´ve fall in love with you if you had saved her instead of Loki?” Andrew asked interested in his answer.  
“How dare you suggest such thing? I never said anything like that!” Thor snapped annoyed.  
“I never said you did Thor, I just wondered if you ever thought about that. I apologise if I have offended you. But it would help me to know your thoughts about it.” Andrew quickly apologised, he had obviously stroked a nerve.  
“I didn´t meant anything like that, I just wished she was safe even if it meant she wouldn´t be here.” Thor confessed.  
“For what I been told if she hadn´t started her quest to find Loki to provide her with some answers … there´s no telling what she would´ve done. She was left alone Thor, everyone in her family death. The chase gave her a purpose, maybe even saved her life.” Andrew explained calmly.


	56. Analyse me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leah´s and Andrew´s session has finally arrived, what secrets will he unearth?

The next day it was Leah´s turn to talk to Andrew.  
“Leah, please sit.” Andrew welcomed her t Loki´s studio which had become his temporary office. “I´ve learned a lot about you this past days.”  
“That doesn´t mean you know me Dr. Garner.” Leah replied feeling more than slightly annoyed by his familiar tone.  
“Call me Andrew.” He suggested kindly, it was unlikely she would open up to him if she saw him as an authority figure.  
“I´d rather not.” Leah refused sternly; instantly she felt a pang of regret. It wasn´t his fault, he was just doing his job; so she added. “I don´t know you that well … maybe later.”  
“It seems fair to me. You look a little tense. Have you been in therapy before? You seem rather uncomfortable.” Andrew knew they were in for a rough start.  
“This wasn´t exactly my idea, if you know what I mean.” Leah volunteered. “It seems everyone thinks I need help; either way I have nothing to lose.”  
“So, you don´t think you need therapy?” Andrew asked her dryly.  
“I just need to know how to stop the panic attacks.” She acknowledged. “That´s why they are so worried.”  
“And you´re not?” Andrew questioned curious of her answer.  
“No.” She answered quickly, it wasn´t true and she knew it; but it made her feel weak to acknowledge it in front of a stranger.  
“Leah, this isn´t going to work if you lie to me.” Andrew scolded her kindly.   
“How do you know that I’m lying?” Leah asked him, did it showed?  
“It´s just a thing you learn to pick up when you have a job like mine.” Andrew volunteered.  
“So you get lied a lot?” Leah asked curious.  
“Yes, but this isn´t about me. As you said you´re friends are worried about you, Loki is worried about you; that´s why I am here.”  
Leah pouted like a scolded child, he was right; she was doing it for Loki. She needed to behave and let Andrew help her.  
“If I´m not mistaken Bruce already taught you some techniques to help you with the panic attacks; and even so you weren´t able to stop by yourself when the last one happened.” Andrew dryly told her.  
“That doesn´t mean I´m crazy.” Leah growled upset.  
“No one thinks that you´re crazy, that´s not why I am here.” Andrew volunteered. “I know Bruce explained you what a panic attack is, it doesn´t mean you are crazy although you might feel like you´re losing your mind. I´m here to help you find a way to cope with whatever is triggering the attacks.”  
“I already know what´s triggering the attacks … I´m scared. Are you going to wave a magic wand and make it all go away now?” She bitterly spat at him; she couldn´t help herself, she was angry.  
“If this could be solve by magic I´m sure Loki would´ve fix it by now.” Andrew dryly answered her, as Leah didn´t responded he continued. “I can´t make all your fears disappear, but I can teach you how to deal with them. As you grow more confident you´ll be able to stop the panic attacks.”  
Leah kept pensive considering his words, wasn´t it worth the shot? Worst case scenario nothing changed, best case scenario the panic attacks would stop.  
“All right.” She sighed defeated. “I have nothing to lose.”  
Andrew smiled, he thought he was going to get a harder time convincing her to embrace the therapy. “Where do you want us to start?”  
“I don´t know.” Leah admitted.  
“How about we start at the beginning? I´ve read the police and the ER report from that day, and your friends have filled me in with the details they know.” Andrew volunteered.  
Leah shrugged her shoulders as she frowned trying not to show how annoyed she felt. “There´s nothing to say. We went to have breakfast with my parents as we always did on Sundays. We didn´t change route, has any arguments or did anything different… and then he just hit us. I´m not hiding anything about it; if I don’t talk much about it is because after hitting my head against the window on impact everything went black until I woke up in the ER. Believe me there´s no hidden drama or anything to psychoanalyze there.”   
“That´s the moment your life changed, you really mean to tell me you really have nothing to say? No anger, no guilty feelings, just nothing? I find that hard to believe.” Andrew told her calmly.  
“It´s hard to be angry at the dead Doctor, you can´t fight with them, you can´t argue with them.” Leah volunteered. “And I know by now I won´t get any answers about surviving, at least not the one´s I want.”  
Andrew pondered puzzled at her last remark, he knew she was hiding something even if she was trying hard to dismiss it. “All right, how about surviving the second time?”   
Leah shrugged her shoulders while she changed her position on the couch, sitting straight made her feel vulnerable, so she leaned to a side while she bent one of her knees up; Andrew noticed her change in demeanour, it was sort of an intermediate posture between a foetal position and sitting straight, she was trying to protect herself from something.  
“I got my answers even if they weren´t the one’s I wanted.” She finally told him.  
“Loki saving you on account of Thor… that must have been disheartening.” Andrew suggested.  
“It was.” Leah agreed. “But it makes sense; he didn’t knew me.”  
“Nevertheless you must have felt lucky he did.” Andrew pressed the matter.  
“Lucky?” Leah laughed wryly. “At least that´s better than everything happens for a reason.”  
“That bothers you, why?” Andrew asked intrigued, he seemed to have found the source of her discomfort.  
“People don´t realise what that means.” Leah bitterly told him.  
“And what does it mean Leah?” Andrew asked while leaning towards her interested on her answer.  
“I think you can figure it out by yourself.” Leah answered irritated. “I don´t want to talk about this anymore.” She leaned back crossing her arms as she looked away.  
“Leah, I know this is hard; but you need to talk about what´s bothering you. It might not be even linked to the panic attacks but this kind of things tend to fester. If you don´t face it now it will only get harder later.”  
Leah grunted angrily, she knew he was right. “If everything happens for a reason; that means there is a reason my son is dead, that my parents are dead and that Martin is dead. I don´t want to accept that …” She suddenly stopped.  
“You think you are the reason they are dead?” Andrew asked her, it wasn´t uncommon on sole survivors to feel that way.  
“I´m not …” Leah raised her voice; she thought she had convinced herself about that but there was always a pinch of doubt on her mind.  
“Leah, survivor´s guilt is very common, there´s nothing to be ashamed of.” Andrew tried to comfort her, she wouldn´t be able to handle it unless she admitted it first.  
“That´s what you would think so.” Leah grunted annoyed.  
“Do you feel ashamed?” Andrew asked her kindly.  
“Try not to when you´re surrounded by superheroes and gods. The look on their faces when they get a glimpse of how broken I really feel …“Leah shut up suddenly, she had nearly told him.  
“I don´t think any of them expects you to be all right after all you been through, not even Thor or Loki.” Andrew tried to reassure her, as if it wasn´t bad enough she felt guilty about not meeting their standards.  
“I know, that´s what they say; but they´re eyes told me differently.” She bitterly acknowledged.  
“What do you mean?” Andrew asked her while considering her answer.  
“There´s pity on their eyes when they look at me, too much of it. I can´t stand it and they don´t even know…” Leah shut up immediately, she had never meant to say the last part out loud.  
“They don´t know what….?” Andrew asked her concerned by her reaction.  
“Nothing. Just forget I said anything.” She brushed him off trying to dismiss it.  
“Leah, you wouldn´t had said anything if you didn´t wanted me to know, at least on a subconscious level you want to talk about it.” Andrew told her, she was screaming for help even if she refused to say it out loud.  
“No, really it´s nothing. I shouldn´t had said anything.” She could feel her heart beating faster; she refused to think about it. It was just her imagination saying stupid things, wasn´t it? It had never been her intention.  
Andrew could see the conflict written on her face, cautiously he reached for her hand as he told her. “Leah, I promise anything you say to me will never leave this walls.”  
“Not even for your report?” Leah asked with teary eyes, could she trust him?  
Andrew smiled kindly. “Not even for my report.”  
“Are you sure?” Leah asked again.  
“You´re not a SHIELD operative, my report doesn´t need to be specific.” He suggested. “You are my patient now, my main concern is to help you. Please let me do my job.”  
“Loki can never know about this … nor the others.” Leah pleaded.  
“I won´t betray your trust.” Andrew promised her.  
Leah sighed, why did she ever said anything? It was too late now to take it back, and maybe telling someone would make her good. “It was just something stupid, it must have been the alcohol; I never meant to go through with it, at least I don´t think so. I just felt so numb, I wanted to wake up.”  
“Leah, what did you do?” Andrew was afraid all her rambling was taking them to one direction only.  
“People think it´s easy, you see it at the movies … and it just seems easy. You don´t know …not until … it takes more something other than courage to go through with it.” Leah kept rambling, she didn´t wanted to accept it. “I tried, but I couldn´t even …I wasn´t strong, I wasn´t weak… I was angry. That´s what stopped me; I couldn´t let him win, if I had he would´ve won, he would´ve killed us all. All I wanted was the pain to be gone.” She looked at him looking desperately for absolution.  
Andrew sighed upset, all her rambling made sense under one perspective. “Pills?”  
“No, pills would´ve been painless. I didn´t deserved painless.” Leah bitterly acknowledged. “Am I not a drama queen? All that fuzz and not even hesitation marks to show for it.” She laughed hysterically, within seconds her laugh had turned into tears. “I´m … poison.” She suddenly added. “Why did I thought I deserved a second chance?”  
Somehow everything was connected, but how? He had to start pulling the thread carefully to see what it would reveal.  
“Why wouldn´t you deserve a second chance?” He questioned her calmly.  
Leak looked at him horrified, whatever her answer was she wouldn´t give it up easily. “I’m poison.” She repeated as if explained it all.  
“No, you´re not. Why you keep saying that?” Andrew questioned her.  
“Everyone arounds me dies.” She suddenly spat as thick tears ran through her cheeks.  
“Loki isn´t dead Leah, nor Eerika or any of the Avengers. What happened to your family was an accident; a horrible accident but it wasn´t your fault. Nor it´s your fault you were the only survivor.”  
“You don´t know that.” Leah spat bitterly.  
“Why would it be your fault?” Andrew asked her, it made no sense going through the branches at that point.  
Leah looked at him pained, she had an answer but she didn´t wanted to give it. She only nodded her head negatively.  
“Leah, I know it hurts but you can´t keep hiding it.” Andrew told her, she felt guilty about something which lead her to believe she would be punished, it must be the source of her fear he thought.  
“I shouldn´t have kissed him…” She said in a whisper.  
“Loki? Why not?” He asked while frowning, she had to be referring to the first time they kissed.  
“I … betrayed him.” She answered while looking away.  
“Martin?” He asked her, it would make sense.  
Leah couldn´t answer and only nodded her head affirmatively. “We were together since … always and it took me nothing to betray him.”  
“Leah, he died, you didn´t betrayed him.” Andrew told her sternly.  
“I know.” She yelled while crying. “He would say the same, he would never reproach me. But I know … in my heart I know I did.”  
“Leah, there isn´t such a thing as a manual about this sort of things, there aren´t rules, any stipulated times you have to keep. There isn´t something as a designated mourning time. Sometimes love comes back our way even if you´re not ready for it.” Andrew explained her “And if we´re lucky enough we might just let it in.”  
“Again with the lucky part…”Leah bitterly snap back.  
When it appeared she was opening up she kept trying to shut off again, he couldn´t let her. “Why did you kissed him?”  
“Why does it matter?” Leah raised her voice again.  
“Because you don´t want to tell me.” Andrew answered calmly.  
“I don’t know I was drunk and alone, he´s handsome, what does it matter?” Leah spat angered.  
“Stop lying to me, you know that´s not the reason.” Andrew scolded her “Do you want to get better or not?”  
Leah looked at him baffled, she did wanted to get better, why did it had to be so hard? “Yes.” She bitterly acknowledged, she was trapped.  
“Then tell me, why did you kissed Loki that first time?” Andrew asked again, he hoped she would answer this time.  
“Because … because I was a fool wishing, hoping for something I thought it was there.” Leah yelled at him. “And I got lucky...” She laughed hysterically covering her mouth, it only took a moment for her to break up again; she raised her hand to cover her eyes as she cried.  
Andrew let her cry for a while before asking “What were you hoping for?”  
“For him to rescue me again, to save me form the pain like he did in that split second when he looked into my eyes …” Leah confessed.  
Suddenly it made sense. “Leah, did you fell in love with Loki then?”  
Leah looked at him horrified. “Who do you take me for? A moody schoolgirl who falls in love with the first guy she sees? My husband had just died!”  
“Leah, it´s not your fault. We can´t rule our heart.” Andrew tried to explain her.  
“No, I don´t want to hear it. It wasn´t my fault, it wasn´t my fault.” Leah covered her ears as she clenched her eyes rocking herself while repeating that it wasn´t her fault as if by saying it enough times she could make it true.  
Andrew knew it was a decisive moment and rushed to her side, he raised his voice as he tried to remove Leah´s hands from her ears. “Falling in love doesn´t make it your fault.”  
“Yes, it does.” Leah shrieked heartbroken. “I´m the reason, what else could it be? I´m the reason they´re dead.” She wailed in pain, she had agreed with everyone about it not being her fault, even with Martin on her dream because she didn´t wanted to accept the truth that weight heavily on her heart, but now she couldn´t deny it.  
“No, Leah, no, you can’t think that.” Andrew sternly told her trying to meet her eyes. “I understand now why you are so afraid; you think that because you fell in love with Loki that same day you´re the reason everyone died, that it is your fault. That you will be punished because of that, and what could be worse than losing Loki and Eerika?”  
“I deserve it …” Leah sniffled, there was no point on hiding her feelings now.  
“No, that´s not true.” Andrew told her, he understood now why Clint felt so irritated when she put herself down.  
“It is ...” Leah stubbornly claimed.  
“Leah, you could´ve meet Loki months afterwards and you probably would feel the same way. Surviving means you have to go on living. And love is a part of life, you just happened to found it in an unexpected moment. That doesn´t mean every one died for that moment to happen, maybe what it really means is that it happened because you needed it to.” Leah had stopped crying and was listening to him attentively, it seemed he was finally starting to reach her. “You already told me you had suicide thoughts at some point, what stopped you from trying again?”  
“I had to find him. When I didn´t go through with it for a moment I thought about quitting but I already had sold the house, all our belongings, there was no one waiting for me.” Leah softly acknowledged. “I knew that instant that hunting for him was the only thing that was keeping me sane. I feared finding him as much as not being able to do so because I didn´t knew what would I do next. But I didn´t let that stop me, I didn´t let anyone stop me.”  
“What do you mean anyone?” Andrew frowned, what else was she hiding?  
“You don´t think I managed to find him just out of luck, do you? I had more than one rough encounter with the wrong people, I learned the bad way but I learned fast.” Leah confessed between ashamed and proud, she had mixed feeling about all the things she had done to find Loki.  
Andrew made a mental note about asking her further about that later. There was another matter on his mind, one less stressful.  
“Leah, do you mind if I ask you something?” He asked her politely.  
“You are seriously asking me that at this point Andrew?” She raised her eyebrows a little amused by his polite question.  
He smiled, it seemed she had decided to accept him on her inner circle. “It doesn´t hurt to be polite sometimes.”  
“As you wish, what could you possibly want to know that everyone else couldn´t tell you?” She wryly asked him.  
“You know they did because they care about you? They never wanted to betray your trust; they genuinely want to help you.” He volunteered.  
“I know, try having your life under the microscope from now and then. It´s not that fun.” She admitted.  
“Probably not, either way; I know now you fell in love with Loki right away but you didn´t saw him again until several months later. “ What would the best way to ask this, he pondered. “I think you know Thor was interested in you all that time, he even offered you to recognize your child as his and take you to Asgard.”  
“I knew, he´s not very good at hiding his feelings.” Leah admitted. “I never wanted to mislead him. And I know what everyone thought, that I should´ve chosen him instead of waiting for Loki.”  
“Why didn´t you?” Andrew asked, fixing their relationship wasn´t on his job description, but with Loki gone in the mission it would help them if they could somehow be more comfortable around each other.  
“Because …” She stopped for a moment choosing the right words. “When he looks at me, sometimes he isn´t, he sees right through me, I can see in his eyes how broken I am. When Loki looked at me …. I didn´t saw that, somehow he looked at something inside me I couldn´t even fathom, something better, or at least he used to…” Leah sadly ended  
“Leah, he´s just worried about you. And … he feels guilty.” Andrew confessed.  
“Guilty?” Leah asked surprised. “About what?”  
“He thinks that if he hadn´t felt in love with you; you might be safe.” Andrew volunteered.  
“Now you know how far away from the truth that is.” Leah bitterly admitted.  
“What do you mean?” Andrew frowned while realising the meaning of her words. “You mean you …?”  
“Yes.” Leah interrupted him. “Sooner or later I would´ve tried again. I had nothing.”  
“And now?” Andrew asked her preoccupied.  
“Now I got too much to lose … again.” Leah sorrowful admitted. “Whatever happens I need to get better for them, or I will lose them one way or another. Will you help me Andrew?”  
“In any way I can.” He asseverated, it was going to be a very hard week for both of them.


	57. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is jealous of Leah telling Andrew her secrets, what will it take for him to understand her feelings?

“So, what do you think Andrew? Can I trust her with a team?” Fury asked sternly.  
“As long as you don´t put her on the field, I think you can.” Andrew volunteered to the image appearing on the hidden communication device.  
“What if she makes that decision herself?” Fury asked worryingly.  
“If she does, you´re not the one who should be worried.” Andrew answered wryly.  
“What do you mean?” Fury asked taken by surprise by his answer.  
“She doesn´t wants to get into another battle, she´s scared to; and not without good reason. Also there´s the matter of Eerika, she won´t risk her becoming an orphan. With that said, if she decides to get in the field it will be only because she has the complete certainty she will succeed.” Andrew explained, no hell as a woman´s wrath had never been truer.  
“All right. I hope that it won´t be necessary, but I´ll leave sealed instructions for her to take over Coulson’s team should we fail.” Fury revealed, he would make Coulson her right hand. He couldn´t think of a better team; Leah had the drive, Coulson the experience.  
“You won´t tell Coulson?” Andrew asked surprised.  
“No, he doesn´t need to know unless …” Fury stopped considering his next words.  
“Unless everything goes wrong.” Andrew finished his sentence for him. “I think you are taking a big risk leaving everyone in the dark about this mission Nick.”  
“Not everyone Andrew. Besides you know the drill; need to know basis. And for now … they don´t need to know.” Fury elaborated, he had kept the whole operation in the dark, only a handful of people knew about the real purpose of the mission.  
“Are you sure she´s not going to have another nervous breakdown the minute loki leaves?” Fury asked again, it seemed too little time for Leah to had make such a progress.  
“I´ll admit I´m a little surprised myself but after our rough start she had behaved like a perfect patient. She has done everything I´ve asked her to.” Andrew volunteered.  
“are you sur she´s not just playing a part?” Fury asked concerned.  
“Nick, I don’t tell you how to do your job …” Andrew responded irritated.  
“And I’m not telling you how to do yours either.” Fury volunteered. “ I just want to know if you are sure.”  
“I am.” Andrew asseverated.  
“Then that´s enough for me.” Fury agreed, he could easily disregard the deal he had made with Leah, but his instincts told him against it. “Truthfully, what do you think of her?”  
“She´s quiet an interesting woman, she was thrown into a world she´s still trying to figure out; but I think she will succeed in the end. Either way if all this works out as planned do not expect her to thank you for it.” Leah´s feelings about SHIELD ans specifically Fury were crystal clear on her mind, she abhorred them.  
“That´s not what I´m asking Andrew and you know it.” Fury told him with a serious look.  
“All right, If you insist.” Andrew huffed annoyed. “There´s nothing that could indicate mental instability due to the super soldier serum, she won´t turn into a full fledge psychopath if that´s what you are worried about. She´ll still has to deal with feelings of guilt and inadequacy but that´s almost a must among your top personal. Her tremors have diminished as well as the anxiety symptoms; but it will take her more than a week to get rid of them totally.”  
Fury smirked, Andrew was right. Most top operatives had similar issues, it was a job hazard they had all come to accept. “It´s settled then.” Fury volunteered. “When the moment comes you´ll have to explain everything to both of them.”  
Leah had dozed off in their room; her sessions with Andrew tended to leave her exhausted both emotionally and physically. When she woke up she found herself alone, she frowned upset; Loki wasn´t back yet.  
She drowsily sat up already admonishing herself for all the feeling that waking up alone stirred in her. “If you are going to be like this every time he´s not around we´re not going to make it. Yes, you are alone; he´s gone. Stop worrying! He´s coming back …at least today he is.” The thought made her sad all of the sudden, he would be leaving tomorrow night.  
“God dammit Leah, stop that!” She reprehended herself out loud as she tried to dry the tears that ran through her face. “If Loki saw you he would be upset, he can´t afford to right now. Get a grip! What did Andrew had said? Oh, yes! Take your mind of it, do something else.” She recollected one of their conversations. “I´d better check on Eerika. Maybe later a sparring session if I can find Steve. “ Now that Loki was going out every day she wasn´t certain who was in the mansion. “He´s still kicking my ass every time.”  
After tending to Eerika she look for Steve unsuccessfully for a while. “I´m too anxious, maybe I should do some training by myself.” She told herself, maybe that way she could shut everything else out.  
When Loki finally returned from making the last preparations for the mission he found her still training, she must have been at this for a long time he thought to himself; at least a couple of hours. Even if her blows were powerful they were kind of slow; her tank top was drenched in sweat, as her face which had a deep concentration stare while punching the bag.  
“How long have you been here?” He suddenly asked her.  
Leah was startled by his voice, she had been too distracted by her own thoughts. As she rubbed her sore knuckles she admitted. “Maybe a little too much. Everything is ready?”  
“Yes, it is. I´ll stay here until tomorrow´s departure.” He volunteered, as he absentmindedly stared at her chest, some sweat drops were running down her neck and into her cleavage.   
Leah was too occupied trying not to show her concern to notice. “I think I need a SHOWER.” She simply told him as she ran her hand though her hair that was arranged in a single braid, it was soaking wet.  
“Care for some company?” Loki flirtatiously asked her.  
Leah was caught off guard by his comment and just opened her mouth while trying to think of something to say when Loki suddenly pulled her to him and passionately kissed her.  
Leah just let herself melt into his kiss, no matter how many times he had kissed her before she always felt lightheaded. He swooned her away every time.  
“Company would be good.” Leah smiled mischievously, a bath was most certainly not what Loki had in mind.  
As soon as they had reached their room Loki pushed Leah down to their bed as he climbed on top of her kissing and nibbling her neck extracting little pleasure moans from Leah who arched her back as Loki kept kissing her.  
“Mm, you taste so good.” Loki purred in her ear. “I can´t wait to taste the rest of you.” He travelled down her neck and eagerly pushed his hand under her top uncovering her breasts. Hungrily he took one of them into his mouth while fondling both extracting a louder moan from Leah. The first time he had done it after she began breastfeeding the appearance of milk had taken him by surprise, but only for a moment.  
“I bet you´re already wet my love.” He grinned as he licked his milk stained lips in anticipation.  
“Find out.” Leah said in a whisper as she grabbed Loki´s hair with both her hand and guided him down to her navel.  
Loki laughed delighted, she was always so receptive to him. “Let´s” He answered as he yanked her leggings and underware down.  
Leah gasped as the cool touch of his fingers reached inside her.  
“So wet…” Loki purred, he could feel his manhood becoming constrained under his trousers as he began pushing his fingers in and out rhythmically.  
Leah panted as the arousing sensation pushed her to the edge, she wanted more than his fingers. “Loki…” She pleaded.  
“Not yet.” Loki answered fully aware of what her plea meant as he pulled his fingers out causing a disappointed grunt from Leah.  
Leah leaned up and saw Loki removing his shirt.  
“Are you going too strip-tease for me?” She jokingly told him.  
Loki frowned amused by her suggestion. “As if you were that lucky.” He jokingly spat back.  
“Aw” Leah pouted disappointed, she would find a way to convince him to do it someday. “I´d do it for you.” She volunteered still pouting.  
Loki raised his eyebrows while considering her offer, they had never done that before; it might be … fun. He bit his lower lip still debating with himself while he refused. “Maybe another day.”  
Leah frowned disappointed and rolled out of the bed while rearranging her clothes. “As you wish.”  
“Who said I was done with you?” Loki quickly caught up with her holding her through the waist as he nibbled her neck.  
“I´m not in the mood for games.” Leah told him pretending to be upset.  
“Too bad, because I am.” Loki shamelessly told her before biting her lower neck as he rubbed himself against her. She loved games even if she sometimes pretended she didn´t.  
“Ngh.” Leah moaned arching her back exposing her neck to him; he knew her too well. Within moments Loki had undressed her again; suddenly he carried her over his shoulder as he walked back to their bed.  
“What the hell you think you're doing?” Leah complained about being carried so unceremoniously.  
“I´m taking back what´s mine.” He teased her playfully.  
“I´m not …” She had started to talk back when Loki laid her back into bed; and without further explanation slid his fingers back into her vagina causing Leah to gasp surprised.  
“You were sating?” Loki teased her as he started pulling and pushing his fingers rhythmically.  
Leash only moaned suddenly overwhelmed by the arousing sensation when Loki used his free hand to fondle her clitoris at the same time he kept trusting his fingers into her.  
“I thought so …” Loki grinned satisfied while slowing his trusts to find Leah´s g spot. A louder moan told him he had succeeded, he continued fondling her g-spot until she came.  
“Let´s see how fast I can make you to cum again.” He challenged her while finishing undressing himself.  
“Uhhh?” Leah had barely registered what he had said when Loki slid his hardened member inside her moaning in delight, she was so wet. Leah moaned too, she still hadn´t recuperated from his previous orgasm; the feeling of his cock burring deep inside her was exhilarating.  
Loki smiled at her flustering face. “Fast enough for you?” He teased her as he started trusting into her.  
“I never …”Leah couldn´t end her sentence as another moan escaped her lips, he seemed bent on making good on his word. It only took a couple of minutes for Leah to cum again.  
Loki still his movements while contemplating Leah´s ecstatic expression. “Are you going to be more patient next time?” He jokingly scolded her.  
“Mm-hmm” Leah agreed while nodding her head affirmatively, it felt so good to have his penis inside her like that.  
“I could do this all night.” Loki heart fully told her, they had only been together for a couple of weeks as a … normal couple; well as normal as they could be under the circumstances. But even with all the troubles he couldn´t picture his life differently now.  
His comment casted a shadow of concern over Leah who worriedly asked him. “Shouldn´t you keep your strength for the mission?”  
Loki smiled warmly at her, he knew she couldn´t help to feel concerned about his departure, but he was also determined to cast aside her fears… at least for a while. “So you think I’m tired already, uh?”  
“Fuck!” Leah cursed mentally. “Now I´ve really done it.” His mischievous ardent glare told her of his intentions even before he started trusting vigorously into her again as he informed her with a big grin. “I´m going to show you exactly how tired I am.”  
“Wait! I didn´t …” Leah tried to explain herself but was silenced by Loki´s fervent kiss. She surrendered totally to him; that was an argument she had no way of winning, even if she wanted to.  
After a couple of hours of unrestrained sex Loki finally decided to give her a break after he had cum for the third time.  
“Who´s tired now?” He teasingly asked her while snuggling against her.  
“That´s not fair.” Leah pouted. “I was already tired when you found me.”  
“How long had you been training?” Loki dryly asked her.  
“I´m not sure, a couple of hours maybe. I dosed off after lunch …” She started to explain him.  
“You had a hard session?” He worryingly asked her, it was unusual for her to sleep in the middle of the day, and she had been napping almost all week. Whatever happened during those sessions exhausted her.  
“Yes.” Leah said with a sigh as she remembered today´s session.  
“I don´t understand why you can talk to Andrew and not me.” He complained bitterly.  
“I …” Leah frowned upset trying to figure out an answer. “I don´t …” Why did her mind kept freezing every time he asked her that?  
Loki could feel the sudden change in her heartbeat, whatever it was the mere thought of telling him seemed to scare her deeply.  
“No, I´m sorry. I shouldn´t complain, he´s helping you; it’s just that … he knows things about you I don´t.” He quickly apologised. Why did he even mentioned it? That wasn´t the way he wanted to spend the night, arguing.

After a couple of seconds Leah turned to him, with a serious frown she asked him. “Loki…? Are you jealous?”  
Her question caught him completely unprepared. “ I … mmm …. Maybe.”  
Leah´s expression softened as she told him. “There´s nothing to be jealous about. I just … there are things I can´t tell you.”  
“Like what?” Loki snapped at her, his temper kept pushing for answers even if he knew he shouldn´t.  
“Stuff.” Leah acknowledged bitterly. “There´s stuff I´m not proud of …”  
“We all have love.” Loki volunteered. “I you don´t want to tell me I won´t make you. I just want you to know I wouldn´t judge you.”  
“Yes, you would.” Leah bitterly said in a whisper.  
Her last statement worried him. “No Leah, I swear I wouldn´t.”  
“I … I don´t want to risk it.” She confessed fearfully.  
Loki sighed frustrated, that conversation always ended the same way. “suit yourself.” He ended annoyed.  
“I …I” Leah stuttered. She didn’t wanted that conversation to end like that again, with both of them upset, not that night. “If I … tell you one of this things, would you stop asking?” She looked sternly at him, tears threatening to pour out of her eyes, pain already settling on her heart.  
Loki regretted instantly pushing her too far, he just couldn´t understand why she felt she couldn´t talk to him; against his better judgement he told hr. “I promise.”  
Leah sighed defeated, she had hoped in vain for him to reject her offer, she could feel a lump on her throat forming already as she tried to decide what story to tell him.  
Finally after a minute or so another sigh marked her decision; with trembling fingers she pointed to a ten centimetres scar on her right side over her ribs. “Do you remember when I got this?” she asked him.  
“By Odin´s ravens! How could I forget! You really scared me that day, I was that close to tell you the truth. As a matter of fact that was the day I decided to lead the Avengers to you.” Loki spat jolted by the memories; he had found her curled up in her bed with half a dozen cuts and bruises. The most serious of them was the one she had referred to, someone had stitched it; she claimed she had been mugged while looking for information. She refused adamantly to go to the police or a hospital; she didn´t wanted to draw that kind of attention to herself.  
“I lied.” She suddenly confessed. “I wasn´t mugged. I was too ashamed to even acknowledge what had happened.” She bitterly told him as she sat up; lying in the bed make her feel more vulnerable.  
Loki sat up right after her with a distraught glare he asked. “What happened?”  
“You know there are things money can´t buy, some people will only accept … another kind of payment. I thought … it was a good lead … and it would only be a moment. I thought I could handle it.”  
“Leah, you are scaring me, what kind of payment?” Loki asked her bewildered by her revelation.  
“What else did I had to give Loki? Just myself.” Leah´s voice break.  
“You can´t be serious. Did you really accepted that?” Loki´s eyes widened with horror, the thought of some low life taking advantage of her like that.  
“Yes … I did. It wasn´t like I was a virgin. It was … only sex.” She dryly answered; that was the rationalization that had led her to believe she could go through with it.  
“Who was he?” Loki growled furious. “I´m going to skin him alive!”  
“It doesn´t matter.” Leah nodded negatively. “I couldn´t go through with it … I chicken out at the last moment.”  
Loki sighed relieved for an instant before realising what had happened. “He´s the one that hurt you.”  
“Yes.” Leah dropped her head. “He wasn´t happy when I changed my mind. If someone hadn´t interrupted him he might had killed me.”  
“By the norns Leah, why didn´t you told me?” Loki asked her anguished.  
“I was too ashamed, I couldn´t believe I had actually consider doing it. I just wanted to forget it ever happened.” Leah confessed as thick tears ran through her cheeks. “ I couldn´t go to the police, or a hospital they would´ve asked too many questions. The rest you know I found someone to patch me up and went back to the motel.”  
After a moment of silence Leah asked him. “Do you understand now why I can´t talk to you about this … things? It hurts too much to know that you know…” Her voice broke again, it had been bad enough to retold Andrew her story, but telling it to Loki made the pain excruciating. “ I don’t want you to know this sort of things!” she whined as she bolted out of the bed, she feared the look on his eyes.  
Loki reacted only a second too late, he was shocked, he had never expected to hear something like that, the thought that she had chosen that story specifically made him realise that the stories she wasn’t telling him were probably even worse.  
“No, Leah wait!” He stood up just as she locked herself in the dressing room crying her heart out. “I´m sorry Leah, I didn´t knew. Please, I´m sorry. Let me in.” He pleaded as he leaned into the door, he could easily break in, but knew it might only make things worse.  
“Why did you make me tell you?” Leah cried. Why had she told him that story? Because it was the only one she was willing to give up, she didn´t knew it would hurt that much. “Why did you make me tell you?” She asked again. “I´m disgusting.”  
“No Leah, that´s not true. I understand now, I´m sorry. I´ll never force you to tell me something ever again; if you don´t want to tell me I will respect your wishes. Please come out.” Why did he had pushed her like that? Hadn´t she suffered enough?  
“I´m nothing but a whore who sells herself to the highest bidder.” She spat back. “How can you even stand to be at my side?” Andrew had reassured her she wasn´t, that desperate people make desperate decisions that it only had been a mistake, one that could´ve been worse. But none of it mattered, he wasn´t Loki, and now Loki knew; she couldn´t think of something worse. “I´m trash.” She whined between sobs.  
Loki couldn’t take it anymore. “Leah either you open this door or I’m taking it down.” He couldn´t comfort her from the other side, he knew her, she wouldn´t listen.  
Leah didn´t answered, she just kept crying broken hearted.  
Loki grunted annoyed as he took a step back to kick the door open. Leah let out a startled yelp when she heard the door breaking, and looked at the door scared as she kept sniffling. Loki had never done anything like that before, he must be very angry was her first thought, he hates me was her second. She was trembling visibly as he knelt beside her, he was angry, she could tell by the look on his eyes; she flinched as she closed her eyes scared, she didn´t knew what to expect, would he hit her?  
Loki´s heart cringed by her frightened reaction, his features softened with remorse, tears already ran through his face when he embraced her. “It´s all my fault.” He confessed with a heavy heart. “ If I had tell you the truth sooner none of that would´ve happened. I´m the one who is worthless, not you.” He kept crying while holding her tight, he had failed her…. Again. “I´m the one who doesn´t deserve you.”  
Leah had opened her eyes surprised at his outburst, she had never imagined he would react like that. She raised her arms and hugged him back. “That´s not true.” She tried to still her sniffling’s. “It was my decision, my mistake, not yours. You couldn´t have known I was going to do that. It´s my fault.”  
“No, it´s not.” Loki contradicted her. “It´s mine. I should’ve known better. I was just too scared of losing you, I was selfish.”  
“Scared of losing me?” Leah asked surprised.  
“Yes.” Loki confessed.  
Leah smiled between her tears. “You could never lose me, don´t you know?”  
Loki raised his head to look into her eyes. “Know what?” He asked her unsure.  
“That I loved you since the first instant we met.” She volunteered a little scared of her own confession.  
“You did?” Loki asked confused, eh had felt a connection with her in that single moment when their eyes met barely seconds before Thor´s lightning hit them, he had never dreamt she had felt it too.  
“Mm-hmm.” Leah answered nodding her head affirmatively.  
“We´re a couple of fools!” Loki laughed wryly.  
“Maybe.” Leah agreed. “But I´ll stay by your side as long as you want me to.” The pain was gone, only a leftover sorrow lingered, but she knew it would fade away soon.  
“Then I guess we´re stuck with each other for eternity, because I’m never letting you go.” He told her with a smile as he helped her up. “Now, I don´t want to fight anymore, can we just pretend this didn´t happened?”  
Leah looked at the broken door. “I think we can try, though … what made you break it?” She asked with curiosity.  
Loki looked back at the door too, it had been a rather impulsive reaction, something Thor would´ve done. “I…” He looked back at her. “I just had to get to my damsel in distress.” He volunteered with a smile.  
“My prince!” Leah smiled delighted throwing her arms around his neck as she kissed him.  
Loki kissed her back full heartily before sweeping her up and carrying her back to bed.


	58. Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Loki has to leave, how will Leah react to his departure?

“This is it.” Leah thought to herself. “Please don´t screw this up! Whatever you do, don´t cry!” She bit her lower lip nervously as everyone said both farewells and advices to Loki; every piece of advice made her feel even more anxious. If everything was going to be all right why so many take care and don´t do that. She didn´t knew what to do with herself, she knew all her telltales and was making a conscious effort to avoid them all. “Keep breathing, don´t start shaking, don´t cry, stop biting your fingers, no, no, no, don´t stuff your hands in your pockets… it looks even worse. And for the love of God smile, no, no like that … no teeth, casual, Leah get real that looks so fake, loosen up.” She had been practicing on the mirror over and over; she was determined to avoid making a scene even if her heart felt like it was breaking.  
She had been so concentrated she almost didn´t heard Loki asking. “Are you sure you are going to be all right without me?”  
“Of course I am.” She answered wearing her best fake smile. “I … I just want to apologize for making you worry so much. I understand now why you have to do this … I´ve been a fool, haven´t I?” She looked at him apologetic; she didn´t had to fake that part.  
“You just weren´t yourself. I´m glad you´re feeling better now.” He smiled warmly at her. “Are you really sure you are going to be all right?”  
Leah smiled back at him. “You make it sound as If I was the one leaving on a mission and not you. Stop worrying! We´ll be fine.” She volunteered kindly.  
“Yes Loki, we´ll take care of them. Don´t worry.” Tony added putting his arm protectively over Leah´s shoulder.  
“See, we´ll be fine. Just concentrate on coming back soon.” Leah told him.  
“That I will.” Loki responded eyeing jealousy at Tony.  
“If you don´t mind.” He told Tony while snatching Leah from his side. “We´ll need a moment.”  
“Of course.” Steve agreed while motioning everyone to the side so Loki could have a word with Leah in private.  
“I´ll come back as soon as I can.” Loki told her sincerely. “Are you sure you are going to be all right?”  
Leah felt a knot on her stomach every time he asked her that; disregarding her nauseas she answered. “I´m the one who should be asking you that.”  
“That was so smooth Leah… really! Why don’t you just tell him that you´re not going to be all right?” She kept reminding herself to avoid getting into a fight with him.  
“I´ll be fine.” Loki just brushed her comment off. “It´s you I´m worried about. After what you told me last night …”  
Leah interrupted him before he said another word, was he purposely telling her that just to see if she would break down? “I just wasn´t prepared to tell you, I never meant for you to find out. I´m sorry, please trust me Andrew is helping me a lot. I´m learning how to handle my emotions, I´ll be all right. You don´t need to worry about me. Just come home safe.” She hugged him. “Keep breathing Leah, keep breathing, no tears, just as you practiced.”  
He hugged her back. “Home.” He repeated, it had been a long time since he had a place he could call home. “She seems all right” He thought. “No one could’ve guessed what happened last night. Will she be trying to fool me? No, I don´t think so I can´t see any of the anxiety signs; and after all I did pushed her too far.” He felt a pang of regret, he had provoked the whole incident.  
“Yes, home.” She agreed snuggling against him as if she could retain a part of him somehow.  
He tilted her chin up to see into her eyes, Leah smiled softly at him. “Don´t cry, don´t cry, please don´t cry, I know, think of… puppies ….no, no, no; that will get me crying even worse. Think Leah, think … yes … think of … Loki naked … oh, no! No, no! Don’t think about that right now …” A slight fluster ran through her cheeks. Looking into his eyes she could feel the entire world fading.  
Loki smirked when he saw her blushing and ´passionately kissed her. “I´ll be home before you know it.” He volunteered. “Give Eerika a kiss for me every night please.”  
His comment caught her off guard. “Good Lord no… Leah don´t.” She bitted her lower lip hard while trying to avoid her misty eyes of becoming a torrent.  
Loki noticed her mood change and worriedly asked her. “Are you all right?”  
Leah sniffed as she dried a single tear that had outrun her best efforts. “Yes, I´m sorry … it´s just that … I´m going to miss you so much.” It wasn´t a lie, the idea of sleeping alone again was almost unbearable. “I´ve got used to waking up by your side; I´m going to miss you terribly.” She told him while looking into his eyes. “Please Loki, don´t say anything else.” She pleaded mentally, she had almost lost it; and she didn’t felt strong enough to stop the pour of emotions that was building up again.  
“I know, I´m going to miss you too.” He confessed lovingly, she did seem all right; for a moment he thought she was going to break down but she didn´t; he felt relieved. Then he mischievously whispered in her ear. “I´ll be back as soon as I can to warm up your bed.”  
Leah blushed shyly as she did her best effort not to burst laughing; Loki smiled with a big grin on his face, it was so fun to make her blush.  
Suddenly he changed into a serious manner. “It´s time love. I have to go, but I promise I´ll come back as soon as I can. Don´t worry about a thing. Take care of Eerika and yourself, all right?” She was right, he made it sound like she was the one leaving; he should start following his own advice and stop worrying. After all he was going to have a lot on his mind the next couple of days.  
“I will if you do.” Leah answered as she had read his thought.  
“It´s a deal.” Loki agreed. “Let´s join the others.”   
Leah nodded affirmatively as she tentatively reached for his hand, Loki smiled at her loving gesture and hold her hand in his as they walked back to the Avengers.  
“Take good care of them please.” He asked to all while looking directly at Thor.  
“We will brother, come back soon.” Thor volunteered.  
Loki kissed Leah gently once more before letting go, the next second he was gone.  
The silence that followed was interrupted by a loud sob coming from Leah, she covered her face with one of her hands; bawling like a child she just ran past them towards her room. She didn’t wanted them to see her cry like that.  
“Wait! Leah!” Thor called her worried. “What happened…? I thought she was all right.”  
“And that´s what she wanted Loki to think Thor.” Natasha volunteered.  
“How do you know that?” Clint asked her with a frown.  
“Well, you gave her all those files to read back in the tower Clint; what do you think?” Natasha responded wryly.  
“Hell no! Please tell me you didn´t.” Clint spat nodding his head in disbelief.  
“She asked me to; considering both outcomes I chose the lesser evil.” Natasha confessed.  
“What are you two taking about? What did Leah asked you?” Tony intervened frustrated by their evasive conversation.  
“As a spy you get in undercover missions all the time. Your life depends on how convincing you are while selling your story… she wanted me to teach her how to do that.” Natasha volunteered.  
“So she could deceive Loki.” Tony spat bewildered. “I can´t believe it! You seriously taught her to lie?”  
“What did you wanted me to do? To refuse her? Do you really think that breaking apart like she just did would help either her or Loki? He need to focus on the mission, and he wouldn´t be able to do so if he saw her like that. She knew it, but she also knew she wasn’t ready, so yes, I taught her how. Did all of you really expected her to be all right after just one week on therapy? It´s not fair! I had to help her!” Natasha bitterly acknowledged; no wonder she always ended putting her down when they always demanded too much of her.  
“Should we call Andrew?” Bruce tentatively suggested.  
“What? No! Give the woman a break!” tony buffed angrily. “Have you seen her after a therapy session? She practically drags herself to bed. No! She need to relax, to forget everything even if it´s just for as moment.”  
“and how do you propose to do that? Drinking away like you do?” Natasha interrupted him annoyed.  
“I …” Tony began to reply angrily at her remark when Steve interrupted them.  
“do you realise that while we are arguing she´s all alone?”  
“Fuck!” tony cursed out loud; Steve was right. It wasn´t the right time for them to be arguing.  
“We´d better look for her.” Thor suggested concerned.  
“No, I´ll do it. I made this mess I´ll fix it.” Natasha volunteered.  
“Now that you have taught her to deceive; how can you be sure she won´t try to deceive us to think she´s all right?” Clint asked her dryly.  
“Because she promised.” Natasha confessed.  
“Really Nat? You´re just going to take her word on that.” Clint answered sarcastically.  
“Clint, if she wanted to deceive us she would´ve waited until she was alone to break down. She knows she need help, that´s why she didn´t even try to hide it.and yes, I trusth her; so I will take her word on it.” Natasha asseverated. “I´ll talk to her.” With that she started walking towards Leah´s room.  
Tony considered ir for a few moments before starting walking in the same direction Natasha had gone.  
“Wait tony! Where are you going?” Steve stopped him.  
“I don´t know about you, but I’m going to see Leah.” He volunteered firmly decided.  
“Natasha said she´s going to talk to her, give them a moment.” Steve suggested.  
“I don’t want to give them a moment. My friend is hurting and I want to be with her. I want her to know I care.” Tony spat angrily. “Are you coming Doc?”  
“If you are I guess I’d better join you.” Bruce volunteered. “Even if it´s just to stop you from doing something foolish.”  
“Why do you always assume I´m going to do something stupid? Expect for you I have the highest IQ in the room.” Tony huffed irritated.  
“What is an IQ?” Thor discretely asked Clint.  
“Something that tells you how smart you are.” Clint answered quickly.  
“He´s calling us dumb?” Thor asked irritated while raising his voice.  
Tony ignored Thor´s question as he started walking again. Thor considered his options for a moment before telling Clint and Steve. “I’m going too; I have a promise to keep.”  
“Wait Thor, I´m coming with you.” Clint hurriedly added.  
Steve stood alone for a moment watching everyone walk away before angrily buffing while nodding his head in disapproval before walking to join them.  
Meanwhile Natasha had arrived at Leah’s room, as she leaned to knock on the door she could hear Leah´s sobbing’s and kindly asked “Leah, may I come in?” She really didn´t waited an answer and was surprised to hear a whining yes. When she walked in she could see Leah crying with her face buried in a pillow while lying over the bed. Natasha sat by her side and gently touched her back while asking “Are you all right?” She knew she wasn´t , but she couldn´t think of a better way to initiate a conversation.  
“I … just … didn´t ... thought … it … was … going … to … be … so … hard!!” Leah confessed between sobs.  
“I know, just let it go. If you need to cry just do it.” Natasha kindly suggested.  
“You must all think I´m being silly.” Leah said sniffling.  
“We would never think that. As a matter of fact I think it´s normal for you to be so upset; after all for you it´s the first mission he has ever gone to; although …”  
“Although what, Natasha?” Leah asked anxiously.  
“Loki is one of the best warriors I have ever met; and don’t you forget he has taken on us all more than once and we weren´t able to capture him before. Plus he is a great sorcerer, he should be all right. He´ll be back before you know it.” Natasha volunteered.  
Leah sniffled as she confessed Natasha. “I don´t want to sleep alone … I´m scared to.”  
When Tony arrived at the door he raised his hand to knock but overheard Natasha and Leah talking and just lingered there overhearing their conversation. Within seconds everyone had joined him.  
“What are you…?” Bruce started to ask before being shushed by Tony.  
“I’m trying to listen.” Tony whispered.  
“Shouldn´t we knock?” Thor asked Clint worryingly.  
“Thor, I can´t hear. Keep it down!” Tony spat annoyed.  
“What are you all doing eavesdropping?” Steve admonished them.  
“What did she said?” Bruce asked Tony, he had missed on their conversation due to all the noise outside.  
“Something about being scared of sleeping alone.” Clint responded.  
“I might be able to help you with that. How about we have a girl’s night? I can sleep with you if you want. That way you wouldn´t be alone.”  
Leah cleaned her running nose with her sleeve as she nodded affirmatively. “I would like that.”  
“How about a sleep over?” Tony burst in suddenly making everyone but Steve to fall to the ground; they had all been leaning on the door trying to listen.  
“What the hell are you all doing?” Natasha spat enraged. “You were eavesdropping on us?”  
“Technically…” Tony accepted without any shame. “But admit it, my idea is better than yours; girl’s night …” Tony buffed. “No, a sleep over is way more fun; we can do all sort of fun things.”  
“Fun things?” Natasha snarled. “Somehow I doubt it.”  
“Come on Natasha, don't be so uptight!” Tony wryly teased her.  
“I´m not uptight.” She growled annoyed. “Why do I keep forgetting I live with a bunch of frat guys!” she complained bitterly.  
“Who are you calling a frat guy? For your information …” Tony raised his voice hurt by her comment.  
Their discussion was interrupted by the best sound they have heard in a good while; the sound of Leah laughing full hearted. The scene had been hilarious, Thor Clint and Bruce sprawled on the floor looking embarrassed while Natasha and Tony argued disregarding them completely. Steve looked the scene totally amused as he tried to refrain form laughing.  
Natasha and Tony turned their heads to see Leah before busted laughing themselves.  
“You see?” Tony told Natasha when he finished laughing. “We´ve only been here a couple of minutes and she´s already laughing. What do you say Natasha, sleepover?”  
Natasha sighed defeated, still smiling she answered. “If Leah wants.”  
“I´d like that.” Leah acknowledged.  
“Perfect!” Tony cheered while walking over Bruce, Clint and Thor before motioning them to follow. “Come on guys, we need supplies, and also something we can use to expand the bed.”  
“Did he just said?” Leah asked Natasha in disbelief.  
“Yes, I’m afraid he did.” Natasha answered jokingly, it was going to be a fun night; that was a certainty.  
Just then Eerika’s cry could be heard over the baby monitor that rested over the night stand.  
“I´d better go check on her.” Leah acknowledged.   
When she got back Tony and the rest had moved a single bed into the room and were manoeuvring to position so they could expand the king size bed.  
“He wasn´t kidding.” Leah said surprised.  
“He almost never is.” Steve agreed. “Are you sure you are all right with this? It´s bound to get a little crazy.”  
“I don’t mind, maybe I need a little crazy, either way I don´t want to sleep alone.” Leah confessed shyly.  
Steve looked at her moved by her words and warmly put his arm over her shoulders as he reassured her. “Don´t worry kiddo. It seems you won´t have to, at least tonight.”  
The sleepover went almost uneventful, except for Tony trying to outsmart everyone while playing truth or dare, which incidentally ended with Thor having his hair braided, Bruce having his nails done and Steve dancing at the sound of Gangnam Style. Clint refused to participate on the dares and resigned to tell the truth whenever it was his turn. “By the looks of it I might end up with my hair dyed blue or something like that.” He jokingly told Leah.  
They ate pizza and popcorn until everyone was stuffed and ended up falling asleep while watching a movie marathon of Star Wars which gave Steve a chance to cross something of his list.  
Early in the morning Leah rolled off Tony’s embrace and suddenly found herself resting her head an arms in an unfamiliar chest; the moment she realised it wasn´t Loki she gave a small jump opening her eyes startled only to find Thor staring back at her; she blushed instantly as she whispered. “I´m sorry.” Then she started to slowly rolling off his chest.  
“Don´t be.” Thor whispered back which made Leah stop doubtful as Thor added. “Dr. Garner is right; we can´t keep avoiding each other.”  
“I know.” Leah admitted. “I just don´t know how, I´m so sorry. I never meant to mislead you, I genuinely tried to love you, but …”  
“The heart has a mind of its own.” Thor ended her phrase.  
“Yes.” Leah acknowledged. “I´m sorry I hurt you, I´m a terrible friend.” She sniffed as a single tear rolled down her cheek.  
Thor reached for her face and dried the tear gently with his fingers. “Don´t cry; Loki hates to see you cry, and so do I.”  
“Can you ever forgive me?” Leah asked nervously. “Even if I don’t deserve it?”  
Thor smiled kindly at her as he asked in return. “Why wouldn´t you deserve it?”  
“I don’t know.” She acknowledged nervously. “I just feel like I don’t.”  
“Leah, you have done what I thought was impossible, you reunited Loki and me. He finally changed his ways and I ow it all to you. You gave me my little brother back; whatever pain you caused me doesn´t compare to that joy. You also gave him a beautiful daughter and me an amazing niece. Even if Loki is too slow to ask for your hand I already consider you my sister. Whatever wrongs have passed between us I choose to forgive and forget them, would you do the same?” He told her with complete sincerity.  
Leah was taken back by his words, she had never thought he would be so willing to forgive her. She tried to refrain her tears unsuccessfully as she told him. “I would.”  
Thor smiled as he hugged her tight. “It´s ok little sister; whenever you need a shoulder to cry on, you can rely on mine.”  
Leah sobbed for a while until the warmth of Thor´s embrace comforted her, then she raised her head and told him open hearted. “Someday you´ll make a lucky woman very happy thor.”  
“I sure hope so.” Thor acknowledged.  
“I know so.” Leah added. “Your urd lies somewhere, you just need to find her.”  
Thor smiled as he asked her. “Did Loki taught you that word?”  
“Urd?” Leah asked back. “Yes, he said it meant destiny, and something about the Norn’s carving something in Yggdrasil. “  
“Yes, the ancient goddesses carve on the roots of Yggdrasil the destiny of every child. Did he told you were his urd?” He asked pleasantly surprised.  
“Yes.” Leah acknowledged.  
“He really loves you.” Thor asseverated. “ Destiny doesn´t mean the same to us than to you, what the Norns carve on Yggdrasil can and is changed by our actions in the present reflecting on our past than in return change our present. “  
Leah looked at him totally confused by his explanation.  
Thor noticed her confusion and added. “What I meant to say is that he wants you to be his urd; that he actively tries to keep you in his life. I´m surprised he hasn’t asked you to marry him already.”  
“I don´t think I would make good wife material right now.” Leah bitterly told him.  
“Nonsense.” Thor brushed her comment off. “He´ll get to it, eventually. That I promise you.”  
Leah smiled warmly at Thor´s comment, it didn´t matter if Loki ever got around to ask her; as long as he returned safely to her she would feel blessed.  
After they ended taking Leah rolled over to Tony’s side again; she was beginning to dose off when Tony playfully poked her ribs with his elbow.  
As she questioning opened her eyes she found Tony smirking back at her. “So, you finally made peace with your brother-in-law?” He jokingly teased her.  
Leah pouted pretending to be offended. “Oh, shut up!”  
“Only if you give me a hug little sister.” He kept teasing her.  
“Jealous?” Leah teased him back.  
Tony turned to face her and hugged her tightly. “Not at all.” Next he kissed her forehead. “Now try to get some sleep before Eerika wakes up again.”  
“All right, I will.” Leah agreed. “And … Tony?”  
“Yes?” He asked her back.  
She kissed his cheek. “Thank you.”  
Tony smiled warmly. “Don´t mention it love. Seeing you smile again is payment enough.”


	59. Into the Deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Doom meet fo the first time since their battle, what will happen?

Loki chuckled softly at the images that his water glass reflected, he had scry for Leah as soon as he found himself alone in Fury´s office. Luckily the sleepover was well advance when he casted the spell and caught a glimpse of Thor getting his hair braided by Natasha which caused everyone to laugh heartedly.  
“You know you can´t do that once we start the mission.” Fury dryly told him catching Loki off-guard.  
Loki grunted annoyed as he dissolved the images “I know.”  
“I sure hope so, you´d better not do that again unless you want doom to find out she´s still alive.” Fury nagged him.  
“Dammit Fury! I know!” He snapped furiously, almost immediately he changed his tone. “I … I just had to see her, make sure she was all right.”  
“And is she?” Fury asked hopefully.  
“It seem so, yes.” Loki admitted still a bit unsure.  
“then stop worrying. We are leaving within the hour; you need to concentrate in the task at hand.” Looking at Loki´s indecision he added. “The sooner we finish this mission the sooner you´ll get back to her.”  
“You´re right.” Loki agreed. “Let´s get this over with.” With that he raised from the chair he had been sitting on and walked out of the room towards the hangar.  
Fury smirked and followed him out; all the members of their team were already on board. The only members from SHIELD in the Quinjety were himself and the pilot Melinda May; he had borrowed her from Coulson´s team for a couple of days.  
“I don´t like this sir.” She had told him when he recruited her for the mission. “What if something goes wrong?”  
“If something goes wrong I want you to run straight back to Coulson, he will need your help.” Fury told her sternly.  
“But, Sir….” Melinda started to say when she was abruptly interrupted by Fury. “No buts agent, you will do as you´re told.” He reprimanded her harshly.  
“Yes Sir.” She agreed reluctantly with a scowl, getting in a mission with 9 villains even if one of them was allegedly reformed was a very bad idea on her book.  
“Agent May.” Loki greeted her formally as they approached the Quinjet; her feelings about him weren't any secret.  
“Loki.” She greeted him back seriously, she still had her doubts about his change of heart. “Sir.# She greeted fury next.  
“Is everything ready?” Fury asked her quickly.  
“Yes, all of our … guests are already on board.” She informed him dissaprovingly.  
“Are you going to give me any trouble agent?” Fury glared at her sombrely.  
“No sir.” Melinda adamantly responded.  
“Good, now loose the attitude. You don´t have to like the mission to get it done.” Fury admonished her.  
“Yes Sir, we are ready to depart at your command.” Melinda informed him.  
“And our special guest?” Loki scowled as he heard fury ask her that; the special guest was no other than Doom. He hadn´t seen him since that day, when he …killed her; and now he would have to work with him.  
Fury noticed Loki´s discomfort and reminded him. “Remember our deal, I´ll give you what I want if you give me what I want. And right now Doom alive and in one piece is part of what I want.”  
“You should just let me kill him.” Loki spat enraged as her stared into fury´s eye who stood his stare without flinching. “Fine.” He finally snapped. “Have it your way, but remember if he betrays us he´s mine.”  
“Agreed.” Fury accepted then turned back his attention to Melinda who had been watching their disagreement attentively.  
“He´s in the front as you required.” She quickly informed him.  
“Let´s go then.” Fury ordered them.  
Both Melinda and Loki agreed disgruntledly, this was a mission they both wished they had skipped.  
As Loki walked into the Quinjet he could see all of his new teammates already on board, some of them were checking their seatbelts, while others were lively talking about shared adventures, weapons or whatever was in their minds at the moment. On the farthest corner he could see Doom´s figure already strapped to his seat; unconsciously his jaw tightened as his fists clenched up. It was the first time they saw each other after the battle in the tower; Loki kept reminding himself why he couldn´t just kill him right there. You´re doing it for Leah, just think about Eerika, they need you back, remember the deal. With a final furious grudgeful glare he turned to an empty seat next to the Quinjet´s loading ramp; he planned to keep as furthest away from Doom as he could, if not he might be tempted to … a maniacal evil grin appeared on his face reflecting much better than words could what was in his mind; if anyone could´ve heard his thoughts …  
“You´re not going to salute me Loki Laufeyson?” A sarcastic loud voice snapped him out of his machinations, it was doom´s.  
“The only manner I wish to greet you is with a blade through your back, you coward.” Loki growled back as his fists clenched up again; did Doom has a death wish? Cause if he wasn´t careful he might just get his wish true.  
Everyone went silence; eager to find out the source of such animosity.  
“Are you still mad at me for killing your pet?” Doom mocked him unconcerned.  
“She was not my pet!” Loki spat back furiously as he stood up.  
“I´m sorry, your mistress then? Or maybe I just should go with stud mare?” Doom kept taunting him.  
Loki´s hand´s flared up magically the instant he heard Doom´s crude remark; only the constant reminder of Leah´s nervous breakdown kept him from annihilating Doom right that instant.  
“You killed her!” Was Loki´s response through clenched teeth; it didn’t matter if they had luckily been successful at bringing her back, the fact was that Doom had killed Leah, he had killed his sweet brave girl who had put herself on the line just to keep him and their daughter safe; she had fought as hard as she could knowing all the time that she couldn´t succeed only to be cowardly shot out of spite the moment he had vanquished Doom.  
“I think we already have established that.” Doom answer somehow annoyed. “Get over it!”  
Loki blanched with rage. Get over it? How dared he? Without a second thought he hurried to close the gap between himself and Doom only to be cut off by Dr Octopus who step between them with his mechanical arms.  
“I don´t know what´s going on between you too nor do I care, but your little quarrel is jeopardizing the reward SHIELD have promised me for taking part on this mission.”  
Before he ended his phrase both Venom and chameleon had step between them too. “Ours too.” They added almost at unison.  
Doom let out a sly laugh that infuriated Loki even more.  
“If you want me to respect our deal you´ll stop that right this instant Doom.” An unamused voice sounded behind him, it was Fury´s. The strife had call his attention.  
Doom stopped laughing instantly and barely answered in a tone that resembled a child that has grown bored with his toy. “If you insist.”  
“I insist.” Fury adamantly asseverated, then added. “The same goes for all of you, get back to your seats, we are leaving.”  
Loki growled annoyed by the interference and glared Fury angrily without moving an inch.  
“You heard me Loki, get back to your seat. If you want your child to be safe you will do as you´re told.” Fury menaced him, it was in their best interest to keep Loki´s change of sides unknown to all for as long as they could; his new team mates might not take it kindly, even Doom could only speculate about who´s side Loki was in due to the recent events.  
Loki expression changed from furious to concerned, Fury had been right to remind him the real reason he was doing it.  
“You can have that pathetic snivelling bastard.” He finally spat as he turned back to his seat.  
“What? You…!” Doom complained only to be silenced by Fury´s disapproving glare.  
When Loki reached his seat a question welcomed him. “You have a kid?” It was Sandman, who had taken the seat next to him.  
“A daughter if you must know.” Loki volunteered, he knew that Sandman being the only member of the Sinister Six with a kid would most likely sympathize with him immediately. He didn´t knew for sure but he suspected he might need to align their allegiances towards him regarding Doom.  
“How old is she?” Sandman asked again, he had a daughter himself.  
“Three weeks.” Loki answered with a sigh, everything had changed in such a little time.  
Sandman opened his mouth shocked, that meant Doom had killed his daughter´s mother. “I’m sorry.” He finally said.  
“Me too.” Loki agreed heavy hearted.  
“Was she your wife?” Another voice asked; it was Octopus; he had overheard their conversation.  
“No.” Loki dryly answered then shrugged his shoulders as heh added. “But who knows, she might have been … someday.” Octavius’s wife had died, why not rally his sympathies too?   
Surprisingly a third voice stated. “she was the pretty girl in the Tower, wasn´t she?” It was Eddie Brooke, he had reassumed his human appearance. “Pregnant with a hell of an attitude.” He added.  
“Yes, it was her.” Loki smirked, it was a good way to describe her. “She´s … was a handful.” He corrected himself as his expression changed to a sad one; you need to talk of her as is he was dead, he reminded himself mentally.  
Octavius looked at him sympathetically, he knew first hand that people tended to forget to talk about their loved ones in past tense.  
“What was she doing with the Avenger´s?” Chameleon asked suspiciously.  
His question caught Loki off-guard; discussing his love-life with that special crowd was not what he had in mind, he made a small scowl as he rubbed his chin. “Mm … that´s a … long story.” He finally ended purposely trying to look uncomfortable hoping they would let it go.  
“I think we have the time, it´s bound to be a long flight.” Electro added; it seemed they were all curious about what had lead former allies to become such obvious enemies.  
“Damm!” Loki cursed mentally, he would have to change some facts, especially the details about changing sides as well as omitting as much as he could of the story; specifically, the details about him changing sides. “I don´t want to bore you.” He answered in a half-voice.  
“Rhino wants to know.” A voice with a strong Russian accent said suddenly.  
“Of course you want to know, your love life amounts to zero.” Mysterio mocked him.  
“That´s not true. Ladies find Rhino attractive. I get letters when I´m in jail.” Rhino defended himself.  
“He does.” Electro asseverate, under everyone´s surprised stares he shrugged his shoulders as he added. “Don´t ask me why, I don´t understand it myself.”  
For a moment everyone talked at the same moment volunteering their own theories about it until Chameleon interrupted them. “Never mind. Are you going to tell us or not Loki?”  
Everyone´s silence showed they agreed with Chamaleon.  
“If you insist, don´t say I didn´t warned you.” Loki accepted unhappily and proceed to tell them about how he met Leah, what happened between them and how he tried to send her away by delivering her to the Avenger´s.  
“You really just let her in SHIELD´s hands?” Sandman asked surprised.  
“I didn´t knew she was pregnant at the time.” Loki defended himself.  
“And if you had known what would you have done?” Chameleon asked him interested.  
“I don´t know.” Loki answered. “What would any of you done in my place?”  
“Not deliver her to your enemy for starters.” Eddie volunteered.  
“For the last time I was trying to send her to my brother.” Loki spat angered, what gave them the right to criticize him?  
“So, now he´s your brother?” Electro asked.  
Loki sighed annoyed. “He has always been my brother as much as I hate to admit it. I knew he would protect her.”  
“I assume he eventually did.” Octavius volunteered. “She was in the Tower.”  
“For all the good it did to her.” Loki scowled eyeing Doom.  
“Don´t let us hanging Loki, tell us the rest of the story.” Eddie urged him.  
Loki couldn´t fathom why they all were so interested; it must be a human thing he concluded.  
Loki reassumed his story alleging he was fooling the avenger´s about changing sides so he would be able to get his lover and daughter back while in the process getting their aid to fight the once unknown threat against them; and how everything went wrong when doom attacked.  
“And now, you keep pretending or are you changing sides for real this time?” Chamaleon asked sternly.  
“Just until it serves my purposes.” Loki volunteered in a low voice, then he added. “I´m not going to lose her like I did her mother. No matter what it takes. “He hoped that should clarify that his allegiances were with himself as they always had.  
“Why didn´t you just took your daughter and went back to Asgard?” Mysterio asked.   
“And do what? Hide as a commoner? Besides Odin´s justice is both cruel and imaginative; I’d rather take my chances with Fury any day.” Loki spat back, he wasn´t lying about that.  
“You sound scared of this Odin dude.” Eddie half-mocked him.  
“You would be too if you had seen what I have.” Loki volunteered. “Or … experienced it.” A slight tremor ran through his voice; no one was eager to ask what he meant by that, except for Octavius.  
“About that … I´ve always have meant to ask you about the veracity of Norse mythology.” He asked unashamedly. “Especially the myths regarding your person, I find them rather disturbing actually, is it true that …”  
To Loki´s relief Fury interrupted them. “We are half an hour from the drop point. I suggest you stop your knitting meeting and concentrate.”  
Loki frowned, he didn´t understood the reference but he had the distinct impression Fury had insulted them. Either way he was relieved he didn´t had to go with Octopus over the non-sense myths ancient humans had invented about them; most of them were lies … most of them anyway, and the one´s that weren’t … well they had fell short.  
“If he wasn´t paying us a King´s ransom I´d feed him his words.” Eddie grunted while turning back into Venom.  
“Back to work.” Mysterio added checking his gear and walking back to his seat as everyone.  
Loki kept sitting eying angrily at Doom until Octavius interrupted his thoughts. “Unfortunately you´ll have to forget about your quarrel with Doom.” Then he added in a low voice. “At least until the mission is done.”  
Loki nodded his head in agreement; he was right, that he couldn´t deal with Doom right there didn´t meant he wouldn´t be able to … eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay, December is such a busy month for me.


	60. What do we know?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Fury plans for the invasion ain´t as complete as they would wish.

Loki went through the plan in his mind as he prepared for disembarking, it was more like a sketch of a plan which trouble him the most; they would have to gather more information before being ready to attack.  
“So, you are telling me that you really don’t have reliable intel about this base?” Loki spat bewildered as Fury first explained him the situation.  
“Regretfully no, I don´t. There wasn´t enough time to infiltrate someone.” Fury admitted.  
“How do you even expect us to prepare for this mission then?” Loki asked irritated as he crossed his arms over his chest.  
“Well … that´s where Chameleon will come in handy. We´ll need him to corroborate or disprove all the information we have at this moment.” Fury volunteered.  
“I like this mission less by the minute.” Loki complained.  
“Let´s concentrate on what we have and work it out from there.” Fury suggested sternly.  
“All right.” Loki agreed reluctantly with a big sigh. “What do we know?”  
“The vibranium mine is 2.4 km deep, the base was built over it; so if we take other Hydra bases as reference there should be only a small number of levels over the mine shaft.” Fury explained him.  
“What do you suggest we do about that? Vibranium is practically indestructible.” Loki asked with a concern look on his face; this mission was going to be one of the hardest ones he had ever been on.  
“You are right; we can´t destroy it. We´ll just have to content with collapsing the mine… and the base.” Fury agreed, at least they would buy time for coming up with a more permanent solution.  
“That´s only a momentary solution; nothing will stop them from reconstructing it again. Especially with Hydra behind them; in a couple of months they will be mining again.” Loki pointed out.  
“Do you have a better idea?! Fury spat angered, he also preferred a permanent solution but couldn´t find one.  
“Not yet.” Loki admitted. “But there´s another problem; I don´t know if you have considered that the real reason Doom agreed to participate in this mission is to get his hands on some of that vibranium for himself. The rumour says it can amplify mystical powers.”  
“Actually I have.” Fury admitted, Doom had been too easy to recruit. “We can´t let him get anywhere near that mine.”  
Loki looked at him sarcastically. “How do you propose we do that while we fight an entire base? We simply can´t keep an eye on him at all times.”  
“That´s why I´ve been thinking we should split into two teams; the first one will be in charge of sealing the base and preventing anyone from leaving as well as start the cleanup.“ After making sure Loki was listening attentively; Fury continued. “If I were them I would have the vehicle hangar on the first floor; and the armory either on the same level or the next one. There must be two or three levels for the chemical and biological labs which should be on the lower levels, that way they would have a chance to evacuate in case of a spill. Between those levels should be the living and training quarters. Doom, Venom, Octopus, Mysterio and Rhino should be on that first team.”  
“Sounds good, but how will you guarantee Doom won´t just abandon the mission and try to seize some vibranium?” Loki interrupted him.  
“We won´t have too, Dr. Octopus will take care of that.” Fury revealed.  
“Why would he do that?” Loki asked intrigued.  
“Because if he does I´ll get him something even better than money.” Fury smirked.  
“Better than money?” Loki thought to himself. “And what can that be?” He asked Fury out loud.  
“Our Doctor is dying.” Fury simply stated. “His body has sustained too many injuries over the years and is failing; but I promised him we would use every available technology to save him if he … helps us keep an eye on Doom.”  
Loki looked at him surprised, he had negotiated every payment except for that one.   
“Don´t worry, we´ll deliver on our word.” Fury reassured him. “I already have a team working on that.”  
“All right.” Loki finally said. “Any more secret deals I should know about?”  
“None that should concern you.” Fury dryly told him.  
“As you like.” Loki conceded slightly annoyed.  
“On the second team should be Chameleon, Electro, Sandman, you and me. We´ll be in charge of neutralizing the weapons in the labs and setting up the explosives to collapse the mine.” Fury explained over some diagrams he had sketched on the screen.  
“I´m guessing you don´t want to risk any quemical or biological spill, even if that could do the cleanup … faster.” Loki volunteer.  
“You´re right. Besides the point that not all of us are immune to earth diseases like you there´s the matter of the vibranium, it´s highly mutagenic so I´d rather not spill god knows what around.”  
“Known one at least.” Loki added. “You are right; we have no idea what have they been playing with in those labs. But I´m sure you know that incineration alone might not destroy all the threats.”  
“I know, but we hardly will have time to neutralize them one by one.” Fury acknowledged grimly.  
“Maybe we can.” Loki told him pensively, they would need to have more information to come up with an effective plan.  
“We´re five minutes from the drop point Sir.” Melinda informed Fury.  
“All right people, get ready to jump.” Fury told to no one in particular.  
Loki and Doom eyes each other zealously, as the rest of their team mates put on their parachutes.  
“I´m not wearing that.” Loki pointed to the backpack Sandman was offering him. “I have my own means of getting there.” He added with a smirk.  
Doom had also refused to wear a parachute; his suit had minor flying capabilities.  
Fury gave some final instructions to Agent May before finishing strapping his own parachute.  
The back door opened and a strong cold wind flooded the inside of the Quinjet; Fury yelled. “Remember you have a tracking device in your equipment; should you get separated during the landing it will guide you back to the drop point.”  
The first to jump was Chameleon, followed by an overly enthusiastic Venom and theatrical Mysterio. Sandman was amongst the last to jump; he had to be pushed out of the aircraft by Fury when he failed to jump by himself. Loki simply teleported to the drop point after Fury jumped. Doom had left the aircraft moments before Sandman did.  
Loki watched as some grey spots slowly descended into the jungle. The first one to arrive was Chameleon, he glided into the drop point; it was safe to admit he had done it before.  
The rest for the team except for Fury weren´t that skilled and ended up somewhere in the jungle. Doom landed a few seconds before Fury did. The last one to arrive was Rhino who have had some trouble figuring the tracking device operation.  
After everyone had arrived they travelled by foot a couple of miles till their provisional base.  
In the morning Chameleon left early to infiltrate the enemies base; he had been equipped with all sort of interesting gadgets from SHIELD´s scientists that would allow him to find any vulnerabilities in the base and exploit them.   
Loki watched him worryingly as he walked away; the reconnaissance mission would take at least a day. “How will Leah be doing?” He thought to himself allowing the thought linger for a while before grunting displeased; he couldn´t scry fop her to find out.  
“I´ll better do some reconnaissance myself.”


	61. Hanging on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leah is still torn between her wish to get better and her self-pity, which one will prevail?

“No.” Leah whispered agitated in her dream waking up Tony who drowsily complained. “What …?”  
“Shh…” Thor shushed him, he had noticed her restlessness too. “she´s dreaming.”  
Tony looked at Leah´s concerned expression and replied quietly with a frown. “No, she’s´ having a nightmare.”  
Leah whined softly as she tossed in her dream.  
“Shouldn´t we wake her up?” Tony asked anxiously.  
“I don´t think so.” Thor volunteered in a low tone.  
Tony pouted slightly unconvinced of letting the nightmare to continue and turned left to gently shook Bruce who was still asleep.   
“Mmm? What…?” Bruce frowned about being abruptly woken up.  
“Bruce, should you wake up someone who´s having a nightmare?” Tony asked without waiting for Bruce to be fully awaken.  
“Should you … what?” Bruce asked as he yawned.  
“Leah´s having a nightmare.” Thor explained. “should we wake her up?”  
Bruce sat up as he took a glimpse at Leah who had curled up while mumbling something he couldn´t quiet discern. He scratched his head for a moment before answering. “No, not unless it gets worst.”  
“Worst how?” Tony asked impatiently.  
“Only if she starts screaming or if there was a risk of her hurting herself or any of you.” Bruce elaborated.  
“so we just watch and do nothing?” Tony angrily huffed.  
“It might fade by itself.” Bruce suggested in hope.  
“what´s happening?” Steve drowsily asked as he stretched beside Thor; he had heard something going on.  
“Leah´s havinga nightmare.” Thor explained again.  
“Is it bad?” Steve asked concerned.  
“Do you know any good nightmares?” Tony asked in irony.  
“No.” Leah said softly.  
“Did she just answered us?” Bruce asked intrigued.  
“I don´t know; she might have.” Tony answered confused. “Are you sure we can´t wake her up?”  
“No, Tony; we shouldn´t. You would startle her.” Bruce asseverated.  
“I´m sure that´s not a good idea.” Natasha volunteered, both her and Clint had also woken up at the sound of their voices.  
“Go back to sleep.” Clint complained while hoping the nightmare would stop by itself.  
Suddenly Leah sat up startled by something im her dream, her breathing was ragged, her eyes were unfocused and misty.  
Tony leaned to hold her shoulder as he asked. “Leah, are you ok?”  
Leah looked at him confused for a moment, suddenly she noticed everyone staring at her; with a big frustrated sigh she buried her head between her hands, her long hair hid the rest of her face. “It´s just a nightmare.” She plainly told them. “Why now? Couldn´t it waited until I was alone? The look on their faces …” She complained mentally. “They think … I´m broken, and why shouldn´t they? Maybe I need to accept I’m never going to be all right ever again.” Regardless of her thoughts she told them. “I´m fine.”  
“Are you sure?” Tony asked again as he gently placed his hand over her back.  
His touch made Leah snap annoyed. “I said I was fine.” For a second he glared at him angrily before closing her eyes as she sighed with frustration. “I´m sorry. I´m fine.” The moment she opened her eyes she asked. “What time is it?”  
“Around eight.” Clint answered drowsily; he had turned his back to the whole scene and was lazily hugging the pillow.  
“I´d better take a shower before Eerika wakes up.” She volunteered; without giving them any time she jumped out of the bed and walked to the dressing room. No one spoke again until they heard the sound of running water.  
“She´s … angry.” Tony told them bemused.  
“Of course she is, you all just had to stare at her.” Clint complained angrily.  
“And you weren´t?” Tony asked incredulous.  
“Of course I was, I just wasn´t that obvious.” He answered as he sat up. “How would you feel if you were in her place?”  
“Angry.” Bruce suggested. “Clint is right; we all need to stop treating her as an accident waiting to happen.”  
“But …” Tony began to say when Bruce interrupted him.  
“Just think about it Tony; we all have been treating her as you treated me the first time we met on board of the hellicarrier. Take my word on it, it´s frustarting.” Bruce confessed.  
“I guess you are right.” Steve volunteered next. “We need to start trusting she will get through this.”  
“It’s hard to trust yourself when no one else does.” Natasha added in a pensive tone.  
Tony huffed, he knew they were all right but he didn’t felt comfortable with the idea. “so what? We leave her alone?” He asked vexed.  
“No.” Thor answered. “We just give her some space. She will ask for our help should she need it.”  
As they kept discussing the matter a complete different scene was taking place in the bathroom.   
Leah had turned on the shower and crumbled under it; she hadn´t even bothered on removing her clothes.  
“I´m never going to make it.” She repeated to herself mentally as she silently cried under the spray of the shower; the cold water hit her merciless but she didn´t cared. She just sat there shivering; at least the cold distracted her from the pain she felt in her chest. After a while of debating with herself she whispered. “They can´t know.” Trembling she closed the shower faucet. “Maybe If I´m convincing enough I can fool myself.” She wryly reasoned as she removed her clothes.  
“Do you think she´s all right?” Tony asked worryingly. “She´s been there for a while.”  
“Tony … for love´s sake; let her be!” Natasha admonished harshly.  
“But ...” Tony started to complain when Leah walked out of the dressing room; she had changed into a pullover and jeans. She hadn´t even dried her hair in her hurry to get out; despite her best efforts to hide it the redness in her eyes betrayed her; she had been crying.  
“I´m going to check on Eerika.” She informed them sternly before walking out of the room. She felt too angry and embarrassed to be amongst them.  
Thor sighed concerned, but knew she would need some space before calming down. He already had made the mistake of overburden her once.  
Before anyone could prevent it Tony rushed out to follow her; she was a couple of steps from the nursery when he managed to grab her arm. “Wait! Leah!”  
“What, Tony?! What?!” She asked trying unsuccessfully to hide her anger.  
“Are you all right?” He asked again ignoring her tone.  
“I already told you I am. What else do you want from me? Why won´t you leave me alone?” She growled defiantly. “I don’t need you to watch over me, I don´t need any of you to watch over me. We are not related; we are not family, you are not my brother; stop acting as you fucking were. “  
Tony was unprepared for her reaction; as he opened his mouth to say something Leah just snapped. “You know what? I don´t have time for this. Stop following me! And get this through that thick skull of yours I want you to leave me alone!” With that she rushed into the nursery leaving tony alone in the hallway.  
“I´m sure she didn´t meant any of that.” Steve said to Tony trying to comfort him. “Just let her calm down.”  
Tony expression changed from hurt to angry. “She´s right! Why should I care? After all we are not family, she´s not my sister.” He huffed angrily before turning walking back to his room.  
Steve watched him with a concern look on his face before walking back to Leah´s room. Everyone had overheard Leah´s and Tony´s argument and were lost in their own thoughts.  
Steve sighed before telling them. “I think we should fix her room up before we leave. And … we should give her some space; at least for a while.”  
They all agreed quietly.  
When Leah closed the nursery door behind her she leaned her back into it as ash let herself slide down. “What´s wrong with me?” She asked herself before answering with irony. “As if you didn’t know ...” Eerika´s cry pull her out of her thoughts; as she cleaned her tears with her sleeve she answered in a soft voice “I´m here.”  
She stayed in the nursery until it was time for her session with Andrew; she really didn’t wanted to see anyone but knew that if she skipped a session Fury may had left instructions to leave her out of the rescue mission; and she couldn’t let that happen. Clint would surely check on Eerika as he did every time she went to her sessions. Unwillingly she walked into the studio where Andrew was already waiting for her.  
Andrew watched her attentively as she sat in; it was obvious something was wrong. “How are we doing this morning?” He asked in a casual tone.  
Leah looked at him annoyed. “As fine as I can be.” She spat angrily.  
“That´s not true.” Andrew volunteered.  
“So?” Leah answered back irritated.  
“I thought we had already agreed that you wouldn’t lie to me.” Andrew admonished her.  
“What does it matter? I´m never going to get any better than this. I might as well accept it” Leah huffed vexed.  
“What happened?” Andrew asked her calmly.  
“I decided I should just accept it; everyone keeps looking at me as if I were broken. They can´t all be wrong, then why keep on trying?” She volunteered as angry tears threatened to pour out.  
“What happened?” Andrew asked again in a firmer tone.  
“What do you think?” Leah wryly asked. “I did what I do best, a mess.”  
“Ok, tell me …” Andrew told her sternly.  
Reluctantly Leah told him about the incident; as she ended she added. “See? I´m hopeless; you should all just stop wasting your time. It´s pointless.”  
Andrew frowned while watching her attentively; she had hit rock bottom; either she snapped out of it or she would drown in self-pity.  
“I see.” He told her calmly. “It´s a good thing then that Fury let to me the final decision about you joining the rescue team.”  
Leah looked at him panicky. “No, you can’t. I have to be on it.”  
“Why? According to what you have just told me, you wouldn´t bring anything positive to the team. Loki will be better off without you.” He told her harshly.  
“No, please! You can´t! Fury promised …” Leah pleaded anguished.  
“You really don´t think I would let you lead a team, do you? You would most probably get everyone killed including Loki.” Andrew told her slyly.  
“I …” Leah didn´t knew what to answer to that; thick tears rolled from her eyes. What if he was right? She thought before breaking down crying; what if he was right?  
“He´s not.” A small voice in her interior told her but she refused to believe it.  
“I´m sorry Leah.” Andrew added. “But there´s no way that I can in good conscious let you participate even less lead the rescue mission. I think you are right; you were broken even before Doom crushed you. For a moment I too deceived myself thinking you might pull through but as you so clearly pointed out there´s no hope you will. If I were you I might even consider leaving Loki in case he does comes back. You will only be a burden to him; to him and to your child.” With that last comment he stood up. As he was walking to the door a voice stopped him.  
“No.”  
“Excuse me?” Andrew asked as if he hadn’t heard her; all the time hoping that all that reverse psychology act had finally got through her.  
“I said no.” She replied in a more confident tone.  
“No … what?” Andrew asked as he turned to face her.  
“I´m not a burden.” She told him sternly; she had stood up and was staring at him with her fists clenched. “I´m not a burden.” She repeated. “It doesn´t matter if you add me or not to the rescue team. Loki is smart, he will succeed and in the rare case he doesn´t I have friends that will help me get him back. Even if I´ve been horrible to them I know they will forgive me and they will help me.” Tears kept flowing from her eyes as she told him. “I´m not broken. I will pull myself together one way or the other, they need me … and I won´t let them down. Not any more … I won´t.  
Andrew walked back to her with a serious expression on his face, Leah looked at him intrigued; unexpectedly he hugged her. “I believe you, I always did. I´m glad you finally were able to figure it out.”  
Leah looked at him confused. “But …” She started to say when Andrew interrupted her. “You didn´t gave me much choice, did you?”  
Leah realised what he had done. “You didn’t mean any of it.”  
“Not a word.” Andrew confessed with a smirk.  
“You tricked me!” Leah complained.  
“That, I did.” Andrew acknowledged. “Sometimes the end does justify the means.”  
“But … but …” Leah studded uncertain if what to say. “What now?” she finally asked.  
“I would suggest you to go look for Tony and apologise.” He offered with a smile. “I think we can call it a day; it was a good session. We can continue this tomorrow.”  
“Ok.” Leah agreed a bit unsure; he was right she needed to find Tony and somehow apologize for all the stupid things she had said.


	62. I´m sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leah and Tony´s confrontation will leave more than broken hearts

Leah´s and Tony´s argument worried Steve; after some consideration he decided to try to talk to Tony again. It didn´t took him long to find him; he was in the communication room working busily while he ended his second bottle of vodka.  
“Tony, what are you doing?” Steve asked worryingly eyeing the empty bottles.  
“What does it looks like I´m doing? I´m working!” Tony spat annoyed.  
“You know that´s not what I meant.” Steve told him sternly.  
“As soon as Loki returns I´m out of here; I don´t want to leave any loose ends.” He replied dryly as he kept working in some wires.  
“Tony, you don´t need to do that! I´m certain Leah will apologise to you about this morning. Just give her a chance; she´s having a bad day …” Steve tried to reassure Tony who just kept working as he wryly answered. “Well, I´m having a bad life. I don’t care.”  
“Tony I know she hurt you, but you can´t do that. Think about how Leah will feel if you leave.” Steve kept trying to reason with him.  
“I don´t know and I don´t care. She made it very clear. I´m done worrying about her.” He furiously glared at Steve.  
“But Tony …” Steve started to say when Tony interrupted him.  
“I don’t care Steve. Beat it! I´m working.” Tony growled.  
Steve sighed disappointed and told Tony before he left. “Just make sure you won´t regret it later.”  
“Regret it later? Regret it later!” Tony mumble between his teeth. “The only thing I regret is getting caught in this mess.”  
Leah didn’t have a hard time looking for Tony either after her session with Andrew ended.  
Tony had piled three empty bottles by the time she arrived to the communications room. As Leah walked in she looked nervously at the bottles. “Oh God! He´s really angry. Dammit Leah! You just couldn´t keep your mouth shut.”  
She swallowed hard before frightfully calling his attention. “Tony?”  
“So you finally came!” He spat slyly. “Save it! I don´t care.”   
“But Tony, I’m sorry …” Leah nervously told him as she clutched her hands.  
“I don’t care how sorry you are! I´m not forgiving you this time.” Tony yelled at her spitefully. “I´m done playing this game!”  
Leah looked at him hurtfully and gingerly volunteered. “I know I deserve your anger; but please Tony listen to me.”  
“Why on hell would I do that?” Tony spat enraged. “So you can tell me again how sorry you are until the next time you conveniently forget and do some stupid bullshit again. No, Leah; if the other´s put up with your crap that´s their problem; I´m done with you.”  
“Tony please. I didn´t meant it. I just was so angry …” Leah pleaded anxiously.  
“Why should I believe you?” Tony asked her wrathful.  
“Because I’m telling you the truth!” Leah cried desperate.  
“The truth?” Tony laughed wryly. “Like when you told us the truth about just wanting to take a stroll before you tried to escape? I should’ve learn my lesson then. No, I wouldn´t believe you even if you got Saint Rogers to vouch for you.”  
“Please Tony, just give me a chance to explain.” She begged again; she was trying very hard not to cry. Even so, her eyes threatened to overflow with unshed tears.  
“And for God´s sake don´t even start crying! The broken girl routine is getting old.” Tony harshly admonished her.  
“But tony, please! Think of everything we´ve been through together …” Leah tried to appeal to Tony once more.  
“I am.” Tony assure her. “I´m sick of your martyr routine too! Yes, Doom; you can rape me if you let Loki and my child go.” He mocked her merciless. “Who does that?” Tony ranted against her again.  
“Tony!” Leah looked at him appalled. “Why …?”  
“What?! Does the truth hurts?” Tony mocked her. “You can stop trying. As soon as Loki gets back I’m out of here. And then we won´t have to see each other ever again.”  
Leah´s tears pour freely by now; she didn´t even though of defending herself against his accusations; she didn´t wanted to fight with him anymore. She bit her lower lip before gathering herself to tell him. “It doesn´t matter if you don’t believe me. I …am … sorry. You were the best friend I´ve ever had and I´m so sorry I hurt you. I … I will miss you!” Her voice broke; unable to stop the outpour of emotions she ran out of the room crying.  
Tony just looked at her leave before resuming his work; after a couple of minutes the full realisation of what he had done settle in. As she stopped working he spat out loud. “Dammit Leah!” Next he rushed out to find her.  
First he tried her room, next the interior garden; there was no sign of her in the nursery or the kitchen. He felt too guilty to ask the rest of the team to help him find her; suddenly he pass through one of the training rooms and thought he had heard her voice. As he peaked in he saw a shocking scene. Leah kept ranting against herself while she punched the sandbag placed in the back of the room with all her strength; sand was pouring out through a dozen holes. But what made him open his mouth horrified was the blood smeared all over the bag; the same blood that dripped down from Leah´s knuckles into her arms and clothes. After his initial shock Tony was able to make out Leah’s words between her sobs. “Stop doing everything wrong … stop being so stupid … stop failing every time … you´re doing it wrong … you´re doing it wrong … can´t you do anything right? The accident … your escape … Doom … Loki …. Tony … Thor … stop doing everything wrong … “ She kept repeating the same words over and over in the same cycle as she bawled her hear out completely unaware of Tony´s presence, venting all her anger in every single blow; she didn´t even acknowledge the pain in her bloody hands anymore. She kept playing everything in her mind again and again; she needed to get things right, she couldn´t afford to keep failing … she just couldn´t.  
Tony was taken back by the heart-breaking scene; seeing all the pain reflected on Leah´s face made his heart cringe. Swiftly he walked behind her and in one swift move embraced her while pulling her away from the punching bag.  
“Leah stop! Please … stop.” He pleaded with tears in his eyes.  
Leah looked back at him astonished before wailing. “Tony, I’m sorry! I´ll get things right, I promise. I promise … I won’t screw up anymore. Please, I’m sorry.” She kept crying with her head bowed down. “I´m sorry, I’m sorry!” She was sniffling so hard she was shaking.  
“I know, I know, i´m sorry. I shouldn´t have said those things to you. Please stop crying.” He held her tight against his chest leaning his head into hers. For a couple of minutes they didn’t said a word comforted by each other´s presence. It was Leah who broke the silence as she leaned her head to look at his face; with great effort she managed to tell him before starting to sob again. “You are all my family.”  
Tony´s eyes watered again after hearing her confession; he turned her to face him so he could embrace her, resting her head in his chest he told her. “And you are ours.”  
“I´m sorry.” She said once more.  
“Shhh, it´s all right. It´s al right.” He rocked her against his chest for a while until she stopped crying. Suddenly he sighed as he told her in a joking tone. “If I didn’t know better I would swear we are related. We sure know how to make a mess.”  
Leah couldn´t help to laugh. She looked up at him as she answered. “Yes, we do.”  
“Let me take a look at your hands.” He told her next trying to hide the concern in his voice.  
Leah felt like a child about to get a scolding and shyly lift her hands for him to see with a worried expression in her face she realised how bad they look.  
Tony sighed disapprovingly as she examined them. “We are going to need Bruce to take a look at this.”  
“But ...” Leah pouted with a pleading expression in her face.  
“Sorry love; not this time. We need a doctor.” Tony told her firmly.  
When they found Bruce Tony approached him; Leah stood nervously behind him hiding her hands which Tony had provisionally bandaged with a piece of his own shirt.   
“Bruce, before you start nagging us … we know; we are a couple of fools, but …” He pulled Leah in front of him showing Bruce her injured hands. “We need you to take a look at these.”  
“So Andrew, what do you think?” Bruce asked him as they watched through the glass at Leah and Tony chatting animatedly.  
Andrew stared at the pair teasingly joking with each other. “She´s going to be all right Bruce. I think we can relax now.”  
“But Andrew; she just managed to break four metacarpals not to mention the damage she inflicted on her knuckles. Without the nanobots it will take her a week or more to heal …”  
“Bruce …” Andrew interrupted all the time keeping his eyes on Leah and tony. “What do you see?”  
Bruce looked up. “They are fooling around.” He finally suggested.  
“Yes.” Andrew smiled. “When was the last time you saw her that relaxed?”  
Bruce considered his answer for a while before admitting. “When her child was born.”  
“So, you would say she looks happy, am I right?” Andrew asked him.  
“I guess so.” Bruce reluctantly volunteered.  
“Whatever happened it looks like it might have been worth a couple of broken bones.” Andrew suggested kindly.  
Bruce looked at them attentively before acknowledging “Maybe … are you going to talk to her?”  
“I you allow it I would like to.” Andrew admitted.  
Meanwhile inside the room Tony teased Leah about her new splints. “Even with your healing factor you won´t be able to get rid of them before Loki arrives. I would hate to be you when he sees them.”  
Leah pouted, she knew she wouldn´t heard the end of it if she had to explain o Loki how she managed to break two fingers of each hand. “You´re supposed to cheer me up, not get me down. What kind of friend are you?”  
“The one that puts up with you.” Tony jokingly answered. “And …baby. You´re going to get it!” He nodded his head negatively faking a concerned look.  
Leah pouted even more. “That´s not fair. It isn´t all my fault!”  
“You´re the one that decided to knock the hell of the punching bag … so it is your fault.” Tony told her with irony.  
Leah whined. “Can you make some nanobots to fix my bones? Please Tony…”  
“I don’t know.” Tony told her. “What´s in it for me?”  
“My eternal gratitude.” Leah suggested hopefully.  
“Mmm… I don´t know.” Tony kept teasing her.  
“Come on Tony, you´re so smart … I´m sure you could make some with your eyes closed.” Leah compliment him trying to get him to help her.  
“Maybe if you compliment my skills again.” Tony joked.  
Leah sighed amused. “All right…. Tony …”  
Tony hurried to suggest her. “Please help me …”  
“Please help me …” Leah repeated.  
“Cause you are the only one smart enough.” Tony continued.  
“Cause you are the only one smart enough.” Leah repeated.  
“And also handsome and great …” Tony added.  
Leah whined annoyed. “Tony! Are you going to help me or not?”  
“I´ll do my best girl” He finally agreed. “But remember I can´t make you any promises; most of my equipment is in the tower.”  
“Thank you.” Leah smiled him with a smile.  
They were just changing the subject when Andrew walked in.  
Leah´s first thought was “I´m screwed.”  
“Tony, could you give Leah and me a minute?” He nicely asked.  
Tony looked at Leah´s guilty expression and considered it for a while before acceding.  
“I´m out of the rescue team.” Leah plainly volunteered before Andrew said a word.  
“Actually not, you´re still in.” Andrew told her with a smile. “Strictly off field till you are healed, but you can still lead the team.”  
“But… why? “Leah asked intrigued before adding “I broke my hands.”  
“Yes, you did. But I have a feeling you will manage one way or the other. “Andrew volunteered.  
Leah expression changed to a thankful one. “I … thank you.” She hugged Andrew warmly.


	63. At the Gates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki goes against Fury´s orders and decides to infiltrate the enemy base by himself. The mission directives are giving him second thoughts.

Loki looked attentively at the base entrance; he could see some transports and troops deployed in the field surrounded by the rock formation he was hiding in. The dense jungle vegetation protected him from any unwelcomed eyes. He had been there for a long time; enough to notice that most of the officers were members of Hydra, their arrogant ways betrayed them. Okanjo´s army was composed mostly of young people of not more than 30 years, probably even younger. The discipline with which they followed orders and their almost mechanical movements surprised him; even Asgardian soldiers didn´t showed that level of discipline at such a young age.  
Something was wrong; Okanjo should´ve recruited them a very early age to get that kind of result was his first thought; although according to the reports Okanjo hadn´t been in power long enough, he must have cut some corners somehow. Then it occurred him, the only way he could´ve manage to create this kind of army in such a little time was if most if not all of his army was composed of brainwashed super soldiers. It was unlikely that they were all volunteers; he must have forcible recruited them. That could work either in their favor or against them.  
Suddenly he remembered the mission directives, no prisoners, no witnesses; he sighed annoyed. If someone had told him over a year ago he would be having second thoughts about killing he would´ve laughed in their faces, but too many things had happened; he wasn´t the same man he once was.  
He cursed both Doom and Fury under his breath; if it wasn´t for them he wouldn´t be in such a position. He knew he didn´t had a choice, not if he wanted Fury to fulfill his promises; he would have to do whatever it took to accomplish their mission successfully even if he despised himself for doing it.  
“How did this happen?” He questioned himself mentally. “When did I became so soft? I would have had a problem killing them all if I hadn’t met her. Is this really what I want? To be like … Thor? To strive to do the right thing? Is she really worth it?” He immediately answered his own question vehemently. “Yes, she is.”  
With that final thought he discarded his reserves about the mission and resumed his surveillance; it was just one mission, the only mission of this sort he would embark on ever again. “What had she said to Doom? Oh, yes, that she would forfeit her soul for our sakes, it seems it´s my turn to make good on her word.” He sighed decided, he couldn´t lose her, he knew the price when he accepted the mission.  
He needed to gather more information, walking undetected to the base wasn´t a problem; he could just shapeshift into a soldier and mingle in. What worried him was how to move inside the compound without restrictions and not raise any suspicions. He would have to get a closer look; he needed to understand their enemies better, learn about their ranks, uniforms, rules and procedures if he was going to successfully infiltrate them. Becoming invisible was an attractive option, but although he could hide without a problem of the security cameras; doors opening by themselves would certainly call someone´s attention. No, a simpler solution would be best.  
He teleported from his current position to only a few meters from their perimeter where he could observe them closely. After thoroughly learning the uniform differences between ranks and many other useful facts he shifted into a young soldier; he contemplated for a moment his current darker skin and uniform. “This should do just fine.” He thought pleased by the result. “Now let´s find out how far can I go into this rabbit´s hole.” He waited for the perfect opportunity and joined a column of soldiers that were returning to the base after their watch had ended.  
Once inside he noticed Fury´s assumptions had been right; the first level was the transports hangar. He could see tanks, trucks, jeeps and even some small airplanes and helicopters lined around. “No sign of the armory yet” He thought as he slyly memorized every detail. “It must be on the next level.”  
A couple of hours later he returned to their base.  
“Where have you been? And why did you turn your communicator off?” Was Fury´s irritated greeting.  
“I went to see if your intel was right.” Loki answered unconcerned.  
“I thought we agreed that Chameleon would do that.” Fury scolded him coldly as he crossed his arms.  
“I decided I wanted to see the place for myself.” Loki told him with a smirk as he added. “You´ll thanks me when I teleport us safely in.”  
“You said you could do that successfully without even knowing the place.” Fury sternly answered while looking him in the eye.  
“I could, but why risk it?” Loki just brushed off Fury´s comment as if it wasn’t important.  
“What do you mean risk it?” Fury asked a mix of anger and concern in his voice.  
Loki frowned annoyed; why was Fury interrogating him? He would make sure they get the mission done; what did it matter if he had gone by himself? No one had noticed him.  
“Don´t worry about it, as I just said there´s no risk now. No one suspected anything and either way two pair of eyes are better than one.” Telling him that there was always the risk of teleporting in the middle of a crowded room instead of an isolated hallway didn´t seem like a good idea.  
Fury grunted annoyed. “Loki might be right. We need all the information we can get.” He thought to himself. “All right; I´ll let it slide … for now. Tell me what you got.”  
It wasn’t long before Chameleon returned to the base too; between his information and Loki´s they had enough information to understand what they were up against.  
The compound was 9 levels deep, the first level was the transportation hangar; the armory and the mining equipment was on the next level. The 3rd and 4th levels were living quarters of the army as well as the kitchen and mess hall. The following level was shared by Okanjo and Hydra´s officers; they had learned that the Hydra leader was Deiter Eberstark. Levels 6 and 7 were the shooting and training facilities and probably also the seat of their super-soldier program. Levels eight and nine were the labs; strictly off-limits unless you had a special identification badge which unlocked the elevator and allowed you to descend to those levels. The last level was the entrance to the mine shaft; the mine had its own elevator and could only be reached from the second level.  
“Wouldn´t it be better if we created a diversion and get everyone out of the way?” Loki suddenly asked Fury once they were alone; Fury looked up at him surprised by his suggestion. “That way it would be easier to break in.” Loki added quickly.  
“You know our orders Loki.” Fury responded sternly.  
“You gave the orders; you can change them.” Loki volunteered.  
Fury stared at him for a moment. “All right. Let´s say we do that. Then, what am I supposed to do with hundreds of enemy super-soldiers running around? He asked him defiantly. “Wait until something goes wrong?”  
“Many of them are barely in … their teens.” Loki elaborated; it didn’t hurt to try to change his mind.  
“I already know that Loki!” Fury acknowledged displeased. “It doesn´t matter. Okanjo and Hydra have molded them to serve their twisted purposes; there´s no turning back for them. We simply can´t afford such assets to fall into the wrong hands. I might not like it either but it´s necessary.”  
“But …” Loki tried to protest.  
“I said no; if you have a problem with that you can go back right now.” Fury menaced him angered.  
Loki clenched his jaw angry at Fury´s negative and answered between his teeth. “I don’t. I just think it is a waste.”


	64. Guilt and Pity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leah has to face her feelings and tell the rest of the Avengers what happened.

After Andrew left Tony walked right back to be with Leah. “So? What did he say? Are you in trouble?” 

“Umm … actually … no.” Leah answered shrugging her shoulders; she hardly could believe it herself.

“You are kidding me! For a moment I thought he would send you to the looney bin.” He confessed with irony.

“I´m not crazy!” Leah adamantly defended herself; then she looked at her injured hands. “Even if …” She didn´t knew how to end her sentence; even if she understood her reasons they didn´t seemed to justify her actions.

“What´s wrong?” Tony asked concerned by her change in demeanor. “I was just messing with you. I didn´t meant anything by it. I really don´t think that …”

Leah interrupted him. “No, it´s not that.” She sighed. “It´s just … can we just stay in my room for the rest of the day?”

“Sure, we could. But why?” Tony asked baffled by her request.

“I just … I´ve had enough for a day.” She answered in a gloomy voice.

“Enough of what?” Tony asked her out loud; suddenly he realized what she had meant. “You don´t want to face everybody else, am I right?”

“They´ll find out soon enough anyway; I just … I can´t do it, not twice in a day …” She didn´t knew how to explain it to him.

Tony looked at her confused. “Ok. You know what? We can´t keep doing this. I need you to tell me what´s going on. Exactly what is it that you can´t do twice?”

Leah looked at him nervously; he was right, she needed to tell him. “It´s just that … every time.” She sighed disquiet.

“Leah you can tell me anything. What´s bothering you?” Tony tried to comfort her as he held her hands gently.

Leah bit her lower lip as she nodded her head in agreement. “Every time I screw up since … since Doom … most of the time … most of you don´t get angry at me any more … you just give me this look. I can´t stand that look, so full of pity. At first it just bothered me but lately …” She stopped for a moment as she sighed again, why was it so hard? “Lately I´ve been feeling that … that maybe you are right to look at me that way. That it doesn´t matter what I do or how hard I try I´ll always be a screw up, that I´ll always be the damaged one, that I do deserve your pity cause I´m never going to get any better.” She kept her gaze to the ground.

“Leah …” Tony was speechless, he had no idea. “I … I don´t know what to say. Why didn´t you told us you felt like that?”

“I didn´t wanted … I´ve caused enough trouble already … I know you didn´t … I didn´t wanted to hurt your feelings.” She looked at him apologetically; it sounded worse than how it had sounded in her mind.  
“Instead you just let us hurt yours.” Tony motioned her disaprovingly.

“I know; it sounds really bad said like that.” Leah acknowledged. “I´m sorry; I just didn´t knew how to tell you. And every time it happened I just felt angrier at myself and … Tony I’m so sorry I snapped at you in the morning.” Leah apologized heartily.

“And I´m sorry I overcrowded you.” He scratched his nape, it hadn´t been her fault alone. “It´s just that … you´ve been through so much I just wish … I don’t want … it´s just that … I want you to be safe and happy. Seeing you having a nightmare; it just drove me crazy because I can´t protect you from that, none of us can. I don´t want anything happening to you anymore.”  
“I know Tony. But you can´t protect me from everything. And I need to know you have faith in me; I need to know you trust me, maybe then I will be able to do it myself. I just want to know I´m not completely useless.” Leah admitted.

“You are not completely useless” Tony responded adamantly. “And I´m sorry if we ever made you feel that way.”

“It´s not your fault; I should´ve said something sooner.” Leah told him with sincerity. Maybe if she had she wouldn´t … she looked at her hands worriedly.

Tony looked at her hands too. “I know you don´t want to, but I really think you need to talk to everyone and let them know how you feel.”

“Maybe.” Leah agreed reluctantly. “But I´d much rather get scolded by Bruce again than facing that look.” She dreaded to think about the look in their eyes when they finally saw her injured hands.

Tony hugged her. “Forget about that, just tell them how you feel. And when Loki gets back make sure to tell him too.”

Leah closed her eyes as she let Tony´s warmth comfort her; suddenly she asked gingerly. “Can’t you tell them for me?”

Tony scolded her immediately. “Leah!”

“All right. I´ll tell them myself.” Leah pouted as she reluctantly agreed.

“Tony is right. If it bothered, you so much you should´ve said something sooner.” Bruce suddenly told her; he was about to enter the room when he overheard them talking.  
“Bruce … you heard everything?” Leah asked embarrassed.

“Yes. I´m sorry, I didn’t mean to eavesdrop. I didn´t wanted to interrupt you either so ...” He apologized while running his hand over his hair nervously.

“It´s all right Bruce. Tony is right I should talk to all of you about it.” She shrugged her shoulders. She didn´t wanted to do it, but knew she had to.

“Stop worrying, they will understand.” Tony reassured her. “Now let´s grab lunch. I´m quite sure you missed breakfast too.”

Bruce immediately scolded her. “Tell me you didn´t.”

Leah pouted slightly. “I´m sorry?” She didn’t knew what else to tell him.

Bruce nodded his head negatively as he sighed loudly next he rubbed his forehead with his palm. “Stop skipping meals Leah! You aren´t invulnerable you know?”

Leah bowed her head down while he scolded her. “I know Bruce. I´m sorry. It won´t happen again. I know I keep saying it every time this happens but I really am. And there´s something different this time, I don´t feel so scared any more. I …I” She frowned uncertain. “I don´t know how to explain this.” They had always been there at her side, but somehow she had felt alone; not anymore. 

“You don’t have to.” Bruce volunteered, he and Andrew had talked for a good while. Even if he hadn´t told him anything specific he had been rather optimistic about Leah´s recovery. “Andrew told me he believes you will get better and I want to believe him.” Bruce acknowledged. “Now, don´t disappoint us.”

“I won´t.” Leah promised.

As the tree of them walked into the dining room Clint spat shocked. “What the hell happened now?” He had noticed Leah´s splinters the second she walked in.

 

“I … I …” Leah stammered taken by surprise as she instinctively took a step back.  
Bruce intervened. “She broke two fingers on each hand; but If you let her explain. We have much to talk about.” Next she gave Leah a small push as he invited her to sit.  
Leah sat nervously rubbing her palms. “First of all I want to apologize to all of you about this morning; I know I screw up.” She frowned abashed by the memories. “I … I´m really sorry. I shouldn’t had said any of those things. It´s just that …” Next she explained them what had happened that morning leaving bits and pieces out of her recollection. The last thing she needed was making them worry.  
Everyone listened attentively. One by one they became self-aware about how they looked at her.

“Why didn´t you said something before?” Clint asked her bemused.

“I´m not sure … at first I thought it would pass. That if I somehow got better you wouldn’t have a reason to look at me like that anymore but things just got worse. I don´t know, I felt foolish.” She lowered her gaze discomforted.

“There’s no point on dwelling on that.” Steve told them. “What´s important is that now we can do something about it.” They all agreed with him. “Leah …” Once she looked up he continued. “We have to reach an agreement so that this kind of thing does not happen again. I think I can speak for all of us when I tell you we only want to do what´s best for you. But if you don´t tell us how you feel or what you need we can´t help you. “

“I know Steve. I´ve been so wrapped on sorting things out by myself I forgot I didn´t had to. And I just made an even bigger mess.” She sighed as she looked at her splinters.  
“What happened?” Natasha asked calmly.

Leah sighed again before telling them. “Tony and I got into a big fight earlier, and I kind of lashed out at the punching bag.”

“Leah!” Natasha scolded her while giving Tony a disapproving look.

“I know.” Leah whined. “I just was so angry I couldn´t help myself. If Tony hadn´t found me when he did …”

“But I did.” Tony interrupted her. “We both said things we shouldn´t have but we worked it out.”

“All right.” Steve acknowledged, seemed neither Tony or Leah felt especially talkative about their fight. “Does Andrew know?”

“Yes, he does.” Bruce asseverated. “Curiously he thinks that lashing out was good for her. He even said it might have been worth some broken bones.” He ended with irony while looking at Leah.

They all looked surprised by his last statement. Leah knew he was still angry at her for being so careless and shyly volunteered. “I´m sorry.”

“All right.” Tony told them chirpily. “Now that we all know what happened can we eat? I´m famished! “ He had skipped breakfast too, but mostly he was eager to change the subject.

When Clint served Leah her plate she looked worryingly at it “How am I supposed to…” was her thoughts when Tony interrupted them.

“Do you need any help?” He animatedly offered.

Leah looked at him and then again at her plate. “I don´t know.” She answered doubtfully; she had broken her middle and ring finger of her right hand and her ring and baby finger of her left. “Let me give it a try.” She finally answered.

“All right.” Tony agreed.

After a couple of minutes fidgeting with her cutlery Leah gave up. “All right.” She sighed displeased by her defeat. “I might need some help.”

Tony quickly snatched her plate before she could change her mind and started cutting her food into small pieces. She wouldn´t have much trouble just to pinch them. “Leah, I´m afraid you are going to need help with tons of other things, like bathing for example.”

Leah ducked into the table; she knew he was right but she hated it. She mumbled something beneath her breath, she hadn´t expected anyone to hear it except she had forgotten about Steve who suddenly busted laughing.

“What?” Tony asked intrigued.

“Ahh, nothing.” Steve answered trying not to laugh.

“She said something, didn’t she?” Tony asked again. 

“I don´t think she would like me to repeat her words. “Steve volunteered.

“What did she said?” Clint asked too.

“Leah?” Steve asked politely.

Leah suddenly answered their question without raising from the table. “I´m not bathing until Loki gets back.”

Everyone busted laughing.

“It´s not funny.” Leah complained without moving.

“I´m sorry. I know it´s not funny to you, but it’s hilarious for us.” Tony admitted still laughing.

Leah raised her head giving Tony a dirty look that clearly spelled I hate you. “At least can you tell me if you can build some nanobots?”

Tony ignored her stare and plainly told her. “I´m afraid no. We simply don´t have the materials necessary.”

“Can´t you just go out and get them?” Leah asked frustrated.

“And risk Loki´s anger?” Tony asked surprised. “No, he left clear instructions about not leaving the mansion unless there was an emergency. And I´m sorry baby but that …” He pointed to her hands. “… that doesn´t qualifies as one.”

Leah sank her head into the table again. “I’m so death.” She exclaimed disheartened.

“Come on it´s not that bad.” Tony tried to reassure her.

“Really? You don´t think Loki is going to freak when he sees this?” Leah raised her hands as he gave Tony an annoyed look.

“Don´t worry Leah” Thor intervened. “He might beb very upset at first but i´m sure he will understand.”

“You really think so?” Leah asked in hope.

“Yes, I do.” Thor volunteered. “And look at the bright side, he´ll certainly heal them for you.”

“Either way.” Tony interrupted them. “I was going to suggest Natasha helped you. You´ll be more comfortable.”

“All right.” Leah sighed, it didn´t seemed like she had much of a choice.


	65. Soul Searching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is restless the night before their attack, all kind of thoughts occupy his mind.

It was late at night when Loki finally returned to his room in their improvised headquarters. He dropped in bed overwhelmed by his current situation.

_“As long as you remember at the end of the day why are you doing it you´ll be fine”_ Clint words echoed in his mind. “I hope he´s right.”

He had been thinking for hours trying to come up with a solution that didn´t involve killing all of Okanjo´s army but he had found none. Even taking some of the soldier’s prisoners represented a big risk, not to mention that imprisoning them all was as the Midgardians said pissing into the wind. At one point he had even considered going to Frigga for help, but dismissed the idea quickly. Even if she could somehow forgive him for all that he had done and agreed to help there was always the risk of running accidently into Odin. Not even his mother would be able to shield him from his father´s wrath. Suddenly he realized it was the first time he had thought of them as his family in a good while.

_“Why do I keep calling them my parents?”_ He thought to himself frowning. _“Probably the same reason I keep calling Thor my brother_.” He sighed as he mentally reprimanded himself. _“One problem at a time.”_

_“It´s useless, we´ll have to do this Fury´s way”_ He reluctantly accepted his role on their mission. _“But now, I´d better come up with some strategies to improve his plan, there´s too many holes on it and I intend to get out of this in one piece … for her.”_ He wondered what Leah could be doing at the time. Would she be as sleepless as him? Would her nightmares had left her alone? Was she all right?

Fury had assured him that Andrew would contact them should anything serious happened.

“No news is good news” Fury had told him at a point.

“That's the most moronic statement I have ever heard” Loki complained to himself as he wondered what would Andrew call something serious.

_“If Doom hadn´t tried to kidnap her and Eerika we wouldn´t be in this mess.”_ He growled angered as he tossed in his bed. He was glad their current headquarters had enough rooms to accommodate them all in separate rooms. If they had been forced to sleep in the same room … he might have accidently given Doom a piece of his mind.

_“He crushed her. She even … how could she ever thought Eerika and I would be better off without her?”_ He sighed displeased. _“He ended the job the drunk driver started …. And regretfully I continued.”_ He sat up crestfallen. _“If only I had made a better job protecting her. Sometimes I really don´t know why she loves me, but … I´m glad she does. Maybe I should follow Bruce´s advice and take her on vacations once this is over. Just the two ... no the three of us. That would be nice.”_ He laid back onto his bed smiling.

_“I wonder if ...”_ He nodded his head negatively. _“Why do I keep doing this to myself?”_ He admonished himself mentally again _“I_ _can_ _not set foot in Asgard again, not until Odin forgives me, and that's not going to happen … But I miss her, she might not be my real mother but she´s the only mother I’ve ever known. I wonder if she knows about Eerika… Stop dwelling on it Loki!”_ He sighed, he could even imagine his mother playing with Eerika in the palace gardens. “Finally a baby girl, she would be thrilled.” He smiled sadly at the thought.

_“Will Leah be all right?”_ He couldn´t stop wondering, but he wouldn´t risk scrying for her. At least all would be over soon; they had decided to strike on their enemies the following night. They would seize the opportunity to cause the biggest damage possible before their troops could react.

_“There must be a better way.”_ He pondered looking at the ceiling. “One that also buys us enough time to dispose of all the chemical and biological weapons permanently. I´d hate to come back to clean up another mess because a spill up mutated due to the vibranium and caused another problem. Maybe ...” He suddenly got up and walked over Mysterio´s room. He anxiously knocked as he waited for Mysterio to get up; busting into the room and startling a supervillain wasn´t a good idea. He knew first hand that strike first find out later was an unwritten rule they all abided; and also the best way to survive in their world.

As he heard some noise he kept knocking until a rather angry and dozy Quentin opened up. “Whoever the fuck is knocking at …? Loki! What the hell do you want at this hour?”

“You can complain later.” Loki ignored his outburst. “I need to know. That gas you use to immobilize people … can you make enough of it? To spread it through an entire level, maybe two?”

Quentin scratched his head. “Umm, yes I think so … I might need some chemicals and figure a way to disperse it, but yes, I think I could do it.”

“How long do you think the gas would work on the super soldiers?” Loki asked anxiously as a plan formed in his head.

“Their metabolism is what? Four times faster than a normal human … maybe 7-10 minutes.” Quentin volunteered, that wasn´t much time.

“Can you increase its potency? Make it last longer? Maybe 15-20 minutes?” Loki inquired in hope.

“Maybe … I would have to make some tests.” He volunteered.

“We don´t have time for tests, we are striking tomorrow!” Loki growled frustrated.

Quentin looked at him with a scowl as he tried to come up with a solution, finally he told him. “I´ll ask for the Doctors’ help, and even Doom´s If I have to. It will be ready.”

Loki frowned displeased, he hated to have to rely on Doom’s help but knew they didn´t had a choice. “All right” He reluctantly agreed.

“Fine. Now unless you need to ask me something else I´m going back to sleep.” Quentin told him before yawning, noticing Loki´s bemused look he added. “Handling chemicals is better done in the morning with a clear head.”

Loki couldn´t argue with that. “Are you sure it would be ready by tomorrow?” He asked sternly.

“Not if you keep grilling me.” Quentin spat annoyed.

Loki felt quite irritated himself but getting into a quarrel about it wasn´t the best idea. “Start working on that gas first thing in the morning. I want it ready as soon as possible.” He started walking away but changed his mind and turned back. “And Mysterio … don´t confuse my haste to resolve this matter with weakness. Don´t forget who you are talking to.” He stared directly into his eyes.

Quentin paled, Loki could squash him as a bug if he wanted. “No … I´m just moody when woken up. I didn´t …”

“Forget about it.” Loki interrupted him. “Just make sure the gas is ready on time.”

“Yes, I will.” Quentin quickly replied.

As he got back to his room Loki laid down again trying to calm his mind from the whirlwind of ideas that flooded his mind. Mysterio was right about something he´d better get some sleep too. He sighed upset, he too had become accustomed to sleeping with Leah by his side; he felt as if a part of himself was missing. If everything worked out, he should be back at her side in a couple of days’ top. There was nothing else to do but to concentrate on the mission. Except for a constant nuisance … Doom. Besides of being an incessant reminder of Leah´s downfall he was also a risk. He had to make sure he couldn´t get his hand into any vibranium … what if they divide into more than two teams?


	66. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time is running out; Loki reached a decision and now he has a plan to back it up.

Next Loki went to wake up Fury who wasn´t at all pleased to see him.

“Fury, we need to …” Loki started to say when Fury snapped at him.

“Loki! I thought we already went through this. I don´t care how young are Okanjo’s soldiers or if they had all been brainwash. They might be teens, but they are teens with guns. Goddamit they are guns themselves! Need I remind you that you´re not immortal?”

Loki growled displeased by his last comment, he knew it. “I agree” He dryly answered.

Fury raised his eyebrows surprised as he added. “All right. Then what do you want to talk about?”

“About how to get this mission done right without getting ourselves killed in the process. 10 against two thousand or more … the stakes are too high for my liking.” He answered grimly.  
“Ok.” Fury accepted as he walked back to his room “I´m listening.”

Loki walked in and closed the door behind him before getting Fury up to speed. “I´ve just talked to Mysterio, he thinks he can produce enough paralyzing gas to spread through one maybe two levels.”

“We won´t have any certainty about how long will it work on the soldiers.” Fury reasoned.  
“No, we won’t. That´s why we have to act quickly and time this to the minute.” Loki agreed.  
“Sounds like you have a plan.” Fury acknowledged.

“I do.” Loki confirmed slightly nodding his head affirmative. “I´ll teleport Mysterio, chameleon, Electro and Venom to the third level, as soon as Mysterio has spread the gas he will go to the labs with Chameleon and start working on properly disabling any threats.”

“While Venom and Electro …” Fury pointed out.

“Yes …” Loki agreed with a scowl.

“You´ve spend too much time with the Avengers.” Fury offered.

“Maybe.” Loki accepted. “But I still know when things have to be done. It’s not honourable but it´s the closest to mercy we can offer them.”

Fury pondered his words. “Right.” He agreed heavily; he too wished there was another way but even using the Tahiti program to erase the soldier’s memories in the remote case they were able to imprison them was far-fetched. He wasn´t even sure the deleting memories process would work on them with their healing factor. Leaving them loose in an unsuspecting world would be like setting loose a pack of rabid wolves between a placid heard of sheep; he simply couldn´t do it. “What´s the rest of your plan?”

“After the paralyzing gas has been spread Octopus, Rhino and Doom will attack their outer perimeter. We need them to draw everyone back inside the base so we can seal it. Once inside they can help Venom and Electro finish the job.” Loki volunteered disgruntledly.

“All right.” Fury agreed with his hand on his chin. “What about Sandman, you and me?”

“The three of us will go to the mine to make sure that reopening it ever again proves to be … inconvenient.” Loki ended explaining his plan with those last words.

Fury stayed silent for a moment mentally searching for the plan’s weak point. “I´m not sure this is fool proof but at least is better than what we had. What does Mysterio needs to get this plan going?”

“We´ll find out in the morning.” Loki volunteered displeased.

“Then we should try to get some rest.” Fury offered as he stood up to show Loki to the door.  
Loki stood up ready to step out into the hallway when Fury suddenly stopped. “And Loki…”  
Loki looked up intrigued, had he forgotten something?

“Good job.” Fury congratulated him looking back he added. “You´ll make a fine addition to the team once this is over.”

Loki looked surprised by fury´s compliment. “Um, thanks … I guess.” It was the first time Fury had told him anything of the kind.

As he walked back to his room Loki dropped into his bed. As he closed his eyes he sighed. “You’re not immortal.” Fury’s words echoed in his ears.

“I know.” He thought to himself. “Regardless of my sentiments on the matter once we are there I won´t hesitate to do whatever it takes to survive. Whatever it takes to come back to them.”

With that las thought he surrender to dreamless sleep.

As the day progressed and all the preparations had been made there was nothing left to do but wait. Loki retired to his room; it had been a while since he had been in a war… a war yes, there was no mistake there. It would be war.

He was familiar with the excitement before a battle but now one thought weighted heavily on his heart; what if …

There were so much he hadn’t told her, so much he wished they had shared. Writing a letter was pointless; if they didn´t succeeded there would be no one left to deliver it. A communication was out of the question as well as a visit or a spell. He needed all his strength for tonight.  
“I´ll just have to make sure to come back.” He told himself out loud moment before he raised from his bed. “Whatever it takes.” He muttered as he put his helmet on.

His accustomed armour was too flashy for this mission. He had magically made himself a new one, opaque grey that matched the darken green shades of his clothes. However, he had not changed the original design of his helmet that now portrayed the same opaque grey that his armour. Daggers as well as a short sword were hiding between his armour and clothes in case he had to defend himself on a body to body fight. A three-point spear completed his attire.  
Shedding his mind of any concerns he walked sternly to the entrance of their base. His bearing betrayed his royal education. The feeling was oddly familiar; going to battle to defend his realm once again. Midgard had become his realm unexpectedly despite the fact he no longer desire to rule it.

Fury watched him as he arrived and smirked, he had never seen any resemblance to Thor until that moment. “Finally! Are you ready?”

Loki smirked back. “I've never been more ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay, was taking an online screenwritter course that consumed most of my time on the past weeks. Now hang on it´s going to be a rough drive from now on, next chapters are going to get really messy.


	67. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even with the best planning unexpected things can happen.

“Cough, cough … where … what in Helheim? Cough, cough.” Loki voiced mostly to himself as he tried to figure out what had gone wrong.

Everything had been according to plan until a few minutes earlier. He had expected to find some resistance from the miners and the scattered guards of that level, but he hadn´t expected anything like this. He tried unsuccessfully to wriggle out of the rubble that pinned him down from the lower half of his torso all the way down his shins, or at least that´s what he thought he couldn´t see his feet but he didn´t felt any weight on them.

“Nothing…” He thought concerned as he stretched as far as he could to get a better view of the collapse that had trapped him forming a small cave. He couldn´t hear or see anyone else around. “Maybe that´s a good thing.” He wryly told himself before coughing again.  
The three of them had arrived to the mine through the shaft´s elevator. He had disguised themselves as miners with an illusion to walk pass the guards undisturbed. Their plan included turning off the water pumps that prevented the cave from flooding as well as sabotage the area ground support. Wrecking the water stopcock to expedite the flooding should also complicate the reopening of the mine.  
Sandman had been more than reticent about that part of the plan and was glad to be in charge of sabotage the support structures that held the mine ceiling in place.

Loki growled frustrated and let his head hang back for a couple of seconds before the cough made him lean forward.  
“Dammit!” He spat out loud as he saw his hand covered in blood. With the painful weight of the debris crushing him down he hadn’t noticed he was injured; being immobilized prevented him from finding out just how serious his wounds were. 

Fury had been in charge of messing with the ventilation system; they had to make sure no one could survive down there after they collapse the shaft. Loki wondered now if that had been a good idea.  
“I can´t die here.” He protested mentally as he tried once more to push the rubble without success. He grunted in frustration and pain at his failure.

Turning on the water stopcock turned out to be the most dangerous part of their mission due to its location. Placed right in the middle of an open field in the mining level it left no place to hide.  
Even after nightfall there were miners working everywhere. Okanjo had established too twelve hours shifts to ensure the vibranium extraction never stopped. Because of the properties of the mineral itself the extraction process was done the old way; with pickaxes and chisels. Explosives were banned from the mine; even a small explosion in the wrong place could bring all the cave down instantly. For the same reason their plan didn´t contemplated explosives except for the shaft itself; their plan was to weaken the structure everyway they could and let gravity do the rest.

Reaching the water stopcock wasn´t a problem, no one was actually guarding it. But once Loki opened it the sound of running water altered all the miners and guards of the vicinity something was happening. With one swift move from his spear he broke the valve; for a second he smirked satisfied, they wouldn´t be able to close it.

“Cough, cough” Once more his memories were interrupted by his current predicament. “Where are they?” He inquired worryingly. They wouldn't just abandon him there, wouldn't they?

When the first miner arrived and tried to impale him through the back with his pickaxe Loki successfully blocked his attack with his spear turning around unexpectedly. It had been a good thing Steve had convinced him to spar with him a couple of times, he knew just what to expect from the super soldier’s strength and speed. The miner and him exchange a couple of blows more before Loki crossed him with his spear.  
Within seconds he was surrounded by twelve more miners. Using both magic blasts and his lance he took care of them; but more miners were arriving to take the place of their fallen comrades.   
“Thor would probably stay and fight.” The thought unexpectedly pop in his mind. In a split second he evaluated his options, he had only minor cuts and bruises and he could probably take a couple dozen more miners. “Yes, he would.” Loki thought to himself. “But then I don´t have me to bail myself out when things get out of control.” Next he ran to a scaffold nearby, moving to higher ground seemed like a good idea at the time. If things got too messy he hoped to reach the elevator shaft just as Fury and Sandman did after finishing their own tasks.

As pain intensified on his left side he complained loudly as eh shut his eyes closed instinctively. Carefully he tried to slid his hand under the rocks and twisted steel tubes from the scaffold. He couldn´t reach under then, though he wasn’t sure what good could it done if he had been able too. He still had no idea of what his injuries were, healing himself with a chunk of rock or piece of steal embedded in his body was the epitome of a bad idea.  
“I need to get out.” He anxiously gazed at his surroundings again. Trying to blast himself out magically would only cave everything down over him and teleporting was as bad an idea as healing himself. “This can´t be happening.” He could feel his breathing becoming agitated as his options slimed down. He closed his eyes fighting hard to withhold the tears he could already feel stinging his eyes as he mentally pleaded. “Please Norns … don´t … don´t let this be the end. Not here, not like this … not now.”  
He still didn´t knew what had caused the explosion that provoked the landslide that had brought the mining scaffold down along with a good size of the wall. The guards had begun to shoot at him when he reached the top levels of the scaffold; maybe they had hit a vibranium deposit.  
“If the water reaches me …” Suddenly he remembered the open stopcock. Once again he tried to release himself from the rubble over his torso unsuccessfully when a sound made him turn left. For a moment he held his breath terrified of the possibility that the water had finally reached him.  
“Sand…” He let out a small laugh. “Thank you Norns.” He thought grateful his time wasn´t over yet.  
Within a few minutes Sandman had removed all the debrief that formed the ceiling of Loki´s small cave.  
“There you are.” Nick Fury´s voice greeted him. “For a moment we thought we had lost you.” Next he knelt beside Sandman to help him release Loki from the rocks that covered his body. “Shit!” He suddenly spat as he removed a big rock from Loki´s left side.  
Loki looked down worryingly; there was a steel tube coming out of his abdomen just below the waist. “Dammit!” He spat in return before leaning up to get a hold of it.  
“What the hell do you think you´re doing?” Fury grabbed the tube himself trying to stop him.  
“I´m getting it out.” Loki asseverated.  
“You don´t know if it got though an artery. Remove it and you could bleed to death.” Fury added somberly.  
Loki smirked weakly, his face was covered in dust, bruises and blood. “Don´t tell me you´re worried about me.”  
“No, I couldn´t care less about your sorry butt.” Nick lied as he smirked. “But a certain someone would kill me if you didn´t make it.”  
Loki looked at him puzzled for a couple of seconds before he realized he was talking about Leah. “Oh! Right.”  
Then Fury added to keep Sandman from asking anything. “Yes, your big brother would kill me If I didn’t get you back.”  
Loki smirked again. “Don´t worry. I don´t intend on dying here.” He reassured Fury as he got a better hold of the pipe; frowning he took a couple of breaths before forcible pulling it out with a painful growl. Panting he placed his hands over the now open wound as his aura lit. Within a few seconds the only proof of his wound was a small hole in his armour and quite some blood.  
As he laboriously sat up he asked. “What happened?”  
“One of those stupid mother fucker guards hit an acetylene tank. They nearly did our work for us; you are lucky this part of the mine is in high ground or we wouldn´t had been able to pull you out” fury explained.  
“Speaking of that. We should get moving.” Sandman interrupted them. “All that water is making me nervous.”  
“You are right. We should get going. Are you ready for more action?” Fury inquired trying not to sound worried. Even if Loki looked all right using all that magic to heal himself should have a cost.  
Loki dusted himself before answering. “Yes. Let´s get the hell out of here. I´ve had more than my share of mines already.“ Next he took a look around it looked deserted.  
“We took care of those who didn´t die in the explosion.” Nick answered Loki unasked question. “That´s what took us so long.”  
Without any further comment they directed themselves to the shaft´s elevator. In their way fury picked up a couple of acetylene tanks, when both Loki and Sandman looked at him questioningly he told them with a grin. “They make a nice explosion.”  
When they reached the elevator they wired the lift with explosives before starting their way up. Once in the second level Fury set the timer before sending the elevator back down.   
“Let´s get out of here.” He quickly added. The second level was a battlefield by now. Doom, Rhino and Octopus has succeeded in driving all the troops deployed outside into the base.  
“Octopus report.” Fury ordered in the comlink.  
“All the troops are in and the base is sealed.” Octopus replied sharply.  
“Elektro?” He asked next.  
“Moving to the officer´s level. Mysterio´s gas worked like a charm. Too bad it didn´t lasted long … and FYI … I´m a bit scared of Venom right now.” Venom´s mad laugh could be overheard.  
“Mysterio, what´s your status?” Fury finally asked.  
“Umm, we´ve disable all the weapons, but … I think you need to come down here.” Mysterio sounded nervous.  
“What´s the problem?” Fury asked irritated.  
“You´d better see it for yourself.” Chameleon answered.  
“Fuck!” Fury coursed out loud before motioning Loki and Sandman to follow him. “Can you get us to the labs?” He quickly asked Loki.  
“Sure.” Loki smiled as he pulled out a card from his clothes.

Suddenly a big explosion shockwave could be felt right behind them. When Loki turned back he couldn´t believe his eyes. One of the tanks had fired upon them but Doom had shielded the unsuspecting trio from the explosion. His armour looked a bit scorched.  
Loki couldn’t understand what had drove Doom to protect them. Fury and Sandman were thinking probably the same thing because none of them moved looking open mouthed at Doom who suddenly looked back and yelled. “Move it fools!”  
That snapped them out of their trance.  
“To the elevator.” Fury ordered.


	68. Okanjo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What´s on level nine that made Chameleon call for Fury?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Graphic deaths ahead

As the elevator door closed Fury asked Chameleon “Which level?”  
“Nine” chameleon dryly answered.

After a long silence Sandman was the first to speak again. “What was that about?”  
“I don´t know. But we can worry about that later.” Fury volunteered eyeing Loki who remained pensive.  
“What could be Doom´s plan?” He pondered. “Maybe he´s trying to befriend with me again … Why? What does he want? Does he really think I´ll fall for that?”  
“Loki!” Fury called him out loud. “We can sort that out later. For now, focus.”  
Loki nodded his head affirmatively; Fury was right. This wasn´t the best moment to sort out Doom´s intentions.

When the lift arrived at level nine Fury told Chamaeleon. “We are here. Where to?”  
“To your right, second corridor on your left.” Chamaeleon responded.  
The moment they joined them Fury asked angrily. “What´s so freaking important you had to call us down here?”  
“See it for yourself.” Chamaeleon answered as he pointed to a heavy looking metallic door with a small glass window on it.”  
Fury gave both Mysterio and Chamaeleon a stern questioning look before looking into the opening. After a couple of seconds, he steps back looking shocked, instantly he snaps at Chamaeleon. “What the fuck?”  
“Okanjo´s crown jewel … it seems that the super soldiers weren´t his only human experiment.” Chamaeleon informed him wryly.  
“They are children.” Fury pointed at the door in dismay.  
“Not anymore.” Chamaeleon grimly volunteered. “According to the records we found they are Okanjo´s lead experiment on biological weapons.”

While Chamaeleon and Mysterio continued debriefing Fury on what they had found both Loki and Sandman step forward to take a peak into the window. They could see rows of bunkbeds most of them were made but the closest to the door were disarranged. On the other side of the door thirty or fourty children from ages six to twelve were cramped around staring back at their uncommon visitors.

Loki paled, this wasn´t part of the plan. Sandman muffled a gasp with his right hand, the children looked sickly and thin; some of them had spots that varied from red to dark brown all over their bodies; at one point he thought some of them were blind. He step back uncomfortable as Chamaeleon ended his report.

Loki turned back agitated. “We need to get them out. You really don´t expect us to …”  
“We can´t.” Mysterio interrupted him.  
“And I wouldn´t.” Chamaeleon added.  
“Explain.” Fury looked at them sternly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“We tried at first, but the door has an unbreakable security code. That caught our attention so Chamaeleon hacked into their system to find out what was behind the door that called for such measures.” Mysterio explained.

“Not only the door is reinforced with vibranium but it has all sort of security measures magnetic fields, laser fields, it even counts with some sort of facial recognition system. If someone who´s not registered in the system goes in there it will activate a self-destruct system. They really wanted to make sure no one would get in or out unintendedly.” Chamaeleon took a look at them, as no one spoke up he continued. “Even if we could somehow get pass all of this measures there´s still the fact that Okanjo shot them with so many viruses those children are virtually poisonous. And I´m not kidding you about this, if any of us walked in there without a Hazmat suit he would be death within seconds.”

“How many of them are there?” Fury asked inexpressive.  
“According to the records the experiments began with 200 children; only 33 remain.” Chamaeleon informed him.  
“It doesn´t matter how many they are, we got to get them out of here.” Loki told Fury distressed. “It´s not their fault they are here.”

Fury looked conflicted. Leaving the children there was condemning them to die of starvation or worse. By the looks of it; it was unlikely any of the children would survive long. But at least they could make them more comfortable before the end. On the other side they couldn´t even get to them; and both their resources and time were limited. As he scowled thinking of a solution he opened the comlink.

“Dr. Octopus … is the enemy handled?” He asked sober-minded.  
“It will be in a few moments.” Octopus answered almost cheerfully.  
“Electro, situation update.” He asked in the same severe tone.  
“The remaining officers barricaded themselves in one of the rooms but Venom and I will take care of that in a moment.” Electro reported.

“All right.” Fury huffed pensively. “Seems we´ll have full control of the base within minutes. One way or the other we can´t leave them here to die alone.”  
Both Loki and Sandman sighed relieved, even Chamaeleon looked more relax.

Suddenly an alarm went off; the lights turned red inside the room as the children screamed and hid in terror.  
“What the hell is happening now?” Fury inquired angrily.  
“I don´t know.” Chamaeleon acknowledged angrily as he pulled out a device from his pocket and started typing on it. Within seconds he spat furiously. “It´s a dead man trigger. If the proper code isn´t inputted every twelve hours, the room is programed to incinerate its occupants.”  
“We need to get them out now.” Loki yelled enraged.  
“We can´t get them out. We can´t blast through the damn door, all the walls are vibranium reinforced too. If you somehow teleport in successfully the whole room will explode the moment the system recognizes you. And if we found a way the moment we breathe the same air they do we would be dead.” Chamaeleon yelled at him equally enraged, he wasn´t dying for them.

“That´s not necessary truth.” Mysterio intervened calmly. “If we can get them out all we need are some Hazmat suits.”  
Everyone looked back at him anxiously waiting for an explanation.  
“Did I forget to mention I found a locker room filled with Hazmat suits?” Mysterio cautiously asked.   
All of them frowned at his answer.

“Guys, I don´t think we have time for this.” Sandman suddenly told them as he pointed to a countdown that could be seen in one of the walls inside the children´s room. They only had fifteen minutes.  
“Are you sure you can´t just bypass the code?” Fury asked Chamaeleon in hope.  
“If I could I would´ve already done it.” Chameleon answered irritated.  
“There´s got to be another way, who could´ve had access to this password?” Fury asked again.  
“Okanjo and Deiter by the looks of it.” Chamaeleon replied dryly.

“Mysterio lead the way, we need to get those Hazmat suits on.” Fury ordered as he opened the comlink. “Electro. I need to know if either Okanjo or Dieter are still alive.” Fury hurriedly asked.  
“How the hell am I supposed to know that?” Electro answered displeased. “I´m not introducing ourselves to them before we kill them and my guess is that Venom isn´t even counting.” Electro slyly informed them.  
“I don´t need your attitude Electro, we have a situation.” Fury scolded him harshly before proceeding to explain their current problem.   
“Fucking shit!” Electro swore out loud shocked by the turn of events. “Are you sure we are the bad guys? Cause I wouldn´t …”   
“Electro!” Fury admonished him.  
“Ok, if any of them are here we´ll get you the code.” Electro asseverated firmly.

“Six minutes.” Chamaeleon stated out loud as they helped each other to secure their suits under Mysterio instructions.  
“Electro, what you got?” Fury asked anxiously.  
“Just a …” Suddenly a scream could be overheard through the comlink. “Ugh! … a moment.” Electro answered. “We found Okanjo, Venom is … discussing the matter with him as we speak.” More screams could be heard in the background. “And he´s quite enthusiastic about it if I may say so. I´m going to need a raise to pay for a shrink after this…”   
“Electro!!” Fury snap at him irritated. “We don´t have time for your rambling. Do you have the code or not?”  
“Whatever.” Electro answered displeased. “Yes, we have a code.”

Fury smirked relieved as he motioned to follow him. He could hear the muffled cheerful expressions of the rest of the team.  
“Five nine, two, one, zero.” Electro repeated Okanjo´s information.  
When Fury ended inputting the code the alarms went off. Loki tried to open the door but it wouldn´t move. “Maybe we need another code.” He suggested.  
“Worst case scenario we have twelve hours to figure this out.” Mysterio prompt.  
“We should be able to get the information out of Okanjo by then.” Chamaeleon volunteered.  
“And arrange their transportation to a secure facility.” Fury added.

Suddenly all the alarms went off again; the clock´s countdown speeded quickly. Loki tried frantically to pull the door open. “I´m teleporting in.” He said out loud.  
“No, you´re not.” Fury grabbed his arm as he told him. “Think of your daughter.”  
Loki looked at Fury conflicted. “But …”  
“It´s too late.” Chamaeleon grimly informed them as scared screams and painful shrieks could be heard inside the room.  
“No!” Loki turned back to the door. He could still make out the silhouettes of the children crouched together as the fire consumed everything.  
“No.” He muttered again as he grabbed onto the door witnessing the devastating scene. “Why? What kind of man does that to children?” Angry tears rolled down his face.

“What happened?” Electro suddenly asked over the comlink, Okanjo couldn´t stop smirking. He instantly knew the code he had gave them wasn´t the right one.  
“He killed them.” Loki growled enraged between his teeth.” “That fucking bastard killed them.” Next he turned to Fury defiantly. “Tell me he´s not walking out of here.”  
Fury answered evilly “Of course not, it was never the plan.”  
“I´m glad to hear that.” Venom´s purred as he grabbed Okanjo´s head between his claws and began to squeeze.  
“What the …?!” Electro complained loudly when suddenly a gushing sound and a hollow scream filled everyone’s comlink. “God!” Electro grumble before throwing up. “Stop laughing Venom! That´s disgusting!”  
“He had it coming.” Venom replied dryly. “No one lies to us.”

No one spoke again for a few minutes trying to sort out their feelings about what had just happened.   
Fury was the first to break the silence. “Is anyone left?”  
“Not in our levels.” Electro replied swiftly.  
“Dr. Octopus, anyone left in your levels?” Fury asked calmly.  
“No, not anymore.” Octopus acknowledged nonchalance. They had all heard everything. By the looks in their faces Octavius knew that both his comrades were thinking the same thing he was, would it had ended differently if they had been down there? It was unlikely, but the thought would bother them for a while.  
“All right.” Fury volunteered. “Loki get back to the base and bring all the C-4 and Octanitrocubane you can carry. I want to leave this place as soon as we can.”  
Loki agreed, he removed the Hazmat suit as fast as he could glad to be out of that dreadful place at least for a few minutes. “I´m on it.”

As he reappeared in the base he had to sit for a moment aware of the knot he could feel in his stomach. He felt angry, disgusted, guilty, sad … he hated with every fiber in his being what Okanjo had done to those children. On the other side he felt glad Venom had ended him in such a horrid fashion. “What does that says from me?” He pondered if Thor would feel the same way he did if he had been in his place. It was hard to picture anyone who would feel anything else but contempt for Okanjo. Surely not even Steve, he probably wouldn´t condone it but he really wouldn´t be upset about his demise either, wouldn´t he?  
“There will be time for this afterwards.” He thought as he pulled himself together.  
Within half an hour they had wired all the base.  
“Five minutes before this place becomes nothing but a bad memory.” Fury stated. “Let´s get out of here.”


	69. Black and White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mission is over but Loki doesn´t feel any calmer; too much is on his mind as he goes to Fury to talk.

It was still early morning when Loki teleported everyone back to their base.

“We´ll have to stay here until nightfall.” Fury had told them adamantly. “Once we are back in the hellicarrier you´ll all get your rewards. Until then I´d suggest we get some rest.”

They all felt tired not only physically but emotionally. Not wanting to talk about it they all agreed about getting some rest and scattered to their rooms.

 

Once in his room Loki removed his armour noticing the hole that the steel tube had made on it. He slid his hand through his abdomen; there was no scar that marked his wound.

He remained pensive contemplating his blood stained clothes for a moment before he decided to finish undressing.

“It was a close call.” He suddenly acknowledges in a whisper. “At least it´s over now. But then why do I feel so restless? Like you didn´t knew … stop dwelling about it there´s nothing you can do about it now.” But he couldn´t help wondering. “Is this how heroes feel when they fail? We are no heroes but we tried to save them … and we failed. We did everything we could but it didn´t matter. I really can´t understand how you´re supposed to do this; day in and day out full of this crap. Why Fury does it? My brother? Why even try?”

As the water spray from the shower reached him he sighed. It was comforting to be able to get rid of all that dirt, sweat and blood.

“And if it that wasn´t enough there´s something else bothering me. That tank … it really wouldn´t had hurt me … much. Maybe the others … Now I wonder if Fury promised Doom something too.” He yawned as he finished dressing himself. “I guess I´ll just have to ask Fury about that …” He yawned again. “But I´d better do that on a clearer head.” He had spent most of his energies during the battle, although he still had some magical jewels to replenish himself he votes against using them. “Just in case of an emergency.” He sank into his bed heavily; within minutes he had fallen asleep.

 

When he finally woke up it was well past three in the afternoon. He yawned as he sat up in his bed; he didn´t felt any rested. His stomach grumble loudly distracting him of his thoughts. “All right ….” He said to himself in a joking matter. “You first, then Fury.”

 

“Loki.” Fury acknowledge as he opened his door. “I thought you would drop by. Let me guess; you want to talk about Doom.” He steps aside inviting Loki in.

“Among other stuff.” Loki volunteered.

” Other stuff? Really? Then if you don´t mind I think we might need a drink.” He opened a bottle of gin and poured two glasses. Loki stared at the glass Fury was offering to him for a second before accepting it; he´s rather be having a strong Asgardian mead but this would have to do. He took a sip and savor it; it wouldn´t get him drunk but at least the taste was acceptable.

“So…?” Fury asked as he sat. “What´s on your mind?”

“Why do it? I mean what´s the point?”

“The point of what?” Fury inquired puzzled by his question.

“This sort of missions. Deciding who lives and who dies. How can you reconcile being the good guys and at the same time working with people like Okanjo? People that´s just …” Loki stopped looking for the right word.

“Evil?” Fury suggested.

“Demonic.” Loki finally said.

“Yes … demonic. Sounds appropriate, doesn´t it? Of all people I thought you would appreciate the irony; using fire to put out another fire.”

“We are nothing like him!” Loki raised up angered by the comparison. I … I never was that cruel … not that I remember.” He had killed people, children, but never like that.

“I know.” Fury grimly acknowledged. “People want to think the world is either white or black; but it isn´t. Most of the time you are smacked between gray areas. Good people do wrong things for the right reasons and bad people do good things for the wrong ones. It´s never that simple.” Fury heavily admitted as he finished his drink. He filled it up again immediately as he continued. “You do what you can and hope for the best, and yes; most of the time you end up with nothing but a heartache. But that can´t keep us from trying again and again.”

“Why?” Loki asked in earnest. “Why don´t you just take charge? I´m quite sure SHIELD has enough fire power to do it. Wouldn´t it be better? Safer?”

Fury let out a small laugh. “Safer?” Your father …” Loki scowled at his reference. “I mean Odin has command over the Seven Realms. Are they any safer because of it?”

“At least I never had to deal with someone like Okanjo before.” Loki spat angered.

“Probably not. What we lack in strength we made up with imagination.” Fury offered. “It´s not always our best feature.”

“Is this a joke to you? All those children…? Loki raises his voice crossed.

“No!” Fury yelled back. “Of course not …” He acknowledged dropping his voice down. “I wasn’t expecting that. Either way it´s not the first nor it will be the last time innocents are caught in the crossfire; you should know that.”

“Don´t get her into this.” Loki growled menacingly.

“Why not? After all she’s the reason you are here.” Fury volunteered dryly.

“Don´t” Loki warned him between clenched teeth.

“As you like.” Fury shrugged his shoulders while he brushed Loki´s comment away. “either way you´ll be back with the Avengers by tomorrow. Why dwell on this?”

“Because …” Loki realized he wasn´t entire sure of the reason. “Because … it wasn´t right.”

“No, you are right; it wasn´t. But taking away everyone´s freedom to ensure peace wouldn´t be either. So yes, now and then people like Okanjo will emerge, but that´s why we are here… to send them back to where ever they came from.” Fury took another sip of his drink before adding. “We might not be able to stop everything bad from happening; and frankly I’m not sure we should.”

“What do you mean?” Loki asked baffled.

“Do you want to play God, Loki? Undisputed ruler of Midgard?” Fury asked him deeply interested on his reaction.

“What?” Loki inquired shocked; unsure of how their conversation had come that way. “No!” He answered, somehow he wasn´t surprised by his own answer.

“Why not?” Fury asked calmly.

“Because …” Loki consider it for a moment. “I wouldn´t be any better than Okanjo If I did it. Not by force at least.”

Fury smirked. “We can´t change the world Loki. All we can do is try to keep it in one piece until people change … for the better. “Fury shrugged his shoulders before taking another sip. “At least that´s what I think. It won´t happen in my lifetime; probably not even in yours or maybe it will. Who knows? Now and then people surprise me in the best way.” Fury smiled pleased as he stared directly at Loki.

Loki gave him a quizzical look before realizing what he meant. “I didn´t…”

“Of course you didn´t. That´s what makes it even better.” Fury told him with a big grin. “Who would´ve guess I would be having a philosophical debate about good and evil with the God of Mischief? Not even Odin would´ve seen that coming.”

Loki laughed amused as he raised his glass before ending his glass. “Probably not.”

 

“Now that I seem to have put you at ease about this sordid affair; what else is in your mind?” Fury tilted his head inviting Loki to talk.

“Doom … you … promised him something; didn´t you?” Loki asked staring at Fury sternly.

“Yes.” Fury replied dryly and hastily replied before Loki said anything. “but it’s not what you think.”

“It´s not what I think?” Loki spat in outrage. “I´m not even sure I want to know what you could´ve promised him.” He felt betrayed and asked bewildered. “How could you? After what he did …”

Fury leaned forward decisively cutting off Loki´s sentence. “Come down Loki. It´s really not what you think. As a matter of fact, I need to tell you what is it that he wants.” Fury explained dryly.

Loki got up irritated and started pacing around in disbelief nodding his head negatively. Finally, he stopped and looked back at Fury. Frowning still he asked. “All right. What does Doom want?”

“You.” Fury simply stated.

“What?!” Loki yelled shocked. “Are you out of your mind?”

“He just want to talk to you; alone.” Fury added.

“And you went so far as promising him that? You had no right!” Loki reproached angrily.

“Hold down your horses. I didn´t.” Fury volunteered. “I only promised I would try to talk you into it. Nothing more.”

“And he agreed to such terms?” Loki inquired skeptic.

“He did.” Fury asseverated.

“Then you can tell him you tried and failed.” Loki refused adamantly.

“I could.” Fury admitted. “But I think you should talk to him.”

“You can´t possibly be serious about that! I don’t even want to be in the same room with him; less of all talk to him. I don´t know why he shielded us back in Okanjo´s base but that doesn´t excuse what he did.” Loki replied enraged; his fists had clenched so harshly his knuckles had begun to turn white.

“You are right.2 Fury agreed as he step up. “It doesn´t change a thing; but I hate not knowing. And I´m quite sure you hate that too.”

Loki looked at Fury vexed. “Dammit, he´s right! Even if I agreed to, what makes you think he´ll tell me the truth? How can we know this isn´t another one of his traps?”

“Nothing really. I just hope he does.” Fury volunteered soberly. “What do you have to lose?”

“My patience.” Loki growled between his teeth.

Fury laughed as he finished his second glass. “Best case scenario Doom tells you the truth and we know what to expect form him; worst case scenario you beat his ass. Really, what do you have to lose?”

Loki scowled trying to think of an answer but he had none. “All right.” He agreed reluctantly.


	70. Doom´s Code of Honor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doom and Loki finally have their talk. What does Doom wants?

“I don´t understand why did you insisted on waiting until we were aboard the hellicarrier.” Loki growled still annoyed.  
“Because if things had gotten out of control we might have well advertise what we did in Okanjo´s base. Now stop pouting if you don´t want to do it then don´t.” Fury answered irritated.  
Loki huffed exasperated. “Let´s just get this over so I can leave.”  
“I´ll get Doom and then you can be on your way.” Fury volunteered showing Loki into the meeting room.

Loki walked in and watched Fury walk away before sitting down. He growled irritated. “Curiosity killed the cat. No wonder why I´ve never liked that midgardian saying when the real danger comes from not knowing.” He wryly admitted to himself.  
“Leah would freak out if she knew I was doing this …” He sighed. “I wonder how is she? Fury said he would tell Andrew that our mission had been successful. It´s likely he already told her, I wish I had seen her face when he did.”  
Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by Fury entering to show Doom in.

Loki stood up instinctively, for a moment both Doom and him held each other stare without saying a word.  
Fury stepped in and reminded then. “We are here to talk, remember? Nothing more. If any of you forget about it may I remind you I have enough fire power here to contain both of you.” His last words made both Loki and Doom look at him sternly.  
“Let´s talk.” Doom was the first to speak as he invited Loki to sit with a movement of his hand.  
“Yes, talk.” Loki agreed as he sat down.  
“I´ll leave you alone.” Fury informed them before walking out.

“What do you want?” Loki asked without preamble.  
“As Fury said, to talk.” Doom volunteered.  
“I don’t think we have nothing to talk about after what you did.” Loki huffed angrily.  
“That´s where you are wrong Loki.” Doom contradicted him. “Unlike you or the rest of our villainous friends I have a code of honor to which I proudly adhere at all times.”  
“Please Doom! Don´t give me that crap!” Loki spat irritated.  
Doom discarded Loki´s remark. “As I was saying I follow this code to keep myself above … well, the rest of you. Regretfully I must admit that in the heat of the battle I … failed to do so. Now, I … I fear I have acquired a debt of honor with you; one I intent to pay.  
Loki looked at Doom baffled. “Pay? What do you think that you can just throw some money at me and make it better? What you took from me can´t be restored!”  
“Don´t be foolish; I would never resort to something as crude as money to settle this.” Doom spat offended. “I can´t undo what I did but I can give you my word I won´t try to harm you or your child again. That seems payment enough.”  
“Your word?” Loki questioned bewildered. “And I´m supposed to believe it?”  
“Yes, you are.” Doom plainly asseverated. “I will not fail to abide to my code again.”  
Loki looked at Doom pensively. “How can I know this isn´t a trap to make me lower my guard?”  
“I´m Victor Von Doom, ruler of Latveria. You will not doubt my word Loki Laufeyson.” Doom voiced enraged.  
Loki almost busted laughing at Doom´s melodramatic display but refrained himself from doing so. Taking a deep breath, he calmly pointed out. “You know this doesn´t make any sense to me.”  
“I agree; it probably doesn´t.” Doom acknowledged, after all Loki wasn´t as civilized as him. “What do you propose?” He inquired in the same calm tone Loki had used.  
“What is it that didn’t fit in your so called code of honor? Murdering her? Beating her? Or maybe planning to rape her in the first place?” Loki inquired resentful.  
“I wasn´t planning on raping her …” Doom protested. “At least not at first …”  
“And that´s supposed to make me feel better? You were planning on abducting both her and my daughter and leave me to rot in a cell.” Loki interrupted him disgruntled.  
“I wasn´t going to leave you to rot in a cell… not really. I was feeling more inclined to follow an ancient royal tradition; taking hostages.” Doom informed him nonchalant.  
“How´s that any better?” Loki inquired bewildered.  
“I would´ve treated them as members of my own family.” Doom look at Loki irked before adding. “You really should study Earth´s history Loki; I´m sure you would find it very illustrative. “  
Loki huffed irritated my Doom´s condescendence. “What you had planned doesn´t matter; you changed your mind. You wanted her to bear you a child, or do you deny this?”  
Doom huffed annoyed as he rolled his eyes at Loki. “It´s the twenty-one century Loki; there are other ways to father a child than having sex. Either way why would I leave something as important as an heir to chance?”  
Loki glared at him infuriated. “Lier, I know what you menaced her with.”  
Doom clenched his fists angered for a moment before disregarding Loki´s word as a misunderstanding. “She refused me, so … I overreacted. You might like your women feisty but I don´t. I´m used to getting what I want.”  
“You hit her.” Loki growled angered.  
“She stab me!” Doom spat back angrily before changing his tone to a calmer one. “We can do this all day Loki; in the end I failed to abide my code. I killed a worthy adversary while unarmed, injured and unprepared. It was dishonorable of me.”  
“You really think I´m going to believe that? You´ve killed hundreds, what one more death?” Loki confronted him.  
“Only because it was necessary.” Doom justified himself.  
“Please spare me of hearing your Doom´s world speech again.” Loki replied exasperated.  
“It doesn´t matter whether you believe me or not. I know it´s the only way for humanity to survive.” Doom acknowledged self-righteously.  
“I already had this discussion with Fury and I’m not having it with you too. You´re just another Okanjo.” Loki snorted furiously.  
“Do not compare me with that beast!” Doom growled infuriated.  
“Why not? He also did what he thought he had to do in order to make his vision of the world came true.” Loki volunteered irked.  
“You will take that back right now Loki Laufeyson! That´s a lie and you know it! I may very well do unspeakable things to secure Doomworld from happening; but only if necessary. Okanjo knew he had lost. Most probably he also knew we were going to kill him, and that those children wouldn´t survive long after what he had done to them. He chose to kill them out of spite, without any purpose whatsoever … just because he could.” Doom reproached him hastily.  
Loki pondered Doom´s words for a moment scowling. “I apologize. You are right; not even you would´ve done what Okanjo did to those children.”  
Doom smiled pleased. “I´m glad we understand each other.”  
“All right.” Loki huffed exasperated. “For a moment let´s say I believe you. So, your idea of restitution is basically leaving my daughter and me alone? No hidden agendas to make her your apprentice?” Loki inquired doubtfully.  
“I won´t force her or you to do anything against your wills.” Doom volunteered. As Loki remained pensively Doom asked. “What´s your problem now?”  
“Nothing really.” Loki admitted. “I was just wondering if you would´ve offered me the same deal if Leah had survived.”  
Doom looked at Loki quizzically. “But she didn´t.”  
Loki asked again. “But what if she had, would you had been so generous as to offer to leave the three of us alone? Or your code only applies because she´s dead? I want to know… are we paying our freedom´s with her death?” An idea was taking shape on Loki´s head. Even if everything went as planned there would always be the danger of Doom finding out Leah was alive.  
Doom pondered heavily Loki´s question before answering. “I would´ve offer you the same deal had she survived my attack. Killing her or not is inconsequential; I broke my code just by spilling her blood. You pay nothing with her death.” He paused while observing Loki´s reaction. “Does this pleases you?”  
“On your honor?” Loki asked sternly.  
“Yes, on my honor. I protest this to be the truth.” Doom acknowledged.  
“And you won´t try to spawn a child with any member of my family by any kind of method, ever.” Loki pressed.  
Doom let out a small snort. “I promise; your daughter is safe.”  
“Not only her, any member of my family.” Loki reaffirmed.  
“Already thinking of grandkids Loki?” Doom spat amused.  
“Do you promise?” Loki reasserted.  
“Yes.” Doom dryly asseverated.  
“On your honor.” Loki repeated.  
“On my honor I swear this to be the truth.” Doom sternly added.  
“And I really can trust you?” Loki asked unsure while anxiously debating with himself whether he should.  
“This discussion is getting old Loki. You can either believe me or not; whatever you decide is not my problem.” Doom pointed out annoyed.  
Meanwhile Loki debated still on his mind if he should let Doom know Leah was alive. What is he backed down because he didn´t told him? Finally, he decided against it. He would keep her a secret as long as he could; in the worst case scenario at least that would give him time to prepare.  
“I just have one question. Why help us with Okanjo?” Loki changed the subject unexpectedly.  
“Do you really think I would´ve let that beast take over the world?” Doom asked bask intrigued.  
Loki thought about it for a moment. “I guess not.”


	71. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is eager to find Leah, he misses her but when he does things don´t go as planned.

“How are you feeling today Leah?” Andrew asked calmly.  
“All things considered I guess I´m fine.” Leah volunteered. “Did you knew I´m under super-nanny watch?” Leah joked wryly.  
Andrew couldn´t help to laugh. “Yes, I heard.”.  
“Good Lord I break a couple of bones and everyone goes haywire.” Leah jokingly complained.  
“Well, can you blame them? They tried to give you some space …” Andrew started to explain when Leah interrupted him.  
“Yes, I know. I did this.” She raised her hands in defeat.  
” You know that´s not the main reason they are keeping tabs with you.” Andrew volunteered.  
Leah sighed frustrated. “Yes, I know. They are worried I can´t do things” She leaned down on the sofa for a moment before raising up to add. “At least I’m perfectly capable of bathing myself, well … kind of. As long as someone helps me to wrap these things to keep them dry.” Leah looked at her splinters pouting.” And unwrap them … maybe a bit of help with the hair dryer, and … damn! I´m a mess!”   
Andrew looked at her amused by her rambling while hiding his grin with his hand. Suddenly Leah looked up and spat annoyed. “All right … I need a lot of help. Are you happy?”  
Andrew kept his hand over his mouth to avoid laughing as he nodded negatively closing his eyes for a second trying to keep a staright-face, when he opened his eyes again he asked her with irony. “Was it that hard?”  
“To admit I need help? Maybe … either way I guess I´d better get used to it. Somehow I don’t think Loki will let it slide.” Her apparent good humor vanished at that point  
Andrew leaned forward concerned. “What do you mean? Are you really suggesting he wouldn´t heal your bones?”  
“I wouldn´t.” Leah volunteered dryly while looking down.  
“Why not?” Andrew inquired worried by her answer.  
“To teach me a lesson.” Leah volunteered uncomfortable.  
“What´s wrong Leah? What is it that you are so worried about?” Andrew asked calmly.  
“What if this is the proverbial drop that overflows the glass?” Leah asked worryingly. “I´m scared.”  
Andrew leaned closer as he reassured her. “I really don´t think it will Leah. Have some faith in Loki.”  
“I do.” Leah answered with a whine. “I have faith he´ll scold the living hell out of me.”  
Andrew looked at her distressed pouting and volunteered kindly. “I´m sure it won´t be that bad Leah.”  
“So, you don´t think he´ll get angry?” Leah asked incredulously.   
“On the contrary; I know he will. He´ll probably yell at you for being so careless but the only reason he´ll do it is because he cares about you. He´ll even nag everyone else for not taking proper care for you.” Andrew told her trying to cheer her up.  
“That´s what scares me the most.” Leah confessed alarmed.  
“Are you scared for Tony?” Andrew asked her unsure.  
“Umm … yes. I don´t want Loki to think … I don´t know I just … I don´t want team to fight.” Leah admitted broodingly turning her face away.  
“Leah.” Andrew called her attention, she looked absent.  
Leah turned back to face him as she wryly volunteered. “I know, don´t worry. Why couldn´t I just kept my mouth shut?” She huffed angry at herself.  
“Leah, I sincerely think that lashing out was the best thing for you. Haven´t you been feeling better?” Andrew asked concerned.  
“I didn´t had any nightmares last night.” Leah volunteered shyly.  
“You see?” Andrew told her with a reassuring smile. “Now, when Loki arrives today just tell him what happened. There´s a good probability he´ll get angry but at the end he´ll understand.”  
Leah eyes widened overjoyed. “Today? Loki is coming back today?”  
“Yes.” Andrew answered with a big grin.  
“Oh my God! He´s coming back! Today!” Leah jumped up to her feet excited. “Andrew why didn´t you told me that before? Look at me! I´m a mess! At what time will he arrive? I got to change and …”  
Andrew´s laugh interrupted her thoughts.  
“What? Yes, I´m acting as a teenager, so sue me.”   
“No, I´m just glad to see you this happy.” Andrew told her gallantly. “It suits you.”  
Leah blushed at his compliment. “thank you.”  
“Feeling better?” Andrew asked her teasingly.  
“No, I´m still scared as hell, but who cares. Loki is coming back! I feel too many butterflies in my stomach to be able to worry. He can yell at me all day long if he wants.” Leah acknowledged happily. “Tell me Andrew; at what time will he arrive?”  
“Sometime after two, that´s all I know.” Andrew volunteered.  
“Is he ok? He´s unharmed, right? Please, tell me he is!” Leah pleaded anxiously.  
“Yes, he is. You have nothing to worry about.” Andrew reassured her.

“So, you didn´t told Doom she´s alive?” Fury asked Loki as they arrived to his office.  
“No, I´m still not sure if I should trust him.” Loki acknowledged doubtfully.  
“I know this will sound strange coming from me, but maybe you can.” Fury volunteered.  
“You can´t be serious!” Loki spat surprised.  
“I´ve heard some rumors; according to them if Doom pawns his word he will abide by it; specially if it concerns his twisted honor code.” Fury volunteered while in deep thought. “I can make some inquiries, just to be sure.”  
Loki considered his offer for a moment. “All right, either way I’m not ready to tell him yet.”  
“You´ll probably need to tell him before he finds out.” Fury suggested.  
“When I´m ready.” Loki volunteered dryly.  
“It´s your call.” Fury acknowledged shrugging his shoulders. “Are you ready to leave?”  
“Can´t wait to get rid of me?” Loki answered jokingly.  
“Yes, I can´t wait until you´re someone else’s problem.” Fury told him with a smirk.  
“You´ll miss me.” Loki smirked back.  
“I most certainly will not.” Fury adamantly answered. “But I´ll keep in touch.”  
“Please don´t.” Loki answered sternly. “If you need me call the Avengers.”  
“As you wish.” Fury answered nonchalant.  
A few moments later Loki appeared in his studio. Before walking out he replenished his energies with the gems he had taken with him.  
“Home.” He sighed with satisfaction. “Finally! Where could Leah be at this hour. Maybe I should ask Tony to install an A.I. like Jarvis. That way I wouldn´t have to look for her all over every time I need to find her.”

He directed to their quarters first trying deliberately not to bump with anyone. He wanted Leah to be the first person to welcome him back.  
While on the hallway he stopped pensively for a moment. “Nursery or our room? Maybe I should check our room first.” He smiled mischievously. “Hopefully she´s alone. I feel like spending some quality time with her.”  
When he reached their room he sighed disappointed he could overhear both Leah and Natasha´s voices as well as a low humming sound. “Come on Loki, it was a long shot anyway. She didn´t knew exactly at what hour would you arrive. Besides you can always hint her to ask Natasha to leave.” With that last thought on his mind he entered the room.  
Both women were sat with their back to the door talking and laughing. Natasha was blowing dry Leah´s long hair. Leah was wearing a bathrobe. There was a hairbrush and some unknown objects scattered around as well as Leah´s change of clothes.  
“I´m probably just early.” He thought to himself, pleased that Leah had asked Natasha to help her fix up for him.  
He coughed loudly to call their attention. Natasha turned off the dryer as she turned her head to the door almost at the same time Leah did. That´s when he noticed something wrapping two fingers of Leah´s right hand.  
“Loki!” Leah jumped out of the bed joyously as she ran straight into his arms. “You´re back!”  
Loki smiled as he hugged her tightly. Instantly she snuggled closer to him relishing on his scent, a satisfaction sigh escaped her lips.  
Her sigh made him long for her. He broke their embrace to search for her mouth. He kissed her sweetly for a moment until he noticed a second wrapping on her other hand. Swiftly he stopped. “What´s that?” He asked her as he brought one of her hands closer to his face to examine it.  
“I ...” Leah studded embarrassed. “uhm … they are splinters.” She finally confessed with a guilty look.  
Loki´s expression changed to a worried one; sternly he asked her. “What happened?”  
Leah looked at Natasha distressed; she would have to explain everything to Loki. Worriedly she called for her. “Natasha… I … could you?”  
“I´ll give you some privacy.” Natasha answered her unspoken plea. “You must have tons of things to talk about.” As she passed by Loki on her way out she softly told him. “Don´t be too hard on her. She´s hard enough on herself.”  
Leah gave her a thankful smile. She didn´t know if Natasha´s word would have any effect on Loki, but at least she had tried.  
Loki didn´t said a word; but he waited until Natasha had left to ask Leah again. “What happened?”  
“I … kind of broke … two fingers of each hand.” She blurted her words out quickly, afraid she would lose her nerve.  
Loki´s eyes widened in shock. “You did what? How did this happen? Were you training?”  
Leah gravely answered his question. “No, I wasn´t training. I think I should explain what happened since the beginning. It will make so much more sense that way. But … could I at least dress myself first?” She pleaded in hope.  
Loki looked at her sternly. Was she trying to distract him? Maybe stall? With a flick of his fingers Leah´s clothes magically appeared on her.  
“A jersey and some jeans.” She thought worriedly. “This isn´t painting any good.” She acknowledged while eyeing the dress that remained lying on their bed.  
“There, you are dressed. Carry on.” Loki stated seriously as he crossed his arms over his chest.  
“It will take a while; can we sit?” she asked nervously.  
Loki looked severely at her and then at their bed. “If you want.” He finally agreed while shrugging his shoulders.  
“Thank you.” Leah told him with a small smile as she walked to the bed and sat. “It all started the night you left. We made a sleepover.” Leah told him feeling uneasy.  
“Sleepover? You mean everyone slept here on our bed with you?” Loki asked bewildered. “I thought you were only having a party.”  
“You saw us? How?” Leah asked confused.  
“I scryed for you just before we left to the mission. I saw all of you fooling around.” Loki volunteered.  
“Well, the guys brought another bed and we all slept together.” Loki´s dark expression told her he wasn´t thrilled with the idea. “I … I kind of told team I was afraid of sleeping alone, so …” She confessed shamefaced.  
Loki´s eyes softened for an instant before asking apprehensively. “Who suggested this sleepover?”  
“Um … Tony.” Leah volunteered nervously.  
“I should´ve known.” Loki spat angrily. “He couldn´t wait to have you in his arms again.”  
Leah felt shocked by his suggestion and complained offended. “Loki you know Tony and I don’t think of each other that way.”  
“So tell me, who slept by your side?” Loki sternly asked her.  
“Tony and Thor.” Leah answered distraught. She hadn´t thought Loki would be angrier at her because of some silly jealousy than by the fact she had broken her fingers.  
Loki huffed vexed.  
Leah spat angrily. “If nothing happened between us the night we slept together in my room just the two of us. What makes you think something did when we were surrounded by five more people. One of them your brother nonetheless. Does it even matter to you that I broke four of my fingers?” She reproached him sullen.  
Loki looked at her resentful of her reproach. “Of course I care … just continue with your story. We can talk about this later.” He told her on a sulky matter.  
Leah sighed annoyed. “Early next morning I had a nightmare. Not a particularly bad one but enough to wake me up. When I did … everyone was staring at me…” She looked up to meet Loki´s gaze. “They gave me the same look you are giving me right now.”  
“What look?” Loki asked taken by surprise.  
“The pity look.” Leah acknowledged dryly.  
“I’m not …” Loki tried to defend himself.  
“Yes, you do. I know you don´t mean to; neither did they. But when you look at me like that … it makes me feel … worthless.” She confessed upset.  
Loki understood exactly what she meant. “I´m sorry. I didn´t knew. You never said anything before.”  
“No, I didn´t. I just couldn´t muster the courage to tell any of you. And it only got worse every time it happened. I tried to ignore it; I really tried. But that morning … I just couldn´t. I thought I could run away from it and just … I don´t know … let it pass. But I was feeling too angry and useless. They all noticed but then Tony wouldn´t let it go.”  
Leah closed her eyes for a moment remembering the scene. “We got into a fight and … I just wanted him to leave me alone. I never meant. I told him horrible things.”  
Loki looked sympathetically at Leah´s troubled expression. “Siblings...” He thought to himself. Even if he was jealous of Tony he had to admit Leah and him behaved more like brother and sister than anything else.  
“It couldn´t been that bad.” Loki kindly suggested  
“I told him to leave me alone and to stop acting as if he were my brother. That I didn´t needed him because we weren´t family.” Leah blurted shamefully.  
“Leah! You actually told him that?” Loki looked surprised remembering Thor´s pained look when he told him the same thing.  
“I yelled it to his face …I hurt him.” She confessed while down casting her eyes. “I just didn´t knew what to do. I was hurting so bad. Andrew said it actually helped me at the end.”  
“Mmm, yes. Andrew.” Loki acknowledged trying to disguise the jealousy he felt.  
“Yes, he said that the session we had after the fight was one of our more productive ones. Bottom line I knew I had to apologize to Tony, but when I found him our quarrel only got worse.” Leah confessed wryly.  
“Please tell me you didn´t broke your fingers fighting with him.” Loki snapped irritated.  
“Of course not!” Leah answered swiftly. “I did that myself. I tried to fix it but the argument just got worse and then Tony told me he was leaving right after you got back because he never wanted to see me anymore … and then … I just … I had lost my best friend and it was all my fault. I was a coward. You weren´t here. I didn´t knew what to do with myself. I don´t think I did it on purpose but suddenly I found myself in one of the training rooms. When I saw the punching bag I … I just had to vent all my anger on it. Not just about what just happened with Tony, but about everything. At first I could feel the pain building up in my knuckles but after a while I couldn´t care less. I just kept hitting it with all my strength; that´s how I broke my fingers.”  
Loki looked at Leah horrified thinking how much strength she must had used to make such damage. Her bones and tissues were three times stronger than normal humans.  
“I just kept doing it until he found me. After all we said to each other I had lost all hope. But he came looking for me to apologize.” Leah smiled fondly as she remembered Tony´s warmth. Loki flinched, a pang of jealousy ran through him.  
“It was the least he could do.” Loki spat furiously. “After all he caused this mess. Wait till I have a word with him.”  
Leah´s eyes widened scared. “No. Loki it wasn´t his fault! It was mine! Please Loki!”  
“You are defending him! “Loki growled vexed as he stood up. “He made you upset after all those times he scolded me. I´m going to give him a piece of my mind.”  
Leah quickly stood up in front of him. “No, please! Loki, don´t! I´m fine. He didn´t made me upset. I was upset already. Besides Andrew says that lashing out proved more beneficial than detrimental.”  
“Andrew” Loki mumbled between his teeth as he gently pushed Leah to the side. “I´ll ask him if that´s the truth!”  
Leah shrieked in panic. “I´m not lying! Loki, please! Just listen to me. If you want to be angry with someone it should be me. If you want to punish someone, punish me!” She had cut his way again.  
Loki looked at her irritated. “Don´t you even think you're out of trouble either. But first I will have a talk with your knight in shining armour.” With that he pushed her again out of his path and closed the door behind him.  
Leah tried to follow him immediately but she found the door magically locked.  
“No! Loki! Please! Just listen to me! Listen to me!” she pleaded in despair for a moment leaning on the door.  
“Why can´t he just let somethings alone?” She asked to herself in a low tone. “I don´t want him to talk to Tony; not without me. What if things go wrong?”


	72. Reckless Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leah is determined to get out of the room to prevent Loki from talking to Tony alone. Will this make things even worse?

Leah tried to push the door open ramming against it a couple of times before giving up. It was useless she hadn´t managed to even move it. She kept looking at it thoughtfully.  
“A hole in the wall?” She felt increasingly nervous as time went by. She nodded her head negatively looking at her hands. “Maybe if they were healed; it will never work like this.”  
She anxiously looked around the room trying to find something she could use to pry the door. Suddenly she remembered the scissors Natasha had used to cut the adhesive tape from the plastic wrappings they had used to keep her splinters dry. She ran into the bathroom a few seconds later she ran out bringing the scissors with her. She tried to shove them into the wood frame; maybe if she could force them into the latch.  
After more than a couple failed attempts Leah gave up “Argh! “She exclaimed frustrated against the door.   
“There´s got to be another way.” She started searching her room again all of the sudden she smiled victorious. “The window!”  
It had never occurred to her to try to open any of the windows before; she just assumed it wasn´t a good idea but she never thought they were sealed, not a handle or panel she could access. She tried to break one of the window lites with the scissors; to her surprise it didn´t break. Astonished she look closer; she hadn´t break it but she could see a small dent on the glass. She nodded her head negatively as she told herself before chopping the lite again. “Loki is going to be furious at me … but it isn´t like he left me any choice.”  
Loki started searching for Tony in all the usual places; finally, he found him on the communications room along with Steve and Thor.  
“Brother!” Thor greeted him happily. “Natasha told us you were back.”  
Loki ignored his brother´s salute and walked directly to Tony. Without any warning he aggressively poked him on the chest cornering Tony against the wall. “You will tell me exactly what happened!”  
Both Thor and Steve turned to help Tony, who quickly signaled them to wait.  
“What are we talking about?” Tony asked perplexed.  
“Your little argument with Leah.” Loki answered irate.  
“Ah!” Tony exclaimed. No wonder Loki looked so angry. “What did she told you?”  
“Not much. She keeps saying that it was all her fault and that I shouldn´t be angry at you. All that I really know is that she broke her fingers over something you two argued about. I want to know exactly what happened.” He huffed angrily.  
Tony scratched his nape nervously. “Um yes, about the guilty part I would say 50-50.”   
Loki took a step forward vexed. Tony lifted his hands in surrender as he told him. “If you calm down I´ll explain…”  
Suddenly an alarm went off. They all looked surprised at each other.  
“Are we under attack?” Steve asked out loud.  
Loki muttered some words and suddenly a view from the mansion exterior was projected on thin air.”  
“There!” Steve pointed to a window in the second floor. “Is that Leah? What is he …?”  
Loki teleported away before Steve could finish his question.  
Leah had finally broken a hole big enough to pass through it; not without getting several cuts from the shards all over her body. Her unprotected hands had suffered the worst part.  
She had climbed out onto the cornice and now was trying to climb back in through another window.  
“Dammit Loki! Wait until I get back inside! I´ll teach you to lock me in!” She grunted vexed as she positioned herself to start chopping the window tile with her scissors again. The moment she hit the glass she inadvertently triggered the defense system. A laser grid lit up immediately scorching a line on Leah´s right leg. She yelped surprised, stepping back on instinct. She lost her footing and helplessly fell into the void.   
She knew the two story fall wouldn´t kill her but undoubtedly it would hurt.  
Loki teleported outside immediately realizing Leah´s reckless efforts would activate the house defense systems. But he was too late to help her. He witnessed powerless as Leah hit the ground.  
The impact knocked Leah´s air out. She growled painfully and coughed loudly as she tried to get some air back on her lungs.  
Loki ran to her side. “By Odin´s ravens Leah! What on Helheim you think you are doing?”  
“Proving I can hurt myself without any help!” She retorted with irony. “Fuck! That hurt!” She rolled painfully trying to get up.  
“Dammit Leah! Stay still!” Loki motioned her.  
“Why should I listen to you? You don´t listen to me!” Leah growled as she managed to sit herself up. She looked at Loki defiantly as she sternly reproached him. “You locked me in!”  
Loki noticed a swallow slash on her right cheek and blood stains all over her clothes and hands. Ignoring her complaints, he swiftly carried her up teleporting both of them inside.  
“Let me down!” Leah angrily yelled at him while trying to wriggle her way out of his grasp.  
“No, and stop behaving like a child! I´m taking you to Banner and that´s that.” Loki scolded her harshly.  
Leah grunted annoyed but decided to keep her mouth shut. She did needed Bruce to patch her up this time. It seemed that Loki wasn´t in the mood to heal her and she wasn´t asking either.  
When they reached Bruce he spat surprised. “What the hell…?”  
Both Loki and Leah started arguing again.  
“It´s his fault! He locked me in our room because he´s insanely jealous.” Leah shrieked.  
“Why shouldn’t I be jealous?” Loki yelled back.  
“Because I love you, you stupid Asgardian!” Leah screamed angrily.  
“I know!” Loki growled back.  
They both stared at each other vexed for a moment. Suddenly Leah stuck her tongue at him.  
“Stop being a brat!” Loki spat irritated.  
“Make me!” Leah challenged him.  
Loki huffed nodding his head annoyed and simply handed Leah into Bruce´s arms. “Just patch her up!” Next he walked outside leaving a very confused Bruce and angry Leah behind.  
“What was that all about?” Bruce asked Leah once he had placed her on the examination table.  
Leah explained him briefly what had happened growling and grunting all the time. When Bruce got to the burn on her tight she complained loudly.  
“I hadn´t seen you this whining ever before. “He told her surprised by her attitude.  
“I´m not in the mood Bruce. Didn´t you realized he could´ve healed my wounds and he just didn´t.” Leah complained loudly; this time her eyes watered against her will. “He´s not forgiving me.” Was the thought she refrained from saying out loud.  
Loki strolled off angrily to the communications room where Tony, Thor and Steve were waiting for any news.  
“What happened?” Tony asked alarmed as he noticed some blood smeared on Loki´s clothes.  
“She triggered the mansion defenses. Bruce is patching her up right now.” Loki reluctantly volunteered.  
“Patching her up? Bruce? What happened? Why didn´t you healed her yourself?” Tony asked confused.  
“Because apparently I’m a stupid jealous Asgardian … and I´m not in the mood.” Loki growled angrily.  
Three pairs of mouths opened for a second before snapping closed. That sounded like Leah. What could´ve happened that she was so mad at Loki?  
“What did you do to her?” Tony finally asked.  
“She kept trying to prevent me from talking to you, so I locked her in our room.” Loki volunteered still growling.  
“And you didn’t thought that would backfire?” Tony asked him incredulously.  
“Obviously not.” Loki acknowledged. “Now will you tell me what happened before she gets another bright idea?”  
Tony scowled pensively. “Guys do you mind? Loki and I have a lot to talk.”  
“Are you sure?” Steve asked cautiously.  
“I´m sure.” Tony asseverated. “Besides I don´t think that our friend here wants to ... uhm … anger his sweetheart any further.”  
“All right. If you need us …” Steve offered.  
“I´ll call you.” Tony volunteered.  
“Brother?” Thor asked concerned.  
“He´s right Thor. Leah is angry enough with me as it is. We´ll be fine. I just want to talk.” Loki agreed.  
“And that´s it; so …? Tony cautiously asked Loki after finishing telling him everything that had happened in his absence.  
“You cur, you …” Loki growled angrily.  
“Hey!” Tony cut him off. “There’s no need for name calling!” Tony complained offended.  
“Really?” Loki asked irked. “You drove her to the edge. Name calling is the least you deserve! What if something else had happened? Did you even thought of that?” A concerned tinge could be detected in Loki´s voice through the anger.  
“But it didn´t.” Tony dryly replied; he had asked himself that question before and the answer scared him. “Don´t you think I feel guilty enough? Regardless of what Andrew thinks I´m not comfortable with what happened.”  
Loki took a moment to observe Tony´s face. He was truthful about feeling remorse. “I believe you are.” Loki finally told him sternly. “I´m not just angry at you.” Loki sighed frustrated. “I´m angry at her. It doesn't matter what I do, she keeps trying to keep me on the dark. Why do I even bother? She tries to hide things from me all the time.”  
Tony looked at Loki sympathetically. “Don´t take it personally; she does that to all of us. She probably just doesn´t want to upset you. Put yourself in her shoes. It can´t be easy…. But my friend ... I think you´ve failed to see the obvious.” Tony told him with a smug.  
“The obvious?” Loki asked puzzled to the meaning of his words.  
Tony volunteered. “She fought you, quite enthusiastically I must say.”  
“Yes, she did. But what do you …?” Suddenly he understood. “She´s not giving up anymore.” Loki smiled wryly at the irony.  
Tony didn´t even tried to keep a straight face when he added. “Yes, she´s getting better pal. Seems Andrew was right after all. Good luck handling her now.” He gave Loki a patronizingly look.  
Loki sighed amused. “No one said it was going to be easy.”  
“Nope, it never is.” Tony agreed.


	73. Counseling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki seeks Andrew´s counseling about Leah.

Loki walked into the infirmary holding a beautiful red rose behind his back. When Bruce watched him arrive he immediately stood up hurriedly telling them. “Since you are here I think I'll go get some lunch.” Next he walked out without waiting for a reply.  
Leah tried to stop him. “Bruce, don´t you … damn!” She chugged looking at Loki. “What do you want?”  
Loki ignored her temper tantrum and simply offered her the rose.  
Leah huffed angrily. “So, what? I´m supposed to melt because you bring me flowers?”  
“Of course not.” Loki volunteered withdrawing the rose which dissolved into thin air. “It´s just an apology for locking you in our room. I´m still angry at you over everything else.”  
Leah clenched her jaw. “I noticed.” She wryly told him. “You made your apology. You can leave now.”  
“Do you really want me to go?” Loki asked hurt by her answer.  
Leah grumbled upset. “I fell from a second floor Loki. I´m in no mood for a scolding so if that´s what you’re planning to do…” Leah stared at him waiting for an answer.  
Loki weighed his options before answering. “No. I don´t want to fight right now.”  
“All right.” Leah answered with a relieved sigh. “I´m in no shape to fight right now either.” With that she leaned back into the bed trying to silence a muffled complaint.  
Loki looked at her worryingly, suddenly she snapped huffing. “Don´t you even dare to ask me if I’m okay. Let´s just say that I’m not and leave it at that.”  
“I thought you said you were in no shape to fight.” Loki snapped back with irony.  
“I´m not fighting.” Leah protested before softening her tone. “I’m just informing you.” Next she changed the subject. “How did your mission went?”  
Loki was taken by surprise by her question. “Umh, well … it was successful.”  
Leah slightly rolled her eyes at his answer, unwillingly he had told her more than he realized. “What happened?”  
“What makes you think something happened?” Loki calmly asked in return trying to avoid her question.  
Leah puffed irritated. “Fine, don´t tell me then.” She softened her tone again. “We are all allowed our secrets … oh, yes! except for me of course.” She eyed him sternly. “You talked to Tony, didn´t you.”  
“I think you already know I did.” Loki replied sternly.  
“It´s all the same.” She muttered angrily before coughing which made it obvious she was in quite a lot of pain.  
“I´ll get Bruce.” Loki told her before leaving the room in a hurry. He didn´t had to look for long as Bruce was already in the hallway coming back to check on them.

“Bruce, whatever painkillers you are giving Leah I don´t think they are working. Can´t you give her something else?” He asked Bruce with a worrying frown on his face.  
“I would´ve given her some if she had let me.” Bruce grimly informed him.  
“What do you mean?” Loki asked confused by his answer.  
“She adamantly refused to allow me to give her any pain-killers.” Bruce explained.  
“What? Why didn´t you just …?” Loki started to question him.  
“Gave them to her anyway?” Bruce suggested. “Mainly because she threatened to take matters up with the Hulk if I came as near as a foot to her with a needle.”  
“She didn´t.” Loki spat surprised.  
“Yes, she did. I´d rather avoid such a situation from happening.” Bruce volunteered dryly.  
“Why would she do that? She´s clearly in pain. Why didn´t she let you help her?” Loki asked baffled.  
Bruce fiddled with his glasses as he told him. “I think it has to do with the fact that you didn´t healed her.”  
“What´s that got to do with anything?” Loki inquired bedazzled.  
Bruce bit his lower lip uncomfortable as he told him. “I overheard her mumbling something about if you wanted to punish her she could beat you to it.”  
“She´s out of her mind!” Loki spat irritated by her new nonsense.  
“She´s probably not thinking that clearly if you want to know.” Bruce volunteered. “As you said she´s in quite some pain. She has more than a couple of bruised ribs, also she´s covered in minor cuts and don´t forget the fact that she´s got a rather nasty burn on her tight.”  
“A burn?” Loki asked surprised.  
“I´m guessing from a laser.” Bruce volunteered.  
“So that´s what made her fall.” Loki thought to himself.  
“I don´t know exactly what happened between you two, but can´t you just patch it up?” Bruce suggested concerned.  
“I wanted to, but she´s just too angry.” Loki acknowledged.  
“Maybe if you healed her.” Bruce prompted.  
“Mmm.” Loki hesitated frowning.  
“You are angry at her.” Bruce realized. “And she knows it.”  
“Yes.” Loki dryly agreed.” I´m afraid we are at an impasse.”  
Bruce smirked as he nodded his head negatively in disbelief. “Loki, she´s been eagerly waiting for you return these past days. I´m quite sure you missed her too.” Loki scowled at his words; it didn´t matter he couldn´t just forgive her. Bruce sighed he could almost hear Loki´s thoughts he wasn´t even trying to hide how he felt. “I was angry at first too. Talking to Andrew helped me. Maybe it could help you too.”  
“But …” Loki protested while eying the infirmary.  
“I’ll take care of her.” Bruce asseverated. “If she falls asleep I´ll give her the pain-killers anyway. She´ll be fine.”   
“All right.” Loki finally agreed. “I don´t know if it will help but I’ll it´s better than doing nothing. I´ll return as fast as I can.”

Loki went to look for Andrew finally finding him in his room reading a book.  
“Loki!” Andrew greeted him astonished. “I´m surprised to see you here. I thought you and Leah would have a lot of catching up to do.”  
“That´s what I thought.” Loki wryly volunteered before adding. “Before something happened …”  
When Loki finished telling Andrew what had happened, Andrew leaned back in his chair while rubbing his chin pensive.  
“I should´ve known something like this could happen.” Andrew reproached himself before answering Loki´s silent question. “You see when the incident happen Leah experienced what we could call a normal situation. Everyone got angry at her, reprimanded her and at the end forgave her. Everyone except for the most important person in her life; you. I knew she was afraid to face you; that she feared you wouldn´t forgive her.   
But I underestimated how scared was she about you facing Tony. Although I couldn´t had foreseen your jealousy, probably she didn´t either. “  
“So what? This is all my fault?” Loki asked irritated.  
“No, not really. Leah needed to face you despite of how angry you could´ve been but by focusing on Tony you denied her what she needed the most … closure. That´s why she´s so angry; mostly with herself for what you tell me even if somehow you´ve become the target of her anger she´s really trying to punish herself. That´s why she´s refusing to take the pain-killers”  
“Then what? I just forgive her? She broke her fingers and just a while ago she fell from the second floor.” Loki growled irked.  
“I never said you shouldn´t be angry. It was reckless of her and you have every right to be angry. She´s acting up to get your attention.” Andrew volunteered. “Although I’m getting the impression that Leah´s incident isn´t the only matter bothering you. Do you want to talk about it?” Andrew asked him cautiously.  
“No.” Loki refused quickly.  
Andrew looked at him sternly. “You won´t be able to help Leah if your mind is busy elsewhere.”  
Loki sighed frustrated while he asked in a serious tone. “Fury already filled you in, didn´t he?”  
“Yes.” Andrew told him. “Do you want to talk about what happened?”  
“No, not really. Both of you may not understand it but I can deal with everything that happened there; except for Doom. He troubles me; I don’t know if I should trust him.” Loki wryly volunteered.  
“I understand, that is a tough call.” Andrew acknowledged. “What does your instincts tell you?”  
“That I shouldn't trust him, but … I’m not sure. It could be just that I can´t forget what happened in the Tower; and it isn´t like he saved my life or something like that.“ Loki volunteered pensive . “I feel that if I choose to trust him I would be somehow betraying Leah. And if I´m wrong … I´m betraying her too. “   
“And that makes you angry?” Andrew asked cautiously.  
“Yes.” Loki agreed.  
“I´m curious. Are you really that jealous of Tony?” Andrew asked next.  
“No, yes. I don´t know. Maybe … I´m actually a bit jealous of you too.” Loki confessed. “Leah tells both of you things she hides from me.”  
“And that makes you angry?” Andrew asked again.   
“Yes.” Loki agreed dryly.  
Andrew frowned deeply while thinking. “Loki I understand you feel like Leah is pushing you out, and in a way she is. Making you promise her not to ask her anything again …”  
“She told you about that?” Loki interrupted him surprised.  
“Loki, I´m her therapist. She will tell me things she doesn´t even want to tell to herself. And the only reason she agrees to open up with me is to get better, for you and for Eerika. Believe me; if it wasn´t for that reason she wouldn´t tell me a word. We all have our secrets Loki, you shouldn´t worry about that.” Andrew explained calmly. “And about Tony … they just bond on a different level than you and her. But trust me when I say this; you are the only one that has her heart.”  
Loki listened carefully to Andrew´s words; maybe he was right.  
“But I think those are not the only reasons why you are so angry at Leah besides being reckless and hurting herself; twice.” Andrew continued without giving Loki an opportunity to protest. “You´re also angry at her because of Doom; for putting you in a position where no matter what choice you make you´ll feel like you are letting her down.”  
“I don´t blame her for what happened with Doom!” Loki denied immediately.  
“Then why you didn´t healed her? You are punishing her for something; and somehow I don´t think it´s just about being reckless.” Andrew suggested sternly.  
Loki remained quiet; mulling. What if he was right? She had hurt herself before and he had healed her; although she hadn´t hurt herself that bad before.   
“What if … it´s a bit of everything?” Loki questioned worryingly. “What do I do know?”  
“Talk to her.” Andrew simply suggested. “I don´t know all the answers Loki. There are things I can´t tell you and others I simply don´t know. “  
Loki remained pensive for a moment before asking in earnest. “Do you really thing she´s going to be all right?”  
Andrew smiled warmly. “I do. I´m confident she will get better Loki. She´s still has a long way ahead of herself but as you clearly noticed she stopped allowing herself to fall apart. Right now what she needs is for you to confront her about what happened. It might not be what she wants but it´s what she needs. Consider this; from her point of view she had failed you in more ways than one; as a person, as a … love-partner, as the mother of your child. She can´t forgive herself unless you forgive her first.”  
“What am I supposed to do then? Yell at her? Reprimand her? “Loki inquired bedazzled.  
Andrew couldn´t help to smile at Loki´s suggestions. “Not necessarily; just talk to her. Both of you need to get this out of your systems once and for all. It will fester if you don´t.”  
“I´m not sure I can do this. What if I say the wrong thing? What if I make this worst?” Loki inquired preoccupied.  
“There´s no such thing as the wrong thing.” Andrew reassured him. “Some truths can be more painful than others but they will always be better than lies.”  
“I just don´t want to overwhelm her taking to her about Doom or my mission.” Loki acknowledged.  
“I think that´s a conversation you can keep for another day.” Andrew suggested. “Just deal with the issue at hand.”


	74. Heart to Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki goes back to the infirmary; him and Leah need to clear things out once and for all.

Loki took a deep breath after locking Andrew´s door behind him. “There´s no point stalling this.” He started walking with decision to the infirmary.   
“How is she?” Loki asked almost in a whisper to Bruce who was sitting just outside her room browsing some notes.  
Bruce stood up immediately and glanced back swiftly before pulling Loki to the side to inform him. “She´s all right. Still refusing to take any pain-killers though; but her wounds are healing nicely. Most of them will be healed by the end of the day. “  
Loki listened attentively to Bruce´s prognosis. “Thank you. I need to ask you to leave us alone for a while.” Bruce looked up at Loki puzzled by his request. “We need to have a very long talk.”  
“Are you sure?” Bruce asked slightly concerned. “Maybe you should wait until she feels better.”  
“No, Bruce. We need to talk now.” Both men looked into each other eyes with understanding.  
“All right. If you need me call me.” Bruce finally agreed not without some reluctance.   
Loki smiled lightly as he agreed. “Don´t worry. I will.”  
When Loki walked into her room she saw Leah lying on her left side giving her back to him.  
“Leah?” Loki asked softly unsure she was awake.  
Leah´s half-asleep voice answered. “Mm?” She laboriously rolled on her back. “Oh! You’re back.” She stared at him for a second before asking with curiosity. “So? Where have you been?”  
“With Andrew.” Loki volunteered dryly.  
Leah huffed clearly distraught. “Why?”  
“I needed to talk to him … to understand.” Loki started to explain when she interrupted him abruptly.  
“Understand what?” She growled trying in vain to keep her anger at bay. “what´s to understand? This?” She raised both her hands up for him to see.  
“Among other things.” Loki acknowledged.  
Leah looked up to the ceiling as she sighed upset. “Can´t you just leave it at that I’m a screw-up?”  
Loki got closer to the bed upset by her comment as he reassured her. “No, first of all because you are not a screw-up and secondly ... because it´s not that simple.”  
“Doesn´t matter. You can´t forgive me.” Leah volunteered sadly.  
“It´s not that easy! I can´t just forgive you like that! Have you thought what could´ve happen if you had been alone with Eerika?” Loki inquired her frustrated by her answer.  
“But I wasn´t.” Leah defended herself quickly.  
“How can I know you won´t do something like this again?” Loki asked her sternly.  
“Because I promise?” Leah volunteered nervously.  
“We both know promises can be broken.” Loki told her gravely.  
“Then I don´t know what is it that you want form me!” Leah shrieked alarmed by his tone.  
“I´m … not sure either.” Loki acknowledged. “That´s why I can´t just forgive you. You´ve been reckless and foolish …” Loki looked away from her before adding. “And I don´t mean just know…”  
“Then … is this … goodbye?” Leah asked in a broken voice absentmindedly looking at the wall away from him. Afraid to look him in the eyes while he gave her the so dreaded answer.  
Loki looked back immediately surprised by her question; even looking away from him he could feel the sadness in her eyes. Impulsively he grabbed her hand and placed it near his fast beating heart. “No! Of course not. Why would you think that?”  
“I … don´t know.” Leah turned to see his face; she looked troubled. “You … won´t forgive me.” She didn´t knew what else to tell him.  
Loki looked at her with compassion. As he weakly smiled he caressed her cheek softly. “I didn´t said I would never forgive you.”  
Leah smiled back relieved. “That´s a start.”  
Loki smile grew bigger; he could lose himself in that smile. “Yes, it is. “ Then he changed his tone to a more serious one. “I talked to Toyy and Andrew. They filled me in with the details you neglected to tell me.”  
Leah´s smiled faded into a pout. “Did they? Just what I needed.”  
“I understand not telling the other how you felt, but me? Why do you keep hiding things from me?” Loki reproached her.  
“I … I´m not even sure. Force of habit?” She replied nervously.  
Loki looked sternly at her before scolding her. “Leah!”  
She sighed defeated. “I´m scared…”  
“Scared of what?” Loki asked bewildered.  
“Of not being good enough.” Leah replied dryly casting her gaze down.  
“I thought we already talked about this.” Loki spat frustrated.  
“Yes, but … I hadn´t broken my fingers on a whim before.” Leah answered ashamed.  
“It wasn´t a whim!” Loki scolded her harshly. “Tony pushed you too far; he should´ve foreseen something like this happening!”  
“It´s not his fault!” Leah defended him adamantly.  
“It is! And yours too!” Loki firmly added.  
“I know it´s my fault!” Leah said raising her voice. “It just … “ Her voice broke for a second. “It hurt too much.”  
“What hurts?” Loki asked; Tony might have told him the answer to that but he needed to hear it from her.  
“Everything…” Leah released with a sigh the burden that still lingered in her heart. “The truth … I realize know that hiding it won´t make it go away … it just makes it hurt even more. You´re right I´ve been careless, reckless, foolish, however you want to call it. It´s just … I would do it all again. When I told Doom I was ready to forsake my soul for you and Eerika … I didn´t knew I already had …” She couldn´t go on, thick tears running through her face. She looked into his eyes worriedly, pleadingly. “I´m trying to get it back … and it hurts.”  
Loki looked at her pained, tears glistered in his eyes, a dull pain in his chest echoed the one she felt in hers. “I don´t want you to hurt anymore.”  
“I know.” Leah acknowledged. “I don´t want to hurt anymore either. I´m sorry; you are right. I shouldn´t had tried to hide from you.”  
Loki sat on the bed looking directly at her. “When you hide things from me it makes me angry. It makes me feel that you don´t trust me. That I’m not that important to you.”  
“But … that´s not true.” Leah refuted his words. “It´s quite the opposite.”  
Loki looked into her eyes intrigued.  
“I´m afraid to see disappointment in your eyes.” Leah confessed.  
“Disappointment?” Loki repeated in disbelief. “What a curios choice of words.” He though.  
“Yes.” Leah asseverated. “I’m afraid someday I´ll disappoint you and then you´ll regret choosing me over a realm. I really don´t think I will ever be able to compete with a realm.”  
“Don´t be foolish Leah.” Loki softly scolded her leaning to looked into her eyes. “There is no realm in all the universe that can compare to you. No sapphire stone that can melt my heart as you do when you look at me. No amount of gold, no power that could keep me warm at night. Can a realm love me like you do? Give me the joy of a child? No, it can´t. Don´t you understand why I can´t forgive you that easily? Because you hurt the one person I hold dear above all… you.”  
Leah was speechless. Joy and guilt fought to top each other in her heart. Tears flowed silently while she stared into his emerald eyes; those eyes that conveyed all the love his words meant.  
“I´m sorry.” She finally said when she found her voice back. “I know it doesn´t make it better; but that´s …”  
Loki sealed the words in her mouth with a fervent kiss. As the kiss grew in intensity a green aura lit wrapping them, healing Leah´s wound.  
Leah suddenly broke the kiss confused. “I don´t understand … I thought you said you wouldn´t forgive me that easily.”  
Loki smiled warmly at her. “That doesn´t mean I want you to suffer. I think you have punished yourself enough already.”  
“Thank you.” Leah whispered grateful. “I´m really …”  
Loki stop her from finishing her sentence again with another kiss. This time he leaned over her pushing her into the bed.  
When he stopped for air Leah was looking at him delighted, flustered and amused.  
“Will you let me apologize? “ She asked playfully.  
“No.” He answered in the same playful tone. “But I’ll make you ask for mercy and grant you none.” Next he kissed her again, he longed for her, for her warmth.  
Leah knew it and unconsciously a soft moan escaped her lips. Her heart was beating fast, an ache growing between her tights.  
“Someone might come in.” She whispered in his ear.  
Loki looked at her mischievously. “that didn´t stop you when I was in my cell.”  
Leah blushed bright red. “Don´t remind me.”  
“Why not? I had a great time and so did you. How about an encore?”  
“At least close the door.” Leah suggested nervously.  
“So… now you are shy?” Loki grilled her amused.  
“Loki, please!” Leah pleaded nervously. “Anyone can just come in …”  
“All right.” He finally agreed. “Either way… I don´t want to share the view.” He volunteered as he peeked into her cleavage lustfully.   
Leah looked down at his hands gasping in anticipation when Loki suddenly snatched her from the bed.  
“Let´s go somewhere more private. Fortunately, this house has more than enough rooms.”  
“But …” Leah started to say when another kiss demanded her silence.  
“No buts!” Loki told her adamantly.  
Leah smiled as she nodded her head in agreement. “Ok.”  
Loki walked on the corridor for a few meters until he entered a room he knew was unoccupied.  
Next he lay Leah down the bed. While climbing on top of her grinding his pelvis against hers he nibbled her neck extracting needy moans from Leah who had already began to rise her hips to meet him.  
Loki left no spot unattended; lips, neck. When her t-shirt came on the way he simply ripped it open causing Leah to utter an embarrassed complaint.  
“I made this clothes appear, remember? I can do the same once I’m done with you.” He mischievously explained as he did the same thing to her bra.  
Leah couldn´t do anything except to laugh at his enthusiasm. Soon her laugh was replaced by a gasp when Loki took one of her breasts in his mouth sucking on it vigorously.  
“Ungh!” Leah moaned loudly arching her back. Loki smirked at her reaction and stopped to remove the rest of her clothes.  
He remained still for a second contemplating her; flustered and wanting. He undid his trousers and without delay entered her.  
Both their cries echoed the room. Out of the sudden he rolled the leaving Leah on top of him.  
“Your turn love. Work for it!” He smirked at her while giving a playful trust that caught Leah by surprise.  
Leah giggled delighted. “If that´s what you want, that´s what you´ll get.” She leaned into him resting her hands on his chest as she pushed up and down slowly building a rhythm. Then she bended all the way down in search of his mouth kissing him passionately arousing Loki even more.  
“How about we make this more interesting?” She mischievously ask him as she arched her back carefully while shifting her legs from a kneeling to a bended position. Loki shifted in return sitting up to prevent her from sliding out.  
“Put your leg on my shoulder.” He ordered. Leah complied happily. The position made it easier for him to penetrate her deeper.   
He started trusting in her faster and harder extracting pants, gasps and moans.  
A tightening of her entrance and a wetness feeling told Loki Leah had come. Without giving her any time to recuperate he flip her onto her stomach raising her hips up to penetrate her again.  
“Ahh!” Leah screamed at the arousing sensation. “Wait, Loki!” She panted.  
“Ready to ask for mercy?” He asked playfully.  
“No!” She laughed, it felt too good for him to stop now. “Do your worse.”  
Her challenge was well received by Loki who pushed her down laying both of them down completely.  
Leah moaned loudly.  
“So tight.” He uttered between moans while he trusts.   
Leah couldn´t even respond surpassed by the sensations his penis caused in her.  
For a second time a wet sensation told Loki Leah had come again. He smirked while pulling out only to pull Leah up too. Swiftly he positioned both of them on the edge of the bed sitting Leah into his throbbing member.  
Leah leaned on him moaning loudly; he wouldn´t give her a break.  
Loki laughed amused. “Hold on.”  
“Why…?” Leah barely started to ask when Loki stood up carrying her with him. Within a few moments he had slammed her into the wall while he kept trusting her relentlessly.  
“Oh god!” Leah moaned between ragged breath. She was completely at his mercy. The only thing he could do was to hold on tightly to him wrapping her legs around his waist as his trusts grew in intensity.  
“Oh god! Loki!” Leah panted as she felt herself came for the third time.  
“Ready to ask for mercy?” He teased her.  
“Yes … please.” She begged.  
Loki stopped for a second and looked into her eyes. She was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen; her cheeks flustered, her blue eyes glowing with lust. He kissed her deeply pinning her hard against the wall before answering with a smirk. “Soon.”.  
Next he carried her back to bed carefully laying her down on her back while he kept riding her.  
Leah closed her eyes overwhelmed; she had come only from their position change.  
“I´m almost there.” Loki reassured her in a whisper.  
“Ok.” She managed to whisper back happily before starting moaning again at each of Loki´s trusts.  
With a special hard trust and growl Loki cum; Leah could feel his penis throbbing inside her while he ejaculated. It was the best sensation ever; his seed running into her.  
Finally, Loki rolled to her side exhausted.  
Both of them searched for the other eyes; when they met they happily smiled to each other.  
“I missed you.” Loki volunteered first.  
“Not as much as I did.” Leah volunteered. Next she rolled towards him; his scent, his warmth enfolded her as she drowsily closed her eyes.  
Loki noticed it and sweetly kissed her eyelids. “Sleep my love. I´ll be here when you wake up. I will always be here for you.”  
Leah snuggled closer to him as she whispered. “I love you.”


	75. Scolded and Forgiven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint gives Leah a piece of her mind; making her wish she never got out of bed in the first place.

Leah woke up in the middle of the night; still drowsy she recognized Loki asleep next to her. She snuggled with him for a moment wondering what time it was. She could see it was still pitch black behind the curtains.

Carefully she slipped down; she knew that Clint would probably was taking care of Eerika nevertheless she felt restless. She looked at her clothes with a frown in her face, they were ruined. If she tried to pull one of the covers she risked waking up Loki. She sat on the edge of the bed thinking. “Maybe …” Carefully she stood up and walked towards the bathroom if she had some luck it would have at least a linen cabinet where she could find a blanket or at least a towel. She smirked happily when she found extra bed sheets.

She wrapped herself in the bed sheet as best as she could and silently directed herself to her bedroom with the hope to find the door unlocked. She tried to turn the doorknob and found it was still locked, she wriggled it forcefully for a couple of minutes before giving up. It was no use; Loki´s spell was still in place.

She sighed defeated. “So be it.” She thought to herself shrugging her shoulders while she walked to the nursery.

Clint was there as she had expected. He was just finishing lulling Eerika back to sleep on her cradle when she walked in.

He looked at her puzzled for a couple of seconds before motioning her to keep silence and follow him outside. Leah lingered for a moment contemplating her sleeping child before following him to the hallway.  
“Do I even want to know?” Clint asked in half a voice; although the irony could be heard in his voice either way.

Leah looked down at the bedsheet wrapping her before answering with an uncomfortable scowl. “Umh … it would be easy if you tell me what you already know …”

Clint leaned back into the hallway wall and looked pensively at the ceiling before answering. “Well, we all heard the alarm and Steve told us what it was about. Then Bruce wasn´t all that fore coming about what happened next whereas Tony …” He looked back at her with an amused grin at her worried expression.

“He sold me out …” Leah ended his sentence pouting while staring at the floor.

“What I don´t understand is … what were you thinking? We trained you better than that.” Clint asked her baffled.

Leah sighed upset. “I don´t even know now. What can I say? I overreacted.”

“You think?” Clint asked her with irony.

“It´s Loki´s fault! He shouldn´t had locked me in.” She growled in a halftone.

“Well, I can´t argue with you about that. It wasn´t his best idea. But then, what you did next… it was just …” Clint volunteered annoyed by the recent events.

“Stupid … I know.” Leah acknowledged defeated.

“Girl … stupid doesn´t even begin to cover it. I really can´t believe you did that. Climbing off the window… Do you have any idea of how many security measures Loki put into this house? You are lucky you didn´t get yourself killed.” He nagged her sternly.

Leah just scowled guiltily as he continued scolding her; there was no point arguing. He was right. “Clint … I know.” She growled between her teeth.

“You know? Well it doesn´t seem that way. You wanted us to stop treating you as if you were going to break. Well, this is what you get when you pull a stupid ass stunt like that …” Clint continued nagging her.  
“I know Clint. And I deserve it. What can I say? I´m sorry. I just don´t know what came over me.” Leah volunteered contrite.

“Next time stop and think about what you´re doing.” Clint kept on scolding her.

“Like you ever do that …” Natasha´s voice startled both of them.

“I do …” Clint started defending himself when Natasha gave him a disapproving look. “Well, most of the time …” Natasha frowned. “Ok! Ok! Kind off … but I´ve never pulled a stunt like hers.” Natasha raised her eyebrows. Clint frowned trying to remember. “Not that I remember …”

Natasha smiled at his puzzled look. “Give her a break Clint.”

“Maybe he shouldn´t …” Tony´s voice made the three of them turn.

“What?! Doesn´t anyone sleep around here?” Leah complained distraught wishing she had stayed in the bed with Loki.

“Well, let´s analyze this. You and Otello disappeared on us. Even if Bruce reassured us you two would work it out, you can´t simply expect us to just go to sleep as if nothing had happened.” Tony told her sternly before adding. “not that I don´t appreciate your attempt of running to my aid, but …” Suddenly he stopped staring at her before asking with curiosity. “Why are you wrapped in a bed sheet?”

Leah face palmed distraught. After a second she answered staring irritated at Tony. “My room is still locked.” 

Tony laughed amused. “He forgot to remove the spell, huh? Although that doesn´t explain …”

“Tony!” Both Natasha and Clint interrupted him while Leah gave him the dirtiest look she could exasperated by his insistence. “Yes, he didn´t removed the spell, all right? I just wanted to check on Eerika.”  
Tony smirked, putting her in a tight spot was really amusing. “Love, what on earth were you thinking?”

Leah relaxed and smirked back at his new question. “I seriously don´t know Tony. I guess I just wasn´t thinking.”

“You got that part right!” Clint asseverated sternly.

“Come on Clint. Give her some slack. She already said she was sorry.” Natasha intervened.

“Not sorry enough.” Clint growled between his teeth.

“Ok guys. Let´s calm down.” Tony interrupted them. “how about we go somewhere else to discuss this?” He turned to look at Clint. “You got the baby monitor, right?”  
“Yes.” Clint agreed with a nod.

“Let´s go to the living room. I´m sure we can still find Thor and Steve awake. They were getting acquainted with Tolkien when I left.”  
“Really? Which movie?” Clint asked interested.

Tony frowned baffled by his question. “I don´t know ... the second one I think. There was some kind of marathon on. Does that even matter?” He stared questioningly at him.  
“No, I was just curious.” Clint acknowledged.

Tony slightly nodded his head disapprovingly before volunteering. “Ok, let´s go people. Before we awoke Eerika with all this nonsense.” Tony motioned all of them to move.  
After walking for a couple of minutes he turned to Leah. “I would offer to lend you a t-shirt but I´m afraid your overzealous husband might get the wrong idea.”

Leah looked at him frowning. “He´s not my husband.”

“He could´ve fooled me.” Tony answered wryly before changing the subject. “He really locked you in, didn’t he? I still can´t believe he did that.”

“I guess I exhausted his patience.” Leah offered dryly.

“Well, you have an act for doing that.” Tony replied seriously before getting ahead with Clint.” 

“I can borrow you some clothes if you like …” Natasha volunteered kindly.

“Thanks Natasha. I just want to get this over with.” Leah thanked her while thinking “Why did I ever get out of the room?”

“If you change your mind …” She offered with a smirk.

“You´ll be the first to know.” Leah smirked back.

“Hey, guys!” Clint chirpily greeted Thor and Steve. “If you don´t mind us interrupting; look who decided to show up.”

Leah sighed before walking in.

“Leah! Are you all right?” Thor was the first to approach her.

Leah blushed lightly looking at his concerned expression. “Yes Thor. I am fine; thank you. And … I´m afraid I owe all of you an apology again.” She bowed her head shyly.

“Why are you wearing a bed sheet?” Steve asked intrigued.

“Umh” Leah stuttered.

“Loki forgot to unlock their room.” Tony intervened. “I would offer her some clothes but I´d rather not get my head chewed off again.”

“Men.” Natasha muttered rolling her eyes.

“Aren´t you cold?” Steve asked worryingly noticing she was barefooted too.

Leah felt uncomfortable cursing herself for not accepting Natasha´s offer earlier. She tried to adjust the bed sheet in an effort to avoid showing more skin than she already did. “Not really.” 

“Where´s Loki?” Thor asked suddenly.

“Asleep.” Leah answered quickly.

“I was until I noticed you were gone.” Loki´s voice surprised all of them. “What´s going on?”

Leah turned around startled as a child caught up doing some mischief. “I … I wanted to check on Eerika when I found Clint …”

Clint intervened quickly. “Um, yes. We kind of got into an argument about … well you know better than us what happened.”

“And then Natasha and I interrupted them and suggested to move the party away from the nursery to avoid waking up Eerika.” Tony added.

“All right.” Loki acknowledged with a frown. “So … what are we doing now?”

“Maybe you can unlock your room and let Leah change into some clothes before we continue this.” Steve suggested kindly.

“I can´t do that. At least not until the window she broke is fixed. And it can´t be done by magic. As far as I´m concerned that room isn´t safe until then.” He informed them firmly. “But, there´s no need to her to go in.” Loki snapped his fingers and Leah was fully-clothed in a blink of an eye.

Leah sighed relived as she whispered her thanks to Loki.

“Now that that is taken care off. How about we get back to my question. What are we doing?” Loki asked interested.

“I was apologizing.” Leah acknowledged raising her voice. “I know you all think that what I did was impulsive, reckless and just plainly stupid and … you are all right. I didn´t thought it through. And I´m deeply sorry for that.”

“Why did you do it?” Tony asked quickly.

“In truth? I´m not sure. Maybe it was just a mix of everything. I was angry at Loki for locking me in. Worried about both of you getting into an argument over my account. Also I was worried you wouldn´t keep your mouth shut … which you didn´t.” Leah ended her explanation while staring at Tony.

“And I´m glad he didn´t.” Loki intervened giving Leah a disapproving look.

Leah sighed defeated. “You’re probably right. We did needed to talk.” She ended with a small pout that didn’t went unnoticed. 

“Which we did.” Loki volunteered noticing everyone´s concerned looks. “For a very lengthy time. We are fine.” He asseverated adamantly. Next he changed his tone for a more reassuring one. “I can promise you she´ll think it twice next time. And I do realize you were all both worried and angry at her for what she did. But I really think there´s no need to discuss this matter any further.” Leah looked at Loki completely baffled, she had not expected him to intervene like that.

“Are you sure?” Steve asked sternly.

“I am.” Loki agreed to Leah´s relief.

“So, how did your mission went?” Tony asked out of the sudden.

“I think we can all talk about that in the morning.” Loki asseverated. “It went fine; but as you can imagine I´m tired.”

“We all are very glad to see you back Loki.” Steve volunteered with candor.

“Thank you.” Loki thanked them with sincerity.

“I think Loki is right, It has been a very long day. Maybe we should all get some rest.” Natasha suggested. “We can all get caught up in the morning.”

They all agreed with her.

As they were leaving Loki suddenly stooped Tony. “I will need your help … to mend the window Leah broke.” It wasn´t a complete lie; but he needed to talk to him alone.

“Loki?” Leah inquired timidly once they were back in their provisional quarters.

“Yes?” Loki replied calmly.

“I … thank you.” Leah volunteered gratefully.

“What for?” Loki asked intrigued.

“For what you said … about not being necessary to … you know … keep talking about what happened.” Leah acknowledged shyly.

“I gave them my word; do you realize that?” He told her sternly answering her unspoken question. “About you thinking it twice before doing something like this ever again. I trust you won´t let me down.” He ended warmly as he pulled her closer for an embrace.

“I …” Leah looked into his eyes surprised by his statement. “You … trust me?”

Loki smiled kindly at her. “You need someone to do it.”

Leah was speechless; at the brim of tears. She remained motionless staring deeply into his face, moved by his words.

Loki kept smiling as he tilted her chin up. “Don´t look so surprised. I´m just returning the favor.” Then he kissed her softly.

“So, Loki. What do you want?” Tony asked once they were alone in Loki´s room.  
“Is that obvious?” Loki asked intrigued.

“I know you. You are clever enough to do this by yourself. So, just tell me. What´s wrong?” Tony asked seriously.

“You can´t tell anyone about this.” Loki warned him sternly. “Not even Leah. Not until you help me figure this out.”

Tony frowned concern. “What happened?”

“The undercover mission? I lied. Leah knows that much; but she doesn´t know Doom was part of my black opps team along with Fury…” Loki proceeded to explain everything to Tony.

“Let me get this straight … the problem is that you don´t know if you can trust Doom to keep his word, right?” Tony suggested pensively while Loki nodded in agreement. “I think I know someone who can help us with that.”

“I thought you would.” Loki added with a smirk.


	76. Bunnies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter; Loki comes to a decision about Doom; also does Odin about him. Will this have a happy end?

“All right. Dr. Richards would you mind telling my friend here what you just told me.” Tony asked to the image of a tall middle age man with gray temples.

“Not a problem Mr. Stark.” Dr. Reed Richards replied calmly turning his attention to Loki who had just walked into the communication center. “you can trust Doom to fulfill his promise, but … and here´s the glitch. He will keep his word exactly to the letter of what he promised; nothing more, nothing less. If he promised you not to try to kill you that doesn´t mean he would prevent someone else from doi9¿ng it; nor that he wouldn´t influence someone else to do it for him.”

“Thank you Dr. Richards. Your information is most useful.” Loki acknowledged with a small bow.

“My pleasure.” Reed volunteered answering Loki´s bow. “and if you should need any assistance with Doom don´t hesitate to call us.”

“Thank you Dr. Richards, we will.” Tony asseverated before cutting the communication.

“Now that we know I´m sure we can find a way to make this work on our favor. For starters; he said your family …” Tony tilted his head raising his eyebrows quite sure Loki would catch his drift.

“I´m not marrying her because of Doom´s!” Loki replied irritated by his suggestion crossing his arms over his chest.

“I´ll admit it´s not the most romantic reason; and for what the Dr. told us Doom could always try to find a way around it, but …” Tony tried to convince him again.

“I said no! I won´t accept that and neither would she.” Loki stated firmly.

“Then don´t tell her.” Tony suggested shamelessly.

Loki stared at Tony almost amused by his last suggestion. “Like she wouldn´t figure it out eventually. No, Tony. Know that we know exactly what to expect I´m telling her everything.”

“All right. It´s your call.” Tony admitted shrugging his shoulders. “What are you planning to do about Doom anyway?”

“I plan to keep the fact that she´s alive hidden as long as we can for starters.” Loki volunteered.

“You know we can´t keep that a secret forever.” Tony told him somberly.

“No, we won´t. But I never planned to.” Loki confessed.

“So, we´re back to square one?” Tony asked grimly.

“No. When I decided to take her with me I didn´t counted with having all of you nor SHIELD on my side. I´m confident to say that makes it a different game altogether.” He ended patting Tony´s shoulder amiably.

Tony scowled for a few seconds before smirking. “You are right. And it´s not only us who are on your side. If anyone gets any bright ideas about Leah or Eerika we´ll make sure they regret them.”

“That´s the plan.” Loki smirked back. It didn´t meant he would allow her to run around unprotected but he wouldn´t allow her to become a prisoner ever again either. “Now, if you excuse me Leah and I need to have a very long conversation.”

“I don´t envy you right now.” Tony confessed.

 

“Leah?” Loki called for her as soon as he arrived to their room.

“Over here.” Leah answered cheerfully; her voice was coming from the dressing room.

“Remember I told you I would tell you everything about my mission when the time was right?” He inquired standing on the door frame.

“Yes.” Leah stopped was she was doing and answered nervously while staring at Loki.

“Come with me.” Loki offered his hand to her. “Let´s sit; there´s much I need to tell you.”

Leah accepted his offer and sat nervously by his side on the edge of their bed.

Loki proceeded to tell Leah every detail he had hidden from her since he accepted the mission on Fury´s office.

Leah listened attentively to Loki. A myriad of emotions ran through her face as she learnt about Doom, the fight in the mine, Okanjo and the children, Loki´s conversation with Doom and ultimately his decision after hearing Dr. Richards input on the matter.

She remained silent trying to make sense of all the information Loki had just dropped on her.

“Why … why didn´t you told me …?” Was her first question; concern written all over her face.

“I didn´t wanted to worry you more than you already were. “ He told her while holding her hand between his. “Basically the same reason you lied to me when I left.”

“Tony told you?” Leah asked emotionless.

“Yes, he wanted to make sure I understood what you were going through when you broke your fingers.” He volunteered calmly.

Leah sighed upset looking down at her hand between Loki´s.

“There´s nothing to be ashamed about.” He reassured her.

“I´m sorry.” She finally told him down casted. “You had to went through all that for me.”

“Don´t be silly. I didn´t do it for you.” Loki tilted her head up smirking. “I did it for me. I´m extremely selfish. I decided I wouldn´t live without you, so …”

Leah interrupted him with an ardent kiss. “Lier.” She whispered.

“It takes one to know one.” He answered gingerly before returning her kiss.

 

Over a year had gone by since Eerika was born. Eventually all of the Avengers had moved back to the Tower except for Loki. The communication center worked perfectly allowing untraced communications between the Tower and the Mansion. Tony and Leah talked on everyday bases; sometimes more than once a day.

Leah´s session with Andrew had ended; nightmares were a strange occurance nowadays.

Loki travelled in and out of their house every time the Avengers required his help; but with those rare exceptions he spent most of his time with his family. Eerika was growing fast; before they knew it she had taken her first stumbling baby steps.

“Soon she´ll be running around the house.” Leah told him once as she watched their beautiful daughter holding onto the coffee table in the living room while she tested her footing.

“And casting spells.” Loki proudly volunteered.

Leah laughed delighted at his demonstration of fatherly pride. “Yes, that too.”

 

Thor travelled to Asgard from now and then. One of those times he approached Loki and told him in private. “Our father has decreed your banishment to Midgard as punishment for your past actions.”

Loki felt his heart sank, he would never be able to return to Asgard.

“At least now you can be sure now he won´t try to take you back to face Asgardian justice.” Thor told him in an attempt to comfort him.

“No.” Loki acknowledged sadly, but it also meant he wouldn´t see his mother ever again.

“He didn´t forbade her from visiting you.” Thor volunteered with a warm smile reading into Loki´s sad expression.

Loki´s eyes widened with surprise. “You mean that …”

“Yes, brother! She´ll be visiting soon.” Thor told him joyously as he placed his hand over Loki´s shoulder. “Father won´t even hear about it; but mother is anxiously waiting to meet her granddaughter.”

“Thank you!” Loki embraced his older brother excited at the news; if Thor could´ve seen his face he would´ve seen Loki´s eyes glistering.

“Don´t mention it.” Thor volunteered while returning Loki´s embrace. “I know you miss her as much as she misses you. She won´t be able to come to Midgard too often though. You know risking father´s anger isn´t a good idea. But both of her sons are here so you can expect to see her at least once a year.”

Thor´s words lightened Loki´s heart; maybe someday … there was always hope.

 

“So, Loki. Bottom line. Fury asked me to congratulate you on your last mission success. And he wants to know when are you finally …Hey Eerika! Say hi to uncle Tony!”

“Ony.” Eerika babbled pointing at the screen happily. Leah ran into the communications room right behind her daughter snatching her just before she stumbled down.

“I´m sorry guys.” Leah volunteered laughing heartily. “She just won’t take no for an answer.”

“Nonsense.” Tony replied with a big grin. “I’m always looking forward to this kind of interruptions. Just look at her! Are you giving your mummy a hard time love?”

“Actually she was looking for her dad.” Leah told them both as she lifted Eerika up. “But she is getting very fast.”

“Hello princess.” Loki greeted his daughter. “Just let me finish some business with uncle Tony and we can go to play.”

“Come on love, let´s find you something to play with while your father finishes working.” Leah turned to the screen waving gently with Erika’s hand on hers. “Say goodbye to uncle Tony.”

“Bye girls.” Tony waved back. “Now, what was I saying? Oh, yes! Fury wanted to know when are you going to take a more permanent position with the Avengers.”

Loki opened his mouth to answer but Tony didn´t gave him the chance. “Yes, I know… I already told him you wouldn´t move into the Tower nor ran out at every little emergency. But I convinced him to let it go provided you do some public appearances now and then, you know; politics.”

“Actually.” Loki interrupted him. “I was going to tell you that I´m going to take a … how do you call it? … a sabbatical I think; a rest from all this superhero stuff.”

“You what??!!” Tony spat surprised.

“If you direly need me you can still count on me, but if not… Tell Fury I´m planning to spent some time with my wife.”

“Haha, very funny; your wife.” Tony shrugged it as a joke. When Loki didn´t even smile he blurted out. “Don´t you dare tell me you two got married without us! Leah! Tell me you didn´t!”

Leah nervously pointed her finger at Loki “He made me do it. I told him you were going to snap...”

“Loki! Why would you do something like that man?” Tony reproached him.

“It wasn´t like I planned it.” Loki explained shrugging his shoulders. “It kind of happened.”

“It kind of happened? How can you just happen to get married? You´d better have a better explanation than that!” Tony growled annoyed.

“We were just taking a stroll when we found ourselves in the City Hall and … well I couldn´t just let the mother of my children to remain unmarried.” Loki volunteered smiling shamelessly.

Tony replied with irony. “Of course not. The mother of your … wait a minute! Did you just say children? “ Tony ran his hands through his hair in disbelief before yelling at Loki. “Stop giving me news like that! You´re going to give me a heart attack! Is she …” Changing his mind he looked directly at Leah and formally asked her. “Are you pregnant?” Though he asked her in a very serious tone his face betrayed him; a mixture of annoyance and happiness was portrayed all over it.

Leah failed to keep a straight-face and laughed heartily as she answered. “Yes, I am.”

Tony smiled baffled for a second thinking what to say next. Leah beat his to it as she volunteered quickly trying to make amends. “You can be the godfather this time.”

“Of course I am. But that won´t get you both of the hook that easily. You owe me a wedding … and I´m not taking no for an answer.” He pointed his finger at Loki who was about to protest.

Leah just laughed harder at Tony´s reaction which made Loki laugh too.

“I´m serious about that. And I´m getting you 110 inches TV installed in your bedroom as a wedding present. That should give you something else to do. What are you, bunnies? I´ve barely got over your last pregnancy and now …” He stopped looking at them pleased. He would never had thought of such an outcome when they reluctantly welcomed “collateral damage” into their lives.

As Loki approached Leah and Eerika Tony snapped out of his thoughts. “On second thought… stop looking at her! I´m quite sure you’re getting her pregnant just by looking at her. Is that an Asgardian power? Because if it is …”

Leah busted laughing again; between giggles she told him. “We love you too Tony.”

“Of course you do.” Tony answered with a big grin. “Seriously guys. Congratulations! And if you think I overreacted wait till the rest of the gang hears about this.” Suddenly he stepped away from the screen while he shouted. “Guys! Hey guys! Come here quickly! Leah and Loki have news for us.”

Loki looked at Leah nervously. “He´s joking, right? He wouldn´t …”

Leah nodded her head affirmatively. “Yes, he would. Don´t worry; I got your back.” Leah volunteered calmly with a warm smile.

Loki looked at her lovingly while he leaned to hug both of his girls. “I know you do.”

Whatever happened next he knew he would never have to face it alone. Not any more, not ever again.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writting it. Please let me know, and thank you for your patience.


End file.
